Rubi
by Haru no hana
Summary: itasaku. Quando o seu mundo desmorona, Sakura só pode contar com uma pessoa que era julgada morta. Uma pessoa para ajudar a ela e a sua filha. E agora o passado volta para assombrar ambas, mae e filha. resumo completo la dentro. COMPLETO!
1. Ichigo

**Resumo:** Sakura realiza seu sonho ao casar com sasuke. Eles levam uma boa vida até saura engravidar e dar a luz a Ichigo, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. O que causou sasuke a desconfiar da lealdade de sua esposa e se separar dela. o pior é que todos parecem acreditar que sakura realmente traiu sasuke, entao a kunoichi deixa konoha com a sua filha, Ichigo. Em meio a sua jornada, encontra um homem que toma um certo interesse em sua filha e resolve ajudar as duas.

Mas o que acontece quando este homem na verdade é o irmao mais velho de sasuke, Itachi, e havia sido declarado morto anos atras? E o que acontece quando a jovem menina Ichigo tem que fazer o exame Chuunin... em konoha? O nome tem varios significados dados todos no primeiro capitulo... alguns pelo menos. Eu coloquei um monte de trocadilhos, espero que vocês curtem, por que eu particularmente amei essa fic...

reviews sao importante para mim saber o que voces querem ler. É como o voto, todos tem direito a um por capitulo... entao nao votem em branco XD fuis

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 1: Ichigo**

A tarde estava meio nublada, o sol escondido por nuvens negras que ameaçavam desabar com uma chuva a qualquer minuto, e o vento não parava de acumular mais e mais nuvens daquela sobre Konoha.

Sakura estava sentada no banco próximo à academia, onde Sasuke a tinha deixado seis anos atrás... Sim, seis anos, agora ela estava com dezessete anos, recém completados. Mas mesmo com os trovoes deixando bem clara a tempestade que logo viria, a mulher de cabelos rosados não fazia menção nenhuma de sair de seu lugar para procurar abrigo.

Quando o barulho de passos chamou sua atenção, sabia quem era e para o que ele viera, mas por algum motivo não se sentia muito entusiasmada, talvez por que ele teria quebrado o seu coração inúmeras vezes nos últimos anos, e mesmo o amando com todo o seu ser, ela não era mais capaz de confiar a ele, um homem tão frio e desumano, o seu coração quente e querido. Mas isso não pareceu afeta-lo.

"Sakura..." Ele a chamou pelo seu nome, se aproximando o suficiente para tocar-lhe o ombro, querendo que ela virasse para olhá-lo nos olhos, ele queria ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes dela antes de tudo.

"Sasuke...kun" Ela disse apenas para deixá-lo saber que ela sabia que ele estava ali, mas não se virou para olhá-lo, o que realmente o frustrou. Durante alguns segundos Sasuke se questionou se sua decisão era a mais correta, a mais plausível. Mas no fim acabou respirando fundo, inalando o ar úmido e pesado precedendo a tempestade.

Deu mais alguns passos e ficou na frente do alvo de sua atenção. Ajoelhou-se e tomou as mãos dela na sua mão esquerda, com a mão direita, tirava do bolso um anel com um pequeno rubi no meio.

O coração de Sakura parou no ato, Sasuke então estava pedindo um compromisso para com ela. Agora restava saber, era por amor?

Ela sabia que ele retornara para Konoha há alguns meses atrás por ter conseguido matar Itachi, mas a memória de dois anos atrás quando eles se encontraram ainda dançavam em sua mente. Como ele tinha negado os seus amigos, depois matado o Orochimaru, depois ele reuniu o time de quatro pessoas, o Hebi. Outra coisa que partia seu coração em pedaços...

Karin.

A única kunoichi que Sasuke realmente reconhecia como forte. O time Hebi estava acabado. Sim. Sasuke conseguira matar Itachi. Sim. Completou sua vingança, a primeira parte de sua ambição. A outra parte era...

Ressuscitar o clã Uchiha das cinzas...

E parece que ela, Haruno Sakura era a escolha para aquela tarefa... Se existia amor, ela não sabia, se ele realmente a queria, ela não sabia, se iria valer a pena, ela não sabia... Mas sabia de uma coisa, ainda amava com todo o seu ser aquele homem que só a fizera sofrer, e agora ele estava ali, na frente dela segurando um pequeno anel com um rubi no meio, lembrando o Sharingan chamuscando. Sasuke segurou a mão dela e colocou o anel na sua mão esquerda, sinalizando noivado. Olhou estóico para ela, com uma expressão que dizia ao mesmo tempo 'se você disser não, por mim tanto faz' e 'dá para responder logo que eu não tenho o dia todo'.

Sakura olhou para as mãos, abaixando a cabeça para ele, e disse com uma voz sussurrada e cheia de emoção.

"Sim" Não importava que ele não a amasse, não importava que ele só quisesse herdeiros. Ela só queria estar perto dele, saber que era necessária. E ela também sonhava em ter um filho, do Sasuke, ela sonhava em se casar, com o Sasuke, todas as fantasias de menina que ela tinha, eram com uma única pessoa.

Sasuke

"Bom... gostaria que fosse o mais rápido possível" Ele comentou... Soltou a mão dela e continuou seguindo o seu caminho, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para a sua noiva. Sakura mordeu os lábios para evitar chorar, olhou para o anel em seu dedo e piscou algumas vezes, sua visão ofuscada por uma gota de água que caiu solitária em seu nariz e espalhara gotículas em seus olhos.

Mas nem mesmo aquela gota de chuva estava fadada a ser solitária, logo outras inúmera gotas de água caíram do céu cobrindo todo o corpo da mulher mais triste e ao mesmo tempo mais feliz do mundo.

O casamento foi em pouco tempo, Naruto e Hinata tinham acabado de se casar, e a família Hyuuga aceitara Naruto depois que ele salvou Hiashi de um pequeno acidente, provando o seu valor para o sogro. Hinata não podia estar mais feliz, realizando o seu sonho também. Sasuke chamou Naruto e Hinata para serem os seus padrinho e madrinha, vale acrescentar que Hinata tinha sido agora declarada chefe da Souke, a família principal dos Hyuuga, e por isso Naruto fora obrigado a aceitar o sobrenome da noiva sobre o seu.

Para Madrinha e Padrinho, Sakura escolheu outra garota com quem tinha intimidade, Tenten, ela tinha se casado há alguns meses, antes da volta de Sasuke. Com Hyuuga Neji. E estava grávida.

O casamento de Sakura e Sasuke fora lindo, no topo da torre do Hokage, fora erguido uma tenda toda ornamentada onde Tsunade os casaria. Os convidados foram poucos, apenas os amigos mais íntimos de Sakura, já que Sasuke não tinha nenhum, ou não queria convidar nenhum. Depois que Tsunade fez seu discurso sobre a beleza do matrimonio, pediu se eles queriam realmente casar um com o outro. Começando com Sasuke.

Sakura respirava e exalava, tentando conter as lagrimas, queria se manter no controle e não chorar, permitindo apenas um largo sorriso para o seu noivo e logo marido. Sasuke não mostrava nenhum sinal de alegria, a não ser talvez por um pequeno aperto na mão de Sakura, como que a ressegurando que ele estava ali com ela.

"Sim, aceito" Sasuke disse calmamente olhando para a sua bela noiva. Tsunade então voltou a falar desta vez para Sakura.

Tsunade fez a pergunta para Sakura, que sentia que sua barriga ia sair voando a qualquer segundo, de tanto era a sensação de borboletas dentro dela. Uma lagrima solitária rolou pelas suas bochechas coradas enquanto vivia o momento que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida. Disse em alto e bom som, o que estava engatado em sua garganta deste o seu primeiro sonho com Sasuke...

O sonho em que se casava com ele...

A resposta era simples, exigia apenas uma silaba, mesmo assim era pesada e iria mudar toda a sua vida. Fechou os olhos e apertou com uma força significativa a mão de seu noivo.

"Sim... Aceito"

Tsunade então deu um sorriso meio travesso e disse.

"Então pode beijar a noiva"

Neste momento mesmo Sakura queria morrer, claro que deste que noivou com Sasuke eles se beijaram, mas aquele era o seu casamento, o beijo mais importante de sua vida com o homem que mais amava.

Sasuke se aproximou lentamente levando suas mãos ao rosto de sua noiva, pondo uma na nuca dela para trazê-la mais para perto de si e a outra em sua bochecha, seus rostos se aproximaram até que ficaram a apenas alguns milímetros distantes, Sakura sussurrou apenas para Sasuke ouvir.

"Eu te amo Sasuke-kun" Ou ele não ouviu, ou preferiu não se importar e responder, pois apenas continuou com o beijo que selaria o casamento deles. Aproximou seus lábios com o de Sakura e eles deram um beijo profundo e apaixonado, pelo menos da parte dela.

Era isso o que Sasuke estava procurando, uma esposa apaixonada e dedicada a ele, que pudesse ter e cuidar bem de seus filhos. Por isso escolhera Sakura, sabia que ela o amava incondicionalmente e seria uma boa mãe para os futuros Uchihas. Alem de que, ela possuía um bom corpo e era inteligente. Podia tomar conta de si mesma e proteger os seus filhos.

Com o fim do beijo, houve uma pequena recepção com alguns petiscos.

'Sakura... A minha esposa. ' O pensamento vagou pela mente do Uchiha enquanto carregava sua esposa no colo para dentro de seu quarto de lua-de-mel.

Depois de seu casamento, as coisas dentro da jovem mulher de cabelos rosa se acalmaram, Sasuke não era exatamente o exemplo de um bom marido, mas ela ainda podia se divertir com Hinata e Tenten, que agora já tinha tido o seu filho, Hyuuga Usagi. Ele tinha cabelos morenos como os pais e os olhos que nem os da Tenten, só que na cor pálida de um lavanda claro.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura e Ino iam juntas comprar e escolher umas para as outras o enxoval para seus bebes. Ino estava grávida de Shikamaru. Tinha fugido com ele de Konoha e se casaram em segredo, Ino voltou um pouco depois do casamento de Sakura já grávida. Hinata estava no final de sua gravidez e Sakura já mostrava sinal de uma barriga crescendo.

Não é necessário dizer que Sasuke se tornou super-protetor com sua esposa agora grávida, proibindo-a de realizar missões e a mantendo como uma ave ferida dentro de casa. Só a deixando sair com as outras kunoichis para fazer compras para seu bebe, nada mais.

Com o passar do tempo, Ino e Hinata tiveram seus respectivos filhos. O filho de Ino e Shikamaru se chamava Nara Keichi e o filho de Hinata e Naruto se chamava Hyuuga Takeru.

Até que um dia de primavera, Sakura começou a mostrar sinais de que iria dar a luz, logo Sasuke a levou até Tsunade, que realizou o parto.

Fora da sala de parto, assim como as arvores de cerejeira balançavam com o vento, Sasuke andava de um lado para outro, esperando receber seu filho.

Um Uchiha.

Depois de algumas horas, longas horas na opinião de Sasuke, Tsunade saiu da sala de parto com um pequeno bebe embrulhado em um lençol de algodão cor-de-rosa.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio, esperava que seu primogênito fosse um menino, mas uma menina estava tudo bem, era sua herdeira afinal de contas.

Pegou o bebe do colo de Tsunade e deu uma olhada no rosto da criança. Lembrava Sakura em todos os sentidos.

Só que...

A criança tinha alguns fios de cabelos, e não eram nem rosa nem negros... Eram vermelhos. Então o bebe abriu seus minúsculos olhos, verdes esmeralda. E assim que viu Sasuke a segurando, começou a chorar.

Sasuke sentiu uma fúria crescer dentro dele. A criança não era nada parecida com ele. Ele esperava que fosse moreno, ou que pelo menos tivesse olhos negros. Mas a criança era Ruiva. RUIVA. Nem ele nem Sakura eram ruivos. Entregou a criança que chorava de volta para Tsunade e saiu bufando do hospital. Foi até o local onde pedira Sakura em casamento e deu um soco com tanta fúria no banco, que este partiu ao meio.

Seria possível isso?

Que a sua esposa o tivesse traído?

Que Sakura, acima de todos, o tivesse traído?

Sentiu-se tentado de ir até lá no hospital e matar tanto mãe quanto filha. Mas se controlou. Ao invés disso voltou para o hospital em passos lentos...

"O QUE?!" Tsunade gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões ao ouvir o pedi de Sasuke.

"Isso que você ouviu. Quero divorcio."

"Mas ela acabou de ter um filho seu!"

"Ai que se engana, a criança não é minha".

"..." Tsunade não respondeu, tivera também suas duvidas quanto às origens do pequeno bebe, mas fizera um exame de DNA. Era cem por cento filha de Sasuke. E se o futuro desse frutos, ela desenvolveria o sharingan como o pai. Mas Sasuke não confiava em Sakura, claro que com o resultado do exame de DNA vindo das mãos da Hokage iria convencê-lo de que a criança era sua, mas Tsunade não tinha certeza de que Sakura merecia um homem daquele como marido.

Então pegou um papel de dentro de uma das inúmeras gavetas em seu escritório e entregou para Sasuke.

"A faça assinar aqui, depois assine aqui e traga para mim no final do dia que eu carimbarei e farei o divorcio legal" Ela disse em um fôlego só.

Sasuke pegou o papel das mãos da Hokage e foi até o hospital para ter uma pequena conversinha com sua esposa.

"Mas Sasuke-kun! Eu jamais traí você!" Sakura gritava, seus olhos e rosto vermelhos de tanto chorar... Mas não tinha jeito de que ele fosse ouvir, e mesmo que ouvisse ela não poderia o perdoar deste jeito. Negar a paternidade de sua própria filha dizendo que não era sua, quando estava mais do que na cara que Sakura só dormira com ele em toda a sua vida.

"Assine isso... Quero me livrar de você até hoje à noite" Ele disse em um tom frio, que a fez parar de chorar e olhar para ele. Sakura então pegou o papel e uma caneta de pena que Sasuke estendera em sua direção, mantendo o maximo de distancia possível dela, como que para não se contaminar com alguma doença que ela possa ter.

"Se é assim que você quer..." Ela assinou seu nome no papel e entregou de volta para Sasuke, desmaiando de exaustão no momento seguinte.

Já haviam passado um mês desde que Sakura tivera sua filha, e por causa do cabelo farto e vermelho vivo que o bebe tinha, chamou-a de Ichigo. Mantendo o sobrenome do pai, mesmo Sasuke sendo tão teimoso e a ameaçando para não colocar. Sakura não ligou e nomeou sua filha assim: Uchiha Ichigo.

Uma tarde daquele mesmo mês, caminhando pelo parque com sua filhinha no colo, as duas, mãe e filha formavam um contraste interessante, Uma tinha os cabelos vermelhos vivos, pareciam fogo. E a outra tinha os cabelos rosa bebe. Como uma pétala da flor que era o nome da mulher com estes cabelos. Mãe e filha, o cabelo de Ichigo parecia querer queimar o delicado cabelo de Sakura, tamanho era o contraste.

Mesmo sem Sasuke ali com ela, Sakura encontrou a felicidade em sua pequena filha. Mas logo essa felicidade seria arrancada dela de uma vez por todas. Pois sentados num banco ali naquele parque, estava Sasuke, e ele não estava sozinho. Estava ao lado de uma mulher que parecia ter a mesma idade que Sakura.

Uma outra mulher com ele. Ela era bonita, morena com cabelos negros e compridos, olhos negros e rosto redondo. Era mais baixa que Sasuke e Sakura, mas mesmo assim elegante de um jeito. Ao notar Sakura se aproximando, Sasuke sorriu seco.

"Saki... Você aceita se casar comigo?" A mulher chamada Saki ficou branca por um tempo, segurando o ar em seus pulmões sem saber o que responder. Nem mesmo havia notado que seu namorado tinha um sorriso malvado no rosto e que uma jovem mãe com seu bebe saira dali chorando seu coração em lagrimas.

"Claro que eu aceito Sasuke-kun!" Saki respondeu ainda sem ar. Mais não teve tempo de recuperar seu fôlego, que devido a grande emoção havia perdido, pois seu noivo a beijava nos lábios roubando o que havia sobrado do ar de seu peito.

Sasuke beijava a mulher chamada Saki, que logo seria sua nova esposa, apenas por maldade, talvez Sakura ainda estivesse ali observando. Mas ela não estava. Sakura nesta hora estava em sua nova casa que havia comprado depois de sua separação.

Ela estava empacotando alguns suprimentos para seu bebe e roupas para ela em uma mala. Ichigo começou a chorar pedindo pela atenção de sua mãe, pois Sakura a havia deixado na cama enquanto arrumava tudo. Sakura foi até a sua filha e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Calma Ic-chan, por favor tenha paciência, vamos nos mudar, sair daqui, espere a mamãe arrumar as coisas?" Neste momento Ichigo parou de chorar e ficou olhando Sakura durante algum tempo, Sakura ficou contemplando o seu pequeno bebe. Ela tinha sido capaz de entender as necessidades de sua mãe.

Ichigo começou a pigarrear como que para Sakura se apressasse e foi isso mesmo que a Kunoichi fez. Seria terrível deixar todos os seus amigos para trás, mas ela não poderia suportar ver o seu único e verdadeiro amor nos braços de outra, por que ele tinha sido tão teimoso a ponto de negar sua própria filha, e abandonar Sakura por isso.

Ela não iria conseguir sequer olhar seus amigos com dignidade novamente, certa de que eles pensariam que ela traíra Sasuke realmente, então a melhor opção era fugir com Ichigo.

Pegou o bebe no colo e colocou a mochila com as suas coisas nas costas. Andou até a parte mais baixa do muro que cercava Konoha e escalou usando o seu chakra, Ichigo quieta em seus braços. Conseguiu chegar até o outro lado do muro. E com uma bússola que ganhara de Tsunade anos atrás, rumou em direção a qualquer lugar.

Vagou alguns dias, indo de cidade em cidade. Se livrara de sua bandana para não ser reconhecida como kunoichi. Usava o dinheiro que tinha em sua poupança. Mas logo teria que se fixar, seu dinheiro estava acabando.

Juntando informações, conseguiu chegar até a vila oculta da névoa. Dizendo aos guardas que fora atacada por seu marido e fugira, conseguiu permissão do Mizukage para ficar na vila. Enquanto estava procurando por uma casa que pudesse comprar com seu dinheiro, entrou em uma pequena pousada e bar com Ichigo nos braços. Sentou-se em uma mesa no canto, a única que estava desocupada, pois o local estava cheio. Quando um homem começou a falar com ela.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" Pediu o homem. Ele usava um casaco longo e preto, o rosto coberto por um chapéu de palha. Ela olhou para o homem não sentindo nenhuma hostilidade, permitiu que ele se juntasse a ela em sua mesa. Já que as outras estavam lotadas.

"Então, onde esta o pai?" Ele perguntou fazendo sinal para Ichigo, que sorria com seu inocente rosto para o homem.

Já fazia dois anos que Itachi estava se escondendo agora, assim como os outros membros da Akatsuki. Konoha achava que eles estavam mortos assim como os outros paises e vilas ocultas, assim os membros da Akatsuki estavam agindo totalmente na surdina, arrecadando fundos e treinando shinobis para formar uma organização ainda mais forte. Deidara e os outros que tinham morridos. Ou melhor, jamais tinham morrido, estavam ativos novamente depois de anos com seus corpos dormentes dentro dos tubos no laboratório de Pein.

Assim, Itachi recebera uma ordem de ir até a Kirigakure no Sato para buscar informações relevantes sobre o paradeiro das espadas dos sete espadachins da nevoa, dentre eles o Kisami e o Zabuza. Mas a vila estava lotada devido a algum torneio que estava tendo, por isso não conseguira encontrar um quarto vago.

Apenas uma pequena pousada na periferia da vila.

Entrou hesitante na pousada, e alem do fato dela ter um pequeno bar, e este estar lotado, a pousada parecia limpa e direita. Olhou ao redor do bar, procurando por sinais de outros shinobis... Encontrou um bem fraco. Provavelmente algum shinobi de nível baixo, mas mesmo assim não podia se deixar ser reconhecido. Mataria caso o fosse.

Mas acalmou-se um pouco ao constatar que a fonte do chakra era uma jovem sentada em uma mesa sozinha com um bebe nos braços. Estranhamente aquele bebe exalava também um chakra, fraco demais para os maus treinados perceberem mas forte o suficiente para que Itachi notasse.

Ficou encarando o bebe no colo da mãe que ficava ninando a criança. Então, por alguns milésimos de segundos apenas, os olhos do bebe piscaram vermelhos, como o sharingan. Itachi se sentiu intrigado, então se aproximou da jovem. A reconheceu de primeira, Haruno Sakura. Uma vez encontrara-se com ela, quando os shinobis de konoha estavam indo salvar o Kazekage.

Mas naquela época ela era apenas uma criança. E agora ela estava aqui na vila oculta da Nevoa, sem usar a sua bandana e com um bebe em seus braços. Perguntou dela se poderia se sentar na mesa dela, já que o bar estava visivelmente lotado.

Ela concordou, então Itachi perguntou sobre o pai do bebe. A Haruno deixou sair um suspiro triste quando disse.

"Morreu"

Itachi olhou para ela e pode ver a mentira por detrais das palavras dela.

"Qual o nome da criança?" Itachi perguntou, alguma coisa naquele bebe o incomodava terrivelmente. E algo dizia para ele que se tentasse atacar a mãe e sua filha, teria que agüentar uma luta e tanto, pois sabia que a kunoichi de cabelos rosa era uma poderosa oponente.

"Uchiha Ichigo"

Itachi sorriu enquanto pedia para segurar o bebe...

Fim do cap. 1

Espero que tenham gostado, se ficou legal eu posso continuar n.n


	2. Sim

Autora tendo ataque cardíaco de felicidade

Ate agora q eu li, foram 13 reviews pro primeiro capitulo AH.

Eu nunca fui tão feliz!!!!

Só por isso vou escrever um capitulo e vou postar hoje mesmo! Brigada pelas reviews e esperem só ate a Ichigo crescer...

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 2: Sim...**

"_Uchiha Ichigo"_

_Itachi sorriu enquanto pedia para segurar o bebe..._

Sakura olhou desconfiada para o estranho que pedia para ver a sua pequena filha, mas Ichigo parecia ter simpatizado com o homem, pois estendia seus braços em direção a ele como que querendo que ele a pegasse no colo.

Itachi sorriu quando Sakura lhe entregou o bebe. Ichigo se aninhou nos braços de Itachi que esticou seu dedo para o bebe brincar... Olhou para Sakura e percebeu a insegurança nela.

"Não se preocupe, eu jamais machucaria a minha sobrinha..."

Sakura congelou, como assim sobrinha? Se Ichigo fosse sobrinha daquele homem, então ele só poderia ser Uchiha Itachi, mas não era possível, Sasuke o matara antes de voltar para konoha... Ou será que ele era realmente Itachi... E se fosse, como poder confiar nele depois dele ter assassinado todo o seu clã. Ichigo começou a reclamar, como que chamando por sua mãe.

Itachi entregou o bebe para Sakura, ele se perguntava o porque daquela kunoichi estar em um lugar como aquele, e principalmente, onde estava Sasuke? Sakura pareceu compreender a confusão do homem, apesar dele estar com um chapéu de palha cobrindo o seu rosto, ela podia ver claramente os olhos vermelhos de Itachi mirando intensamente o seu bebe. A sua Ichigo. Então respondeu na voz mais tranqüila que pode, como se fossem dois amigos.

Dois amigos se encontrando em mera casualidade.

"Se quer perguntar alguma coisa, vá em frente, não vou mentir... Mas... não quero que machuque a minha filha" Itachi voltou seu olhar do bebe para Sakura, que tinha a expressão impassível. Ele sabia que como mãe ela daria a própria vida para proteger a sua criança, e não subestimaria a uma vez aprendiz da Hokage que derrotara Sasori, e que agora diziam superar a própria mestra.

"Hn... Onde está o meu ototou?" Sakura tremeu ao sequer ouvir falar de Sasuke, mesmo que Itachi não tenha usado as palavras Sasuke em sua sentença... A dor que subia e descia em seu peito era tremenda, e ela lutava contra as lagrimas sempre que ouvia falar de Sasuke.

Lutou contra a vermelhidão que teimava em transparecer em seu rosto e deu uma afagada nos cabelos vermelhos de Ichigo. Olhou para o seu dedo onde uma vez havia estado a pequena aliança com um rubi que ELE havia dado para ela... Itachi sentiu as ondas negativas vindas da kunoichi e já estava tirando suas conclusões por sua conta.

"Ele... está em konoha" Disse num tom baixo de voz, quase como um sussurro... Sakura sentiu Ichigo tremer um pouco em seus braços a menção de Konoha.

"Entendo" Itachi falou se inclinando para frente e dando o dedo indicador para Ichigo, que o segurou e ficou apertando, de vez em quando tentando levar o dedo dele a sua boca, mas Itachi não deixara.

Itachi estava imaginando o que dera na cabeça de Sasuke para ter abandonado a mulher mãe de sua filha... Era irracional e ilógico ate mesmo para ele... Levantou o chapéu de palha que usava e encostou as costas mais confortavelmente na cadeira do bar. O movimento estava diminuído, então se sentia mais seguro para falar de coisas mais...

...particulares...

Quando se sentiu confortável o suficiente, olhou diretamente para Sakura, sem o chapéu podia ver melhor... Sim, apesar do fato de estar ficando cego, a muito tempo não usava o seu mangekiou por não querer levantar suspeitas de que ainda estava vivo. Uma única testemunha sequer estragaria todos os planos da Akatsuki... Outro motivo para o qual tinha que manter um olho nesta Kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

"Percebe que, agora que sabe que ainda estou vivo... não poderei deixa-la partir?" Perguntou estóico, com o mesmo olhar frio de Sasuke, o que fez ambas, mãe e filha tremerem um pouco. Uma sensação de calafrio percorreu a espinha de Sakura enquanto ela embalava seu bebe e mantinha um olhar cauteloso sobre o Uchiha a sua frente. Se ele tentasse alguma coisa contra ela ou principalmente contra Ichigo.

Não pensaria duas vezes em lutar contra ele.

Itachi observou as emoções que eram transparentes nos olhos da jovem mulher, medo, depois raiva, fúria, e insegurança... Ela estava imaginando se ele iria ataca-la, e caso ele o fizesse, ela seria capaz de defender sua vida? E se não fosse, o que aconteceria com sua filha... Sakura então tomou um longo fôlego, limpando o ar viciado em seus pulmões.

Só agora percebera que não estivera respirando nos últimos segundos, então o alivio que sentiu quando tomou novamente ar foi imenso, somado ao nervosismo que sentia, aumentava ainda mais a dor que sentia perfurando sua barriga, mas Itachi continuou a falar não se importando com o olhar dela.

"Mas tenho uma solução... venha comigo" Ele disse em um único tom.

Sakura engoliu seco, sua boca e lábios estavam secos e Ichigo se inquietou um pouco, mas logo abriu um enorme sorriso abriu seus braços em direção de Itachi, como se quisesse abraça-lo. Quase dizer Sim pela sua mãe...

Itachi pegou novamente o bebe de Sakura, o carregando acima de seu peito, deixando-o equilibrado e em pé. Olhou para Sakura através de Ichigo e perguntou novamente.

"E então? Sim ou não" Estava claro na pergunta dele o que queria dizer na verdade. 'ou vêm comigo ou morre' Sakura passou a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los, mas não adiantou muito.

Mais uma situação onde uma palavra definiria o seu futuro... Sim ou Não, qual delas deveria escolher? Contemplou por alguns momentos a figura de Itachi segurando Ichigo sobre o peito, com ela em pé lá segurando as mãos dele... Por um instante, um mínimo instante, um flash passou pela cabeça da kunoichi...

Itachi daria um bom pai.

Mas afastou rapidamente aquele pensamento, afinal, nenhum bom pai assassinaria a sangue frio a sua própria família, o que fez Sakura pensar mais ainda... Por que ele ainda não tentara nada contra ela e Ichigo? O bar estava esvaziando, e logo restariam apenas alguns bêbados, o bar tender e eles. Mas até o dado momento o Uchiha não havia tentando nada. Apenas a ameaçado, mas não fez nada realmente.

"Eu tenho mais alguma escolha?" Disse tentando sorrir, mas pareceu bastante falso. Itachi entregou Ichigo mais uma vez para a sua mãe e respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Parece que não..." Sim, tem uma escolha... Itachi sabia que na seguinte condição de Sakura, ela não diria ao Sasuke que ele ainda estava vivo, bem e respirando, mas mesmo assim não queria correr riscos. Alem disso, no momento em que pos os olhos sobre Ichigo, viu um enorme potencial em sua sobrinha.

Nunca admitiria isso, mas de certa forma sentiu afeição pelo bebe. Talvez por que, fora Sasuke e o Madara, ela era sua parente de sangue. E o mais estranho, era que Ichigo apesar de ter apenas meses de vida, mostrava rastros mesmo fracos de chakra. E pela primeira impreção que tivera da criança, ela tinha talento o suficiente para dominar o sharingan até melhor que ele mesmo, pois, mesmo inconsciente de seu poder, os olhos de Ichigo hora e outra piscavam vermelhos.

Itachi levantou-se lentamente, apreciando o silencio que se estabelecera entre ele e a kunoichi mãe de sua sobrinha. Começou a andar até o balcão e sinalizou para Sakura o seguir, ela então colocou a bolsa em seu ombro e foi até onde Itachi estava. Pedindo um quarto.

UM quarto...

Sakura ficou encarando Itachi por algum tempo até que ele não agüentou mais e disse.

"Caso você tente fugir" E com isso pegou Ichigo do colo de Sakura e saiu com o bebe em seu ombro na direção onde o recepcionista tinha indicado que ficava o seu quarto.

Quando Sakura estava partindo atrás de Itachi, o recepcionista piscou para ela e disse em um tom alegre.

"Vocês formam uma bela família, aproveitem a estada." Sakura corou com as palavras do funcionário da pousada, por isso apressou-se atrás de Itachi. Encontrou-o deitado contra uma parede, quando viu que ela entrou com um olhar preocupado e nervoso, apontou para a cama onde Ichigo dormia calmamente.

Sakura olhou para sua pequena menina e depois voltou sua atenção para Itachi.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" Ela perguntou, queria ouvir dos lábios dele a resposta.

"É irrelevante, você já sabe a resposta" Um vazio tomou conta do estomago de Sakura, ela estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, por que você está fazendo isso com a..." Não terminou de falar, foi cortada por Itachi antes.

"Faço isso por que ela é a minha sobrinha" Sabia que era rude cortar as pessoas enquanto falam, mas não ligava. A sua sobrinha realmente chamara a atenção dele, mas será que era somente ela?

"Para onde vamos depois daqui?" Sakura perguntou depois de um tempo, se incomodando com o súbito silencio que os envolvia.

"Para a vila da Pedra" Ele respondeu em um tom que sinalizava para ela parar com o questionamento. Mas Sakura precisava ter algumas duvidas esclarecidas.

"E o que vai acontecer com a gente quando chegarmos lá?" Perguntou com um pouco de receio de que Itachi fosse se aborrecer com ela, mas ele não respondeu de começo. Ficou calado e quieto por uns bons minutos antes de falar em seu tom usual.

"Vamos nos casar..."

Sakura mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou para Itachi com espanto. Ele só podia estar brincando! Mas por dentro sabia que Uchiha Itachi não brincava. Ele parecia ignorá-la e não se movia, nem mesmo aparentava querer uma resposta dela.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosa ficou quieta um bom tempo analisando sua corrente situação. Podia tentar escapar dele, mas sabia que seria próximo do impossível escapar sozinha e menos que zero por cento de chance de escapar junto com Ichigo. Ficar ou correr, se casar ou morrer, suas escolhas não eram exatamente as melhores, mas quanto mais se entregava aos seus pensamentos, mais descobria pontos positivos sobre seu casamento.

Uma coisa era que Itachi parecia ser um bom pai, outra coisa, não teria muitas chances sendo mãe solteira em um mundo como este. Claro que mães solteiras ou crianças órfãs eram bastante comum devido ao trabalho dos ninjas, que exigia bastantes riscos. Mas ela não conseguiria emprego fácil, e ainda tinha que cuidar de Ichigo.

E lá estava ele, a ultima pessoa no mundo que esperava encontrar, ali, simplesmente dizendo para ela que iriam se casar... Ao chegar a este ponto, não segurou a pergunta que escapuliu de sua boca como um choque.

"Por quê?"

Novamente foi ignorada por um bom tempo antes de o Uchiha resolver responder.

"Por que eu me interessei pelo bebe" 'E por você' Se bem que jamais admitiria aquilo também. Mas Sakura sabia disso, se ele queria apenas o bebe, poderia ter tentado rouba-lo dela... Então a atingiu, apesar de ainda ter suas duvidas, teria Itachi algum sentimento por ela?

Isso deu outro choque em seu estomago, como aquela sensação que se tem quando descobre que uma pessoa gosta da gente a gente se sente mais simpática com essa pessoa. Mas isso não era tudo, desde que pusera os olhos pela primeira vez em Itachi, Sakura não pode evitar de observar as claras diferenças e semelhanças entre ele e Sasuke...

Um dia, quando estava desocupada, até fizera uma lista... Se um dia voltasse a ver essa lista, adicionaria mais alguns itens.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e corar de repente. Virou o rosto de Itachi e se deitou na cama ao lado de Ichigo, acariciando delicadamente os cabelos rubros da menina. Itachi que de seu canto observava tudo, não pode deixar de sorrir, aquilo seria uma experiência interessante... Seja qual foi o motivo pelo qual o seu irmão abandonara aquela kunoichi com seu próprio descendente, Itachi não o faria.

Apesar de ter matado todo o seu clã, a idéia de que um dia, uma criança carregaria o seu DNA pareceu tentadora. E aquilo era uma das metas de Sasuke. Reviver o clã.

Mas a partir daquele momento, aquela meta não seria apenas de Sasuke... Itachi decidira que iria construir uma família mais forte que a que ele teve. E também, mesmo querendo repreender esse pensamento inoportuno de sua mente, ele insistia em dançar e brincar com a imaginação do Uchiha.

Imaginou-se treinando seus próprios filhos, os ensinando os jutsus de sua família para eles, dando um beijo em sua esposa de vez em quando... e estranhamente, esta esposa tinha cabelos róseos. Aquele pedaço dele estava vencendo cada vez mais a batalha interna que o shinobi fazia. Por um lado toda a sua reputação, e de outro uma família que ele ainda nem mesmo tinha. Cada um pesava de um jeito inimaginável dentro dele.

Imaginou o que os outros membros da ex-Akatsuki diriam dele se o vissem casado e com uma esposa. Se ririam dele. Duvidava. Acalmou-se mais e deixou o pensamento de sua família vagar mais um pouco afinal, lembrou-se... Deceparia a cabeça do infeliz que ousa-se mexer com ele... e/ou sua família. Acrescentou logo em seguida.

Depois que Itachi conseguiu as informações que queria, se pos em direção da Vila oculta da Pedra. Mas desta vez não estava voltando sozinho, atrás dele vinham uma jovem kunoichi de cabelos rosados com um pequeno e delicado bebe nos braços.

Mais de uma vez Itachi se perguntou se não estava acelerando as coisas demais. Mas tinha certeza de sua escolha. Sabia que aquela mulher era forte, sabia se defender, era claramente muito bonita e... podia ter filhos fortes e saudáveis. Indagava o que a kunoichi estaria pensando.

Sakura pensava quase a mesma coisa que Itachi, tirando a parte de "podia ter filhos fortes e saudáveis" Pois ela ainda não conhecia aquele lado dele. O trio passou quase o dia inteiro viajando, mas não pararam nenhuma vez, por escolha de Sakura, pois se ela quisesse parar, Itachi a deixaria. Conseguiram alcançar os portões da vila oculta ao pôr-do-sol.

A kunoichi então deixou-se cair sobre suas pernas se exaustão. Entregou Ichigo para Itachi segura-la enquanto recuperava o fôlego perdido a muito tempo. Então, pela primeira vez Itachi falou com ela.

"Quero saber se... você se casaria comigo" Ele perguntou sem emoção nenhuma na voz, aninhando Ichigo nas dobras de seu casaco preto. Se aproximou de Sakura ficando apenas alguns centímetros de distancia dela. Olhos nunca a deixando.

Sakura olhou confusa para ele, seu rosto estava vermelho e seu corpo quente, não sabia se devia cansar o seu cansaço ou a proximidade em que estava com aquele homem. Ele realmente dera a opção para ela? Se ela queria ou não casar com ele? Sabia que independente de sua resposta, ele não a deixaria partir. Queria dizer não e rezar para que ele a deixasse livre, mas uma voz miudinha em sua mente gritava pelo Sim.

Sim...

Aquela única palavra que havia acabado com a sua vida há onze meses atrás. Flashes e cenas de seu casamento com Sasuke cruzaram sua cabeça, a fazendo ficar tonta.

Aquele Sim...

Que mais uma vez estava ali para decidir o resto de sua vida.

Somente um sim... O que de mal ou ruim poderia haver em uma palavra de apenas três letras, duas consoantes e uma vogal. Indicava afirmação. E rimava com muitas palavras. Mas mesmo assim escondia debaixo de sua inocência uma sombra maligna e cruel chamada destino. Essa lamina negra junto com o "Sim" fora capaz de arruinar a vida da, uma vez feliz, Haruno Sakura, uma vez contente Uchiha Sakura e agora mais uma vez estava ali, tentando cravar sua ponta no coração da menina-mulher de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes.

Olhou para Itachi mais uma vez, tinha noção de que em seu devaneio demorara mais tempo do que o previsto, e ele ficara ali, olhando para a cara dela todo aquele tempo. Sentiu-se corar ainda mais, pois deve ter imaginado as caras que fizera enquanto estivera perdida em suas memórias e pensamentos.

Do colo de Itachi, Ichigo alcançou e puxou com sua pequena força uma mecha do cabelo de Sakura. Como que pedindo que ela respondesse logo. Ou desse a resposta certa.

O sol já estava se pondo, mas Itachi ainda estava ali esperando uma resposta direta dela. O que fazer? O que dizer? O sim estava cada vez mais pesado em seu coração. E novamente o nó em sua garganta voltou junto com um peso em seu estomago. Sinal de que não tardaria para que ela chorasse.

Respirou fundo e olhando sua filha brincar com seu cabelo rosa, disse em uma voz quase inaudível.

"Sim..." Depois disso tudo começou a girar e sentiu seu corpo pesado. Um pequeno pressentimento de que correr o dia inteiro sem se alimentar direito e sem descanso poderia causar em uma pequena crise de Hiperglicemia... O que a fez desmaiar, mas antes que ela atingisse o chão. Itachi passou Ichigo para oi seu braço direito, e com seu braço esquerdo segurou o corpo inconsciente de Sakura.

Alguns meses depois, ainda na vila oculta da Pedra, meses nos quais Sakura teve a chance de conhecer alguns membros da ex-Akatsuki e se aproximar mais de Itachi, eles se casaram. Foi uma cerimônia bem simples, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de cerimônia. Pediram uma audiência com o Tsuchikage, que os casou.

A única coisa que Itachi quis foi que Sakura usasse um kimono preto com detalhes vermelhos, com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas. Caiu muito bem em Sakura.

Depois da lua de mel deles, muitos anos se passaram, doze para ser mais exato. Doze anos nos quais a vida de todos mudou...

Em konoha, Saki e Sasuke tiveram um menino que era o clone perfeito do pai. Ryuu. Que era incrivelmente o melhor amigo de Hyuuga Takeru, filho de Hinata e Naruto e Nara Keichi, filho da Ino e do Shikamaru. Usagi, o filho de Neji com a Tenten já era Chunnin, e logo prestaria o exame Junnin.

Com Sakura e Itachi, Ichigo crescera cercada pelos ninjas fugitivos da ex-Akatsuki. Que a tratavam como se fossem as suas próprias sobrinhas, ou pelo menos não a tratavam mal. Com a ameaça de um Itachi furioso os perseguindo, e até ensinavam a ela um ou outro jutsu. Sakura teve outro filho, desta vez de Itachi, Uchiha Ikasu. Tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, parecia muito com o Itachi, exceto pelo fato de não ter as pequenas marcas ao redor dos olhos.

Ichigo fora para a academia ninja da vila oculta da Pedra, e lá formou um grupo de amigas, Tominaga Midori e Nakano, que logo seriam suas companheiras para o exame Chunnin...

Que seria realizado em Konoha dentro de dois meses.


	3. Volta

Brigada pelas reviews... Que bom que a Ichigo conquistou fans! Beijos... E eu não queria fazer a Saki uma vilã, por que ela é totalmente inocente (ou quase), e ela ama o Sasuke.

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 3: Volta**

_Ichigo fora para a academia ninja da vila oculta da Pedra, e lá formou um grupo de amigas, Tominaga Midori e Nakano, que logo seriam suas companheiras para o exame Chunnin..._

_Que seria realizado em Konoha dentro de dois meses._

A juventude de Konoha aflorava com vivacidade, cada novo shinobi que surgia era tão poderoso quanto os da geração anterior. Kakashi havia se aposentado como shinobi e trabalhava na academia ninja com o cargo de professor.

Sasuke criara seu filho sob um duro treinamento, apesar de sua esposa Uchiha Saki não concordar muito com os métodos de seu marido acabava por deixar que o jovem Ryuu fosse treinado pelo pai. Saki casara-se com Sasuke por que o amava, e amava cada momento com o qual passava com o seu marido, o seu amor. Um dia, Naruto, um dos amigos mais próximos de Sasuke. Não eram muitos amigos próximos dele. Contara para ela sobre Sakura.

E de como ela havia traído Sasuke. Saki não perdoara aquela mulher que ferira o orgulho de seu amado Sasuke. E o Uchiha parecia ter aprendido a amar sua esposa. Assim como Sakura, Saki estaria lá para ele sempre que ele precisasse, era uma boa mãe e não era shinobi, o que a deixava frágil aos seus olhos e aumentava a necessidade de ser protegida.

Tanto Ryuu quanto Sasuke amavam Saki. Apesar dela ter ocupado o lugar de Sakura e as vezes, raras vezes pensar em sua rival amorosa com pena.

Saki e Sakura, quanta semelhança havia entre os nomes delas, porem, fisicamente eram quase o inverso. Ambas eram bonitas, Sakura com os cabelos róseos curtos e Saki com os cabelos negros e compridos.

Um dos aspectos de Saki que atrai Sasuke, seus cabelos. De alguma forma, ela o lembrava de sua falecida mãe, Uchiha Mitoko. O que aumentava o desejo do Uchiha de proteger sua esposa.

Ryuu tinha agora doze anos, e já havia saído da escola Gennin, como seu pai era um gênio, mas diferente dele, demonstrava muito mais afeto. Tinha dois melhores amigos que acabaram no seu time Gennin. Hyuuga Takeru e Nara Keichi.

Takeru era moreno com os olhos de seu pai, mas com a cor dos da mãe. Byakugan, herdara este traço sanguíneo e com o intenso treino que recebia de Neji para usar o Juuken, logo se tornara um shinobi poderoso.

Keichi era loiro e tinha os olhos cor de mel. Sendo herdeiro de dois clãs poderosos em konoha, aprendera as técnicas do pai, Kage manen. Como o pai também era um jovem gênio e desde criança jogava Shouji e Go com o seu pai.

O filho de Neji e Tenten, Usagi já era Chuunin e logo prestaria o exame Jounnin. Andava e treinava normalmente com seu pai e primo, ele tinha os cabelos negros compridos como os do pai e o byakugan.

Essa era a nova geração de Konoha.

Faltavam dois meses para o exame Chuunin e Ryuu estava voltando de uma missão do pais da pedra. Já era no meio da tarde, com o seu time guiado por Kiba. Ele havia se tornado Jounnin e assumido um time de Gennins. Depois de quase cinco meses formados como Gennin, eles já haviam completado missões o suficiente para entrarem no exame Chuunin. E como não poderia ser diferente, os três estavam a mil para o teste.

Eles viajavam pela estrada a passos lentos, aproveitando a paisagem recém renovada devido ao fim de um longo inverno. O cheiro da mata verde enchendo os pulmões dos jovens e deixando uma essência refrescante em suas narinas. Menos por Keichi...

"Atchim!" Keichi tentou segurar o quanto pode, mas seu nariz coçava terrivelmente. Tinha uma pequena alergia a pólen e aquela mata o estava matando.

"Keichi, não pode se controlar? deste jeito, se tiver algum inimigo eles podem saber a nossa localização!" Ryuu gritou...

Todos os membros do time olham para ele com ar reprovador. Ryuu podia ser filho de Sasuke mas definitivamente passava muito tempo com Takeru e Naruto...

"Não há nenhum inimigo" Takeru disse em uma voz baixa, desativando o seu byakugan. As veias que se destacavam ao redor de seus olhos perdendo a pronuncia e logo não eram mais notadas. Os outros Gennins assentiram e continuaram seu caminho no mais absoluto silencio, tirando um ou outro espirro de Keichi.

Kiba gostava do seu grupo de Gennin, o lembrava muito de sua infância. Akamaru sempre com ele agora era um enorme cão vermelho, e Kiba não podia mas andar com ele pois chamaria muita atenção, por isso andava com um pergaminho usado para convocar atado as suas costas. A muito tempo parara de usar o seu típico casaco com o capuz e agora optara pela simples roupa de Jounnin.

Continuaram seguindo sem descanso pelo resto do dia, pois os meninos decidiram ver quem era o mais rápido e dispararam em direção de Konoha. As arvores passando como borrões ao seu redor, seus olhos levemente marejados de lagrimas devido à alta velocidade e a sensação de estar voando. Era esta a beleza de saltar de galho em galho ganhando cada vez mais velocidade.

Ichigo estava na ultima parte de seu treinamento com sua mãe, que a estava ensinando como usar seu chakra para curar. A menina tinha o controle sobre o chakra quase tão perfeito quanto Sakura.

Crescera sobre as asas da nova organização que estava crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais forte e influente. Boatos já eram espalhados que a Akatsuki tinha retornado e as pessoas mais uma vez temiam os terríveis Shinobis desta organização. A família de Itachi morava na vila oculta da Pedra, apesar de agora, por motivos de segurança óbvios, assumiram o sobrenome Tsuki ao invés de Uchiha.

A jovem kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos passara na academia para virar Gennin, por mais que seus pais a proibissem de utilizar os jutsus que ensinavam e o sharingan, Ichigo era uma ninja habilidosa. Seu Taijutsu não era perfeito, mas dava para o gasto, e os jutsus que aprendera na escola eram mais que o suficiente para que ela se defendesse. E caso precisasse, usava o sharingan, mas com a condição de matar as testemunhas depois.

Podia parecer cruel fazer uma criança de doze anos matar alguém. Mas ela já estava acostumada com a vida de um shinobi, durante toda a sua vida testemunhara mortes. Seu pai era em si um assassino, isso sua mãe sempre dissera para ela. Que para ser forte, era preciso superar o medo da morte.

Ichigo tinha medo da morte, pelo menos do seu aspecto mais medonho e assustador.

Ela tinha medo de perder aqueles a quem amava. A kunoichi não evitava pensar que talvez aquilo a fizesse fraca. A fizesse inútil.

Teve uma vez em que Ichigo tinha arrumado um amigo. Passava as horas de sua infância em que não estava treinando com ele. Eram inseparáveis. Então, um dia... Foi procurá-lo na casa dele, mas não o via em lugar nenhum, entrou na casa dele e encontrou o corpo dos pais dele jazidos no chão cobertos de sangue. E em cima do corpo de seus pais lá estava o seu amiguinho. Suas bochechas pálidas cobertas por sangue seco e coagulado. O sangue também manchava o chão e as roupas dos mortos. Pelo tamanho do ferimento existente no peito de ambos, morreram quase instantaneamente.

"Quem fez isso?" Ichigo perguntou para o seu amigo, seu peito doía e suas pernas estavam fraquejando. Ela não conseguia respirar direito. Não por que sentia pena nos pais de seu amigo, mas por que imaginava os seus próprios pais ali, naquela situação. Começou a tremer e soluçar, aquela era uma cena chocante para uma criança de apenas seis anos de idade. O seu amigo levantou a cabeça e olhou Ichigo nos olhos...

Olhos profundos e repletos de ódio.

"O seu pai..." O mundo ao redor da jovem garota desabou ao ouvir aquelas palavras saídas da boca do seu primeiro amigo, seu primeiro companheiro. Seu pai, o homem a quem admirava e respeitava, o homem o qual queria imitar, seguir os passos. O homem o qual matou os pais de seu melhor amigo...

Ichigo odiou seu pai durante todo aquele dia, quando a raiva dele passou, percebeu que não sobrara nada dentro dela alem de um vazio gigantesco. E foi ai que ela realizou que não valia a pena odiar, pois só levava a mais dor. Uma semana depois, seu amigo foi morar com um parente distante e teve que se mudar da vila. Ele nem ao menos se despediu de Ichigo.

E foi ai que ela descobriu outro sentimento terrível. A sensação de ser odiada. Era assustador e frio, e as vezes ela choraria por ser odiada. Não queria sentir isso, era como se não fosse mais limpa, como se agora estivesse coberta pelo sangue dos pais de seu amigo. Mas não fora ela a pessoa que tirara a vida deles. Ela nunca tirara a vida de ninguém, nem ao menos maltratou ninguém durante toda a sua vida.

No entanto lá estava ele, seu amigo a odiando por causa de uma coisa que ela não tinha feito. Logo que realizou isso, a tristeza por estar sendo odiada deu lugar a mais ódio. Como pudera aquele amigo acusá-la deste jeito? Seria que a amizade deles não valesse tanto a pena assim?

Passou mais algum tempo perdida em seus pensamentos sem realizar que quanto mais aprofundada ficava em suas indagações, mais puxado ficava o seu treinamento com o seu pai. Ichigo não conseguia odiá-lo. Foi então que caiu a ficha dela...

Seu pai fizera aquilo de propósito... Para ensinar a ela uma lição preciosa. A dor da perda, a vergonha de ser odiado e o vazio a que o ódio levava. Sakura pareceu perceber isso também, o que a surpreendeu de muitos modos. Itachi estava ensinando aquela lição para a sua filha, mas por que ensinara o oposto para o irmão? Talvez não fosse exatamente o oposto. Talvez tudo variasse de ponto de vista.

Itachi aplicou o teste em Ichigo o teste que ele aplicara em si mesmo.

Sasuke seria para Itachi o mesmo que o amigo dela era. Uma pessoa que o odiava, uma pessoa que a odiava. E a jovem criança passou no teste do pai.

Depois daquilo, Ichigo começaria a academia, se formou junto com as suas amigas de infância. Midori e Nakano. Não que ela não tivesse capacidade, assim como Itachi de terminar a academia em menos tempo que os demais, mas por que depois do seu amigo cujos pais haviam sido mortos, as duas meninas surgiram em sua vida e a colocaram para cima.

Elas compartilhavam um vinculo de confiança uma com a outra, uma conhecia as forças e fraquezas da outra e isso as tornava a equipe perfeita. Elas sabiam do segredo de Ichigo. Que ela era uma Uchiha, inclusive conheceram Sakura, mas nunca Itachi. Os pais de Midori era um rico comerciante que realizava negócios constantemente com a Akatsuki e os pais de Nakano eram mercenários que também realizavam trabalhos com a Akatsuki.

Midori era alta com o cabelo ondulado, negro e comprido, tinha os olhos na cor misturada de marrom e verde. Como sua família não é de shinobis, não possui nenhum jutsu especial, apenas o básico que aprendera na academia e um taijutsu super-desenvolvido, alem de ser especialista em armas.

Nakano tinha o cabelo comprido e liso, chegava à altura de sua cintura. Ela tinha os olhos negros e usava uma franja para o lado. Seus pais, como shinobis mercenários, também colecionavam alguns jutsus, e passaram para Nakano como herança diversos deles. Apesar disso a kunoichi se aprimorou na arte do genjutsu.

E assim o grupo era formado, três kunoichis especializadas cada uma em uma categoria.

Genjutsu... Nakano, Taijutsu... Midori, Ninjutsu... Ichigo.

Depois de diversas missões, elas finalmente conseguiram o suficiente para participarem do Exame Chuunin... E não viam à hora para isso. Queriam provar seus valores como ninja e subir de ranking rapidamente, assim receberiam missões mais difíceis e enfrentariam inimigos mais poderosos. Outra coisa que as fazia querer prestar o exame Chuunin era que eles teriam a chance de conhecer inúmeros outros shinobis, de todo o pais e vilas ocultas.

Shinobis com técnicas diferentes, poderosas e novas. Shinobi nos quais Ichigo poderia testar sua habilidade. Shinobi os quais ela poderia ver se conseguia derramar sangue, o seu ou o de seu inimigo.

Só que só tinha um pequeno detalhe que queimava os planos da kunoichi. O próximo exame Chuunin seria realizado em Konoha...

Depois de muita discussão com a sua mãe, que certamente discutiria com o seu pai, que mais do que certamente defenderia a idéia de Ichigo, elas iriam viajar até Konoha com dois meses antes de começar o exame, assim teriam tempo de conhecer a vila e seus inimigos. Como Ichigo pensara, seu pai defendeu a idéia dela ir prestar os exames chuunins em konoha, apesar de que, seu pai parecia querer que ela fizesse o exame na vila oculta da nevoa. Depois de algumas horas na biblioteca, Ichigo descobriu o porque.

A muitos anos atrás, a vila oculta da nevoa era conhecida como vila na nevoa de sangue, pois no exame Chunnin, eram feitas batalhas de vida ou morte. Secretamente Ichigo queria prestar o exame naquela época e ocasião. Seria mais divertido e ela poderia provar a si mesma que era forte o suficiente sobrevivendo as provações. Mas konoha iria servir. Ouvira historias de sua mãe, que era de Konoha sobre o exame Chuunin...

As vezes antes de dormir sua mãe contava sobre historias de terror que se passaram no exame Chuunin... Elas eram sobre um time de Gennin, onde tinham três amigos. Sua mãe jamais dizia os nomes dos personagens de sua historia, mas sempre enchia de detalhes vividos. Quando imaginava as cenas narradas por sua mãe, Ichigo podia ate mesmo sentir como se pudesse esticar as mãos e tocar nas pessoas, tamanho era os detalhes.

O time de Gennin sobre o qual sua mãe sempre falava, era composto por um garoto chamado Laranja, outro garoto chamado Azul e uma menina chamada Rosa. A garota sempre babava em cima do menino Azul, enquanto o Laranja sempre pedia Rosa em um encontro. Rosa constantemente estava gritando com Laranja, e Azul normalmente esnobava os outros dois amigos para ficar sozinho, pois seu passado havia sido muito doloroso e ele tinha a ambição de matar um certo homem.

Quando esse time de Gennins fora participar do exame Chuunin, foram atacados numa floresta chamada Floresta da Morte. Quem os atacou foi um demônio serpente em forma de homem. Ele mordera o Azul e injetara o seu veneno nele. No final do exame, o Azul teria de lutar contra um outro menino, chamado Vermelho. Esse menino, assim como o Laranja também era, era possuído por um demônio.

Quando Azul ia lutar, porem, a vila fora atacada pelos escravos do homem cobra, e pelos companheiros do menino Vermelho. Vermelho fugiu com seus irmãos, Roxo e Amarela. Rosa, Azul e Laranja os perseguiram, e Vermelho acabou machucando Rosa. Azul se poz a lutar contra ele mas não teve chance, Laranja foi lutar contra Vermelho e os dois demônios lutaram. Empatando. Os irmãos Vermelho, Roxo e Amarelo fugiram e tudo acabou terminando bem...

Ou quase, com o passar do tempo, Azul ficara com mais e mais inveja de Laranja, e se entregara completamente a maldição do homem cobra. Abandonando seus amigos Rosa e Laranja para ir atrás de sua ambição.

Quando ouvira esta historia pela primeira vez, Ichigo achara graça que o menino Azul tivera coragem de abandonar os seus amigos por um motivo tão frívolo quanto a vingança. Ichigo mesma já tinha sentido o gosto do que era odiar e querer se vingar, sendo o alvo de seus sentimentos o seu próprio pai, mas superara e agora conseguia mesmo achar graça do Azul...

Sasuke.

Ao mesmo tempo que achava graça dele, sentia pena dele, pois ele jamais poderia ser forte se não compreendesse o verdadeiro sentido do que é ser forte. Sentia pena dele pois sabia que ele jamais seria verdadeiramente feliz. Sentia pena por que, depois de cumprido o seu desejo não restaria mais nada para ele na vida. Que perderia seu sentido.

Aqueles que entregam seu coração a vingança. Esquecem de viver e acabam por se perder na vida.

A expectativa de que talvez o homem-cobra ainda estivesse na floresta da morte, cujo o nome em si já atraia Ichigo, ou talvez o fato de que se fosse para Konoha, talvez tivesse a chance de conhecer os tais de Azul, Rosa e Laranja. E assim ensiná-los uma lição. Para Azul, ensinaria o verdadeiro sentido da força, já que ele não fora capaz de aprender sozinho, para o Laranja, ensinaria ele a... não sabia se tinha pontos negativos o suficiente para ensinar ao Laranja alguma coisa. E para a Rosa, ensinaria ela a deixar de ser tão boba e patética e deixar de lado o Azul, seguir em frente.

Aos poucos começou a se empolgar... Alem das historias de sua mãe, ouvira de algum amigo de seu pai que ele mesmo era de lá, de konoha. Se seu pai e mãe, que eram tão fortes e habilidosos eram de konoha, então logo lá haveriam ninjas incríveis e poderosos prontos para serem desafiados. Uma sensação de borboletas dentro do estomago começou a crescer em Ichigo. Ela agora não via a hora de sair da vila da Pedra para ir a Konoha presta o exame Chuunin.

Ibukashii Ana preparava tudo para a partida de seu time para Konoha eles partiriam aquela tarde, ela era a Jounnin responsável pelo time da Ichigo. Era mediana com cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Tinha uma personalidade e, mesmo na frente das meninas do seu time. Era uma medic-nin, estava no auge dos seus trinta e cinco anos, mas mesmo assim estava muito bem conservada.

Tinha que se apressar e arrumar as coisas logo pois suas meninas já estavam mais que impacientes, de hora em hora uma delas iria vir de súbito e ficar escoltando a professora para ver se ela ia mais rápido, o que não adiantava muito, pois Ana gostava de ter tudo bem feito e queria ter certeza de que as meninas, principalmente Ichigo estariam seguras.

Não sabia o que Itachi iria fazer com ela se descobrisse que sua filha perdera uma perna ou um braço, ou pior, a vida por causa da incompetência da sensei.

Terminou de empacotar suas coisas e seguiu até o portão da vila da Pedra, para sua grande surpresa, nenhuma das garotas Gennins estavam ali ainda. Depois de uma hora sentada esperando, apareceram uma por uma, ouvindo individualmente um pequeno sermão de Ana, junto com um golpe na perna, para que elas sentissem dores enquanto corriam. Itachi permitira isso para Ana. Ela se defendeu dizendo que Ichigo tinha que crescer acostumada a dor e sofrimento. Itachi concordou mas Sakura lançava de tempos em tempos olhares gelados e assassinos para a Jounnin...

Assim que estavam prontas, seguiram viagem em direção de Konoha. Viajaram o resto da tarde até a noite. Viajar de noite, por mais que fosse agradável por causa do vento gelado que aliviava as dores do cansaço não era bom, pois sempre havia o risco de emboscadas inimigas e de pegar alguma doença como gripe ou pneumonia. Claro que não corriam nenhum perigo deste tipo pois Ana era uma medica, e estava mais do que habilitada para cuidar de algo tão frívolo e comum quanto uma pneumonia...

Acamparam durante a noite e no dia seguinte continuaram viajem, durante o dia todo andaram, fazendo paradas constantes para lanchar e descansar, assim como as necessidades básicas femininas como banheiro e banho. Banhos muito demorados. Já avistavam ao longe os portões de Konoha, e em Ichigo uma grande ansiedade tomava conta da pequena kunoichi, como que algo grande a estivesse esperando.

Não pode deixar de notar o quão aquele portão lhe parecia família, o quão aquela paisagem de parecia familiar. Talvez fosse das historias que sua mãe contava...

Ana achou que era melhor que elas parassem para descansar antes de entrar em Konoha, para estarem em plena forma caso houvesse algum problema. Como estavam viajando por cima das arvores, por ser mais rápido do que em terra. Pularam no chão e se sentaram se encostando nos troncos das arvores...

O clima e o ar de fim de inverno enchiam os pulmões das Kunoichis, com o frescor e a vivacidade de uma nova estação.

Ryuu, Keichi e Takeru apostavam sua corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro aos portões de Konoha. Enxergando ao longe os portões de sua vila, um olhou para o outro e como em um entendimento comum, todos os três pularam no chão, para uma corrida mais justa, correriam pela terra.

Ryuu saiu em disparada na frente dos outros dois amigos. Mas não conseguiu ir muito longe.

Tropeçando em alguma coisa, caiu de cara na folhagem ressecada que cobria o chão do caminho. Olhando para ver no que tinha tropeçado, Ryuu deu de cara com uma Kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos...

Ela parecia Irada...

Ryuu apressou-se em se desculpar, mas neste momento seus amigos que vinham logo atrás dele tropeçaram também, caindo todos em cima de Ryuu...

Ichigo olhou a cena dos shinobis a sua frente e não conseguiu segurar o riso. Chamando a atenção das outras kunoichis, que olhando para os meninos todos embolados no chão um em cima do outro também caíram na risada.

"O que você esta fazendo ai parada! Ajuda a gente" Gritou Ryuu com Ichigo, que apenas riu mais ainda, uma risada sarcástica e sádica. Ryuu notou que ela provavelmente era aquelas coisas, ou era uma completa débil mental.

"Desculpa, mas é que... de onde eu vim... eu nunca vi... ninjas tão patéticos!" Ichigo disse entre risos, arrancando mais risadas ainda de suas amigas.

Ryuu se enfureceu com aquela garota, como ela ousava insultá-lo daquele jeito? Seu sangue começou a ferver, assim como o do seus amigos, que compartilhavam os mesmos sentimentos de Ryuu.

Eles se levantaram e ficaram encarando as garotas que morriam de rir.

"É rude ficar encarando sabia?" Uma garota de cabelos negros compridos e lisos disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, caindo na risada logo em seguida.

Não se agüentando mais, sangue quente como era, Ryuu ativou seu sharingan e começou uma serie de selos.

Ichigo cessou as suas risadas assim que viu o sharingan naquele garoto. Estava abismada e surpresa, pelo que tinha conhecimento, apenas ela, o pai dela e o Madara-sama tinham o sharingan, no entanto aquele shinobi de konoha estava ali, com o sharingan e realizando o in que Ichigo conhecia muito bem...

"Katon, Goukiaku no jutsu!" Ryuu exclamou levando os dedos na forma de In a boca e tomando um profundo fôlego, pronto para lançar o golpe em Ichigo.

A kunoichi ruiva lutava contra a vontade de ativar o seu próprio sharingan mas se lembrou do que prometera a seu pai... não o usaria nem o sharingan nem suas habilidades superiores para vencer aquele desafio. Ana vendo a confusão em sua aluna, achou que já era hora de intervir.

"Já chega, não vai querer fazer isso vai... Uchiha?" Ana disse seria, fazendo até mesmo suas alunas se comportarem. Ryuu parou no ato, depois que se deu conta do erro que estava prestes a fazer, atacar pessoas no meio da estrada daquele jeito. Se seu pai ficasse sabendo daquilo certamente estava perdido. E mais uma coisa, como ela sabia que ele era um Uchiha?

Ah sim, o Sharingan era como se fosse um cartão de visita de qualquer Uchiha.

Kiba chegou poucos minutos depois, e depois de saber da situação de Ana, pediu desculpas e iria contar para Sasuke de certeza sobre o comportamento de seu filho. Sinalizou para seus alunos o seguirem... Eles foram, ninguém notando dois deles corando levemente... Takeru e Keichi. Um ao ver a kunoichi de cabelos pretos e ondulados, o outro ao ver a de cabelos vermelhos fogo.

Deixando o time de garotas para trás. Elas decidiram que iriam descansar mais um pouco antes de entrar em konoha. Elas não contaram que estavam ali para o Chuunin Chiiken.

Não queriam que os shinobis de konoha ficassem com suspeita delas.

Kiba estava imaginando com que propósito um time de quatro kunoichis estaria fazendo a caminho do portão de konoha. Ao portão não, konoha em si. Poderia ser para o exame Chuunin, mas ainda estava cedo para os outros shinobis de outras vilas chegarem, então... talvez fosse uma missão delas, pelas bandanas, viu que elas eram da vila oculta da pedra.

De qualquer maneira iria discutir com a Hokage sobre aquilo.

"Que idéia foi aquela Ryuu?!" Sasuke perguntou furioso com a da desonra da qual o ato de seu filho era feito. Atacar uma garota na estrada daquele jeito, não importava que ela estivesse fazendo graça dele. Ryuu também estava envergonhado daquele vacilo... Era um dos muitos pelos quais o seu temperamento curto o tinha levado. Saki sabia de quem ele tinha herdado aquilo, infelizmente ela...

Antes de se casar com Sasuke, o sobrenome da esposa do Uchiha Sasuke era Futoku Saki, ela era de uma família tradicional de konoha sendo criada sobre fortes correntes e restrições... mas mesmo assim tinha o espírito rebelde e não se comportava nenhum pouco como uma dama. Muitas vezes era assim que Ryuu agia, desapegado as regras... mais uma vez acreditava que aquilo talvez se devesse ao fato de que o seu filho passava tempo demais com o Naruto...

Quando estava para anoitecer, as kunoichis decidiram entrar em konoha... Ana sabia um local onde elas poderiam passar os dois meses, até a data do exame...

Tradução e significado dos nomes dos personagens.

Ibukashii Ana: Buraco( Ana) Suspeito (Ibukashii)

Tominaga Midori: Midori (verde/ natureza) Tominaga (facilidade para a riqueza)

Tsuki Ichigo: Tsuki (lua) Ichigo (morango)

Futoku Saki: Futoku (virtudes femininas)

Tem mais alguns mas eles não aparecem ainda. 


	4. passado e presente

Brigada pelas reviews! Ichigo quer dizer morango, até em bleach, a Rukia bagunça com o Ichigo por causa que ela achou que o nome dele era morango, até ele explicar para ela a junção do nome dele... a minha Ichigo quer dizer morango por causa do cabelo dela ser vermelho, mas pode também ser primeira se quiser, porque ela é a primeira filha da Sakura... Eu amo por trocadilhos e significados ocultos hohoho!

Posso citar alguns do Kishimoto (naruto)... hatake kakashi espantalho do campo. Haruno Sakura pode ser desfragmentado e formar Haru no Sakura, isto é flor de cerejeira da primavera... Foi meio daí que eu tirei o meu pen name xD (haru no hana) e também porque o meu nome e o nome da minha amiga juntos formam a palavra narina (hana no ana) sim sim, é triste mas eu sobrevivo...

Outra coisa foi o Uzumaki Naruto... O naruto gosta de ramen, que tem um ingrediente chamado naruto, que coincidentemente tem espirais, que no caso é o que significa Uzumaki. E também, podem ver que o símbolo de konoha é uma folha (duhh) mas tem uma espiral no meio, isto é Uzumaki... Logo o possível significado oculto disso pode ser mostrar que o naruto é o centro de konoha... mas a gente sabe que não é porque a historia foca em tudo quanto é gente MENOS na saga do Naruto para ser Hokage. E sim, eu odiei os fillers com todo o meu ser u.ú...

Mas sem isso, a historia perderia o brilho, e nós autores teríamos de nos contentar com um loiro resmungao, esfomeado e hiperativo. Ainda bem que o kishimoto criou os outros personagens. Sem eles o mundo perderia o brilho. o/ (divagando)

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 4: passado e presente**

"_Que idéia foi aquela Ryuu?!" Sasuke perguntou furioso com a da desonra da qual o ato de seu filho era feito. Atacar uma garota na estrada daquele jeito, não importava que ela estivesse fazendo graça dele. Ryuu também estava envergonhado daquele vacilo... Era um dos muitos pelos quais o seu temperamento curto o tinha levado. Saki sabia de quem ele tinha herdado aquilo, infelizmente ela..._

_Quando estava para anoitecer, as kunoichis decidiram entrar em konoha... Ana sabia um local onde elas poderiam passar os dois meses, até a data do exame..._

Sakura olhava desolada a grande lua que se erguia majestosa no horizonte pela janela. Soltou alguns suspiros inclinando a sua cabeça para apoiá-la nas mãos. Pensava muito em sua filha lá em konoha, o que ela estaria fazendo, ou se estava bem e a salvo, ou se Sasuke já descobrira quem ela era de verdade, ou se Sasuke ainda pensava na filha dele pelo menos... Mas claro, ele não sabia que a Ichigo era dele, ou talvez soubesse, mas não quisesse admitir. Seja como for, Sakura tinha que se contentar em confiar nas habilidades de sua filha.

Itachi acabara de chegar em sua casa depois de uma longa seção de treinamento com seus companheiros. Estava exausto e queria logo se deitar para continuar o treino na manha seguinte. Entrou no seu quarto para pegar alguma roupa para poder tomar banho, quando viu sua esposa na janela. Ela estava pensativa e com a cabeça encostada nas mãos apoiadas no para-peito da janela.

Sakura sentiu a presença de seu marido perto de si... E logo todos os pensamentos e indagações sobre Sasuke foram embora. Ela sabia quem era o verdadeiro pai de sua filha. O homem que a havia protegido, que a havia educado, que a havia criado e a alimentado. Sakura não ligava muito para si, não se importava em morrer para proteger Ichigo... Mas o homem não a matara, nem ela nem seu bebê. Pelo contrario, devolveu para a kunoichi a chance de viver. Sabia que devia a ele mais que a sua própria vida...

Devia a ele seu coração.

Depois de anos apaixonada por um único homem, o coração de Sakura se tornou dependente deste amor. Ela se tornara forte por ele. Sacrificara seus dias e seu suor por ele. Sacrificara seu corpo e sua alma por ele. E no final, o que ela recebera em troca?

O homem de sua vida...

Mas não o que ela esperava que fosse. Não aquele que por anos fora alvo de sua devoção. Muito pelo contrario, o homem que agora era dono dela, fora o mesmo homem que por anos o seu antigo amado tentara matar. Itachi. Sakura sabia que o Uchiha era frio e calculista, e que no começo só queria casar com ela por causa da Ichigo. Ele estava intrigado com o potencial da menina, e para ter as mãos nela, teria que ter as mãos na mãe dela. Pois Sakura nem mesmo morta iria deixá-lo tocar em seu bebê com intenções hostis contra ela. Quando a kunoichi aceitara se casar, sabia que era por Ichigo que Itachi a propusera.

Por Ichigo, a filha que seu irmão acreditava ser bastarda... A filha que seu irmão abandonara junto com a esposa. A filha que tinha tanto potencial quanto o tio que agora desejava treiná-la. O tio da filha que em pouco tento se tornou seu pai.

Sakura também não se casara com Itachi por amor, fora mais pela Ichigo também. Apesar de que, até mesmo hoje ela não consegue admitir, que ele era tanto ou mais bonito que o Sasuke. Mas aos poucos, a atenção que Itachi dava ao bebê fora comovendo a kunoichi. Sakura vira e estava presente quando o shinobi mandava reformar a sua casa para abrigar uma mulher e uma criança. Isso antes mesmo do casamento deles.

Ela vira depois que se casaram o quão super-protetor Itachi seria com as duas. O quão ele fazia questão de fazer Ichigo a melhor. Sakura aos poucos foi se apaixonando novamente, deixando que as feridas do seu ultimo amor sarassem em fim. Por mais que elas tenham deixados cicatrizes, ela seria capaz de viver com aquilo.

Quando Ichigo fizera um ano, já faziam dez meses que estavam casados. Sakura não reclamara dele uma vez sequer, e ele não tinha motivos para reclamar dela. Itachi prestava atenção na mulher que agora era sua esposa por conveniência. Ela era bonita e forte. Sabia se cuidar apesar de ser meio impulsiva. Também não iria admitir isso, mas aos poucos aprendia a aceita-la em sua viva como algo constante, que sempre estaria ali.

Mesmo sendo um assassino, Itachi também tinha sua honra, por isso deu a Sakura um quarto para ela mesma, e até permitiu que ela ficasse com Ichigo no mesmo quarto. Muitas e muitas noites, devido ao sono leve, Itachi acordara pelo som estringente do choro do bebê. E se controlara para não ir lá calar a boca dela ele mesmo. Mas dentro de poucos instantes o som morria. E ele mergulhava novamente no pleno silencio.

Uma vez ficou curioso para ver o que fazia o bebê calar a boca e ficar sem fazer um barulho. O que Sakura fazia com o bebê. Se ela fizesse alguma coisa ruim com ela, jurou que iria matá-la mesmo ela sendo a mãe.

Talvez esse senso de proteção se desse ao fato de que via a sobrinha como uma potencial sucessora... Apertou os punhos com força cravando as unhas na carne e saiu de seu quarto silenciosamente. Se aproximou do quarto onde Sakura estava com a Ichigo e abriu a porta um pouco.

Lá dento, Sakura caminhava de um lado para o outro agoniada com a menina no colo, balançando continuamente sua filha. Cantarolava uma velha musica de ninar. Na tentativa de fazer o bebê dormir novamente. Mas nada. Ichigo continuava a agitar os braços e de vez em quando dava risadas alegres com a cara de sono e poucos amigos de sua mãe. Então Sakura falou.

"I-chan, por favor! Eu quero dormir... por que você não é uma boa menina pra mamãe?"

Itachi não pode conter um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Achava graça da maldade que a menina fazia com a sua mãe. Observou em segredo enquanto Ichigo ria mais ainda e puxava o cabelo rosado de sua mãe colocando-os na boca.

"I-chan! Meu cabelo está cheio de babá agora!" Disse Sakura em um tom falso de ameaça. Sabia que não intimidava fácil sua filha, era normalmente o contrario. Tirou carinhosamente os cabelos da boca da menina e catou a chupeta pelo chão. Ichigo a arremessara havia um certo tempo agora, e Sakura não se lembrava aonde tinha ido parar.

O pequeno sorriso de Itachi se alargou quando ele viu a chupeta que Sakura procurava bem na frente dos seus pés. Mesmo sendo contra alguns de seus auto-institulados princípios, ele iria ajudá-la. Pelo menos nesta noite.

Pegou a chupeta do chão e limpou-a na aba de seu longo casaco. Quando o objeto estava limpo o suficiente, entrou no quarto sendo encarado por Sakura. No começo ela ficou um pouco surpresa, mas depois acenou com a cabeça e entregou Ichigo para Itachi. O Uchiha pegou o bebê dos olhos de sua mãe. Ela tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos e uma cara de poucos amigos que assustaria o mais bravo dos homens.

Sakura cambaleou zonza até a sua cama e se jogou, dormindo quase imediatamente. Itachi imaginou a quantas noites ela não descansava direito. Olhou para a figura da kunoichi esticada na cama se contrair e ficar em posição fetal. Ele observou que ela perdera algum peso. Ele apenas acordara algumas vezes, quando o choro do bebê ficava muito alto, mas ela devia acordar sempre que Ichigo fazia algum barulho. Como ele ela teria um sono leve devido a vida que ambos levavam como ninjas.

Por um breve segundo, ele ficou com pena dela, mas foi breve. Itachi olhou para a cara da menina em seus braços e colocou a chupeta na boca dela. Ela deu algumas fungadas antes de agarrar as abas do casaco dele e dormir.

" O que você acha de legal ficar enchendo o saco de sua mãe heim?" Ele perguntou para o bebê. Começou a se estapear mentalmente. Como pudera pensar que uma criança de um ano poderia responder a ele? Mas logo viu que a menina não devia ser subestimada. Pois ela abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso típico de bebês e, podia ser uma ilusão mas parecera por alguns milésimos de segundos que ela iria responder, ela então voltou a dormir com uma expressão serena e de auto-contentamento.

Novamente o pequeno sorriso dançava ao redor dos lábios de Itachi enquanto ele gentilmente posicionava a criança ao lado de sua mãe. Olhou para Sakura... E viu o quão bonita ela era iluminada apenas pela luz da noite. Uma mecha dos cabelos dela cobria o seu rosto. Com a mão esquerda, Itachi tirou a mecha do rosto dela. Depois de alguns minutos contemplando-a, saiu do quarto dela de volta ao seu.

Conforme os dias passaram, Sakura percebeu que Itachi ia ficando mais atencioso com ela e com Ichigo. E em pouco tempo, os sentimentos que recentemente ela admitira que tinha por ele tomaram conta dela. Ela passou a amá-lo, mas não sabia como contar a ele... E se ele a rejeitasse? Ou se já tivesse alguma amante por ai...

Não... Itachi não teria nenhuma amante. Teria?

Seus sentimentos cada vez mais fortes por ele, faziam o coração da kunoichi bater mais forte quando ele estava por perto, mesmo estando perto dele quase todos os dias.

Uma noite de lua cheia, ela decidiu que era hora de falar, mesmo ele a negando, mesmo ele dizendo que tinha outra, ela ia ficar contente por ser esposa dele e estar sempre perto dele. E que tal um dia ele também viesse a amá-la?

Itachi olhava para a sua esposa no parapeito da janela... Já fazia um bom tempo desde que a lua não brilhava tanto. A ultima vez que isso aconteceu, fora a muitos anos atrás, quando descobriu que a kunoichi que tinha como esposa, podia ser mais que uma babá para a filha dela que ele adotara.

Lembrava-se com clareza, a lua brilhava como agora, escondendo as estrelas no céu. Ele estava em seu campo de treinamento e Sakura deveria estar dentro de casa com a Ichigo. Itachi então voltou para casa, mas somente para encontrar uma empregada ninando Ichigo...

Mas onde estava Sakura?

Milhares de coisas passaram em sua mente ao mesmo tempo, um de que ela talvez tivesse um outro homem com quem passara as noites, outro de que ela tinha fugido e deixado sua filha para trás, e centenas assim parecidos. Sentiu ciúme e fúria ao imaginá-la nos braços de outro homem... que não ele, concluiu. Começou a ficar possessivo quanto a ela, resolveu ir atrás dela... Iria puni-la de um modo terrível caso a encontrasse com outro homem.

Depois de rondar um pouco, ele sentiu a presença dela... E ela estava sozinha, mesmo sem se dar conta, Itachi largou um suspiro. Ela estava sozinha, isto significava que ela não tinha nenhum amante.

Sakura estava sentada no topo de uma colina, da onde dava para ver toda a vila oculta da Pedra. Ela tinha ido até lá para meditar um pouco. Não tinha coragem suficiente para dizer a Itachi que o amava, mas como? Se com Sasuke gritava a torto e a direito que o amava do fundo de seu coração. Achou injusto, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa. Seu amor por Sasuke era diferente de seu amor por Itachi.

Seu coração acelerou a mil quando sentiu a presença dele atrás de si. Ele não fizera questão de se esconder dela. Viera confrontá-la.

"Sakura..." Ele a chamou para ver se ela atendia, como ela estava virada para a colina, ele não podia ver o rosto dela. Talvez ela tivesse dormindo. Sakura não respondeu de começo, tentava recuperar o controle sobre as batidas de seu coração. Não evitava começar a ter pensamentos românticos envolvendo ela e o seu marido. Corou um vermelho vivo, deu graças pelo fato de que ele não podia vê-la.

Sentiu que Itachi começava a ficar impaciente, por isso acenou com a cabeça para sinalizar que tomara conhecimento dele ali. Ele vendo que ela lhe dava atenção continuou.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou levemente irritado com ela. Ela pressentiu essa irritação e se arrepiou, ele podia ser bem assustador e intimidante caso quisesse, até mesmo com ela.

"Nada" Ela disse depois de um tempo. Ele se irritou mais ainda com a resposta vaga dela. Sakura se virou e ficou encarando ele depois de ter finalmente superado a sua vermelhidão. Ele piscou algumas vezes quando ela perguntou de volta, aparentemente não abalada pela frieza da figura dele.

"E você?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso. "Eu pensei que não deixaria I-chan sozinha com aquela empregada" Ela completou contemplando o semblante irritado dele.

"Tem razão, vamos voltar?" Ele falou, irritação transbordando em sua voz. Por que ela tinha que ser tão irritante quando ele tinha vindo procurar por ela?

"Não, não ainda" Ela disse de repente, surpreendendo a ele. Itachi não disse nada, apenas se virou de costas para ela e ficou olhando o céu.

Depois de um tempo em completo silencio, Itachi escuta alguns sons abafados que ele sabia que vinham de Sakura, ela estava chorando... Então ela tinha vindo até este ponto para ficar sozinha. Ele imaginou a situação dela novamente, devia ser difícil para ela saber estar casada com um shinobi procurado, ainda mais ele sendo irmão mais velho do pai de sua filha. Imaginou que talvez ela o odiasse, mas nunca tinha percebido hostilidade perto dela. Se bem que nos últimos dias ela o tinha evitado...

"Algum problema?" Ele não queria se meter, mas também não queria ficar ali escutando uma mulher chorar... Ela se virou apenas para encontrá-lo de costas. Ela segurou a ponta do casaco dele com as mãos, segurando com força. Ele se virou para ela.

"Por que se importa? Eu não estou chorando, vê?" Ela disse, com os olhos levemente marejados e vermelhos. Sakura tentou sorrir, mas era cada vez mais difícil segurar o calor que insistia em querer ir até seu rosto. Itachi viu o rosto dela ficar vermelho, mas associou com o recente desabafo/choro dela.

"Hn..." Ele disse um pouco incomodado que ela estivesse segurando em seu casaco. Sakura desviou o olhar e ficou observando seus pés. Depois de mais um tempo, ela olhou para a lua e sussurrou como que mais para ela mesma do que para ele.

"Sabe, por mais que doa em mim, eu aprendi a amar novamente... " Itachi piscou algumas vezes um pouco confuso com as palavras sem sentido da kunoichi. Talvez ela esteja recitando alguma poesia...

"Uchiha Itachi, eu te amo... e mesmo que você não me ame, eu aprendi a amar você e estou feliz em estar ao seu lado" Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura mordeu sua língua, realmente ela tinha acabado de confessar a ele o que senta? O que ele diria? Como reagiria? Duvidas e mais perguntas entraram nela como uma onda que arrebentava na praia, ensopando cada um dos grãos de razão que ainda restavam intactos na mente da kunoichi.

Itachi fora pego de surpresa pela declaração de sua esposa, não esperava esse tipo de sentimento por parte dela, mas...

Se ela sentia aquilo por ele.

Por que não dar uma chance?

Itachi se aproximou lentamente dela que permanecia imóvel, posicionou uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra mão da nuca, puxou-a para si com um movimento gentil e a beijou nos lábios, reclamando-os para si em um beijo apaixonado. Onde os dois... Homem e Mulher, dividiam o mesmo espaço.

Sakura ainda estava observando a lua naquela noite que a lembrava tanto da noite a onze anos atrás quando ela confessara seu amor a Itachi e ele a aceitara finalmente como mulher.

Ela sabia que ele estava lá no quarto com ela, a observando olhar a lua. De alguma forma, Sakura sabia que ele estava revendo as mesmas lembranças que ela. Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso quando pensou em algo para fazer com a sua esposa.

Aproximou-se lentamente, escondendo a sua presença e a segurou pela cintura, a girando subitamente para que ela se encaixasse em seu peito. Ela olhou para cima para encará-lo, mas foi dominada por uma sensação de deja vu. Ele se abaixou até a altura dela e deu um beijo nos lábios de sua esposa. Sorrindo com os lábios dela nos seus com os arrepios que sentia se espalhar pelo braço dela...

Em konoha

Midori amaldiçoava baixinho enquanto olhava ao redor da casa alugada onde ela e suas amigas estavam ficando em sua estadia em konoha até o exame Chuunin. Como sempre ela dormira alem do horário e suas amigas já tinham ido treinar, a deixando sozinha... Claro que ela não se importava. Nem um pouco... Acontece que aquele seria o primeiro dia de treino delas em uma clareira escondida na floresta que Ana tinha encontrado... E a kunoichi de cabelos ondulados e negros não fazia a menor idéia de onde elas poderiam estar...

Sentiu seu estomago roncando, reclamando que já estava na hora de comer. Enfiando sua cabeça para fora da janela e olhando para o céu, Midori amaldiçoou mais ainda quando contestou que já era próximo de meio dia. Novamente seu estomago roncou, desta vez se contorcendo dolorosamente. Ela olhou na geladeira por alguma coisa para comer, mas não tinha nada que ela comesse. Era o preço a se pagar por ser vegetariana...

Saiu da casa e foi até o centro de Konoha, onde poderia encontrar algum restaurante vegetariano para comer. Ela não era a única que amaldiçoava os sete céus acima dos deuses.

Takeru respirava pesadamente enquanto em passos largos tentava atravessar a multidão densa do centro de konoha. Sua mãe, Hyuuga Hinata sempre insistia que ele almoçasse em casa, por isso ele tinha que deixar os treinos antes da hora para ir satisfazer a vontade de sua mãe. Seu pai até que não fazia muito caso, e constantemente estava recebendo broncas de sua mãe por no comer nada mais saudável que Ramen e insistir em treinar até cair exausto. Takeru concordava plenamente com o seu pai...

Exceto na parte de comer apenas Ramen... Veja bem, por ser vegetariano, Takeru tinha alguns princípios que deviam ser seriamente seguidos. Hinata respeitava estes princípios sendo que até mesmo ela em sua infância experimentara ser vegetariana, mas não durou uma semana pois como descobriu da pior forma possível... era alérgica a soja.

O jovem Hyuuga continuava seu caminho através da multidão tentando chegar até sua casa, sempre parando para cumprimentar alguns conhecidos... Quando subitamente, algo esbarrou nele e caiu para trás. Mas antes que a pessoa pudesse atingir o chão, ele usando seus reflexos shinobis, pegou a pessoa pelas mãos. Só que a pessoa se desequilibrou com o puxão dele e caiu...

Em cima de Takeru.

Midori estava tonta e não prestava muita atenção para onde seguia. Não gostava muito de multidões e o sol estava muito forte, somado a sua fome, não tinha muita energia... Quando sentiu que esbarrou em alguém, o resto fora tão rápido que ela nem percebera. Quando abriu os olhos depois do susto, estava montada em cima de um completo estranho. Corou até seu rosto parecer estar em chamas. Takeru corou assim como ela.

Ela se levantou e ofereceu uma mão a ele.

"desculpa, minha culpa..." Ela murmurou limpando a roupa com as mãos a qualquer resíduo de poeira da rua.

"Foi minha culpa também..." Ele deu uma boa olhada na kunoichi, a reconhecendo imediatamente. "Você é daquele grupo que encontramos na floresta..." Ele contestou mais que perguntou.

"Sim" Ela disse desviando o olhar, por que se sentia tão estranha na frente dele? Por que se sentia tão quente?

De repente, o estomago dos dois começa a roncar... Eles se entreolham constrangidos.

"Se quiser... Pode almoçar comigo... Isto é, se quiser!" Takeru disse tentando não gaguejar. Midori levou as mãos ao rosto na esperança que a frieza de suas mãos também esfriasse o calor que se acumulava em suas bochechas.

"Tudo bem se não quiser..." Ele disse meio sem jeito e corado. Passando as mãos atrás do pescoço assim como o pai.

Midori deu uma olhada melhor no shinobi a sua frente. Eles eram da mesma altura, o cabelo era comprido e estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, lembrando muito o pai da sua amiga Ichigo. O rosto dele era redondo e delicado, com os olhos na cor de lavanda claro que pareciam cintilar com a luz do sol. Ele usava uma blusa azul clara de colarinho baixo com um shorts azul escuro. Nos braços dele algumas bandagens assim como na altura do tornozelo até o joelho na perna. Fora isso as sandálias ninjas básicas na cor azul. Assim como Midori o encarava, Takeru também pegou seu tempo para ver melhor a kunoichi.

Ela tinha os cabelos ondulados que passavam um pouco do ombro. Ela o usava solto. Uma parte de sua franja cobria o rosto dela o que dava um ar mais misterioso. Os olhos dela eram uma mistura de verde com marrom. Ela era fininha e parecia fraca a primeira vista, mas para um shinobi bem treinado era fácil perceber as intenções assassinas que emanavam da kunoichi. Ela usava uma espécie de kimono preto com detalhes brancos no busto. Na cintura uma faixa branca, que tinha dois feixes de tecido que caiam pelos lados dela, quase tocando o chão. O kimono ia até a parte de seu joelho, no lado dele, dois cortes que permitiam a ela se movimentar com mais liberdade. Ela usava um short branco por baixo do vestido. E a sandália ninja habitual na cor preta.

Midori respirou fundo até responder com calma. Enquanto que por dentro estava gritando e chutando.

"É... seria legal" Ela corou um pouco. Ele também corou...

Saki parou pensativa por uns minutos na cozinha, pensando o que seria melhor cozinhar para os homens de sua vida... Talvez peixe com sopa de lula e bolinho de arroz recheado com algas e salmão, junto com sushi e um filé de carne bem passada e arroz frito para acompanhar. Mas quando Ryuu entrou pisando duro no chão da cozinha, sabia por instinto que almoçariam Ramen de novo...

"O que foi Ryuu-kun?" Perguntou preocupada com a irritação de seu filho.

"Não foi nada Kaa-san" Respondeu ele bufando. Neste momento Sasuke também entrava na cozinha e deu um cascudo em Ryuu.

"É rude falar com a sua mãe deste jeito, peça desculpa agora mesmo e explique o que houve" Disse seu pai sem emoção nenhuma na voz, mas por trás de suas palavras se escondiam serias ameaças de castigos.

"Hai Tou-sama. Perdão kaa-sama, eu não quis ser rude." Ele estava visivelmente ofendido. Seu ego totalmente esmagado pela ordem de seu pai. Jurou que um dia derrotaria o seu pai e seria independente. Amava sua mãe, mais que tudo, mas não era um assunto que gostaria de falar. No momento em que vira o que estava acontecendo.

Estava procurando por Takeru, passou na casa dele para perguntar se ele estava por lá, mas eles na tinham nem sinal dele. Achou que talvez o seu amigo estivesse treinando escondido... Foi até a saída de Konoha e ouviu alguns barulhos e fracos sinais de chakra. Se pos a seguir estes sinais e acabou parando em uma clareira.

Nesta clareira, duas kunoichis estavam duelando com bastante habilidade. Uma era adulta e certamente estava se segurando para não machucar a mais nova... Uma garota de cabelos negros que lisos, desciam até a altura de sua bunda. Ela tinha olhos escuros e frios que prometiam uma morte bem dolorosa aqueles que ousarem ficar em seu caminho.

Ele logo as reconheceu como sendo as kunoichis que eles encontraram a caminho para konoha no dia anterior. Se eram elas, onde estaria aquela garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes penetrantes? Olhou ao redor e a encontrou sob a sombra de uma arvore próxima, escrevendo uma carta...

Ouviu o barulho de duas kunais colidindo e a kunoichi de cabelos negros como a noite cair para trás com um leve barulho. Ela encara com ódio a mulher mais velha, que agora estava obvio era a sensei delas.

"Nakano-chan, você deve treinar mais a sua velocidade, você se tornou dependente demais no uso de genjutsu" Ela disse... a garota olhou da sensei para Ichigo, como que esperando algum apoio, mas não recebendo nenhum, suspirou e disse em um tom baixo, recheado de ameaças.

"Vou treinar mais..." Dizendo isso, ela caminhou até uma mochila que estava perto de Ichigo e tirou de lá alguns pesos que se usa para treinamento e os amarrou nas pernas. Os pesos não eram tão pesados, e Ryuu concluiu que ela devia estar tentando ganhar massa muscular, assim como velocidade. Novamente sua atenção foi para a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

"Ana-sensei, pega leve com a Nakano-chan" A kunoichi suspirou colocando de lado a carta que escrevia.

"Ichigo... sabe que é perigoso mandar cartas... elas podem ser interceptadas, e não faz muito tempo desde que saímos de casa." Nakano disse com a voz baixa começando uma serie de exercícios de alongamento.

"Mas eu tenho que falar com o papai e com a mamãe e com o Dei-chan e com o..." A menina ruiva que agora Ryuu sabia se chamar Ichigo foi cortada pela mulher mais velha.

"Não! Mas diz ai I-chan, o que você escreveu?" A sensei perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Nada pro Obi-kun?" Ichigou corou levemente com isso.

"NÃO! Você sabe que não! Eu só estou mandando para a mamãe uma carta para dizer que eu estou bem... sabe como ela fica pirada se eu não dou notícias... Para o papai, estou reportando que encontrei mais um usuário do sharingan, e para o Dei-chan e os outros estou mandando um beijo" Ryou fincou.

Por que ela estaria reportando para o pai dela que ele usava o sharingan? O que aquelas kunoichis estariam planejando. Ele saiu dali rapidamente, querendo reportar tudo que ouvira para o seu pai... Se tivesse ficado mais alguns segundos, teria ouvido isso...

"Uchiha Ichigo! Eu a proíbo de mandar esta carta" A voz de Ana soou autoritária, mas apenas fez a kunoichi cair na risada.

Chegando em casa nervoso e ansioso, Ryuu nem ao menos pensou quando respondeu a sua mãe. Até seu pai aparecer e dar uma bronca nele.

Depois de resolver tudo e almoçar o Ramen caseiro que sua mãe preparara, ele cntou tudo a Sasuke, que passou a ouvir com um pequeno e secreto interesse a parte da kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes chamada Ichigo, ainda mais quando ele falou sobre a carta onde ela estaria reportando para o pai dela sobre o sharingan...

O que ela poderia saber sobre o sharingan?

O que ela poderia querer com os Uchihas que tinham o Sharingan em konoha?

O que o pai dela, acima de tudo, tinha a ver com isso...

Fim do capitulo

Só pra ces saberem, eu comecei a digitar hoje, duas horas e só terminei agora, quatro e meia, fiz 10 paginas de capitulo ç.ç mais uma pagina eu quebrava meu recorde... mas infelizmente meu assunto planejado pro cap. Acabou.

Beijoos!


	5. O criminoso do genjutsu

Hoje eu bato meu recorde de 10 paginas digitadas o.ób  
brigada pelas reviews, eu fiquei tão feliz, mas tão feliz... gente eu amo vocês (abraça pessoal que deixa review) vou fazer um mural de agradecimento a partir de agora.

Mural da Hanna: lovenly, celle, Kimi Tsukishiro, Nyuu - Lucy, Mahy-chan, nakano, Fernanda, Claki, Bianca Bion, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Ana Gon, vrrd (AKA Midori), HarunoN, teca-chan. E por ultimo, o amor da minha vida que me mandou a review mais ameaçadora e sanguinária... Saki

Aviso quebra galho: Eu quero fazer alguns vilões, e tenho algumas idéias (pensando no Orochimaru) máaas ele ta morto, então vou precisar de mais personagens para serem os vilões. Talvez eu use o Kabuto, ou a Karin, ou algum vilão dos filmes. Mas, se alguém estiver interessado em ser meu vilão/vilã, pode escrever, que no próximo capitulo já vou introduzir os meus queridos e amados vilões. Se ninguém quiser, eu vou fazer a sacanagem de escolher três dos meus amigos para serem vilões, incluindo eu mesma hohoho! Beijos!

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 4: O criminoso do genjutsu**

_Depois de resolver tudo e almoçar o Ramen caseiro que sua mãe preparara, ele contou tudo a Sasuke, que passou a ouvir com um pequeno e secreto interesse a parte da kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes chamada Ichigo, ainda mais quando ele falou sobre a carta onde ela estaria reportando para o pai dela sobre o sharingan..._

_O que ela poderia saber sobre o sharingan?_

_O que ela poderia querer com os Uchihas que tinham o Sharingan em konoha?_

_O que o pai dela, acima de tudo, tinha a ver com isso..._

O sol já estava a pino, o movimento nas ruas diminuira um pouco devido as pessoas estarem procurando agora o conforto de suas casas ou a mordomia de algum restaurante para almoçar em paz. Isto é, quase todos...

Midori e Takeru estavam seguindo até um famoso restaurante vegetariano. Takeru estava levando ela até lá, mas não sabia que ela também era vegetariana. Quando no caminho, eles cruzam com Uchiha Sasuke. Takeru cumprimenta o pai de seu amigo, mas este parecia com muita pressa. Quando já tinham alguma distancia do Uchiha, Sasuke se virou e falou para o jovem Hyuuga.

"Seus pais estão te procurando" Depois disso ele ficou encarando Midori, que apenas sorriu e continuou a andar, deixando Takeru para trás. Ele correu e alcançou a Kunoichi.

"Por que está indo embora?" Ele perguntou para ela, que não diminuía seus passos.

"Você tem que voltar para casa, eu não quero incomodar" Ela disse sorrindo enquanto fazia alguns jutsus e desaparecia em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça preta.

Sasuke continuou seu caminho inabalado até a torre da hokage. Ele tinha que ver se conseguia mais informações sobre a menina de cabelos ruivos que seu filho contara. De alguma forma, ele sabia que tinha que ir a fundo nessa historia. A cada segundo que passava, suas suspeitas cresciam mais e mais. Até que ele, depois de subir todas as longas escadarias até a torre da hokage, bateu na porta de madeira alaranjada e esperou por uma resposta. Logo esta veio.

"Pode entrar Sasuke" Tsunade disse, já sabendo quem era que estava batendo na porta.

"Tsunade-sama" Sasuke abaixou a cabeça depois levantou, em sinal de respeito pela hokage. "Eu gostaria de saber sobre..." Ele não terminou de falar, neste momento Tsunade retirava de dentro de sua gaveta uma ficha, e entregava para Sasuke com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

"Sobre a menina que o time de seu filho avistou na entrada de konoha na tarde de ontem?" Sasuke apenas ficou encarando a hokage por um tempo, depois ele pegou a ficha das mãos dela e leu, sem pressa a informação que estava buscando... Na ficha tinham os nomes e ranking das meninas que formavam aquele time.

Ficha:

Nome: Tsuki Ichigo (foto anexa)  
Ranking: Gennin  
Vila oculta: Pedra  
Time: Nakano e Tominaga Midori (fotos anexas)

Líder: Ibukashii Ana(foto anexa)

Histórico: ...

Junto com a ficha da Ichigo também tinham as fichas das outras meninas, que Sasuke descartou uma vez que já tinha o que queria.

Tsunade mandara ainda no dia anterior, quando Kiba lhe entregou o relatório da missão e também comentara sobre as kunoichis, que um esquadrão da ambu investigasse sobre elas. E terminou que elas estavam ali somente para o exame Chuunin. Apesar de que, a hokage achava suspeito o fato de estarem ali tão cedo. A loira deu uma olhada de lado para o Uchiha a sua frente que continuava a ler com interesse a ficha na menina Ichigo. De alguma forma, Tsunade se sentia mal com a situação, seus instintos apitando que nem doidos em sua cabeça, avisando que algo ruim iria acontecer.

"Posso ficar com isso?" Finalmente o silencio foi quebrado pela voz de Sasuke ecoando pelo escritório da Hokage. A mulher olhou para Sasuke com uma expressão rígida, abrindo a boca para falar algumas vezes mais desistindo logo em seguida, fazendo ela parecer com um peixe. Pensou Sasuke. Tsunade estava considerando se devia ou não contar a Sasuke as informações "Extras" que conseguira obter de Ichigo... Mas acabou resolvendo por não contar, isso apenas iria trazer mais problemas para a sua já atarefada vida.

"Pode" Foi a única coisa que ela murmurou antes de pegar uma garrafa de Sakê já pela metade e vira-la em sua boca, tomando um enorme gole da bebida escaldante. Conforme o álcool de arroz ia descendo por sua garganta, queimando levemente, ela pode sentir sua cabeça clareando e a pequena pontada de dor que se formava em sua fronte desaparecer.

Sasuke saiu do escritório da hokage discretamente, com os papeis que tinha recolhido embaixo do braço, levantou a mão até a altura dos olhos, massageando levemente a sua testa. Olhou para o amontoado de papeis que carregava, e, procurando por uma coisa que não saia de sua mente, encontrou. Uma foto da kunoichi de cabelos avermelhados como o fogo.

"Por que ela me parece ser tão familiar?" Ele suspirou para si mesmo, seguindo até a sua casa, onde sua esposa o estaria esperando com um sorriso no rosto e um bom e caseiro jantar, exatamente tudo do que ele precisada no momento. Alem de um bom banho.

A noite caiu serenamente sobre a vila oculta da folha. O sol ia morrendo lentamente no horizonte, e com ele toda a luz e quantidade de pessoa das ruas. Estas seguiam para o conforto de suas casas, prontas para encerrar o dia com um bom jantar e uma noite de sono.

Midori perdera seu dia sem fazer nada, passara o dia sentada na beira de um lado, hora ou outra ela iria para o centro do lago, flutuando sobre a água enviando chakra para os seus pés apenas para observar melhor os pequenos cardumes de peixes que nadavam sob os pés dela. A água cristalina aos poucos começou a refletir uma luz alaranjada de um sol que estava prestes a se por, e Midori sabia que era hora de voltar para casa.

Chegando na casa onde estavam hospedadas ela e sua equipe, seu humor iluminou um bocado quando Ichigo estava lá no meio da sala segurando um prato na mao... Mas não um prato qualquer, um prato com um enorme e suculento hambúrguer vegetariano. Midori sorriu e avançou em cima do hambúrguer, devorando até os farelinhos do prato. Depois que encheu seu estomago apropriadamente, olhou para Ichigo, depois rondou com os olhos pela sala procurando as outras duas kunoichis de sua equipe.

"Onde estão Ana-sensei e a Nakano-chan?" Perguntou para Ichigo.

"Ana-sensei ta tomando banho e a Nakano-chan disse que tinha algumas coisas para resolver" Midori assentiu e deitou-se no sofá, Ichigo apenas a encarou por alguns instantes antes de caminhar até a porta da casa. Quando a menina tocou a maçaneta prestes a abri-la. Midori grita para ela.

"Onde está indo?"

"Treinar um pouco, Ana-sensei passou o dia dando lições de Taijutsu para a Nakano e não teve tempo para duelar comigo." Midori levantou-se do sofá e a seguiu.

"Então eu vou com você, passei o dia catando coquinhos por que vocês me deixaram para trás" Disse com falsa raiva enquanto as duas empacotavam suas coisas e saiam para treinar.

Ana neste instante saia do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, com um sorriso mal no rosto, murmurou para si mesma.

"Finalmente só!..."

Sakura não conseguia dormir, e se remexia demais nos braços de seu marido, fazendo ele acordar incomodado. Mas logo sua irritação com ela se esvaeceu quando ela começou a chorar enquanto dormia... Itachi gentilmente a balançou para que a kunoichi acordasse. Ela abriu os olhos e ficou encarando ele, suas pálpebras pesadas e lutando para se manter abertas enquanto esperava ele falar alguma coisa... O motivo pelo qual ele a tinha acordado.

"Você estava tendo um pesadelo" Ele disse com um tom de voz monótono, mas só de imaginar o que poderia ser a causa do pesadelo dela, lhe subia uma pontada de ciúme no peito que era meramente difícil de controlar. A única coisa que dava pesadelos e fazia sua esposa sofrer era...

Seu irmão... Amaldiçoado o dia no qual Itachi poupara a vida de Sasuke. Sakura pareceu ler os pensamentos de Itachi quando apoiou sua cabeça na junção do ombro com o pescoço dele, inalando o perfume e o cheiro masculino que se desprendia dali.

"Não é sobre aquilo que eu estava sonhando" Ela murmurou, o ar que saia de sua voz e respiração enviava ondas de arrepios pela coluna do homem a quem ela estava abraçada. Não esperando resposta nenhum dele, ela continou em explicar o sonho que estivera tendo.

"Eu sonhei que... o Sasuke descobria que você estava vivo e... vinha matar você... e, quando eu dava por mim, segurava você e a Ichigo mortos. E o Ikasu chorando todo coberto... de sangue, perto do seu corpo." Quando ela terminou de falar, Itachi apenas retribuiu o abraço dela, afagando algumas mechas de cabelo rosado de sua esposa. Sakura sorriu de baixo dos braços dele e adormeceu novamente, desta vez protegida de maus sonhos pelo seu marido.

Já era tarde na madrugada quando Midori e Ichigo voltaram para casa, apenas para descobrir que nem Ana nem Nakano estavam lá. Suspirando, as duas kunoichis revezaram o único banheiro da casa para um banho, e se vestiram para ir dormir...

Na manha seguinte, Midori acordara cedo, muito mais cedo que Ichigo para evitar a furada em que se metera no dia anterior, olhou para o relógio ao seu lado na cama e amaldiçoou o tempo por ser tão cedo. Olhou ao seu redor, ainda estava um pouco escuro, mas nem sinal de sua Sensei e nem de sua amiga...

"Onde diabos será que elas estão?"...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Um grito desesperado cortou a madrugada naquele instante... Uma mulher acabara de entrar em sua loja, e descobrira um corpo no chão. Com a altura de seu grito, alguns vizinhos que também acordavam cedo para abrir os seus negócios todos foram ver o que tinha acontecido. No chão estava o corpo do marido da mulher que era dona da loja e tinha acabado de gritar.

Depois de algum tempo sem ninguém tendo coragem o suficiente de chegar perto do corpo para ver se ele estava vivo ou morto, um shinobi da Ambu chegou no local. Ao redor do corpo, uma multidão formava um pequeno circulo. O ambu se aproximou do corpo do homem, que tinha os olhos abertos e as pupilas dilatadas... Sentindo o pulso dele, o Ambu se virou para a mulher.

"Ele não está vivo... mas acredito que esteja em estado de coma." O ambu que aparentemente era treinado em medicina, passou e apertou alguns pontos do corpo do homem. Se comunicando por um radinho preso em sua orelha, ele chamou uma equipe medica para leva-lo até o hospital.

Mais tarde daquele dia, estava correndo a noticia por toda a cidade, aquele homem não era a única vitima, uma mulher fora encontrada com uma sacola de pães na mao caída em meio fio da rua, fora ela, um homem fora encontrado em um bar, como o bar fechava antes da meia noite, o homem devia ter estado assim por toda a madrugada.

Vários boatos estavam se espalhando por konoha... quem seria o responsável pelos ataques? Alguns já tinham suspeitos...

"Aposto que são aquelas kunoichis malucas que a gente encontrou onteontem" Disse keichi para os seus amigos enquanto discutiam o assunto em meio a uma seção de duelo entre si.

"Não acho, elas parecem ser muito fraquinhas." Respondeu Ryuu acertando um chute na barriga de Keichi.

Takeru que estava duelando com o sensei deles, o Kiba, disse. "Mas nós não sabemos as forças delas" Não queria nem pensar no fato da garota pela qual ele recentemente parecia estar gostando, estar envolvida nestes casos. Mas mesmo assim achava estranho o fato dos ataques terem começado assim que elas vieram para a cidade.

"Calem a boca e se concentrem em lutar" Bradou Kiba arremessando uma kunai em direção a Takeru, o menino rapidamente ativou o seu byakugan e realizou os movimentos do juuken, fazendo com que a kunai batesse e refletisse em uma barreira de chakra criada pelo hyuuga.

Não eram apenas eles que achavam as kunoichis suspeitas, Sasuke e Naruto, assim como a hokage não escondiam a sua preocupação. Tsunade havia analisado as vitimas que foram encontradas, e constatou que elas todas haviam sofrido a influencia de um genjutsu. Por isso as pupilas estavam dilatadas, era o efeito daquele genjutsu especifico.

"A pessoa que lançou aqueles jutsus, tem que ser bastante habilidosa, ou no mínimo ter alguma coisa parecida com o sharingan" Tsunade disse olhando de esgoela para Sasuke, que se postava serio e pensativo ao mesmo tempo. Ao notar todos os olhares caírem sobre si o Uchiha murmurou irritado.

"Eu não sei de nada" Disse enviando olhares que prometiam morte aquele que não acreditasse nele.

"Eu só queria saber sua opinião Uchiha" Tsunade falou calmamente, não afetada pelo olhar de Sasuke. O shinobi apenas virou-se e ficou encarando os olhos profundos e cor de mel da Hokage.

"Não foi efeito do sharingan, é parecido" Ele disse de uma vez. "Mas esse jutsu me é familiar." Agora novamente todos os olhares se pousaram sobre ele.

"Pode dividir conosco seu conhecimento Uchiha?" Tsunade disse, claramente aborrecida com o comportamento de Sasuke. Ele limpou a garganta e falou alta e claramente.

"É um jutsu que o Orochimaru estava desenvolvendo... Ele deixa a vitima em um estado parecido com o de choque, o jutsu não foi finalizado, por isso eu não sei o que mais ele faz" Foi tudo que ele disse.

"Pois bem, então acho melhor eu ir até o hospital cuidar daquelas vitimas." A hokage murmurou saindo da sala e gesticulando para os outros saírem também.

Em uma clareira na floresta, uma voz feminina ria com prazer da confusão que estava causando...

Ichigo e Midori passaram a manha toda treinando, quando um shinobi jounnin de konoha as interceptou.

"Vocês ai, da vila da pedra." As meninas olharam para ele confusas, mas logo Ichigo puxou do bolso um papel e deu para ele ler. Aquele papel era uma autorização para que elas fizessem o exame chuunin. O Jounnin de konoha sorriu e entregou o papel de volta a jovem kunoichi dizendo.

"Vocês não haveriam de ter alguma informação sobre os ataques de ontem a noite?" Perguntou o Jounnin. Ichigo e Midori se entreolharam, depois fitaram de novo o homem a sua frente.

"Não, sinto muito" Midori falou com a voz baixo, pensativa, Ichigo completou.

"Que tipo de ataques?"

"Genjutsu... em cidadãos inocentes." Respondeu o shinobi de konoha com clara hostilidade contra elas. Ele estava achando que elas eram as responsáveis pelos ataques, assim como deviam achar quase toda população daquela cidade. Midori suspirou com a resposta dele e se virou novamente para Ichigo... Elas estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

NAKANO!

Voltaram para casa imediatamente, apenas para achar a companheira jogada na cama lendo alguns pergaminhos.

"Onde você esteve?" Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. A kunoichi olhou para elas com um olhar tão gelado que rivalizava com o de Sasuke.

"Eu fui buscar alguns pergaminhos que meus pais me enviaram" Ela disse apática voltando para a sua leitura... Se não fora ela, então quem seria o culpado? Nakano então se vira novamente para as suas companheiras e pergunta. "Por quê?" Nesta hora um sorriso meio sádico e meio sarcástico brincava em suas feições.

"É que estão acontecendo alguns ataques em konoha, e o culpado usa genjutsus para render as suas vitimas." Uma nova voz soou dentro do quarto e as jovens kunoichis se viraram para ver quem estava falando...

"Ana-sensei!" Disseram Midori e Ichigo ao mesmo tempo com a aparição de sua sensei. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa amarela, com uma saia curta azul. Enfeitando a blusa na parte da frente, tinha um símbolo de ying e yang. Por baixo da saia ela tinha uma meia calça em forma de rede que descia até a canela. Nos pés, uma sandália de salto alto. Assumindo uma expressão seria, a sensei olhou para as suas alunas.

"Vocês não tem nada a ver com isso espero." Ela disse com um tom ameaçador. Nakano a encarou por alguns segundos e voltou para a sua leitura, concentrada, apenas murmurando baixo um não, audível somente por pouco. As outras duas kunoichis olharam a sua sensei, e deram de ombros, com Ichigo indo ate a cozinha catar alguma coisa para comer e Midori indo cochilar no sofá.

Nos dias seguintes, os atentados continuaram, nada desaparecendo, apenas as pessoas sendo vitimas de genjutsus... Tsunade já estava ficando mais e mais preocupada, pois, como Sasuke tinha lhe dito, aquele jutsu poderia ser um dos quais Orochimaru estaria trabalhando... O que só podia significar duas coisas. Uma, Orochimaru ainda vivia e estava aprimorando esse jutsu, ou dois, algum seguidor antigo dele ainda viva.

Mas logo descartou estas possibilidades, como Sasuke contara, ele tinha matado a Orochimaru com as próprias mãos.

Ryuu sentou-se irritado na grama, todos os jounnins e chuunins estavam investigando o caso do agressor que estava aterrorizando konoha. E como não podia faltar, varias pessoas estavam contratando shinobis para protege-las. Era esta a missão que o time dele recebera, proteger uma velha senhora do criminoso a solta. Mas acontece que era tão tedioso ficar ali parado observando a velhinha dormir que ele mesmo se agüentava por pouco para não dormir.

"WAH isso é tão chato! Keichi no baka por que não fica você olhando a velha?" Ryuu perguntou bocejando enquanto saia do quarto da velhinha.

"Por que o Kiba sensei mandou VOCÊ ficar vigiando" respondeu Keichi arremessando uma kunai em uma arvore próxima. "Pode sair daí Takeru"

Takeru saiu de trás da arvore com um sorrisinho no rosto, os amigos com uma leve suspeita observaram o amigo sair da escuridão. Segurando um pedaço de roupa...

"Takeru... o que é isso?" Ryuu apontou para o pedaço de pano na mão do amigo.

"Uma pista para o criminoso dos genjutsus" Ele disse com ar misterioso. Esticando o pedaço de pano na frente dos amigos... O pano era na cor vermelha sangue e estava um pouco sujo. Parecia fazer parte de um kimono pois a costura era fina e delicada, apesar de ser um pedaço maltrapilho. Os outros meninos começaram a encarar Takeru.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Keichi perguntou pegando o pano das mãos de Takeru e analisando.

"Perto de um dos locais do crime." Ele suspirou arrancando o pano de novo das mãos de Keichi.

Depois de algumas discussões, eles decidiram que eles mesmos iriam investigar quem era o culpado. Ryuu teve uma idéia, uma que envolvia o antigo sensei de seu pai. Hatake Kakashi.

Juntos os meninos andaram até a cobertura da academia ninja, lá era onde eles poderiam encontrar o famoso ninja copiador, Kakashi. O ninja de cabelos prateados estava sentado em um banco, não usava mais sua roupa de jounnin pois não exercia mais a atividade de um ninja, ao invés disso, era professor de um curso avançado para ingressar no esquadrão da ambu, e quando tinha tempo, professor substituto na academia Gennin. Ele usava uma calça comprida e larga, preta, que combinava com uma blusa com mangas que chegavam até os cotovelos na cor azul. Seu corpo continuava musculoso, por isso a blusa estava apertada em algumas partes como no ombro e no peito. Ele ainda usava as suas luvas, só que estas eram pretas e um pouco mais longa.

Ao notar os shinobis se aproximando, o ninja copiador parou o que estava fazendo... Isto é, parou de escrever o novo capitulo da sua nova series de livros com conteúdo adulto. Depois de anos acompanhando a serie de Jyiraya, o Sannin aconselhou Kakashi a escrever os próprios livros dele, pois segundo o velho ermitão, Kakashi teria conhecimentos e experiências o bastante para ser o seu sucessor. Então, lá estava o ninja de cabelos prateados, sentado em um banco, com um lápis e uma caderneta na mão. Ele sorriu para os meninos e largou a caderneta de lado. Ryuu foi o primeiro a falar.

"Kakashi-sensei, precisamos de ajuda" Ele disse engolindo o orgulho por estar pedindo ajuda. Kakashi notou o embaraço do jovem herdeiro dos Uchihas e fez um cafuné na cabeça dele, fazendo Ryuu se irritar ainda mais.

"Em que posso ajudar?" Kakashi ainda sorria, desviou de alguns socos de Ryuu não revidando, apenas segurou as mãos do shinobi, dirigindo a pergunta para os outros meninos.

"Queremos que você invoque o Pakkun-chan para nos ajudar Kakashi-san" Keichi explicou calmamente, segurando o riso da cena cômica de Ryuu sendo segurado em uma posição humilhante por Kakashi.

"Não vou nem perguntar por que..." Kakashi então mordeu o dedão, e fez os Ins corretos, murmurando o jutsu. "Kuchyose no jutsu" Depois de um POFF de fumaça, surgiu na frente deles um pequeno cachorrinho. Ele tinha a cor do pelo marrom e olhos grandes e cansados. Olhou para Kakashi e depois para os meninos, saldando a ambos.

"Faz tempo heim Kakashi" O ninja acenou com a cabeça e disse apontando para os meninos.

"Você poderia ajuda-los?" Pakkun piscou e acenou positivamente. Virou-se para encarar os meninos e perguntou o que eles queriam. Takeru mostrou o pedaço de pano para o cachorro ninja.

"Pode achar esta pessoa?" Takeru perguntou guardando novamente o pano.

"Moleza" Pakkun se virou e começou a farejar pelo chão, de repente, olhou para Takeru e deu algumas fungadas nas pernas do rapaz. Takeru se abaixou e Pakkun farejou pelas roupas dele. "Você" Keichi olhou desconfiado para o cachorro, que completou. "O cheiro está em você."

"Mas claro que está. Ele que estava carregando o pano né!" Ryuu disse recebendo olhares fulminantes do cachorro.

"Pode ser, mas eu encontrei a trilha para onde o rastro leva. Sigam-me." E sem esperar pelos shinobis, Pakkun pulou do telhado da academia até outro telhado, indo saltando. Seguindo logo atrás dele, estavam o time dos meninos.

"Arruinado!" Midori exclamou segurando um belo kimono vermelho sangue. Ele tinha um rasgo gigantesco na manga. O kimono era de um vermelho vivo e brilhante, possua detalhes em prateado de pequenas luas. Na gola e na bainha, fios prateados adornavam o tecido macio, suavizando sua estrutura. Na cintura, uma faixa preta era para ser amarrada, a Yukata também era preta, com detalhes em vermelho e prata.

"O que foi Midori-chan?" Ichigo perguntou preocupada para a amiga. Correu os olhos pelo vestido com o rasgo e suspirou. "AH, que pena, era tão bonito, o que houve?"

A kunoichi segurando o kimono o largou em cima de um sofá e começou a relatar.

"Eu estava experimentando esse kimono em uma loja. Queria comprar para você um bom presente de aniversario... Eu sei que ainda falta tempo, mas não resisti quando vi o kimono pensei em você e entrei na loja." Ichigo sentiu seu coração pesado, imaginando o quanto teria custado aquele presente. Mas deixou que Midori continuasse.

"Comprei o kimono e quando sai da loja, tinha um homem do lado de fora... Ele me pediu para entrega-lo o kimono, era um assalto. Eu ri da cara dele e larguei a caixa onde estava o kimono no chão e rendi ele. Mas quando fui buscar a caixa, ela tinha sumido." Neste momento, o rosto da kunoichi era de raiva... Ichigo tocou no ombro dela, pedindo que ela continuasse.

"Olhei ao redor para ver se encontrava algum sinal do ladrão, e vi a fita da caixa do kimono jogada no chão, fui ate onde estava a fita e a ajuntei. Foi quando notei um homem com a minha caixa, saquei uma kunai e o acertei na perna, ele deixou a caixa cair e eu a peguei... Mas quando ia me afastando, um garoto estranho com olhos em forma de cobra me atacou" Os punhos da kunoichi se contraíram e apertaram. "Ele fez alguns Ins com as mãos e a ultima coisa que eu me lembro era cair no chão sem forças. Quando eu acordei, o kimono estava vestido em mim e não havia ninguém por perto." Neste momento o rosto da garota ficou vermelho...

"Como assim vestido em você?" Ichigo perguntou corando um pouco.

"Deixa eu terminar oh" Ichigo murmurou um "hai" E Midori continuou. "Eu procurei pelas minhas roupas mas percebi que estava vestida por baixo do kimono." Ichigo deixou escapar um suspiro, estava preocupada com a sua amiga "Quando eu fui tirar o kimono, uma kunai passou voando, eu desviei a tempo, mas um pedaço da manga do kimono se rasgou. Eu ajuntei a kunai e revidei. Neste momento o meu agressor saiu das sombras e usou aqueles olhos em forma de cobra novamente. Mas eu estava pronta naquela vez e evitei seu olhar. Ouvi um barulho surdo de alguém caindo no chão. O garoto com olhos de cobra sumiu da minha frente e eu olhei para trás. Um homem estava caído no chão, babando um pouco. Aproveitando a minha chance, sumi."

"Hm... ainda podemos costurar o kimono!" Ichigo riu sendo acompanhada por Midori no riso. Mas não iria durar muito...

Pakkun parou em frente de uma casa. Os meninos se entreolharam e confirmaram com a cabeça. Avançaram até a porta e tentaram escutar por algum ruído. Ouvindo o som de risadas abafadas dentro da casa...

"Entramos?" Keichi perguntou serio, talvez ali estivesse o culpado dos ataques, se eles conseguirem capturar o nuke-nin, talvez fossem reconhecidos como heróis, e nenhum deles queria mais isso do que Ryuu.

"Não, melhor eu usar o Byakugan" Takeru usou o byakugan como havia dito, e seu coração perdeu uma batida quando reconheceu a garota de alguns dias atrás ali dentro... ao lado dela, estirado em um sofá, estava um belo kimono com um pedaço da manga faltando, pedaço onde cabia perfeitamente o fraguimento em posse dele... Percebendo o rosto de seu amigo empalidecer subitamente, Keichi cutucou Takeru.

"O que você viu?" Ryuu também passou sua atenção a resposta do amigo, respirava rápido com a adrenalina percorrendo o seu corpo. O criminoso dos Genjutsus em suas mãos.

"O...O...O criminoso" Takeru disse apontando para a porta, sua voz era fraca e ele gaguejava. Seus amigos não terminaram de ouvir o que ele tinha para falar, Ryuu deu um chute na porta que abriu-se com um barulho gigantesco... "Não está aqui..." Takeru terminou de falar para o vento, já que seus amigos já entravam dentro da casa...

Fim do capitulo xD

Não consegui quebrar o meu recorde hoje! TT.TT mas um dia eu consigo, anotem minhas palavras... hoje eu consegui fazer só 8 paginas. 

Eu não resisti deixar um quebra, eu quero que vocês fiquem curiosos para saber o que acontece n.nb

Beijos!


	6. O criminoso do genjutsu parte 2

Repito que é hoje que eu ultrapasso o meu recorde de 10 paginas digitadas o.ób

Mural de agradecimento da hanna: midori,nakano, HarunoN,Claki, (alguém sem nome o.o?), Uchiha Polyana, Kagura-Lari,sakusasuke, celle, buuuu (não posso fazer a saki vilã, porque ela não é uma kunoichi n.n)

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 6: O criminoso do genjutsu parte 2**

"_O...O...O criminoso" Takeru disse apontando para a porta, sua voz era fraca e ele gaguejava. Seus amigos não terminaram de ouvir o que ele tinha para falar, Ryuu deu um chute na porta que abriu-se com um barulho gigantesco... "Não está aqui..." Takeru terminou de falar para o vento, já que seus amigos já entravam dentro da casa..._

"DROGA!" Takeru rangeu os dentes para evitar de gritar e entrou na casa atrás de seus amigos. Ryuu e Keichi entraram com tudo dentro da casa, quando chegaram até onde estavam as kunoichis, ganharam toda a atenção delas.

"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ryuu perguntou apontando o indicador na cara de Ichigo. "Onde esta o criminoso do genjutsu?"

"Não sabemos de nada" Midori disse olhando torto para Ryuu. Foi quando Takeru entrou na sala também, desta vez foi Midori quem apontou. "VOCÊ!" Takeru congelou em seus passos e se virou lentamente para fitar Midori nos olhos.

"Elas não sabem de nada" Takeru disse, apesar de que tinha suas suspeitas sobre elas devido ao kimono vermelho faltando um pedaço, pedaço que fora encontrado em uma das cenas do crime.

"Então não vão se importar em dizer o que significa isso" Keichi disse pegando o kimono vermelho de cima do sofá.

"Acho que nos devem uma explicação se não quiserem ir presas" Ryuu disse com um sorriso atraente como os de Sasuke.

"Tem razão, devemos, mas se não quisermos dar informações E nem ir presas?" Ichigo falou com as mãos nos quadris encarando Ryuu com o mesmo sorriso. Se fosse possível, seria possível ver pequenas faíscas de tensão entre eles. Midori imitou a pose de Ichigo e também sorriu, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Não temos escolha então..." Ryuu cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ativou seu sharingan, encarou novamente Ichigo, e por alguns segundos, podia jurar que nos olhos dela também tinha o sharingan, mas afastou esse pensamento quando o vermelho rubi encontrou o verde esmeralda. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, apenas se encarando, cada um com um sorriso, ouso falar, sexy para o outro, vendo quem agüentava mais tempo sem ser intimidado.

"Maldito seja esse maldito sorriso Uchiha!" Midori gritou balançando ichigo, tirando ela do transe em que se encontrava. Keichi empurrou Ryuu pelo ombro e não podia deixar de concordar com a kunoichi de cabelos negros, maldito seja esse sorriso uchiha de Ichigo?

Keichi não era o único que questionava a semelhança entre os sorrisos deles, Takeru e Midori também pesavam sobre aquilo. Mais Takeru, pois a kunoichi já sabia do segredo da amiga. "Eu e meu bocão!" Ela pensou se estapeando, como pudera dar um deslize daqueles. Para se redimir com Ichigo e desviar a atenção dos meninos, ela usou um pergaminho que estava em seu bolso e invocou dúzias de kunais presas entre si por um fio fino. Segurou uma das pontas do fio e lançou a outra presa em uma shuriken no outro lado da sala. Suas ações chamaram atenção dos outros ninjas, mas já era tarde demais, logo eles estavam presos em um labirinto de cordas adornadas dolorosamente com kunais.

"O caminho está livre para vocês saírem ilesos pela porta somente" Midori disse com um pequeno sorriso. Toda aquela confusão a estava cansando e desejou que Nakano estivesse ali, ela poderia usar um genjutsu neles e espantar eles dali. Mas repensou seu desejo, eles estavam pensando que elas eram as culpadas dos ataques, então era melhor mostrar para os gennins de konoha que não era bem aquele o caso.

Nesse meio tempo, Takeru ativara o seu byakugan e estava mirando as kunoichis, perdeu o ar de seus pulmões quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Ichigo. Deu um olhar de relance sobre Ryuu apenas para ter certeza, então voltou a encarar a kunoichi ruiva. As veias de chakra e os tanketsus dela eram quase idênticos aos de Ryuu quando chegava na região dos olhos... Ryuu tinha o sharingan, por isso exigia um sistema de chakra superior para seus olhos, sistema que em Ichigo era similar se não idêntico. Ele não conseguia dizer.

"Mas, como eu sou boazinha, vou contar para vocês sobre o kimono vermelho" Midori disse tirando Takeru de seus pensamentos. Ela então foi afrouxando o aperto da ponta da corda em suas mãos, fazendo isso, as kunais presas no fio caíram no chão, assim como a armadilha.

"Pois bem, somos todos ouvidos..." Keichi disse sarcasticamente passando a mão sobre um pequeno corte em seu braço.

"Um... O kimono era um presente para a minha amiga Ichigo, quando eu sai da loja onde comprei o kimono, fui atacada por um assaltante, então me defendi e o rendi. Para isso larguei a caixa onde tinha o kimono, quando dei por mim depois, a caixa tinha sumido. Depois de procurar algum tempo, encontrei, mas fui atacada por esse criminoso ai dos genjutsus... Ele me fez perder a consciência, quando eu acordei, ele tentou me nocautear de novo, então me defendi e ele atingiu um pedestre que passava atrás de mim. Quando virei para ver o pedestre, e depois o criminoso de novo, ele tinha sumido. Só" A kunoichi disse quase como um robô toda a historia. Takeru não percebeu, mas seus punhos haviam fechado.

"Sim, mas isso não explica por que o kimono está rasgado e nós temos o pedaço que falta" Keichi disse ainda pegando na manga do kimono que estava rasgada.

"Bem, quando eu acordei da primeira vez, eu estava vestida no kimono... Quando eu lutei contra o criminoso, ele rasgou a manga quando lançou uma kunai na minha cara. Eu desviei é claro, mas não rápido o suficiente pois a kunai dele ainda conseguiu rasgar o kimono." A kunoichi olhou de lado para Takeru, apenas por curiosidade, suas bochechas coraram um pouco quando ela viu que os punhos do gennin estavam fechados e tão apertados que os seus dedos estavam ficando brancos.

"Eu acho que sua estória confere, vocês são inocentes." Ryuu disse abafando o seu desapontamento.

"Takeru, acho que pode dar para elas o pedaço da manga" Keichi disse largando o kimono em cima do sofá. O hyuuga tirou do bolso o pedaço de pano vermelho e entregou para Midori com uma pequena mancha vermelha em suas bochechas. Ichigo riu da atitude dos dois, ganhando os olhares de todos presentes. Ela balançou as mãos na frente do rosto e disse ainda segurando o riso.

"Nada... Agora podem ir embora?" Apontou para a porta, os Gennins de konoha seguiram em direção a porta pedindo desculpas pelo incomodo. Desculpas aceitas meio relutantemente por ichigo e dadas com menos vontade ainda por Ryuu.

Enquanto isso, no meio da floresta que cercava konoha...

"Mestre... fiz como você me ordenou, mas, não vejo propósito em..." Uma voz feminina quebrava o silencio monótono da floresta. Em seguida, um barulho de tapa podia ser ouvido.

"Cale-se! Era necessário, não conteste as minhas ordens, Kim" A pessoa chamada Kim passou as mãos pela bochecha que latejava e começava a ficar vermelha. O vento começou a soprar, movimentando a copa das arvores em movimentos hipnóticos, somados ao som das folhas farfalhando. Conforme o vento batia, alguns raios de luz penetraram na relva da floresta, fazendo possível distinguir melhor as duas silhuetas.

Uma era alta e magra, um homem. Ele tinha os cabelos prateados que refletiam os raios incidentes na floresta. Usava óculos apoiados na ponta do nariz e em um tempo praticamente cronometrado, ele iria arrumar os óculos de volta no lugar. O mais estranho era seu rosto. A metade esquerda era normal e parecia humano, mas a outra metade, a direita parecia um réptil. Seu olho direito era amarelado e tinha as pupilas em forma de cortes. Ao redor dos olhos marcas se espalhavam pelo seu rosto descendo pelo pescoço e indo até o peito e o ombro. O seu olho esquerdo era negro mas com a luz incidindo de um ângulo apropriado, era possível ver o brilho amarelado que começava a se formar. Ele tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e usava uma blusa cinza-azulada frouxa com um corte da gola até metade do peito. Por baixo dessa blusa, ele tinha uma outra mais colada e preta. Vestia uma calça azul até a canela com as sandálias ninjas azuis.

A outra silhueta não era tão alta, mas era magra também, um garoto. Os cabelos dele eram curtos e negros, repicado nas pontas. Os olhos dele eram negros, e em baixo de cada olho, duas pequenas gotas como lagrimas desciam pela sua bochecha. Ele usava uma camiseta verde musgo e uma calça também até a canela na cor cinza. Nos pés, a sandália ninja habitual na cor azul. Nas mãos, luvas que deixavam a mostra a ponta de seus dedos na cor preta.

"Sim, Kabuto-sama" O menino respondeu fazendo uma mesura.

"Ótimo Kim, agora vá chamar para mim os seus companheiros" Kabuto fechou os olhos e se sentou apoiando as costas no tronco de uma das inúmeras arvores que os cercavam. Os olhos de Kim também se fecharam, e quando ele os abriu, eram os olhos de uma cobra, amarelos meio esverdeados com as pupilas em forma de corte. As marcas de gota sob seus olhos se esticaram e agora atravessavam seus olhos chegando até a testa. Parecendo que um animal selvagem tinha dado um arranhão em seu rosto. Ele saltou em um tronco e saiu pela floresta a procura de seus outros dois companheiros...

"Onde diabos estão eles... Tai e Chimaru" Com seus olhos agora transformados, ele agora era capaz de ver e seguir as trilhas de chakra. Tudo o que sabia desse sua habilidade era que não passava de uma variação menos potente do sharingan, apenas com a capacidade de enxergar o chakra.

Ele então parou de correr e pulou no chão, localizara um dos chakras que estava procurando. Avistou uma clareira, e sentado no meio desta, estava um garoto com cabelos compridos cor de canela. Um vermelho escuro e queimado. Seus olhos eram castanho escuro e brilhavam um tom de cobre. Sua pele era morena e ele não tinha sobrancelhas, apenas dois pontos sob os olhos. Estava sentado em posição de meditação, mas ao notar Kim se aproximando, ele se virou.

"Kabuto-sama está nos chamando Chimaru-san" Kim falou para a pessoa cujo nome era Chimaru. O garoto demorou um pouco para reconhecer a voz afeminada de seu companheiro, mas quando o fez, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até onde estava Kim.

"Ok, você vai atrás da Tai-san?" Kim acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e Chimaru seguiu até onde sabia que estava Kabuto. O mais fiel e braço direito servo do Sannin das cobras, Yakushi Kabuto. Agora tomara a responsabilidade de continuar o trabalho do antigo Orochimaru.

"Você a viu?" Chimaru não respondeu, passou por Kim e continuou seu caminho adentro da floresta. "Esnobe" xingou Chimaru alto. Sentiu um choque atravessar o seu corpo e caiu de joelhos no chão... 'Eu ouvi isso' Ouviu a voz de Chimaru soar em sua mente.

Ignorando a dor que circulava pelo seu corpo, Kim se levantou e começou a sua busca pela ultima de seus companheiros. Usando os seus olhos aprimorados, ele encontrou facilmente os rastros do chacka de Tai.

A encontrou na beira de um riacho lavando as mãos que estavam um pouco ensangüentadas, ao lado dela, uma carcaça de um coelho abatido. Tai era alta e tinha bastante peito. Usava um kimono apertado na cor roxa. Seu cabelo era preto com reflexos azulados. Seu kimono ia até a canela, onde era aberto até a coxa. Na cintura uma faixa azul-marinho prendia tudo no lugar. Ela não notou a presença de Kim quando este se aproximou.

"Tai-chan, Kabuto-sama deseja nos ver" Ela se arrepiou quanto a voz feminina e delicada de seu companheiro. Se virou para encará-lo, sua aparência era bizarra, ainda mais quando ele tinha os olhos daquele jeito. Seu companheiro ou não, tinha medo dele tanto quanto tinha medo de Chimaru.

"Já vou indo, só me deixe terminar aqui" Ela terminou de lavar as mãos e pegou o coelho morto, enfiando-o em uma bolsa de couro que estava no chão. Terminando tudo, ela se levantou e seguiu Kim que a guiava através da floresta, ate onde Kabuto e Chimaru os estavam esperando...

Em konoha

Ryuu voltara para casa de mãos balançando... Não conseguira nada sobre o criminoso que estava usando os genjutsus e para piorar, tinha que ir até a hokage dizer que as kunoichis a quem eles tinham atacado eram inocentes. Abriu porta para a sala e lá estavam os seus pais sentados no sofá o esperando. Sua mãe, Saki foi a primeira a falar.

"Ryuu-kun, onde você esteve até agora?" Saki tinha o rosto triste e olhava de relance algumas vezes para Sasuke. Pela cara de Ryuu, sabia que o filho tinha feito alguma coisa errada.

"Com o Takeru e com o Keichi" Sasuke mantinha a expressão branca, sem demonstrar o que estava pensando. Olhou para o filho ativando o seu sharingan.

"Sabemos com quem você esteve, mas não sabemos aonde você esteve" Sasuke disse serio, Saki, ao seu lado deu um pequeno pulo pelo tom frio do marido para com o seu filho, mas concordava que Ryuu merecia ser punido.

"A gente estava atrás do criminoso do genjutsu." Ryuu respondeu dando um passo para trás, na defensiva, mas Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça e passou cruzando pelo filho, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros do menino, fazendo um pequeno carinho, ou o que lembrava ser um. Saki sorriu ao ato do marido, mas logo sua felicidade virou fúria quando começou a gritar com Ryuu.

"Irresponsável Ryuu! E se você se machucasse!?" Sasuke parou de andar e virou para trás...

"Ah, conte-me o que aconteceu" Ryuu congelou em pé. Olhou para a mãe pedindo apoio, mas esta apenas o encarava com raiva, não vendo outra alternativa, ele abriu a boca e contou.

"Takeru encontrou uma pista em um dos locais do crime, seguimos esta pista com a ajuda do Pakkun do Kakashi-sensei, encontramos aquelas kunoichis que estão aqui vindas da vila oculta da pedra. Achávamos que elas eram as culpadas, mas acontece que também foram vitimas..." Sasuke olhava o filho... Tinha que contar essa nova informação para a Hokage...

"Amanha bem cedo, vamos até a Tsunade-sama" Sasuke falou, Saki deixou sair um suspiro de alivio que seu filho não tinha enfrentado um shinobi fugitivo.

A historia era parecida com cada um dos outros ninjas. Keichi chegara em casa e contara para o pai o que haviam feito, visto que sua mãe já estava dormindo. Shikamaru suspirou e falou a mesma coisa que Sasuke...

"Amanha bem cedo, vamos até a Tsunade-sama" Keichi assentiu e foi até o seu quarto para uma longa noite de sono.

Takeru chegou em casa e também levou a sua bronca, mas apenas uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça, como era possível aquela menina Ichigo ter os mesmos parâmetros das veias de Chakra e tanketsus que Ryuu? Aquela duvida o estava matando, então resolveu falar com a sua mãe, que também tinha o byakugan e conhecia Sasuke para ver o que ela achava.

"Okaa-sama?" Takeru perguntou timidamente para a sua mãe. Ela era uma figura majestosa. Pele alva e longos cabelos escuros e sedosos. Os mesmos olhos que o filho.

"Takeru-chan! Já mandei ir dormir!" Hinata brigou com o filho, mas este nem ao menos saiu do lugar. Suspirando, a mãe que estava em seu quarto se preparando para dormir, passou a mão na cama, do lado de onde estava sentada. Naruto não voltaria tão cedo de uma missão, então teria que dormir sozinha aquela noite.

"Pode falar filho" Takeru sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, ela então puxou a cabeça do filho e o deitou em seu colo, massageando o escalpo do menino delicadamente com a ponta de seus dedos.

"Hn... Mãe, você já usou o byakugan perto de algum Uchiha que não seja o tio Sasuke e o Ryuu?" Hinata se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas respondeu calmamente.

"Uma vez, no irmão mais velho do Sasuke-kun. Por que pergunta?" Takeru levantara-se e sentara de novo ao lado da mãe, olhando-a nos olhos, para ela ver que ele não estava mentindo, falou.

"Não teve hoje, quando eu falei que eu e os outros fomos atrás do criminoso?" Hinata assentiu "E que era um alarme falso, e que nós acabamos por invadir a casa daquelas kunoichis de fora da vila?" Novamente a Hyuuga mais velha assentira, para deixar seu filho saber que ela estava acompanhando. "Dentro da casa, eu usei o meu byakugan, e uma das kunoichis possuía nos olhos um sistema avançado de veias de chakra, quase idêntico ao do Ryuu." A mãe pensou um pouco, cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras para contar ao filho.

"Bem... Quando eu vi as veias de chakra do Itachi-san, o irmão mais velho do Sasuke-kun, eu também comparei entre eles, as semelhanças e diferenças... E não havia nenhuma diferença... Por causa do sharingan e por eles serem irmãos." Hinata também absorveu as preocupações do filho... Ele havia dito que essa kunoichi tinha nos olhos algo que poderia facilmente ser o sharingan. "Como ela era?" Uma certa excitação cresceu dentro da chefe dos Hyuugas.

"Ela era branca, tinha os olhos verdes e o cabelo ruivo brilhante." Ela certamente não se parecia com nenhum Uchiha, mas tinha uma alta porcentagem de chance daquela menina possuir alguma linhagem avançada, ou mais precisamente...

O sharingan.

Sakura ficava mais e mais desconfortável, faltavam agora quase um mês para o exame Chuunin. A kunoichi queria estar lá com a sua filha, torcer por ela, apoiá-la. Para passa o tempo, Sakura levava Ikasu, seu filho mais novo de sete anos para passear por um parque fora da vila oculta da pedra. Itachi vivia fora fazendo missões para a recém formada Akatsuki e não tinha muito tempo de sobra para treinar Ikasu, deixando essa tarefa a encargo de Sakura.

"Ikasu-chan! Vamos, estamos atrasados, o papai já vai chegar e não queremos deixa-lo sozinho, queremos?" Sakura gritou para o seu filho, ele tinha os cabelos negros e curtos, os olhos também negros. Ele estava brincando em um monte de terra quando ouviu o chamado de sua mãe, atendendo imediatamente.

"Hai, Okaa-sama, o papai já vem?" Perguntou com um pingo de esperança na voz. Já iria fazer três dias desde que Itachi fora naquela missão. Ikasu não via a hora de seu pai voltar para ensinar a ele o jutsu de fogo que sua mãe tanto falara que ele iria aprender se fosse um bom menino.

"Já deve estar em casa" A kunoichi segurou seu filho no colo, se sujando com a terra que ficara nas mãos e roupas da criança. Caminhou até em casa, chegando na porta da frente, largou Ikasu no chão que entrou correndo pela porta da frente, sem esperar pela mãe.

"Tou-sama! Está aqui?" Gritou com alegria pela casa, sem encontrar seu pai, se virou com raiva para Sakura. "Okaa-sama, disse que o tou-sama iria estar aqui!" Falou enchendo a boca de ar e estufando a bochecha em uma atitude de birra.

"Não menti Ik-kun" Sakura disse gargalhando quando Itachi apareceu enrolando em uma toalha pingando água e ficou encarando Ikasu, que corou um pouco com as suas maneiras na frente do pai.

"Tou-sama! Ainda bem que voltou, quero que me ensine um jutsu novo hoje!" Ikasu pulou nas pernas do pai, abraçando-o. Itachi deixou um sorriso vagar em seus lábios, se lembrando de Sasuke quando este vinha lhe pedir para ensinar algo novo. Mas aquele não era seu irmão fútil, aquele era seu filho. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando viu a mãe de seu filho ajoelhar ao lado dele para tirar Ikasu das pernas do pai. Sakura segurou Ikasu pela cintura e começou a puxá-lo.

"Solte do papai Ik-kun! Ele precisa descansar, e você esta sujando ele todinho!." Sakura disse puxando com cuidado o filho, mas o abraço do menino nas pernas do pai era forte.

"Deixa, vou tomar outro banho." Dizendo isso Itachi se abaixou e pegou o filho, colocando-o no ombro. Ikasu levantou as mãos para o alto e olhou para a mãe.

"Eu vou tomar banho com o papai e você não!" Disse mostrando a língua. Sakura riu um pouco e corou quando Itachi a pegou pela cintura, e a jogou sobre o outro ombro. Carregando ambos, mulher filho para o banho...

Em konoha.

"Hm... entendo, então não temos mais nenhum outro suspeito" A hokage suspirou e afundou em sua cadeira, olhando os shinobis em seu escritório diretamente nos olhos. "Tem certeza de que isso é tudo?"

Sasuke estava lá com Ryuu, Hinata com Takeru e Shikamaru com Keichi. Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim Tsunade-sama" A hokage então fez um sinal com as mãos e os dispensou. Hinata segurou Takeru pelo ombro quando este fez menção de sair também.

"Não Takeru-kun, lembra-se da nossa conversa?" O Hyuuga então parou e assentiu para a mãe, eles teriam que contar para Tsunade sobre a kunoichi com o suposto sharingan. Quando os outros já tinham saído e na sala restavam apenas os Hyuugas e a Hokage.

"O que foi Hinata?" Tsunade perguntou enchendo o seu copo com sakê. Hinata hesitou um pouco, mas falou.

"Tsunade-sama, você deve saber que devido ao byakugan, somos capazes de ver o sistema de chakra do inimigo." A Hyuuga começou, a Hokage fez uma cara nervosa e disse.

"Poupe-me disso Hinata, eu já sei, vá direto ao assunto." Takeru olhou para a mãe que empalidecera. Ele apertou a mão dela, reassegurando que estava ali.

"Bem, acho que pode haver alguém que não seja Uchiha com o sharingan" O rosto da hokage se contorceu por alguns instantes, ela então enlaçou as mãos e a levou para a frente da boca, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"Explique melhor..."

O que ninguém percebeu foi que alguém ouvia atrás da porta...

AAHH eu desistoo!  
Jamais poderei quebrar o meu recorde TT.TT  
8 paginas de novo ¬¬"

Hohoho! deixei vocês curiosos? diz q sim diz q siimm ç.ç  
quem voces acham que é atras da porta...  
1) - Sasuke  
2) - Kim  
3) - Ichigo  
4) - Shizuni  
5) Kakashi  
6) outro o.ó

Eu nom vou dizer qm é ;

REVIEW por favor! n.n

Beijos!


	7. O estranho atrás da porta

Cof cof... hoje decidi colocar um disclaimer(o.o?) hohoho! Quando o meu plano der certo, eu ownarei Naruto forever! BWAHAHAHAHA! Mas por enquanto, apenas sonho em ownar Naruto e escrevo fics comendo sandubas de atum (nhamii .-.)

Mural de agradecimento de Review da Hanna: Claki, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2,Bianca Bion, Saki(_cadê o meu deidara? ç.ç_),HarunoN, Haruka Taichou,buuuu (_bu-chan! Bem que eu queria fazer ela vilã, mas já tenho a historia na minha cabeça... Brigada pela sua opinião(segurando suas mãos) friends?_), midooori (_bixo... BURN MIDORI BURN!_),Fernanda(_logo_), Jéssica (_você chutou certo x-x_),mahy-chan, Uchiha Polyana,Tsunay Nami, Hatake Sandrinha,TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE, celle, Kagura-Lari, Sinara-chan.

Brigada pelas reviews gente o/

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 7: O estranho atrás da porta**

"_Bem, acho que pode haver alguém que não seja Uchiha com o sharingan" O rosto da hokage se contorceu por alguns instantes, ela então enlaçou as mãos e a levou para a frente da boca, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa._

"_Explique melhor..."_

_O que ninguém percebeu foi que alguém ouvia atrás da porta..._

"É feio escutar atrás da porta...Saia já quem quer que seja" Hinata falou ativando o seu byakugan, Takeru imitou a mãe, que parecia bem nervosa. Hinata não conseguia olhar através da porta com o seu byakugan e olhou confusa para a Hokage, que sorriu e acenou com as mãos.

"Paredes com dupla proteção em caso de jutsus de espionagem contra a Hokage" A loira falou apontando para alguns pergaminhos espalhados em pontos cegos na sala. Hinata assentiu e colocou uma mão nos ombros do filho, apertando levemente em um ato para acalmá-lo.

"Hokage-sama, tinha alguém ouvindo a nossa conversa!" Takeru gritou rangendo os dentes, empurrando a mão de Hinata de seu ombro. Como Tsunade conseguia se manter tão cabeça fria quando um completo havia ouvido o começo de sua conversa, o que em si já revelava detalhes o bastante.

"Ele já foi, tem chuunins patrulhando lá fora, quem quer que seja deve estar tendo momentos difíceis para escapar sem ser visto... Agora expliquem melhor esta historia de outra pessoa com o sharingan" Hinata suspirou, meio aliviada e meio frustrada. Tsunade notando isso, pegou dois copos de baixo de sua escrivaninha e uma garrafa branca esfumaçada com um liquido dentro. Pelo cheiro, sakê.

"Hai Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade servia alguns pequenos goles da bebida nos copos e oferecia um para a Hyuuga, que respirando fundo novamente, pegou o copo e virou em sua garganta, ganhando um olhar espantado do filho... "Estava precisando... Obrigada Tsunade-sama" A loira assentiu e sinalizou com as mãos para que os Hyuugas continuassem a falar. Hinata colocou uma das mãos na cabeça do filho fazendo um pequeno carinho.

"Existe, em konoha, alguém com o sharingan, e esta pessoa não é um Uchiha." Hinata disse descendo a mão do cabelo do filho para o ombro deste. "Takeru-kun, se importa?" O menino olhou para a mãe e por alguns instantes parecia que ia se negar a falar, mas com uma tossida para limpar a garganta da saliva que se acumulava, e falou baixo, mas audível o suficiente para a Hokage.

"A menina ruiva, do grupo de kunoichis da vila oculta da pedra... Ela... Tem grande possibilidade dela possuir o sharingan" O menino corou um pouco com o olhar vidrado que a Hokage lhe direcionava. Ela então pegou alguns papeis de uma gaveta e procurou por alguma coisa. Quando achou, seu rosto empalideceu um pouco.

"Hyuuga Takeru, pode deixar eu e sua mãe a sós por favor?" Tsunade pediu controlando cuidadosamente o timbre de sua voz para sair normalmente, sem tremor. O menino Hyuuga assentiu e deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, saindo em seguida para os corredores da torre da Hokage... Depois de alguns minutos, quando a loira teve certeza de que ninguém alem de Hinata a ouviria, ela mostrou o que a havia deixado tão preocupada... A foto de uma jovem mulher de cabelos róseos com um bebê nos braços... O que tornava o bebê peculiar, era a cabeleira vermelha que crescia farta em sua cabeça. Hinata empalideceu assim como a Hokage, pegando a foto das mãos de Tsunade.

"Você acha que...?" Hinata falou engolindo o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Tsunade fechou os olhos e encheu novamente os copos dela e da Hinata com a bebida alcoolizada.

"Se eu acho? Bem, tudo indica que pode ser ela..." Tsunade disse pegando a foto da mãe e seu bebê de volta de Hinata e passou os dedos levemente sobre a imagem da criança.

"Mas... eu achei que ela tinha... traíd-" Neste momento os punhos da Hokage colidiram contra a mesa com força, fazendo esta rachar um pouco, Tsunade parecia mais do que irritada com o que a chefe dos Hyuugas estava pensando...

"Sakura JAMAIS traiu Sasuke... foi o contrario" O rosto da Hyuuga pareceu confuso por alguns curtos segundos, mas realização afundou nela e ela não pode segurar uma lagrima que começou a descer pela sua bochecha. Ela olhou para baixo sentindo vergonha de si mesma, todos aqueles anos acreditando que a Sakura, Haruno Sakura tinha realmente sido uma adultera agora passavam como um raio em sua mente. Todas aquelas vezes em que ouvira Naruto dizer para ela que a sua melhor amiga era inocente e mesmo assim... Todos recusavam a acreditar nos dois. Acreditavam no obvio, uma criança que não se parecia o mínimo com os pais, era ruiva. Sakura tinha cabelos rosa, e Sasuke cabelos negros...

"Devemos contar aos outros! Pobre Sakura-chan" Agora a Hyuuga não controlava mais a enxurrada de lagrimas que escapavam de seus olhos, trazendo consigo o remorso de doze anos acusando sem pensar a sua colega, a sua companheira... a sua amiga.

"Não podemos... Sasuke não deve saber a verdade para o bem dele, da mulher dele e do filho DELE" Hinata que já recuperava o controle, pegou o copo agora cheio de Sakê em sua frente e tomou de um gole só como havia feito da outra vez, Tsunade olhou simpática para a Hyuuga... Ela mesma tivera bastante dificuldade em manter aquilo em segredo, mas era para o bem de Sakura, para a felicidade daquela kunoichi.

"Acho que encontrei uma companheira de bar..." Hinata com as bochechas coradas por causa do álcool, passou as mãos pelos olhos, limpando-os das lagrimas... A Hyuuga sorriu fracamente e colocou o copo vazio de Sakê na mesa da Hokage. Colocou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos cor de lavanda, suspirou e disse com uma voz fraca.

"Saúde"

Fora do escritório da Hokage...

Takeru saíra de má vontade, estava curioso para saber o que deixara a Hokage tão perturbada. Ele fazia alguma idéia do que teria sido. Aquela menina Ichigo, ela possuía o sharingan...

O jovem herdeiro dos Hyuugas voltou para casa, apenas para encontrar o seu primo mais velho treinando com o seu tio. Hyuuga Neji e Usagi.

"Yoh, Takeru-chan" Usagi chamou correndo até onde estava o seu primo. Usagi era um ano mais velho que Takeru, tinha os cabelos negros, curtos e rebeldes. Como usava a bandana de sua vila na testa, sua franja não cobria o seu rosto. A bandana que ele usava era preta e o pano era um pouco comprido demais, o que, como o nó estava atrás de sua cabeça, dava a expressão de serem duas longas orelhas de coelho preta. Ele usava as roupas no mesmo estilo de Neji

"Não me chame de –Chan Usagi" Takeru respondeu nervoso. Neji virou-se para o seu sobrinho nervoso com a intromissão de sua seção de treinos.

"Onde está Hinata-sama?" Pai e filho olharam para Takeru, Neji serio, e Usagi com um sorriso meio cínico no rosto.

"Com a Hokage-sama" Takeru respondeu desviando o olhar...

"O que ela foi falar com a Tsunade-sama?" A voz de Neji soou autoritária, querendo uma resposta logo. Takeru cerrou os punhos e voltou a encarar o tio.

"Não sei..." Falando isso, ele entrou em sua casa deixando Tio e primo cavando buracos em suas costas com o olhar.

Outro lugar.

Ao sair do escritório da Hokage há alguns minutos, Sasuke sentiu uma presença atrás deles, fingindo estar ignorando este fato, ele continuou com o filho até a saída da torre. Chegando lá, ele mandou Ryuu treinar dizendo que ainda tinha alguma coisa para fazer. Quando o filho estava fora do alcance de sua vista, ele voltou para trás e seguiu para o escritório da Hokage.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou um Chuunin que estava caminhando pelos corredores com inúmeras salas. Sasuke olhou para ele serio e o Chuunin engoliu seco, começando a suar frio, ele murmurou um "bom dia senhor" e saiu da frente do Uchiha. Quando estava quase na frente da porta da Hokage, Sasuke viu uma sombra caminhando calmamente pelos corredores.

"Quem está ai" O Uchiha bradou ativando o seu sharingan. A sombra parou de andar e parecia tremer em suas bases, olhou assustada para o Uchiha e fazendo alguns Ins com as mãos que o sharingan de Sasuke viu, ele se tele portou dali em uma nuvem de fumaça branca. "Droga!" Os punhos do Uchiha estavam cerrados... Ele ficou parado no corredor por alguns minutos quando ouviu um estrondo vindo da sala da Hokage.

" ...Jamais trai..." Conseguiu ouvir a Hokage falar, pelo visto estava gritando com alguém dentro de seu escritório... Pelo visto ela devia estar bem irritada. Não querendo pegar ela em seu mau humor, Sasuke deixou a torre da Hokage para ir procurar aquele estranho que encontrara nos corredores ouvindo atrás da porta da Tsunade.

Ryuu seguiu as ordens de seu pai e foi até um campo de treinamento praticar alguns jutsus, Naruto, recentemente havia ensinado para ele e para Takeru o Kage Bushin no Jutsu... Técnica que permite invocar um clone real seu, não um feito de fumaça. Ryuu não tinha chakra suficiente para criar muitos clones, seu maximo ia de três a quatro. Takeru era a mesma historia.

"Yoh, como vai?" Ryuu se virou para responder para a pessoa que falava com ele. Mas especificadamente para Ela. Ichigo estava de pé na frente de Ryuu.

"..." O menino não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando a menina de cima a baixo. Ela estava com o cabelo vermelho rubi comprido, preso em um rabo de cavalo na ponta. Vestia uma blusa com gola alta na cor verde claro, ao redor dos braços dela, do pulso até o cotovelo estava enrolado com bandagens. Usava um shorts curto na cor rosa bebê e assim como nos braços, sua pernas também estavam enroladas na bandagem. Talvez nem por que estivessem machucadas, talvez porque davam a aparência de mais legal. Ichigo percebendo o ninja a encarar, cerrou os olhos para ele, concentrando o seu olhar em encarar ele com igual ou superior intensidade.

Um concurso de Olhares...

"Eu só vim fazer uma proposta, se não quiser ouvir tudo bem" Ela disse se cansando do pequeno joguinho deles. Ryuu fechou os olhos e respirou fundo se acalmando... Se tinha uma coisa que ele não suportava era não saber das coisas...

Curioso, sim, mas muito esperto, e seja o que for que aquela menina estivesse para propor, certamente seria do interesse dele. Pois como ficara bem claro, os dois não simpatizavam muito bem um com o outro. Devia ter custado toda a força de vontade dela para estar ali e Ryuu entendeu, ele sentiria a mesma coisa.

"Pode falar" Ichigo piscou surpresa, não esperava que o Uchiha aceitasse ouvi-la, mas não fez caso, começou a falar.

"Proponho nos unirmos para capturar esse criminoso do Genjutsu" Ryuu passou a mão no queixo pensativo, era uma boa idéia se juntar com elas para capturar o criminoso, mas isso significaria que eles... Ryuu engoliu... teriam que trabalhar juntos. "Konoha acha que fomos nós as culpadas, e isto está me irritando! Eu não quis a ajuda de vocês, mas as meninas me fizeram vir pedir..." Ela deixara bem claro que TAMBEM não queria a ajuda deles... Eles, Ichigo e Ryuu eram parecidos de muitas formas, o jovem herdeiro dos Uchihas tinha que admitir que até certo ponto simpatizara com a menina de cabelos ruivos. Deu o seu famoso sorriso Uchiha para ela que devolveu o sorriso com um dela mesma.

"Interessante, acho que é uma boa idéia" Ichigo assentiu e saiu do campo de treinamento chutando algumas pedras e xingando alto a sorte que tinha...

"Droga de vida! Amaldiçoado seja essa gente! Morra aquele garoto estúpido! Desapareçam amigas barulhentas e malditas! Malditos. Malditos. Malditos!" Ryuu não pode evitar mas rir, ele estava pensando a mesmíssima coisa... 'Droga de vida, amaldiçoado seja essa gente! Morra aquela garota estúpida! Desapareçam amigos barulhentos e malditos! Malditos, malditos, malditos!'

Quando a kunoichi saiu do campo, Ryuu continuou com o seu treinamento.

Ichigo voltou para a casa de péssimo humor, durante todo o caminho até o campo de treinamento de Konoha onde lhe contaram que iria encontrar Ryuu, torceu aos céus que ele reclinasse a proposta delas, DELAS não sua. Se fosse por si, capturava o criminoso sozinha. Um ninja deve ser capaz de sobreviver sozinho sem depender dos outros como apoio. Ichigo achava tudo aquilo revoltante, ela nascera SOZINHA do útero de sua mãe, não nascera ninguém com ela ao mesmo tempo... Claro que alguns anos depois dela nasceu Ikasu, mas isso era outro caso, eles eram irmãos, sim, mas nem por isso Ichigo ficava grudada em Ikasu e nem ele nela.

"Já voltou? Iai, o que ele disse?" A voz de Midori soou em sua mente, livrando a kunoichi ruiva de seus pensamentos, Ichigo olhou para Midori atirando adagas nela com o seu olhar... A outra kunoichi tremeu um pouco e jurou por alguns segundos que vira a própria morte estampada no rosto da amiga... Ichigo não a mataria não é?

"... sim" Ichigo murmurou sentando na mesa da cozinha de péssimo humor. Seu chakra se desprendia e pulsava sobre a sua pele em uma onda negra, arrepiando sua amiga.

"Ichigo, controle o seu chakra!" Ana gritou de dentro do quarto. "não quer chamar a atenção que?" Ichigo baixou a cabeça e apoiou a testa na mesa, suspirando, controlou as ondas de chakra agressivas que saiam de seu corpo em forma de redemoinhos vermelhos. Seus olhos ainda piscavam vermelhos, mas essa condição passou quando Midori colocou na frente dela um pote cheio de Ramen.

"Midori-chan! Eu te AMO!" Lagrimas de felicidade rolaram pelo rosto da kunoichi quando esta pegou os seus hashis(palitinho japonês) e começou a devorar o Ramen. Ana balançou a cabeça e murmurou para Ichigo.

"Se seu pai visse isso..." Ichigo parou de comer e afastou o prato de si... Seu olhar era frio e obscuro, ela olhou para a sua sensei e falou bem baixo.

"Vou treinar" Saindo em seguida da casa... As vezes era difícil ter Itachi como pai, ele sempre exigia cento e dez por cento da menina e não permitia que ela demonstrasse emoção alguma quando eles estavam treinando. Ichigo não tinha nada que criticar de seu pai, ele sempre dera tudo para ela, sempre a tratara com carinho... mesmo não demonstrando sempre, sentia no fundo do seu coração que o pai a amava. Por isso jurara que seria igual a ele. Forte que nem ele. Que iria proteger a sua mãe, Sakura e o seu irmão Ikasu que nem o pai fazia. O contraste do claro e do escuro, o contraste do bem e do mal, o contraste de um anjo e de um demônio, este eram os seus pais, como ying e yang. E Ichigo? Ichigo era a mistura disso, dentro dela o bem e o mal. Dentro dela a calma e a guerra, dentro dela o verde e o vermelho contrastavam... "Vou treinar pai, vou treinar e me tornar mais forte que você, vou treinar para que um dia, EU serei a pessoa quem vai estar protegendo. EU serei a pessoa a estar protegendo você"

Em algum lugar na floresta ao redor de Konoha.

"Como foi Kim?" Kabuto perguntou se aproximando de seu subordinado que se mantinha em pé na frente de si.

"Acho que consegui algo interessante Kabuto-sama" Kim falou sem vacilo, encarou Kabuto com seus olhos negros. Preto encontrando preto, logo era Preto encontrando Amarelo, quando Kim ativou o seu pequeno truque nos olhos.

"Desative o Kogaku no Hebi Kim, ele come todo o seu chakra, não disperdice." A voz autoritária de Kabuto furou as orelhas do jovem. Kim desativou o Kogaku, que seria o nome do que ele tinha nos olhos. "Agora me conte o que você conseguiu."

"..." Kim virou o rosto de Kabuto, não queria receber ordens, não queria ser subordinado. As vezes sentia vontade de cortar a garganta daquele homem por se achar no direito de lhe dar ordens, mas engoliu essa vontade...

"Então?" Kabuto falou perdendo a paciência rapidamente. Malditos pirralhos os quais ele tinha sido incumbido de criar por Orochimaru anos atrás. A grande cobra sabia que iria morrer, por isso deixou um muito bem preparado plano para ressegurar a sua imortalidade...

"Existe outra pessoa em konohagakure com o Doujutsu Sharingan" As palavras de Kim regaram os ouvidos de Kabuto, a metade de seu corpo que se assemelhava a uma cobra vibrou excitada. A metade onde seu mestre, Orochimaru dormia...

"Quem?" A voz do shinobi mais velho era como o risso de uma cobra.

"Não sei, não consegui ouvir, Uchiha Sasuke..." Não pode terminar de falar, a metade de Kabuto onde Orochimaru dormia agora estava pulsando como um segundo coração. Os olhos da metade esquerda do corpo de Kabuto brilhavam e por um instante, parecia que era Orochimaru quem estava falando através de Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun? Meu Sasuke-kun você diz?" Kabuto sacudiu a cabeça levando as mãos até ela. Suas pernas perdendo a força e uma terrível dor se espalhando pela sua tempora. Não resistindo, caiu de joelho no chão, com as mãos ainda em sua cabeça. Kim olhou horrorizado aquela cena. Parecia que o corpo de Kabuto iria de partir em dois a qualquer minuto e o nuke-nin lutava para se manter consciente.

"Kabuto-sama, está tudo bem?" Kim ia se aproximando para tocá-lo no ombro, para ver se estava tudo bem quando uma mão o impediu segurando-o pelo braço.

"Não se aproxime." A voz de Chimaru era seria e seus olhos vermelhos cobre cintilavam. Kim acenou com a cabeça e deu alguns passos para trás, olhou o seu companheiro e perguntou.

"O que esta acontecendo?" Chimaru sorriu enigmático, fechou os olhos escolhendo as melhores palavras para dizer.

"Mestre Orochimaru apenas se excitou um pouco quando VOCÊ citou o nome DELE" Sim, o nome taboo entre todos os fieis seguidores de Orochimaru. O nome taboo para se dizer próximo ao vassalo de um dos pedaços da alma de Orochimaru. Os dois shinobis apenas ficaram observando com uma pequena fascinação enquanto o seu chefe se contorcia com dor no chão, implorando para que Orochimaru lhe desse mais tempo...

"Não mestre Orochimaru! Eu posso conseguir sozinho, me dê mais tempo eu lhe imploro, logo o sharingan será seu! Logo um novo corpo estará pronto para você! Apenas me de mais tempo!" Kabuto gritava rangendo os dentes. Seu outro olho, o de cor preta ficando cada vez mais amarelado e as marcas em seu rosto e pescoço se espalhando lentamente... O pior dos selos amaldiçoados de Orochimaru, o selo que guardava a alma do próprio senhor das cobras.

"Ele esta alucinando?" Kim perguntou, claro que torcia para que o seu verdadeiro mestre assumisse o corpo daquele vassalo nojento, mas mesmo assim sentia a dor e a angustia vinda de Kabuto.

"Não... Orochimaru-sama quer assumir os planos de agora em diante, tudo culpa sua por deixá-lo impaciente citando o nome DELE" Chimaru disse baixo apenas para Kim ouvir. "Falando nisso, o que houve, termine de contar" Kim encarou Chimaru por alguns momentos, levou as mãos para os cabelos e tentou arrumar as pontas rebeldes de seus fios negros que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos.

"Quando eu ia ouvir o nome, senti a presença de Sas-" Chimaru o calou com um soco no estomago. Kim caiu no chão de joelhos com as mãos na barriga, gemendo um pouco ele gritou com o companheiro.

"Para que isso?" Chimaru deu de ombros.

"Você ia falar o nome de novo" Kim assentiu se sentindo envergonhado. Continuou a falar.

"Ele então me descobriu e eu precisei fugir..." Chimaru encarou Kim de cima a baixo... Dando um suspiro se virou de costas a figura contorcente de Kabuto e andou na direção oposta, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro para estalar o seu pescoço que endurecera.

"NÃO, OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Os gritos de Kabuto enchiam o silencio da floresta com um gemido doentio. Foi então que tudo ficou silencioso, o selo em Kabuto começou a retroceder. Seu outro olho, o normal voltou a brilhar na cor negra... "Obrigado Orochimaru-sama, vou cuidar bem do seu corpo... Vou cuidar dos seus olhos... Vou cuidar bem do seu Chakra." O olho amarelado brilhou perigosamente. "Obrigado Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto repetiu. "Obrigado... Obrigado... Obrigado" E ficou repetindo como um mantra.

Escondida atrás de uma arvore, Tai observava toda a cena, sentindo uma vontade enorme de vomitar, ela correu até uma pequena moita e vomitou um liquido amarelado com algum sinal de sangue...

"Quanto tempo ainda viveremos?" Ela perguntou para os céus... "Quanto tempo ainda teremos antes de Orochimaru-sama reclamar a sua vida novamente?" Ela levou uma mão nervosa até o seu peito, a outra mão encontrou um graveto no chão e o apertou. "Kabuto-sama já sofre as conseqüências... em quanto tempo nós três também sentiremos?" Seus punhos cerraram e era-se possível ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando. Tai sentiu uma dor aguda em sua mão e a levantou. Um pedaço de madeira perfurara profundamente a sua pele. Piscando por causa da dor, ela arrancou o pedaço de madeira observando o sangue sair viciosamente da ferida.

"Está tudo bem?" Kabuto falou por trás dela. Aparentemente ele tinha recuperado o controle sobre o seu corpo.

"Hai..." Tai disse fracamente escondendo as mãos. Entre os seus companheiros ela era a mais protegida... Eles jamais deixavam que ela se machucasse, nem mesmo um pequeno arranhão. Mas os olhos treinados de Kabuto capturaram a mão ferida dela.

"Você se machucou" Ele disse com a voz calma mas por dentro, guardava uma promessa de morte dolorosa.

"Foi apenas um pequeno corte." Kabuto cerra as sobrancelhas com tanta força que parece que as duas sobrancelhas são uma só. Ele se abaixa onde Tai está e agarra a mão dela. Usando suas habilidades medicas, ele cura o ferimento nas mão da garota.

"Não machuque nunca mais o corpo de Orochimaru-sama, entendeu?" A garota abaixou a cabeça apenas e ficou encarando a grama. "Vamos procurar os outros, não estão muito longe, vou dar logo a noticia para você... Nosso pequeno Uchiha Ryuu-chan, não é mais o nosso único alvo" Tai piscou confusa e voltou e olhou para Kabuto.

"Como assim? Quem é o outro alvo?" Kabuto a encarou por algum tempo, um sorriso cínico dançou em suas feições.

"Não sei..." E com isso sumiu dentro da floresta.

Fine del capitulous (ingua inventada por eu u.úb)

gente, acho que vai demorar um tequinho TALVEZ pra mim atualizar de novo... sexta eu tenho simulado no colegio, sexta a noite é o meu niver \o/, sabado eu tenho prova de japones, domingo eu tenho prova do PSC,segunda eu to livre LIVRE! e vou atualizar... EU POSTO NOVO CAP AMANHA OU QUINTA! mas depois disso só semana que vem, disculpa ç.ç

É, historia dos servos do Orochimaru nao é bonita. é bem triste, espero escrever drama melhor hohoho!

Beijos!


	8. Dia na minha vida por Uchiha Ichigo

Yoh gente! Agora só vou atualizar domingo, como eu falei to morta esse final de semana.. .-. Se eu conseguir acesso ao computador (o que eu acho difícil) eu atualizo Luar vermelho, e quando eu estiver oficialmente de férias, vocês verão mais ação da minha parte... Agora sem mais enrolação!

Notinha mínima e sem importância: nome do Doujutsu (linhagem avançada) que o Kim tem, Kogaku no Hebi, significa literalmente óptica das cobras.

Mural do s2 da hana: Claki, mahy-chan _(não NAQUELE sentido_), celle _(vc leu minha mente ç.ç_), S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 (_vlw!_), BURN, MIDORI, BURN (_matando aula tsc tsc tsc_), teca-chan (_sempre vivi assim, vlw!_) NAKANO A MALIGNAMORTE, Uchiha Polyana, renata, midori (_umnanádegadireita_), Ana Gon.

Valeu pelos parabéns e também pelas ameaças de morte, amei muito \o/ AMANHA EU FASSO 17 ANOS! (to digitando isso inda é dia 22...) YeY

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 8: Dia na minha vida por Uchiha Ichigo**

"_Não machuque nunca mais o corpo de Orochimaru-sama, entendeu?" A garota abaixou a cabeça apenas e ficou encarando a grama. "Vamos procurar os outros, não estão muito longe, vou dar logo a noticia para você... Nosso pequeno Uchiha Ryuu-chan, não é mais o nosso único alvo" Tai piscou confusa e voltou e olhou para Kabuto._

"_Como assim? Quem é o outro alvo?" Kabuto a encarou por algum tempo, um sorriso cínico dançou em suas feições._

"_Não sei..." E com isso sumiu dentro da floresta._

Ichigo arfava tentando respirar, estava sem fôlego depois da longa seção de treinamento. Não agüentando o próprio peso sobre as pernas, cedeu e caiu deitada no chão, com as costas virada para a grama verde. Sentiu a gostosa textura da grama molhada em suas costas e o cheiro desta penetrando o seu delicado nariz com leveza, ajudando o seu corpo a eliminar os últimos traços da onda de adrenalina que a invadira. Olhou para o céu, estava quase anoitecendo. Decidida a voltar para casa, tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

"Mas que droga! Exagerei de novo" Conseguiu sentar-se na grama e olhou ao seu redor, o campo onde estava treinando havia se transformado em um deposito de entulho. Algumas arvores ao redor estavam queimadas ou cobertas por kunais e shurikens. No chão, não havia mais de dois metros quadrados de solo nivelado, estava todo coberto por crateras e buracos. Ichigo esperou recobrar um pouco de sua força e andou para casa. Mas para chegar até lá, ela tinha que andar um pouco por konoha.

Quando Ichigo pensou em andar um pouco por konoha, ela não tinha previsto que as pessoas ficariam encarando a figura da menina com a roupa em frangalhos, quase se arrastando, toda descabelada e cobertas de arranhão. Mas eles ficaram encarando a pobre figura. Suspirando, decidiu que era melhor se apressar para chegar em casa.

"Hei, Você ai mocinha" Uma voz suave a chamou por trás...

Hinata passara o resto do dia, depois que saiu do escritório da Godaime, a procurar a menina de cabelos ruivos, para conversar com ela. Mesmo que a menina não a conhecesse, poderia contar como estava Sakura e dar noticias. Tsunade havia feito Hinata jurar que não contaria sobre ela a ninguém. Já estava quase anoitecendo quando a viu andando pela rua, ou melhor... Vegetando pela rua, pelo estado em que a menina se encontrava. Chamou-a, a menina congelou um pouco e depois de um tempo olhou para trás, engasgando um pouco com a imagem da hyuuga.

"O que posso fazer por você, One-san?" Hinata sorriu simpaticamente para a menina. Ela era muito bonita e lembrava em todos os aspectos... Menos o cabelo... De sua ex colega Haruno Sakura. As bochechas de Ichigo ficaram vermelhas, aquela moça a estava intimidando de alguma forma que não conseguia definir. Ela possuía uma aura gentil e ingênua ao mesmo tempo que transmitia força e vontade. A mulher era morena com os olhos na cor lavanda claro.

"Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, chefe do clã Hyuuga de Konoha" Hinata disse baixando a cabeça levemente. Ichigo a imitou nos gestos e se apresentou polidamente também.

"Prazer Hyuuga-san, meu nome é Tsuki Ichigo." A Hyuuga sorriu e olhou Ichigo de cima a baixo, gostando do que via. Ela tinha a mesma estatura que Sakura, quase o mesmo penteado, apenas que o cabelo desta kunoichi era mais comprido e preso em um rabinho baixo. No entanto, Hinata se sentiu triste quando olhou a menina nos olhos, determinação, ódio, força de vontade. Tudo misturado em um verde esmeralda. Contudo, o sorriso voltou a dominar as feições da Hyuuga quando esta falou para a kunoichi.

"Você parece bem cansada, gostaria de ir tomar um chá comigo em minha casa?" Ichigo curvou-se e negou.

"Não posso, não estou apresentável" Ichigo disse envergonhada pelo seu estado tão lastimável. Lutando com sigo mesma para manter uma pose educada na frente de tal senhora grã fina.

"Ah que é isso! Eu tenho algumas roupas lá em casa da minha irmã que podem servir em você, vem comigo!" Hinata disse agarrando a menina pelos pulsos e a puxando em direção da casa dos Hyuugas. Ichigo não conseguia acreditar do por que estava deixando aquela mulher estranha a puxar até a casa dela para tomar chá. E por que ela fazia tamanha questão? Tudo aquilo era muito suspeito. A kunoichi manteve-se calada para poder ver o que a mulher mais velha queria com ela. "Chegamos!" Hinata finalmente parou em frente a uma enorme mansão em estilo japonês.

Hinata entrou na casa ainda arrastando Ichigo. A levou até um quarto de hospedes e deu para ela um kimono azul-claro com a yukata branca. O vestido contrastava com os olhos e com o cabelo de Ichigo e lhe caia muito bem, servindo exatamente. Depois de arrumada, Hinata levou a kunoichi até uma varanda onde tinha uma mesinha baixa. Ambas se ajoelharam no chão. Ma mesa já estava um bule de chá e duas xícaras.

"O que quer comigo?" Ichigo falou bebericando um gole do chá de ervas doces. Hinata engasgou com o gole dela e quase esguichou tudo na cara de sua hospede.

"Er... Bem, Ichigo-chan, eu..." Ela hesitou, como iria dizer para aquela menina que conhecia Sakura e queria noticias sem deixa-la nervosa? "O que você está fazendo em Konoha?" Tentou sorrir, mas seu sorrido saiu forçado demais o que fez Ichigo piscar algumas fezes.

"Não foi o que eu perguntei Hyuuga-san" Ichigo replicou colocando sua xícara de volta na mesa. Procurou pela mesa o açucareiro, o encontrando, colocou algumas colheres de açúcar em seu chá, misturando. "Mas já que quer saber, estou aqui para o exame chuunin em algumas semanas" Hinata piscou.

"Escute-me Ichigo. Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa" Desta vez foi Ichigo quem engasgou com o chá, não por causa da pergunta da Hyuuga, mas por que exagerara no açúcar e tinha ficado doce demais o seu chá.

"Pode perguntar" Teve um trabalho difícil em esconder a sua curiosidade. Afinal, por que diabos a chefe do clã Hyuuga iria querer com ELA? Milhares de coisas cruzaram a mente da jovem kunoichi, mas nenhuma delas sequer próximo do que Hinata perguntou a seguir.

"Como vai a Sakura-chan?" Ichigo engasgou com chá novamente e começou a tossir freneticamente. Como aquela mulher conhecia a sua mãe? Sabia que Sakura morara em Konoha antes, talvez aquela Hyuuga fosse uma, quem sabe, amiga de sua mãe. Mas ai como ela poderia ter reconhecido Ichigo? Aquilo estava cheirando estranho demais. Hinata olhou as perguntas não pronunciadas de sua hospede e respondeu por ela. "Você parece muito com ela, foi apenas um chute que eu dei"

"Hmm..." Realização afundou em Ichigo. Talvez fosse só aquilo, a semelhança entre ela e a mãe era incrível, claro que tirando o cabelo. Fora aquilo, mais um pensamento invadiu a sua mente com tanta força que a quase fez desmaiar... Seu pai iria mata-la com certeza se descobrissem a identidade verdadeira dela. Mas alguma coisa não estava fazendo sentido.

"Oh, veja a hora! Acho melhor levar você para casa, não vai querer que o criminoso dos genjutsus a ataque querida" A confusão penetrou com força na jovem kunoichi. Aquela mulher, Hyuuga Hinata sabia de mais do que estava deixando transparecer... Será que era seguro confiar nela?

"Não conte a ninguém quem a minha mãe é" Ichigo murmurou baixo, levantando-se da mesinha e seguindo Hinata até a porta da casa.

"Não vou contar a ninguém, Sakura-chan saiu daqui por um motivo e eu não vou trair esse motivo. Só de lembranças a ela por mim" A kunoichi deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio, ainda não confiava cem por cento naquela mulher, mas não tinha escolha. Já era bem grandinha para saber que o seu pai não era um dos caras bonzinhos, sabia que a organização da qual ele fazia parte era na verdade uma organização criminosa, e que, se de alguma forma conectassem ela com Sakura e Sakura com Itachi... Então todos correriam um serio perigo de serem capturados e presos.

Hinata e um homem parecido com ela. Cujo o nome Hinata lhe falou ser Neji, acompanhou ela até em casa... Chegando lá foi que Ichigo se deu conta que ainda usava o kimono de Hinata. Tirou a peça de roupa e tomou um longo e relaxante banho. Vestiu suas vestes de dormir, e vendo que as suas outras companheiras menos a sua sensei estavam dormindo também, escapuliu para a dentro da cama e disse olá para o mundo dos sonhos...

Sonho da Ichigo

O sol estava escondido por pesadas nuvens de chuva. Ichigo estava com nove anos apenas. Ela se encontrava no topo de uma montanha sozinha. De repente, algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu, encharcando a pequena menina até os ossos. Sentindo frio, Ichigo correu até achar abrigo... Uma casa que ficava pelas redondezas. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para dentro da casa, o alivio que o calor lhe trouxe, fez arrepios percorrerem sua espinha. Uma sensação estranha dominou o corpo dela.

"O que você quer menina?" Uma voz grossa de homem falou com ela de dentro da casa. Olhando melhor ao seu redor, Ichigo notou o amplo salão de dojo onde se encontrava. As paredes eram estilo japonês, com a porta de correr com papel de arroz. O chão estava coberto por tatames e entrava alguma luz por janelas espalhadas pelo cômodo. Nas paredes, varias armas de todo o tipo se encontravam expostas. Num canto da sala, um pequeno santuário budista onde incensos queimavam liberando um aroma inebriante de Salvia e Almisca.

"Abrigo da chuva" A menina ruiva respondeu esfregando as mãos uma na outra, olhando o homem que agora se encontrava agaixado na frente dela. Ele tinha longos cabelos loiros e uma franja que cobria o seu olho esquerdo. Olhos azul-acinzentados e feições femininas. Seria facilmente confundido com uma mulher se não fosse pela sua voz.

"Eu sou um artista, pode ficar aqui até a chuva passar, mas depois disso deve partir." Ele falou andando até umas caixas no centro da sala, colocou a mão dentro de uma das caixas e retirou uma substancia macilenta e cinza. A massa sumiu em suas mãos, foi ai que Ichigo percebeu que ele possua espécie de bocas em suas duas mãos. Tomando coragem, a menina perguntou.

"Quem é você? Pela sua bandana, você é da mesma vila que eu" O homem virou novamente para a criança que estava ali se abrigando da chuva.

"Eu sou um ninja fugitivo... Trai a vila da Pedra há muito tempo atrás para seguir um caminho terrorista, pode me chamar de Deidara. un" Ele disse com tamanho orgulho do que fazia, que despertou um certo fascínio na menina pelo rapaz.

"Meu pai também é" Agora o homem olhava com mais interesse para a criança. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos fogo e olhos verdes que contrastavam com ela. Ele riu consigo mesmo, a aparência dela o lembrava de uma melancia ou um morango.

"Quem é o seu pai menina? un" Ela sorriu e apontou para os próprios olhos, as cores dos olhos dela oscilaram entre o verde e o vermelho, depois o vermelho assumiu a sua íris. A cor saiu do rosto de Deidara quando ele viu o vermelho no olho dela. A íris estava completamente rubra com pequenos comas negros ao redor da retina.

"Uchiha Itachi... A, a propósito, meu nome é Uchiha Ichigo" Ichigo sorriu e foi até onde o loiro estava e estendeu a mão para ele. "Mas pode me chamar de I-chan, como a mamãe." Deidara apertou a mão que a menina estendia. Estava encantado com o perfil da criança. Apesar de ter ouvido falar que Itachi estava morto...

"Onde está o seu pai? un" Deidara se abaixou e ficou na altura da criança. Ela deu um sorriso brilhante e explicou.

"Papai me deixou esperando, ele disse que tinha algumas coisas para fazer e já vinha me buscar, mas ai começou a chover..." Agora ela olhou para os próprios pés. Deidara estava atônito. Ela dissera que seu pai era Itachi, e que ELE, Uchiha Itachi havia deixado ela esperando para fazer ALGUMA coisa. Como? Toda a comunidade ninja das vilas ocultas ou sub-mundos diziam que Itachi estava morto.

"Ichigo." Uma nova voz soou no recinto. No rosto da menina ao ouvir essa voz passou medo, depois alivio e por fim felicidade. Ichigo se virou para onde vinha a voz apenas para se deparar com um par de olhos vermelhos.

"Papai! Kisa-chan!" Ichigo gritou correndo para o lado de dois homens vestidos com uma capa preta adornada com nuvens vermelhas. A menina então se agarra a perna do pai e fala. "Papai, esse moço deixou eu me abrigar aqui" Itachi olha para a sua filha pelo canto do olho, depois para Deidara dando um pequeno sorriso. Retribuído pela garota.

"Deidara, viemos aqui para renovar o convite para a Akatsuki" Itachi falou estendendo a mão para Deidara, dentro da mão de Itachi um anel. Deidara olhou suspeito por alguns instantes para Itachi, não se lembrava de ter participado dessa tal Akatsuki... Para falar a verdade, a ultima coisa que se lembrava era de olhos vermelhos com comas girando na íris... Como os olhos que aquela menina lhe mostrara!

"Hm... Eu não me lembro de você, e por que eu deveria me juntar a Akatsuki?" O nuke-nin loiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou encarando torto Itachi.

"A Akatsuki é uma organização criminosa somente para shinobis de elite, e pode não se lembrar mas você já fez parte da Akatsuki" Kisame falou desta vez no lugar de Itachi. Ichigo olhava a cena confusa e olhava de Itachi para Deidara.

"Dei-chan! Vem comigo para a Akatsuki!" A menina pulou do lado do pai e abraçou Deidara.

"Akatsuki an?" O shinobi sorriu e pegou Ichigo no colo fazendo um cafuné nela. Usando as mãos, Ichigo pegou o braço de Deidara e ficou encarando as mãos dele.

"Dei-chan disse que era um artista, mostra pra I-chan?" Os olhos de Deidara começaram a brilhar, ele colocou a criança no chão e pegou mais um pouco daquele material estranho que tinha nas caixas. Olhou para Itachi procurando alguma confirmação, mas este não fez menção nem de se mexer. Com as aberturas parecidas com bocas que tinha nas mãos, engoliu o material. Segundos depois, saiu uma massa daquela boca e ele fechou as mãos fazendo movimentos de abrir e fechar. Em alguns instantes, abriu a mão para revelar uma linda escultura de pássaro. Os olhos da menina brilharam.

"Que bonito Dei-chan! O que ele faz?" Um sorriso malvado dominou o rosto do loiro. Usando seu chakra no pássaro, o fez voar...

"Katsu!" O passarinho inchou e explodiu, deixando uma nuvem de fumaça cercar as pessoas no salão. Quando a fumaça baixou, Ichigo tinha o seu sharingan ativado, assim como Itachi. A menina olhou para Deidara e abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Dei-chan! É incrível, imagina o que se pode fazer com isso?" Um sorriso igualmente maligno ao de Deidara apareceu no rosto da menina. Ichigo correu até Deidara e começou a puxa-lo pela calça. "Vem com a gente pra Akatsuki. Se não o papai vai matar você" As palavras da menina assustaram o shinobi das explosões. Como uma criança da idade dela já falava daquele jeito, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ver o pai matar alguém. Itachi... Era para ele estar morto, mas, no entanto lá estava ele, de pé ao lado de Hoshikage Kisame, um dos sete espadachins lendários.

"I-chan, aposto que o meu truque é mais legal que o seu." Deidara disse mantendo sorriso. "Se o seu truque for melhor, eu vou com vocês... O que acha? un" Ichigo levou a mão ao queixo em uma pose pensativa, cerrou os olhos e ficou encarando o shinobi loiro. Deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para o pai, que se mantinha impassível, dando um claro olhar para Deidara 'machuque a minha filha e sofrera as conseqüências' Que Deidara pareceu compreender... Ou não.

"Não é não, o sharingan é mais legal que as suas bombinhas" Assumiram ambos poses de luta e ficaram se encarando. O sharingan nos olhos de Ichigo já estavam completamente desenvolvidos, e giravam ao redor de sua íris. Deidara pegou um punhado de argila, engoliu com as bocas nas mãos essa massa e criou um monte de pequenos bichinhos que pareciam pulgas.

"Katsu!" Os bichos explodiram na cara de Ichigo, quando a fumaça clareou, ela não estava mais lá... Assim que Deidara deu por si, a kunoichi estava na frente dele... nos olhos dela o mangekyou sharingan...

Fim da luta.

Deidara caíra de joelhos no chão, olhou para a menina novamente e o vermelho tinha sido substituído pelo verde esmeralda. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. Deidara sorriu também e aceitou a mão da menina, se pondo de pé.

"Bem vindo a Akatsuki" Itachi finalmente disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Fim do sonho.

Ichigo acordou de manha se sentindo renovada como nunca antes se sentira... Seu sonho da noite passada ainda pulsava com intensidade em sua memória. Na verdade, aquele sonho não passava mesmo de uma memória. Aconteceu a dois anos, seu pai havia dito que eles iriam buscar um antigo membro da Akatsuki, e Ichigo o seguiu escondido. Ela acabou se perdendo e foi parar na casa onde estava esse tal Deidara. O resto acontecera conforme o sonho. Sua mãe lhe contara a historia da Akatsuki, no passado todos os membros tinham sido mortos, mas devido a um jutsu secreto e proibido que Pein realizara, os antigos membros foram clonados com sucesso. Mas as memórias deles eram as de antes de terem entrado na Akatsuki. Por isso, eles teriam que recrutar de novo, membro por membro.

"Bom dia I-chan!" Ana-sensei saudou sua aluna com um caloroso sorriso. Ichigo apenas ficou encarando a mulher, pensando com um suspiro... A noite fora boa para a sua sensei...

"Ohayou" Respondeu a menina se aproximando do armário para procurar algo para comer. Comeu e depois saiu dizendo que ia treinar. As suas outras amigas não estavam nem mesmo acordadas... Faltavam apenas mais quatro semanas para o exame chuunin.

Sakura acordou com um estalo, sempre acordava assim, todos os dias na mesma hora. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e notou o seu marido ainda dormindo, com uma leve cutucada no ombro dele, ela cochichou em seu ouvido.

"Itachi..." Como que no mesmo estalo que a kunoichi, Itachi acordou também, olhou para a sua esposa, ela tinha os cabelos despenteados e a cara amassada, de ter dormido com a cara no travesseiro.

"Hm?" Não se sentia com muito humor para conversar com ela aquela manha... Tinha dormido tarde naquela noite por causa de uma estúpida missão.

"Eu quero ir para Konoha ver a luta da I-chan" Itachi suspirou, claro que Sakura iria querer ir para konoha hora ou outra para ver o progresso de sua filha, mas eles não podiam ir, não se não quisessem ser reconhecidos.

"Não" A kunoichi de cabelos rosa abaixou a cabeça. Mais tarde tentaria convence-lo... Se virou de lado e fechou os olhos. Mas como não conseguiu voltar a dormir, se virou de novo para o lado onde Itachi estava. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou o seu marido a encarando.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou um pouco de mal-humor. Ele não respondeu, apenas a envolveu com seus braços e a trouxe para cima do peito dele. Sakura corou um pouco, mesmo depois de anos juntos, ela sempre corava perto dele. Isso o motivou a beijá-la nos lábios, beijo que fora retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

De repente o mal-humor dos dois fora embora rapidinho.

"Está tudo pronto Kabuto-sama" Chimaru disse em meio a escuridão da floresta. Como o sol ainda não tinha nascido direito, a floresta ainda possuía áreas que ainda estavam afogadas nas sombras.

"Ótimo...me de os detalhes Chimaru-kun" O menino de cabelos vermelhos olhou para o homem a sua frente, dia após dia, a aparência de Kabuto mudava cada vez mais.

"Já inscrevi a gente no exame chuunin... Somos da vila do som, gennins, registrei você como nosso instrutor Jounnin." Kabuto começou a rir.

"Mesmo depois de anos, Konoha ainda não aprendeu a não confiar no Som?" A risada de Kabuto se tornou histérica Chimaru sentiu vontade de retorquir, por isso esperou que as risadas de seu sensei morressem para poder falar.

"Eles não sabem que você é o novo Kage." Isso arrancou mais risadas ainda do já histérico Kabuto.

"Certo, certo, onde estão Kim e Tai?" Chimaru acenou com a cabeça e deu de ombros.

"Tai está dormindo, e Kim seguindo o tal garoto Uchiha..." Kabuto parou de rir e encarou Chimaru... Logo, corpo, mente e olhos estariam completos. Logo Orochimaru retornaria.

Sasuke tinha a terrível sensação de estar sendo observado, não a ele, mas tinha alguém ou alguma coisa seguindo cada passo de seu filho. Pode sentir quando estavam praticando no quintal da casa. Uma sombra os observava. O Uchiha mais velho mirou uma kunai até onde estava a sombra. Esta se dissipou e a kunai atingiu a parede...

"Ryuu... Quero que mantenha sua guarda levantada... todo o tempo, até mesmo em konoha... Sinto alguma coisa errada" Sasuke falou para o seu filho, indo buscar a kunai presa na parede aonde ele vira a sombra...

Pelas costas de Sasuke, a tal sombra observava cada ato ou gesto de pai e de filho... Sabia que o Uchiha pai era um alvo difícil, enquanto que o Uchiha filho ofereceria um pouco menos resistência... Mas mesmo assim seria um inferno de captura-lo. Ainda mais se ele seguisse o conselho do pai e mantivesse a guarda alta.

"Vão para o inferno todos" A voz era de mulher e muito irritada. Kim dissipou o seu jutsu ilusório e deu graças a deus que nenhum dos Uchihas ativara o seu sharingan. Tinha quase certeza que Uchiha Sasuke sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal, ele fora um dos servos mais poderosos de Orochimaru, e também o servo no qual o Sannin mais confiava alem de Kabuto. Confiou demais... Terminou que o Lorde das cobras morrera nas mãos de Sasuke...

Fim do capitulo!

Esse capitulo foi mais um "FILLER" HOHOHOHO! Essa historinha com o Deidara me veio na cabeça e eu tinha que escrever, TINHA! A ação já esta começando... a partir de agora eu vou cortar com a embromation... será? Não sei, eu sou imprevisível huhuhu! A não ser que vocês queiram uma fic BEM longa, ai sim eu posso encher de FILLERS

Beijaaooo procêis \o/


	9. Um dia da minha vida, por Uchiha Ryuu

E a autora um dia disse – que se faça o Filler! – e foi assim que se surgiram os Fillers da fic Rubi, por Haru no hana. Isto é, EU XD

Mural V.I.P do meu s2: Claki (_a primeira a revisar desde não lembro quando!_), Haruka TaichouUchiha Polyana (_eu normalmente separo, mas eu esqueci daquela vez ç.ç_), Hatake Sandrinha, midori (_fezes? Tsc tsc tsc ¬¬_), mahy-chan, buuuu (_não posso ç.ç a Saki se casou por amor, por isso não vai trair o sasuke, desculpa_), S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2celle (_não sei onde eu vi, mas acho que o nome do itachi significa doninha n.nb_HarunoN (_eu estudei direitinho xD_), Tratwy _(o nome é Ikasu x_), Bianca Bion, sarria-sama, Sabaku no Mayuri (_okay!_), Ana Gon (_considere-se no mural baby ;D_), Tsubame Hitori, cellinha uchiha _aew nova conta xD \o\)_

E por que eu me empolguei com os FILLERS e tive uma idéia eu vou fazer outro FILLER, mas lembrem-se, se pedirem pra mim acabar com os FILLERS eu acabo, é que eu não agüento ficar com historinhas na cabeça, eu tenho que por elas em algum lugar antes de esquecer! Agora a fic \o/

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 9: Um dia da minha vida, por Uchiha Ryuu**

"_Vão para o inferno todos" A voz era de mulher e muito irritada. Kim dissipou o seu jutsu ilusório e deu graças a deus que nenhum dos Uchihas ativara o seu sharingan. Tinha quase certeza que Uchiha Sasuke sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal, ele fora um dos servos mais poderosos de Orochimaru, e também o servo no qual o Sannin mais confiava alem de Kabuto. Confiou demais... Terminou que o Lorde das cobras morrera nas mãos de Sasuke..._

Ryuu pediu licença para o seu pai e terminou a seção de treinamento que estavam tendo. No céu, nuvens flutuavam graciosamente e vez ou outra passarinhos ousavam sobrevoar em círculos espaço sobre Konoha. O menino então, se sentindo cansado, foi até um parque próximo e sentou em um banco ao lado de uma senhora. A senhora era uma velha idosa, com os cabelos brancos como algodão e olhos sábios e cansados. A velha olhou para o garoto que sentara ao seu lado e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ryuu-chan! Como vai voce?" A velhinha ainda mantinha o seu sorriso simpático para Ryuu que ainda não havia reconhecido a senhora. De repente ela ficou sem jeito e levou as mãos para trás do pescoço. "A desculpe-me, acho que não se lembra de mim...Meu nome é Tsunami...

"De onde você me conhece?" Ryuu ergueu a sobrancelha encarando a senhora de lado. Sentado no banco, apenas ficava olhando o chão enquanto balançava para frente e para trás suas pernas.

"Lembra-se do Inari-kun?" Inari? Aquele nome soava familiar aos ouvidos do garoto. De repente, tudo veio a sua mente como um flash... As imagens vivas rasgavam sua mente a fazendo sangrar sem perdão. Sentindo uma pequena dor de cabeça, Ryuu levou as mãos para cobrir os olhos, apoiando a cabeça em cima desta e o cotovelo na coxa. O sorriso da velhinha continuou no lugar, e ela apenas passou um braço acolhedor ao redor das costas do menino, fazendo um pequeno carinho. "Não precisa se preocupar mais Ryuu-chan... Inari não está mais entre nós..." Ryuu levantou o rosto e olhou estóico para a senhora. "Desde o dia em que_ele_ morreu... Inari não vivia mais entre nós, agora ele apenas está em páz."

OBS tikitinha da hana: Os momentos Itachi e Sakura ainda virão, mas por hora, o foco vai ser nas crianças... disculpa gente, mas nos capítulos futuros e dependendo do meu humor HOHOHOHO! Mas como eu amo vocês vai ser logo logo.

Uma pequena lagrima cristalina deixou os olhos da velha mulher, mas ela continuou sorrindo e acariciando carinhosamente as costas de Ryuu enquanto ele estava mergulhado em suas nostálgicas lembranças.

Lembrança do Ryuu

Era um dia quente e as nuvens dançavam e formavam formas diversas no céu azulado. O sol brilhava forte, e vez ou outra era coberto por algumas nuvens, dando o aspecto de parcialmente nublado. O vento balançava graciosamente as folhas das arvores e vários passarinhos cantavam alegremente para o dia tão lindo, para o dia tão perfeito... E só havia uma única coisa que poderia deixar este dia mais perfeito ainda para Uchiha Ryuu...

"Vocês terão uma missão rank "C" no país da Água, a missão é simples, o pergaminho com os detalhes será entregue para o instrutor Jounnin de vocês. Estão dispensados, boa sorte" E com isso a Godaime acena uma preguiçosa mão para os quatro shinobis que se estendem em pé na frente dela. Shizune, sua assistente entrega na mão de Kiba, um pergaminho azul lacrado com um carimbo que exibe o símbolo do fogo nele. Tsunade olha para o quarteto a sua frente e da um suspiro cansado. "Era o que vocês pediram, agora vazem!" Esta ultima parte ela praticamente gritou.

Mas os meninos, Hyuuga Takeru, Nara Keichi e Uchiha Ryuu nada tinham do que reclamar, desde que se formaram na academia shinobi, as únicas missões que tem recebido tem sido patéticas a ponto de não representar nenhum desafio. Por isso decidiram que já era hora da Godaime lhes dar missões mais importantes, e eles receberam uma, rank "C" em outro país.

"Hai, Godaime-sama" Kiba disse se curvando e depois olhou para os meninos que estavam agitados. "A primeira missão de vocês fora da vila... quero ver sucesso" o shinobi mais velho sorriu ao ver o rosto de determinação nos garotos, cada um com aquele olhar distinto que é apenas encontrado em raras ocasiões nas pessoas mais jovens, aquelas que ainda possuem esperanças, aquele olhar energético e problemático de 'Eu vou conseguir!'

"Obrigado Tsunade no obaa-chan!" Ryuu disse abaixando a cabeça levemente, em seguida saiu da sala da Godaime com o resto de seus amigos. Tsunade, enquanto os meninos saiam de sua sala, não evitava um sorriso que brotou em seus lábios, fazendo pequenas rugas surgirem no canto de sua boca. Ela então leva uma das mãos até os lábios e os toca de leve, murmurando mais para si do que para qualquer um.

"Estou ficando mais velha a cada dia... Meu jutsu não vai agüentar muito tempo." Shizuni ouviu a Hokage suspirar para si mesma, Tsunade podia ser uma das sannins lendárias, mas a idade a estava derrotando aos poucos, seu controle de chakra não era mais tão preciso quanto era há alguns anos e seu jutsu de transformação, que a permitia mudar sua aparência de acordo com a sua vontade estava falhando devido aos lapsos de seu chakra decrescente. Logo teria que encontrar um sucessor. Claro que já tinha alguém em mente... "Naruto..." Murmurou "Parece que finalmente seu sonho vai se tornar realidade".

Fora do escritório da Godaime.

"Abre logo isso Kiba-sensei!" Ryuu gritou tentando tirar o pergaminho das mãos de seu sensei.

"Calma, vamos primeiro parar no Ichikaru para comer alguma coisa" Os meninos acentiram e seguiram o seu sensei até o restaurante de Ramen. Os negócios haviam se expandido um pouco e eles ampliaram a barraca, transformando em um mini-restaurante.

Eles caminharam rapidamente até o Ichikaru, onde Kiba abriu e leu o pergaminho em voz alta.

"Missão rank "C", pais da Água, Parece que está havendo um conflito em uma vila por lá, nossa missão é proteger o líder desta vila, devemos partir amanha de manha, então estejam preparados antes das seis..." O jounnin nem terminou de falar, os meninos terminaram de ouvir e saíram correndo, cada um para a sua casa, se aprontar e descansar para a primeira missão rank "C" deles.

O dia amanheceu, o sol recém nascido esquentava a terra úmida do sereno da noite anterior, seis horas da manha, em frente ao portão principal de konoha se encontravam em pé três ninjas...

"Onde está o Kiba-sensei?" Ryuu perguntou cruzando o braço sobre o peito.

"Como é que eu vou saber? Tomara que ele não esteja pegando as manias do Kakashi-san" Keichi comentou com um suspiro, andou até os portões que se encontravam fechados e encostou as costas nele, descendo lentamente até que atingiu o chão. Sentando. Takeru apenas deu um olhar reprovador e ativou o seu Byakugan.

"Kiba sensei está falando com a Tsume-san" Os outros meninos apenas ficaram encarando Takeru. Em poucos minutos, Kiba surge com um sorriso sem graça coçando o seu pescoço.

"Desculpem pela demora, eu precisei acertar algumas coisas com a minha irmã." Ryuu lançou para Takeru um olhar de morte mas logo acenou com a cabeça, apesar da irritação que sentia do amigo, estava excitado demais com a missão. Depois de alguns últimos acertos, o grupo começou sua jornada, deixando Konoha para trás.

Depois de algumas horas de viajem.

"Vai demorar muito?" Ryuu perguntou esfregando os olhos com a palma da mão para tirar o suor que escorria pela sua testa. Todos estavam daquele jeito, suados, sujos e cansados.

"Não, mais alguns kilometros." Kiba disse fechando os olhos e sorrindo maliciosamente. "Mas... e se a gente apostasse quem chega lá primeiro? Eu ou um de vocês." Os meninos olharam Kiba de lado e desconfiados. Ficaram em silencio alguns minutos apenas um encarando o outro até que Takeru com um sorriso parecido com o de Kiba disse.

"Tudo bem Kiba-sensei, só que, se a gente ganhar, você irá pagar nossa conta no Ichikaru por um mês inteiro, se você vencer, a gente paga a sua conta." Agora todos os meninos sorriam maliciosos e algumas novas gotas de suor se formavam na testa de Kiba.

"Parece justo" E com isso ele começou a correr em disparada, deixando uma nuvem de fumaça e um grupo de Gennins estupefados para trás. Ryuu e Keichi se entreolharam e acenaram um para o outro. Logo ambos começaram a correr logo atrás de Kiba. Takeru apenas continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Alguns Kilometros mais tarde...

"Arf... Arf... Eu (respira) Estou... (respira) morto!" Keichi disse se jogando no chão. A grama macia amorteceu a queda dele e ainda providenciava o alivio de uma pequena e distorcida massagem nas costas.

"Seu... (respira) Mariquinha (respira)" Ryuu disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Keichi que estava ainda no chão, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e levantou a cabeça para encarar Ryuu. O jovem Uchiha apenas estalou o pescoço virando-o de um lado a outro e encarou Keichi de volta. Eles já tinham chegado aonde deviam, os arredores do vilarejo. De longe viam que era uma vila media, não tinha muitas pessoas nas ruas, apenas homens estranhos vestidos de preto. Kiba que chegou um pouco depois dos meninos notou o olhar deles para a vila e explicou.

"Eles estão no meio de uma guerra civil. Alguns rebeldes estão se opondo a decisão do chefe da vila. Ele quer fazer um acordo com o Mizukage para incluir a pequena vila na vila oculta Shinobi. Para que assim os cidadões comuns possam se tornar shinobis para se defenderem melhor." Ryuu olhou da vila para o seu sensei recém chegado.

"Por que há rebeldes então? Esse é um bom plano" Esse comentário vez Keichi olhar para Kiba também.

"Estamos vivendo um período de calmaria, isto é, paz, os paises que possuem vilas ocultas estão começando a cortar verbas para elas. Estão começando a desvalorizar os Shinobis, desvalorizar o nosso trabalho. Talvez em pouco tempo a tradição das artes de ninjutsu sejam perdidas." Ele falou com um pequeno suspiro no fim da frase. Era ruim e bom ao mesmo tempo em que eles não estejam precisando dos shinobis, pois isso significava que estava havendo paz, mas era muito triste que as tradições milenares da arte da guerra e dos shinobis.

Os jovens Gennins fecharam os olhos para absorver o que o sensei deles havia dito. Era verdade, em comparação a época de seus pais, eles tinham muito menos missões... Uma fina chuva começou a cair sobre eles. Era uma chuva estranha em todos os aspectos. O céu estava limpo a apenas segundos atrás. Takeru chegou, notando o clima de enterro sobre os seus amigos e sensei, ele pergunta o que houve. Apenas para ganhar olhares e encaradas.

"Tsc... Vamos procurar um abrigo" Takeru disse se virando e caminhando lentamente até a vila. Os outros o seguiram de perto.

Acharam abrigo na casa de uma velha senhora, o nome dela era Tsunami. A casa era simples e tinha quartos suficientes para todos. A chuva ainda caia lá fora, mas a senhora ofereceu para mostrar tudo para eles quando esta parasse. Kiba olhou um pouco confuso para Tsunami que apenas sorriu e disse.

"Os homens que estão lá fora estão contra o Inari-chan, mas não significa que eles machucariam os cidadões, afinal, eles mesmos são cidadões daqui. O único alvo dele é o Inari-chan" Uma pequena lagrima deixou os olhos da senhora, escorrendo pela sua bochecha enrugada. Usando um lenço, ela limpou a lagrima e sorriu. "Perdoem-me"

"Obaa-chan, quem é Inari?" Keichi perguntou olhando para a senhora. Um pequeno sorriso dançava em seu rosto quando ela respondeu.

"Meu filho"...

A chuva parou algumas horas depois, com as nuvens se dissipando, era possível ver o céu, já era noite.

"Então vocês são os shinobis de konoha que o Inari-chan solicitou!" Tsunami juntou as mãos sobre o peito e sorriu mostrando seus dentes. "Vocês podem dormir aqui se quiserem, amanha eu os levo até onde o Inari-chan está." Kiba assentiu e foi para o quarto que Tsunami mostrara para eles. Logo estavam todos acomodados e dormiram.

Na manha seguinte, bem cedo, Tsunami os levou por um passeio pela vila. Era uma cidade flutuante, existiam lagos por todos os lados e algumas casas possuam palafitas para evitar afundar. As poucas pessoas que estavam na rua eram os homens de preto. A senhora explicou que eles estavam patrulhando a vila a qualquer sinal de Inari. As pessoas não saiam ás ruas com remorso. Todos amavam muito Inari para traí-lo. Bem, todos exceto os rebeldes.

Depois do tour, Tsunami os conduziu de volta a sua casa. Dizendo que estava na hora de ver Inari. Os levou até um porão, acendeu uma luz fraca e tateou a parede empoeirada. O porão era pequeno e possuía inúmeros objetos entulhados aqui e ali. As paredes eram de madeira. As mãos da velha acharam alguma coisa e ela puxou. Revelando uma porta secreta na parede. Seguindo ela por aquela porta, os shinobis de Konoha foram parar em uma pequena caverna, atravessando a caverna, eles saíram em uma ilha cercada por nevoa. A passagem terminava na encosta desta ilha. Depois da encosta, tinha uma colina que levava até uma planície na parte mais alta da ilha. Da praia onde a passagem secreta os levara, era possível ver uma casa ao longe no topo da ilha.

Kiba pegou a senhora e a carregou nas costas durante a viagem, visto que esta seria muito cansativa. Após algumas horas de caminhada, chegaram a casa. Tsunami saltou das costas de Kiba e correu o maximo que suas pernas podiam e bateu na porta. Um homem alto, moreno e de olhos negros atendeu a porta. Ele tinha os olhos cansados e experientes, sua expressão era triste mas um sorriso sincero iluminou seu rosto quando seus olhos pousaram na senhora.

"Mamãe" Ele suspirou abraçando a senhora. Não demorou muito até que ele notasse a presença dos shinobis. Seu sorriso voltou a brilhar quando ele viu de que vila eles eram. "Por favor entrem." Afastou-se um pouco da porta deixando o caminho livre para os shinobis e a sua mãe entrarem na casa. "Vocês devem saber o que está acontecendo eu presumo." Os shinobis assentiram.

"Parcialmente, se importa em explicar?" Kiba disse sério.

"Não, claro que não. Bem, eu sou o chefe daquela vila, a alguns meses atrás, um bando de criminosos assaltaram a nossa vila. Por isso eu fui até a vila oculta da nevoa pedir apoio ao Mizukage. Fizemos uma barganha, como o nosso comercio está estável, eles pediram que nós os patrocinássemos, em troca eles ofereceriam proteção e treinamento shinobi para a nossa gente. Mas algumas pessoas acreditam que não era sábio de minha parte patrocinar uma vila ninja. Disseram em um conselho com outros cidadões que era imprudente e que eu estava pagando para ter guerra. Pacifistas. Então, estas pessoas formaram um grupo organizado para me matar. Eu pedi que os shinobis da vila da nevoa partissem para evitar mortes, apesar de que eu ainda estou enviando para eles a nossa parte do acordo." Inari suspirou fundo.

"Por que ainda mantém a sua parte do acordo?" O jounnin perguntou olhando para Inari. O homem apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos.

"Pior que eu não sei... Apenas queria o melhor para a minha vila..." O barulho de chuva agora podia ser ouvido. Pesadas gotas de água batiam com força no telhado da casa, fazendo soar dentro desta uma orquestra de ruídos. Inari continuou mais alto desta vez. "Há muito tempo atrás, eu conheci um shinobi de Konoha, ele me disse que queria se Hokage para provar a si mesmo e os outros o seu valor, e que aquele era o estilo ninja dele, eu acho que desde aquela época, eu tenho certa admiração pelos modos ninjas."

"Hmm... E quem seria esse Shinobi?" Kiba já fazia alguma idéia de quem Inari estava falando, e não evitava o sorriso que se estampava em sua face. Seu sorriso apenas aumentou quando viu que Takeru olhava desconfiado para Inari.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun" O homem disse com um sorriso no rosto. Takeru ficou sem jeito e apenas ficou encarando Inari. Kiba riu e deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Inari.

"Este daqui é Hyuuga Takeru, filho de Uzumaki Naruto" Os olhos de Inari se iluminaram e ele apertou as mãos de Takeru com firmeza, mas logo sua animação morreu e ele suspirou triste.

"Naruto-kun deve ter muito orgulho de você" Tsunami passou as mãos pelas costas do filho fazendo um carinho.

"Deixe ele para lá, não é culpa sua Inari-chan" Inari baixou a cabeça, a mãe com a suas mãos, abraçou ainda mais o filho.

"Desculpem nos intrometer, mas quem é ele?" Ryuu perguntou curioso mas ao mesmo tempo apreensivo.

"O meu filho, Sousuki. Ele é o líder do grupo rebelde..." Lagrimas seguidas uma atrás da outra deixaram os olhos da senhora, agora era a vez de Inari a consolar. "Não fique assim mãe, vamos dar um jeito" Ele tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios estavam curvados enquanto ele próprio segurava o choro. Engolindo um nó de sua garganta. Ryuu abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, murmurando um "sinto muito" ele saiu da casa e se sentou de costas a uma arvore. Ainda chovia forte...

Depois de algumas horas na chuva, ninguém saira para chama-lo, por isso ele entrou na casa apenas para ser recebido por um clima de enterro. Kiba estava cochilando em uma poltrona, Takeru e Keichi estavam jogando um antigo jogo de Go. Tsunaki estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar e Inari não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Onde está o Inari-san?" Ryuu perguntou para Takeru e Keichi.

"Ele saiu a algumas horas, quase depois que você, disse que era para nós ficarmos aqui que ele iria resolver algumas coisas." O rosto de Ryuu se contraiu.

"Seus BAKAS! Ele pode estar em perigo!" Ryuu praticamente gritou, acordando Kiba e chamando a atenção de Tsunami.

"Não podemos fazer nada, eles nos mandou ficar aqui" A voz de Takeru era sombria e ele parecia não gostar da idéia tanto quanto Ryuu.

"Então vamos atrás dele, devemos protegê-lo ele querendo ou não!" Com isso Ryuu saiu em disparada pela porta da casa. Takeru e Keichi se entreolharam e seguiram Ryuu. Kiba apenas bocejou e também foi atrás de seus alunos. Tsunami deu um sorriso triste apenas lembrando da época de Zabuza e Gatou...

Takeru ativou o Byakugan para ver se Inari estava nas redondezas, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar onde o Byakugan alcançava. Kiba então sorriu e puxou o grande pergaminho de suas costas. Desenrolou-o pelo chão e fez alguns jutsus, uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu e depois que a fumaça se dissipou, um enorme cão branco farejava o ar viciosamente.

"Akamaru! Quero que encontre Inari-san." Kiba disse pegando as mãos de Takeru onde Inari havia apertado e deu para o cão ninja cheirar. Os olhos de Akamaru cerraram e ele tinha a expressão determinada. Levantou o focinho e cheirou pelo ar, seus olhos brilharam e ele começou a correr em direção a praia...

Chegando na praia, viram Inari deitado no chão coberto de sangue, na frente dele um jovem homem parecido com Inari, aparentava ter entre quinze e dezesseis anos. O jovem deu um chute no estomago de Inari, fazendo ele cuspir um pouco de sangue. Os shinobis contratados correram para socorrer o líder da vila. Kiba segurou o jovem pelos braços. O chefe da vila olhou triste para Kiba e disse.

"Está tudo bem, solte Sousuke" Os ninjas piscaram, como podia um filho bater daquele jeito no próprio pai e o pai nem mesmo tentar reagir, era chocante e perturbador o sorriso cínico na cara de Sousuke.

"Tolo! Você é fraco, não sabe de nada, não serve para ser líder da vila!" Sousuke berrou e cuspiu no corpo batido e machucado de Inari. Ryuu não agüentando mais, deu um soco no estomago de Sousuke, fazendo o jovem ceder e cair sobre os joelhos com as mãos no estomago.

"Eu disse que estava tudo bem! Não precisava ter feito aquilo!" Inari gritou com os dentes cerrados devido a dor. Kiba dispensou Akamaru.

"Eu não preciso de você para me defender... pai" Sousuke disse esta ultima parte com veneno na voz. "Eu tenho quem me defenda" Ele estalou os dedos e alguns shinobis saíram de baixo da terra. Eram dois ao todo. Tinham na cabeça a bandana da vila oculta da chuva. Um era um homem alto e corpulento, tinha os ombros largos e os braços fortes. Seu cabelo era preto assim como seus olhos. No seu rosto um sorriso de deboche. A mulher era alta também, tinha o físico extremamente malhado. O cabelo castanho escuro e a pele morena, os olhos azuis escuros. Tinha na boca um palito e usava um mini-vestido com uma bota até o joelho. A ponta de sua bota era de metal, o homem usava um traje parecido, mas ao invés de um vestido... (cof cof) ele estava com uma jaqueta preta e por baixo da jaqueta uma blusa de redinha. A calça era comprida e sua ponta estava por dentro da bota.

"Shinobis de Konoha? Que patético!" A mulher gargalhou e o homem deu um sorriso doentio. Os shinobis de konoha assumiram pose de luta. Kiba ordenou que Ryuu tomasse conta de Inari caso algum outro shinobi escondido resolvesse aparecer.

Logo os ninjas estavam enlaçados em uma luta calorosa. Eram Kiba e Keichi contra O homem do país da chuva, e Takeru contra a mulher. Kiba e Keichi estavam indo bem, mas Takeru estava em desvantagem, a mulher começa a gargalhar novamente desta vez mais estridente que antes. Ela tira das costas um enorme guarda chuva e o joga nos céus gritando.

"Jouro Senbon!" O guarda chuva se abre e dele saem como espinhos milhares de agulhas na direção de Takeru. O menino entra em pânico por alguns segundos perde a calma, mas da um pequeno sorriso e assume a posição do Jyuuken ativando o seu Byakugan. Quando as agulhas atigem uma distancia critica de Takeru, ele fecha os olhos e concentra seu chakra na superfície da pele

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!" Começou a girar criando uma espécie de escudo de chakra que defletiu a maioria das agulhas, algumas ainda conseguiram ferir levemente Takeru no braço. Ele piscou com a dor e tirou a agulha. A mulher tinha os olhos arregalados e sua confiança de antes estava visivelmente abalada. Ryuu observava seus amigos lutando, sentindo-se excluído, ele também queria lutar, Takeru ainda estava em clara desvantagem, desvantagem que seria facilmente superada se Ryuu se pusesse a ajudar na luta. Virou a cabeça para ver melhor a luta do seu sensei e de Keichi. Chuva começou a cair... Novamente as nuvens pareciam ter se formado do nada.

"Agora Keichi!" Kiba gritou, estava segurando o shinobi da chuva pelos braços, forçando-o a ficar imóvel. Keichi fez alguns ins e gritou com os dentes serrados devido a um corte profundo em seu abdômen.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu" A sombra de Keichi se estendeu e segurou firmemente na sombra do shinobi da chuva. Kiba soltou-o e pressionou um ponto vital atrás do pescoço do ninja, fazendo este cair no chão inconsciente. Mas assim que o homem atingiu o solo, ele se desmanchou em água. Kiba xingou alto quando sentiu uma dor em seu ombro esquerdo. Se virou para ver o que era e viu uma kunai. Segurando a kunai estava o homem.

"Deixaram suas guardas baixas, seus tolos!" Ele riu, Keichi ainda sofrendo por causa da dor, e por que estava ficando sem chakra, resolveu usar uma ultima técnica. Olhou para Kiba e este pareceu captar a mensagem. Quando o shinobi da chuva ia retirar a kunai, Kiba segurou seu braço, impedindo que ele o retirasse.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Keichi gritou, os olhos do ninja inimigo se arregalaram depois se fecharam lentamente. O corpo de Keichi caiu no chão imóvel. Apenas com o movimento continuo de sua respiração. Kiba soltou o ninja da chuva e deu um suspiro de alivio quando este tocou seu ombro e sorriu. Agora restava apenas Takeru render a mulher. Ela sentiu o chakra de seu companheiro morrer e olhou a cena. Tinha experiências de batalha o bastante e não se deixou enganar quando viu seu companheiro bem... principalmente por que ele estava com a mão no ombro do jounnin de konoha. Em um gesto amigável. Xingando alto, ela pegou um apito de dentro da blusa e fez soar um barulho agudo. Logo, o grupo estava cercado pelos moradores da vila, todos com machados ou teçados nas mãos.

Ryuu não agüentando mais, deixou Inari para trás e foi ajudar Takeru. Criando um Kage bunshin, distraiu a mulher, permitindo que Takeru se aproximasse dela furtivamente. Mas ela percebeu o plano e pulou no ar, dando um pequeno sorriso...

"Kiteinu Shawaa!" Gritou, começou a cuspir inúmeros pregos de sua boca na direção dos meninos, Takeru não poderia usar o Kaiten, pois protegeria apenas a ele. Ryuu acenou com a cabeça e fez alguns ins. Takeru entendeu e iniciou o Kaiten... Logo Ryuu estava envolto em uma nuvem de folhas verdes, o vento o estava envolvendo e sua imagem sumindo... Logo não restava mais nada do Uchiha no local. Ryuu surgiu atrás da mulher e deu um chute nas costas dela, Takeru parou o Kaiten e iniciou outro movimento...

"Agora você vai ver o que é bom por ter brincado com um Hyuuga..." Takeru sorriu. " Eu acho que usar o Hakke Rokujuuyonshou é muito para você..." A mulher caiu no chão suava frio, já ouvira falar da técnica de manipulação dos 64 tanketsus, causava dor extrema por danificar os canais de passagem de chakra... "Mas hoje eu não estou me sentindo... bonzinho" Com isso ele deixou seu chakra fluir e prendeu a mulher em um circulo de ying e yang, formando uma espécie de selo. Então com as mãos ele começou rapidamente para um olho destreinado a pressionar os tanketsus dela. Quando ele terminou, a mulher caiu no chão gemendo, um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca.

"Malditos ninjas, não sabem fazer nada!" Sousuke amaldiçoou. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e viu seu pai deitado no chão. Tirou do bolso de sua roupa uma adaga e andou cambaleante para onde estava Inari. A multidão de rebeldes apenas ali parada observando, aguardando as instruções de seu líder, Sousuke. O garoto se aproximou lentamente de Inari, ergueu a adaga sobre o peito do pai, mas quando ia deferir o golpe final, os olhos de seu pai se abrem e ele empurra Sousuke para o lado. Uma kunai vem voando na direção dele e acerta mortalmente Inari no peito. Todos olham para a pessoa que atirou a kunai. Ryuu...

"Seu idiota, por que defendeu ele!" Ryuu gritou para Inari que agonizava... Ryuu notara que Sousuke tinha intenções assassinas contra Inari, por isso jogara uma kunai mortalmente mirada para atingir em cheio Sousuke nas costas. Mas o pai do garoto também notara a kunai e tratou de tirar o filho do caminho. Levando o golpe.

"Por que ele é meu filho..." Com isso fechou os olhos. Morto. Sousuke se levantou e foi até o corpo de seu pai, dando um chute forte na costela de Inari. A multidão de rebeldes parecia chocada e murmurava entre si... "um pai até o fim..."

"Parem de falar e acabem com eles!" Sousuke gritou, apenas para receber os olhares dos rebeldes, eles pretendiam tirar Inari do poder, não mata-lo, e mesmo assim gostavam de seu líder por que por inúmeras vezes ele havia feito o bem pela vila. Mas lá estava Sousuke, chutando o corpo sem vida do homem que lhe salvara. Os shinobis de Konoha amarraram os da vila da chuva e se afastaram do local. Logo neste momento, a velha senhora Tsunami vinha descendo a encosta.

"Inari! Sousuke!" Ela gritou quando viu os seus únicos dois parentes vivos.

"Tsuname-sama, Inari... está morto..." Um dos rebeldes disse segurando um soluço. Tsuname sabia que não era culpa deles, ela sabia quem era o responsável da morte de Inari.

"Por que Sousuke?" Perguntou para seu neto. Toda a atenção se voltou para o garoto de cabelos negros.

"Por que ele era fraco, covarde! Entregou a nossa vila para os shinobis!" Isso arrancou vários rosnados nervosos dos rebeldes. "E mesmo por que, ele não é meu pai, eu jamais teria um pai fraco desses" Agora sim a multidão incendiou, Inari podia ser tudo, menos fraco. Tomando um passo adiante, os rebeldes agora encaravam de frente Inari... Tsunami se virou para os ninjas.

"Podem partir se quiserem, sua missão acabou." Ela disse com um sorriso triste no rosto. "E obrigada por tudo". A chuva que estava caindo engrossou um pouco... Ninguém viu uma sombra se aproximar furtivamente e atirar uma agulha em Sousuke. A agulha atingiu mortalmente o garoto que caiu no chão, estatelado. A figura sorriu e desapareceu... Sem deixar vestígio, com ela, também sumiu a chuva...

Depois de um dia de viagem, voltaram todos para Konoha, muito abalados com o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto estavam no caminho de volta, passaram pela ponte Uzumaki, ponte que o velho arquiteto avô de Inari havia construído e posto o nome de Naruto para homenageá-lo... Takeru não pode evitar de sorrir ao passar pela ponte.

Fim das memórias de Ryuu...

Ryuu levantou o rosto e olhou para a velha Tsuname. Ela deu um sorriso e abraçou o menino.

"Não se culpe Ryuu-kun, não foi culpa sua..." Ryuu tentou sorrir pela senhora mas não conseguiu, apenas baixou a cabeça de novo e perguntou.

"Por que está aqui Tsuname no obaa-chan?" A senhora sorriu com o nome que o menino tinha lhe dado e respondeu calmamente.

"Eu vim aqui por que gostaria de ver realizado o desejo de Inari" Ryuu piscou comfuso. Tsuname tratou de completar. "Ele queria ver Uzumaki Naruto como Hokage... por isso vou ficar aqui até isto acontecer" Agora quem sorriu foi Ryuu...

Depois de se dispedirem, Ryuu voltou para casa e contou a seu pai sobre a velha Tsuname, Sasuke falou para o seu filho sobre a aventura deles no país da Água, falou de Zabuza e Haku e de como na luta contra os ninjas fugitivos, ele conseguira ativar o sharingan. A única coisa que deixou Ryuu confuso foi, que de vez em quando seu pai murmurava o nome de uma mulher, uma mulher da qual ele jamais ouvira falar, já escutara o nome antes, quem era essa mulher? Haruno Sakura?

Saki percebeu a confusão de seu filho e se aproximou, fazendo um cafuné na cabeça dele, ganhando um olhar zangado do menino.

"Mãe, quem é essa tal de Haruno Sakura?" Saki tremeu com o nome, era um taboo para ela...

"A antiga colega de equipe de seu pai e do Naruto-kun" Ela disse esperando acabar com as duvidas do menino, mas apenas ganhou mais uma ergunta.

"E onde ela está?..."

Fim do capitulo!

WAH FINALMENTE EU CONSEGUI DIGITAR AS MINHAS 11 PAGINAS! AGORA VOCES DEVEM PERGUNTAR, O QUE TEM DEMAIS? SIMPLES, QUEBREI O MEU RECORDE!!!!

Como eu quebrei meu recorde e ganhei LER nos dedos de tanto digitar... amo vocês!

beijos


	10. Mangekyou Sharingan

Yoh gente...  
acho que algumas pessoas não gostaram dos meus queridos e amados fillers... mas eles tão servindo para explicar boa parte da historia! E se vocês não perceberam, lembrem-se, a chuva que caia do nada e o assassino misterioso do Sousuke? Han han há? BOAHAHAHAH! Quem seria quem seria? Eu deu um monte de dica! Eu até comentei um pouco sobre o motivo que o levou a agir ç.ç

ninguém sabe? Ç.ç

ta bom eu digo... uma pequena insinuação que o PEIN está agindo \o\... chuva que cai do nada e some sem deixar vestígios... Logo, o incidente do cap. Anterior está relacionado com os planos dos nossos queridos e amados vilões preferidos... (no meu caso Deidara e o Itachi)

Mural do s2 da autora, ela ama todos que deixam review!: Claki_(primeira review sempre!_), S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, midori (qndo eu por as mãos do Queridim, eu te passo ç.ç), HarunoN (ela que me deu a idéia do MS o.ób), Haruka Taichou(eu também amo eles o.o), mahy-chan (já já hohoho!), teca-chan(suas respostas abaixo XD)

Esse também é um FILLER, mas segundo a minha critica, eu tenho que focar mais no Itachi e na Sakura ou na Ichigo... então eu pensei em alguma coisa para explicar o por que da I-chan ter o MS \o/ Beijos, espero que gostem!

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 10: Mangekyou Sharingan**

(espaço dedicado para o fim do ultimo capitulo)

Saki segurou com ambas as mãos o ombro de Ryuu. O menino piscou algumas vezes e olhou confuso para a mãe, que notou o olhar do filho e tentou sorrir, apesar de ter saído um pouco forçado.

"Ela foi embora de Konoha há muito tempo. Foi difícil para o seu pai e os outros... Então não toque mais no assunto Ryuu-kun" Saki então abraça seu filho e apóia o queixo no ombro dele. Ryuu ainda sem entender muita coisa resolve dar aquele conforto para a sua mãe.

No país da Terra.

Sakura suspirou fundo, estava entediada e sem muita coisa para fazer... Já havia treinado e praticado todos os seus jutsus e ainda de quebra treinara Ikasu. Então lá estavam os dois de pernas pro ar no meio da casa jogando Shouji. Sakura tinha que admitir que seu filho era bom, muito melhor que a Ichigo. Ele pensava em cada jogada antes de agir, ao contrario de sua filha mais velha. Ichigo era inteligente, mas tinha preguiça de pensar...

"Mamãe, é sua vez" A voz de Ikasu acordou Sakura de seu pequeno devaneio. Ela sorriu para o seu filho e moveu uma peça. O menino ficou branco e fez beicinho. "De novo!" Ele gritou cruzando os braços.

"Não... já é a vigésima quarta vez que eu ganho hoje" Sakura mostrou a língua para Ikasu que apenas estufou as bochechas e ficou encarando a sua mãe. Sakura não pode evitar e caiu na risada... Cai na risada literalmente, ela deitou no chão e com o braço cruzado sobre a barriga gargalhava tanto quanto seus pulmões permitiam. Ikasu perdeu a paciência, e foi até ela.

"Para mamãe! Um dia eu vou vencer você!" Ikasu estava ficando vermelho de raiva e Sakura ainda ria, só que já tinha se acalmado um pouco. Ikasu ficou batendo os pés no chão esperando pacientemente sua mãe parar de rir. Quando a kunoichi finalmente parou de rir, ela se levantou e colocou a mão na cabeça do filho.

"Quer um sorvete?" De repente toda a raiva do jovem Uchiha foi embora e ele seguiu sua mãe até a cozinha onde ela encheu uma taça gigante de sorvete com tudo que tinha direito... Itachi não gostava que ela desse doces para os seus filhos, pois dizia que os deixava hiper-ativos, mas Sakura o ignorava e enchia as crianças de doces quando ele não estava. Claro que ela os fazia prometer não contar para Itachi, apesar de que ele certamente sabia o que ela fazia.

"O que fazemos agora, mãe?" Ikasu perguntou limpando com a manga da roupa o sorvete que estava em sua bochecha. Ele estava vestido com uma blusa azul escura de manga comprida e um short branco até o joelho. Sakura o pegou e sentou-o em seu colo.

"Que tal eu contar histórias?" O rosto do Uchiha mais novo se iluminou, todas as histórias de sua mãe o deixavam encantado.

"Me conte de quando eu era pequeno!" Sakura sorriu, ela ainda com seu filho no colo o levou até o jardim da casa e se sentou a sombra de uma árvore de Sakura. Com seu filho sentado entre as suas pernas e a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Ela ficou fazendo caracóis no cabelo do menino, que fechou os olhos apenas aproveitando o dia.

"Hm... Que tal eu contar um pouco sobre a I-chan?" Ikasu sorriu e assentiu, ele admirava bastante a sua irmã mais velha, ela treinava duro, sozinha, com a Sakura ou com o Itachi, às vezes com um homem loiro e estranho chamado Deidara e com um outro mais estranho ainda chamado Kisame. As vezes ficava com ciúme de Ichigo, pois ela passava bastante tempo com Itachi e os outros membros do grupo de seu pai.

"Conte sobre a I-chan então mamãe, como ela conseguiu o sharingan?" O sharingan era uma coisa que fascinava Ikasu. Ichigo tinha oito anos e meio quando conseguiu ativar pela primeira vez seu sharingan. Ikasu tinha três anos na época e não se lembrava muito bem, mas sabia que naquela época algo ruim aconteceu... Sakura estremeceu um pouco, mas respirou fundo e começou a contar...

"Eu, o Itachi, você e a I-chan, estávamos de férias no país do arroz lembra-se?" Ikasu meneou a cabeça. Sakura sorriu e continuou. "Quando estávamos em uma fonte termal, o Kisame-san veio chamar o seu pai para uma missão de ultima hora, parece que eles tinham que convocar mais um Akatsuki, o Hidan-san, você conhece ele" Ikasu ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e perguntou.

"Aquele amigo do papai que tem uma espada irada?!" Seus olhos brilhavam e uma gota escorreu pela cabeça de Sakura...

"Isso mesmo, agora deixa eu continuar... Bem, seu pai foi embora e nos deixou lá para curtirmos as férias. Estava tudo bem, ele disse que voltaria em poucos dias. Uma noite porem, um bando de nuke-nins rank-B e C invadiram a fonte em que estávamos ficando. Eu podia dar conta, mas eles eram muitos, e eu não podia lutar contra todos ao mesmo tempo. Eu já tinha derrotado a maioria, mas um deles pegou você como refém...

Flash Back mode on

A noite estava fria, nenhum som podia ser ouvido a não ser o de metal colidindo. Vários corpos jogados no chão ensangüentados e no meio deles uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados lutava contra três ninjas ao mesmo tempo. Ela choca então o seu punho contra o chão, criando uma grande cratera que derruba os seus inimigos. Então, ela da um chute no estomago de cada um, fazendo-os cuspir sangue. Ela olha para um canto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos para tira-los da frente do olho. No canto onde ela olha, dois pares de olhos a observavam fascinados. Um era uma menina com cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes esmeraldas. O outro era um garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros.

"Mamãe!" O garotinho gritou e saiu do esconderijo correndo para dar um abraço em sua mãe. A menina ainda tentou segura-lo pela camisa mais não conseguiu. Sua mãe gritou para ele voltar mas ele não ouviu, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados correu em direção ao seu filho, pressentindo o perigo. Mas não conseguiu a tempo, a distancia entre eles era muito grande. Um homem grandalhão pegou o menino pelo colarinho e o ergueu.

"Ikasu!" A mãe e a menina ruiva gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Mais homens apareceram e cercaram a kunoichi mais velha. Ela sem saída, começou a lutar contra eles. O inimigo que tinha Ikasu se aproximou a passos lentos da menina. O garotinho chamado Ikasu começou a se mexer freneticamente gritando.

"Deixa a minha mana fora disso" Mas o homem não ouviu, se aproximou da menina e a pegou pelo colarinho também. "I-chan!" Ikasu gritou, lagrimas saiam de seus olhos sem parar. A menina ruiva, Ichigo parecia também perto de colapsar às lagrimas. Mas desde que se entendia por gente tinha treinado para ser uma kunoichi, então se acalmou e encarou o homem. Fez alguns Ins com as mãos e logo o homem segurava um tronco ao invés da menina. Ikasu sorriu.

"Então a pirralhinha quer lutar? Que seja" O homem jogou Ikasu no chão com força fazendo um corte na perna do menino que voltou a chorar. O inimigo então sacou uma kataná e a colocou no pescoço de Ikasu. "Se não quiser que este pestinha morra é melhor sair de onde estiver ruivinha" Ichigo que estava escondida sentiu seu sangue ferver, olhou para a sua mãe, ela estava cercada por dezenas de shinobis e o seu pai estava a centenas de quilômetros dali. A única que podia salvar Ikasu era ela.

"Já que quer brincar, então não me culpe se acabar morto" Ichigo falou saindo de seu esconderijo. Ela sabia alguns jutsus mas seu chakra não era grande coisa. Tinha o nível médio de um Gennin. O homem riu e apontou a kataná para Ichigo.

"Um camarãozinho que ainda nem saiu das fraldas quer me desafiar? Que bonitinho" Ele fez uma falsa voz de medo que deixou Ichigo ainda mais enojada. Ela tira então uma kunai do bolso e afasta a kataná da cara dela. Mas o homem é ágil e com um golpe, faz um corte profundo no braço da jovem kunoichi. Adrenalina começa a fluir pelo sistema da menina, o homem ri mais uma vez, deferindo dezenas de golpes sobre a frágil menina. Ichigo conseguia escapar de muitos, mas a maioria ela não conseguia acompanhar devido a velocidade em que eles vinham. Se ao menos ela conseguisse VER os golpes... Ela teria chance de vencer.

O homem enfia a kataná no ombro de Ichigo, mas o corpo da menina é substituído por um tronco. Ichigo aparece atrás dele e tenta corta-lo com a kunai, mas ele se vira bem na hora e se defende do golpe dela.

"Muito lenta camarão" Mais raiva ainda invade a menina, aquele homem estava pedindo para ser morto. A luta seguiu com o homem deferindo diversos golpes na menina, Ichigo já estava no limite. O vilão sorriu e com a kataná, ao invés de acertar em Ichigo o golpe, acertou em Ikasu. Ai sim, Ichigo não agüentou mais. Seu chakra vermelho escuro a cercou, ela fechou os olhos... A única coisa em sua mente era. 'Eu preciso ver os movimentos dele mais rápido!' O desejo de ver o sangue daquele homem estava cada vez mais forte. Sentiu seus olhos arderem, a dor se espalhou pelo corpo mas logo sumiu, no lugar da dor, uma pulsação e um formigamento. Ao abrir os olhos, sua vista ficou avermelhada por um instante, mas logo voltou ao normal. O homem olhou para ela e empalideceu, mas logo deu um sorriso. Ikasu também olhou para Ichigo e sorriu.

"I-chan! Pega ele" Ikasu estava ali torcendo por ela. A adrenalina em suas veias aumentou, e ela não sentia mais nenhuma dor dos ferimentos que tinha recebido. Tudo nela estava dormente, mas o seu cérebro trabalhava com o dobro da velocidade. O homem carregou um ataque contra ela com a kataná.

"Você chama isso de velocidade?" Desta vez quem riu foi Ichigo, ela vira todos os movimentos do homem em câmera lenta, como se fossem quadros ou fotos. Se desviando do ataque, ela pega a sua kunai e pula no ar, pousando nos ombros do homem. Ela da um sorriso e enfia a kunai na medula do homem, matando-o imediatamente. Ambos caem no chão, Ichigo se levanta e vai até Ikasu.

"Mana, seus olhos estão vermelhos" Ikasu disse enquanto era abraçado por Ichigo.

"Sério?!" Ichigo sorriu e virou de costas para Ikasu subir. Ela pegou seu irmão estilo cavalinho e caminhou para onde estava sua mãe. Bem quando eles chegaram, ela retirava uma kunai do coração de um dos ninjas. A mulher de vira para as crianças e seus olhos cerraram ao ver seus filhos feridos.

"Ichigo, você conseguiu o sharingan!" A mulher disse, dando um sorriso fraco. Ela se abaixa e fica na altura das crianças. Pega Ikasu das costas de Ichigo e usando o seu chakra nas mãos, o cura de todo ferimento que ele tinha. Depois que o curou, se virou para Ichigo, curando-a também. "O papai vai ficar tão orgulhoso de você!" Disse abraçando Ichigo.

"Eu vou ficar orgulhoso por que Sakura?" Uma voz grave e séria cortou o ar e fez ondas de arrepios subir pela espinha da kunoichi chamada Sakura. Ela se virou para onde tinha vindo a voz e sorriu, lá estavam três homens vestidos em casacos pretos adornados com nuvens vermelhas, a gola era alta e cobria parte do rosto deles. Um era alto e tinha a pele azul e os olhos redondos e pequenos. O outro não era tão alto, tinha o cabelo prateado e em suas mãos uma enorme espada com três laminas. Lembrava uma foice. O terceiro homem era mais ou menos da altura do segundo, ele tinha os cabelos negros e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, encarando seriamente a kunoichi...

"I-chan papai, os olhos dela ficaram que nem os seus" Ikasu disse animadamente correndo até o seu pai com dificuldade por causa das suas pequenas pernas. Itachi ergue uma elegante sobrancelha e olha para a sua filha mais velha. Ela cora um pouco e da um sorriso. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos devido ao sharingan. Com um sorriso parecido com o da menina, Itachi disse.

"Então amanha começaremos nosso treinamento Ichigo." Sua voz abaixou e ele foi até a menina a pegando no colo. "A propósito... Estou orgulhoso de você." Sakura sorriu e pegou Ikasu no colo e deu um beijo na boca de seu marido. Kisame também sorriu mostrando os dentes afiados e fez um cafuné na cabeça da menina.

"Acho que temos que comemorar, não ruivinha?" Estavam indo para casa. No caminho, Sakura e Ichigo contaram para Itachi o que tinha acontecido... Quando chegaram em casa, foram comemorar como Kisame sugerira... Só que ninguém podia prever que o modo do homem tubarão demonstrar que estava orgulhoso da kunoichi ruiva seria dar para ela uma...

Garrafa de sakê...

Naquela mesma noite, Ichigo experimentou a primeira ressaca.

Flash back off

Sakura terminara de contar para Ikasu a história de como Ichigo conseguira o sharingan e o menino estava animado, mas não de um jeito que Sakura gostava...

"Mamãe, eu também quero experimentar esse Sakê do tio Kisame... Eu sempre vejo ele e o papai dando pra I-chan!" Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva e gritou bem alto.

"O QUE?!" Ikasu tampou os ouvidos que latejavam com o grito da mãe. "E ELE DIZ QUE EU NÃO POSSO DAR DOCES PRA VOCÊS" Os punhos da kunoichi cerraram e ela tinha uma clara aura de morte ao redor de si...

"Me conta mais uma história... como a I-chan conseguiu aquele negócio igual ao do papai?" Sakura se acalmou, respirou fundo e fez um carinho na cabeça de seu filho.

"O mangekyou?" Uma tristeza invadiu a mulher, ela sabia previamente conforme Itachi a contara que para conseguir o mangekyou sharingan era preciso matar com as próprias mãos o melhor amigo... E fora aquilo que Ichigo fizera. As vezes se sentia mal por deixar que sua filha fosse criada ao redor de criminosos sádicos e assassinos cruéis, isso acabou esmagando o senso de Ichigo, a transformando em uma assassina, apesar da menina ser uma criança incrível e uma filha carinhosa, quando o assunto era sério, ela matava todas as suas emoções. Fora aquela a situação que a fizera matar o seu melhor amigo.

"Sim" Ikasu respondeu brevemente. Sakura assentiu e continuou fazendo carinho na cabeça de seu filho.

"Um dia, o Bu-chan voltou, você se lembra do Bu-chan?" Ikasu fez uma careta e olhou sério para Sakura.

"Aquele menino que ficou maltratando a I-chan? Lembro sim" Sakura sorriu e continuou a contar...

"Budoumaru era o melhor amigo da I-chan, mas o Itachi-kun, um dia, matou os pais do Budoumaru"...

Flash Back on

Já fazia um ano desde que Ichigo estava sozinha... Itachi matara os pais do seu melhor amigo e ele se mudara para morar com o tio em outra cidade sem nem ao menos se despedir dela. Ichigo ficara arrasada na época e odiou o seu pai, mas logo percebeu a grande lição que o Uchiha mais velho a estava ensinando e o perdoou no fim das contas. Deixando-a apenas brava com seu amigo, por ele não ter acreditado nela.

Ichigo recém tinha completado nove anos. Kisame a levou para "comemorar" para o desgosto de Sakura. Quando voltou para casa, estava milagrosamente sóbria, então Sakura só podia deduzir que Itachi estava controlando a quantidade de álcool que a menina consumia. Ao chegar em casa, Ichigo fora direto para o seu quarto dormir.

No dia seguinte, fora a primeira a acordar e seguiu até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa antes do café da manhã. Pegou uma maçã e foi até o quintal. Quando estava voltando para casa depois de ter comido a sua maçã, Ichigo notou um papel amarrado à um galho de um arbusto perto da entrada da casa. Pegou o papel e o leu, seu coração saindo pela boca.

_I-chan, estou de volta a cidade e gostaria de falar com você, venha até a velha ponte hoje às duas horas...  
Ass: Budoumaru._

Ichigo sabia que era seu amigo, pois eles se comunicavam daquele jeito quando eram amigos, ele amarrava um papel no arbusto deixando uma mensagem para ela, e ela escreveria a mensagem para ele em uma pedra lisa, usando uma tinta removível. Engolindo com força o nó que formou em sua garganta, ainda era cedo da manhã para ela se preocupar em se encontrar com ele. Por isso deixou o bilhete de lado e esperou até que todos acordassem.

Quando deu duas horas, foi até a velha ponte que ele mencionara, lá era o ponto favorito de Ichigo, ela gostava de ficar lá observando o riacho que passava por baixo da ponte. E de vez em quando ia lá com Budoumaru pescar.

"Uchiha Ichigo?" Uma voz perguntou das sombras, Ichigo reconheceu a voz e ficou mais nervosa ainda. Não sabia como reagir, ainda estava brava com ele mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ver o seu amigo novamente.

"Sim, Bu-chan?" Ela perguntou receosa. Uma figura da mesma altura de Ichigo saiu das sombras. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos cinza. Olhou de cima a baixo a kunoichi ruiva que tentava sorrir, mas falhara miseravelmente.

"Não precisa fingir estar feliz em me ver Ichigo, eu mesmo não vou esconder o quão patética você está" Ele disse, seus olhos cintilavam com ódio. Isso fez com que a menina sentisse um frio na espinha. Ele tinha uma aura assassina ao redor dele.

"Bu-chan, o que você quer?" Ela perguntou. Suas memórias de infância, memórias que compartilhava com aquela pessoa que estava ali na sua frente, passaram diante de seus olhos e uma tristeza gigantesca a invadiu.

"Tsc tsc... continua burra como sempre, não é óbvio? Eu quero me vingar!" Ele disse isso com um sorriso maníaco no rosto. Se antes Ichigo estava se sentindo triste, agora ela estava furiosa. Ele não tinha o direito de humilhá-la daquele jeito. Apertou os punhos e respirou fundo.

"E eu que achei que você deixaria as fraldas" Ela sorriu, se era uma luta que ele queria, uma luta ele teria. E para tornar mais divertido, Ichigo nem ao menos iria usar o sharingan que estava aprendendo a dominar. Budoumaru não gostando do sorriso de provocação dela, pegou uma kunai do bolso e partiu para cima dela.

"Você é igualzinha ao seu pai! Aposto que ficou rindo da minha cara quando aquele assassino matou meus pais!" Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Budoumaru quando ele disse essas palavras, Ichigo pegara uma kunai para si mesma e bloqueara o ataque do menino.

"Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas, você é meu melhor amigo!" Ela disse empurrando-o para longe.

"Ahh, claro que sou... Sempre fui o único amigo da pequena Ichigo, todos os outros tinham medo do seu pai! Aquele assassino maldito." Budoumaru disse cuspindo no chão. Ichigo estava começando a perder a paciência, ele podia humilhar a ela o quanto quisesse, mas o seu pai? Uchiha Itachi? Jamais. Mas Ichigo não podia evitar de se sentir triste, o que ele dissera era com razão. Todas as outras crianças a evitavam por causa do seu pai. Os pais delas jamais as deixavam brincar com a menina ruiva que andava ao lado de um homem que todos sabiam ser um assassino. Não o Uchiha Itachi. Pois este estava morto para as pessoas, mas mesmo assim um assassino.

"Cale-se, se não quiser morrer!" Ela gritou, veneno em cada palavra que saia de sua boca. Seu chakra estava começando a ficar inquieto e seus olhos exibiam um brilho rubro.

"Vai me matar? Como seu paizinho fez com a minha família? Pode tentar" Budoumaru disse com ódio. Correu em direção a Ichigo novamente, ela apenas ficou parada esperando para ver a reação do garoto. Ele se aproximou e enfiou a kunai profundamente no ombro da menina. Ela apenas olhou para ele, sem emoção alguma no rosto.

"Satisfeito?" Ela disse estóica, sem nem ao menos fincar por causa da dor no ombro. Budoumaru puxou a kunai do ombro dela e enfiou no estômago da kunoichi ruiva.

"Não vai nem se defender I-chan, sente remorso pelo que o seu pai fez comigo?" Ele tirou a kunai da barriga dela e do ferimento jorrava bastante sangue. Formando uma poça no chão. Budoumaru começou a rir "Você sempre foi a minha única amiga!" Ele gritou dando um chute na barriga dela. Mas Ichigo nem se mexeu. Estava ficando cada vez mais pálida. Ela fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, o sharingan coloria a sua íris de rubi.

"Se é assim que se trata os amigos, então..." Ela levantou o olhar e ficou encarando o menino. Com um movimento rápido, ela fez um corte fatal na garganta dele, fazendo sangue dele respingar no rosto dela... Sentindo uma fraqueza nas pernas, ela se deixou cair sobre os joelhos e ficou observando a poça de sangue que crescia ao redor do seu amigo...

"Ichigo..." Ele falou as suas últimas palavras e desfaleceu com os olhos ainda abertos. Ichigo fechou os olhos dele. Sua cabeça começou a latejar terrivelmente. Parecia que iria explodir. Levou as mãos ao redor da cabeça e fechou os olhos, percebeu que a dor estava se espalhando a partir de seus olhos. A dor aguda de seus ferimentos no ombro e na barriga que ainda sangravam muito a faziam ficar tonta, não agüentando a dor, ela colidiu com o chão, inconsciente...

"Ichigo!" Uma voz a chamava ao longe... Parecia que a menina estava voando, mas seu corpo era pesado e não a obedecia. Tentou abrir os olhos... Mas não conseguiu. A voz insistiu em chamá-la, desta vez mais alto. "ICHIGO!" Uma mão sacudia gentilmente o seu ombro. Ichigo levantou com dificuldade um dedo para mostrar que estava consciente. Sentiu-se sendo abraçada por braços calorosos e depois carregada.

No dia seguinte, despertou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Olhou ao seu redor, estava de volta em seu quarto... as cenas de sua luta contra Budoumaru rodaram em sua cabeça... Se não tivesse sido estúpida a ponto de deixá-lo a atacar a vontade não estaria sentindo nenhuma dor. Mas não. Ichigo queria ver o que ele era capaz de fazer e não ficou muito impressionada, ele não atingira nenhum ponto vital e seus movimentos eram lentos demais... Levantou-se de sua cama e notou que não possuía mas nenhum ferimento, o que significava que a sua mãe a havia curado. Saiu do quarto e foi até o jardim onde seu pai estava sentado à sombra de uma arvore meditando.

"Otou-sama" Ela chamou Itachi. Ele abriu os olhos e ficou encarando a menina que ainda estava pálida devido a perda de sangue.

"Não devia sair da cama" Ele disse estóico. Quando Sakura trouxera Ichigo toda machucada na noite anterior, ficara furioso com a filha e com o desgraçado que poderia ter feito aquilo. Ficara bravo com a menina por ela não ter sido mais cuidadosa... Ichigo se sentou ao lado dele e sorriu... contou para ele o que tinha acontecido sabendo que seu pai provavelmente iria redobrar o treinamento com ela.

"hmm" Itachi disse, um brilho estranho e um sorriso em seu rosto. "Esse menino, Budoumaru... ele era o seu amigo?" O estranho sorriso de Itachi apenas crescia.

"Hai" Ela disse com um pouco de medo da expressão de seu pai.

"E você o matou com as próprias mãos, com o sharingan ativado?" Novamente Ichigo consentiu. "Quero que ative o sharingan para mim." A menina ativou o sharingan ainda confusa com a reação de seu pai, depois de alguns segundos com o sharingan ativado, sentiu a mesma dor do dia anterior, a dor aguda em seus olhos, parecia que milhares de agulhas em brasa picavam os seus olhos. Fechou-os rapidamente levando as mãos para cobri-los.

"Dói!" Ela disse com os dentes cerrados, devido a dor. Itachi levou uma mão a cabeça dela e fez um carinho. Depois pegou as mãos dela da frente dos olhos.

"Seu chakra está mudando, concentre-se no chakra de seus olhos e renove as ondas e depois envie chakra diretamente para a sua íris e nervo óptico. Entendeu?" A menina ruiva assentiu e tentou fazer como o seu pai instruiu, instantaneamente a dor sumiu. O alivio fez o corpo da menina relaxar e ela caiu no colo de Itachi. Ele a ajeitou e disse. "Abra os olhos" Ela assim o fez. Um sorriso ocupou as feições de Itachi quando este colocou as mãos na cabeça da menina e disse. "Parabéns, agora você é usuária do Mangekyou Sharingan"

Nos olhos de Ichigo estavam as cores e as marcas típicas da forma mais poderosa do sharingan, obtidas quando o sangue do melhor amigo do usuário do sharingan morre em suas mãos...

Não era preciso dizer que Itachi foi a pessoa quem levou Ichigo para "comemorar" deixando uma Sakura irada e um Kisame decepcionado para trás.

Fim do flash back

"Eu lembro de quando isso aconteceu!" Ikasu gritou assim que Sakura terminou de contar. "Naquele dia o tio Kisame me deu um copo de Sakê!" O menino gritou animado com os braços erguidos no ar. Sakura tinha uma aura assassina ao redor de si. Levantou-se, colocou o seu filho no chão, e com todo o ar que seu pulmão permitia, gritou.

"KISAME SEU DESGRAÇADO FILHO DUMA FRANGA! QUANDO EU COLOCAR MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ! VOU TIRAR SUA PELE E FERVER COM ÁCIDO SULFÚRICO!" Saiu pisando fundo até a casa, deixando uma trilha de buracos no chão onde pisava... Ikasu suspirou alto e levantou-se debaixo da arvore, as vezes sua mãe podia ser tão infantil. Ele riu do comportamento dela e caminhou calmamente até a entrada da casa.

Em algum lugar onde Itachi e o Kisame estavam fazendo uma missão.

"ATCHIM!" Kisame solta um espirro alto e tropeça, caindo de cara no chão. Itachi olha torto para ele e diz baixinho.

"Faça menos barulho..." Kisame se levanta e devolve o olhar torto para Itachi, suspirando disse...

"Tem alguém falando mal de mim..."

De volta a Sakura e Ikasu

Sakura assim que entra na casa, sente uma terrível tontura, e não agüentando, se senta no chão segurando em sua testa. Ikasu que seguia logo atrás dela, olha sua mãe caída no chão e fica preocupado, ainda mais por que sua mãe estava ficando azul. Sakura se levanta com rapidez e corre até a pia onde vomita todo o sorvete que comera com Ikasu aquela tarde. Ikasu olha para ela, preocupação estampada em todo o seu rosto. Sakura sorri fracamente, estava muito pálida e acalma seu filho.

"Está tudo bem Ika-chan... eu sou medica lembra-se?" Falando isso, ela leva uma mão ao seu estomago, enviando chakra para aquela região, para saber o que tinha causado aquele mal-estar... De repente, seu rosto ficou mais branco ainda, se é que era possível, e ela desmaiou no chão fazendo um barulhinho opaco... TUC!

"Mamãe!" Ikasu gritou indo de um lado para o outro... procurando por ajuda das servas de Itachi... Logo apareceram algumas ajudantes e carregaram a senhora Uchiha até o seu quarto... Seu filho nunca saindo do lado.

Fim do capitulo

Ufa... 10 paginas O.ó  
O que será que a Sakura tem heiim? Hohoho! Somente eu e a HarunoN sabemos! Viva o segredo por detrais do desmaio da Sakura! VIVA! Se alguém acertar ganha um biscoito hehe.

amo vocês...OBS: Recuperei da LER XD

OBS: O nome Budoumaru significa: Budou (uva) maru (sufixo para nome masculino)  
mini historia da autora escolhendo nomes:

eu tava comento uva

ai me veio a cabeça

Budou... mas ai eu ia chama um menino de uva?

ia parecer que ele era "frutinha" (trocadilho :D)

ai coloquei o Maru XD

daí nasceu... Budoumaru yey! (dança da vitória)


	11. Inicio do exame chuunin

Não tenho nada a declarar hoje, exceto que... AMANHA EU TO DE FÉRIAS!!! TO FELIZ!!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!

Mural da hana \o\: HarunoN, Claki, mahy-chan, Smile Angel, Bianca Bion, teca-chan, Ana Gon, midori, luana haruno, Uchiha Polyana, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Haruka Taichou, Uchiha Evangeline, rukia-chan, Uchiha Itachi... todos vocês ganharam biscoitos o.ób

OBS tikitinha da autora: O capitulo de hoje vai ser uma introdução ao exame chuunin... como todo mundo ta pra me dar um tiro, já recebi umas três cartas com antrax e mais vinte SPANS no meu e-mail, eu vou começar essa pinóia. dÒ.ó"

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 11: Inicio do exame chuunin**

"_Está tudo bem Ika-chan... eu sou medica lembra-se?" Falando isso, ela leva uma mão ao seu estomago, enviando chakra para aquela região, para saber o que tinha causado aquele mal-estar... De repente, seu rosto ficou mais branco ainda, se é que era possível, e ela desmaiou no chão fazendo um barulhinho opaco... TUC!_

"_Mamãe!" Ikasu gritou indo de um lado para o outro... procurando por ajuda das servas de Itachi... Logo apareceram algumas ajudantes e carregaram a senhora Uchiha até o seu quarto... Seu filho nunca saindo do lado._

Sakura estava deitada na sua cama, do lado dela estava deitado Ikasu, abraçando sua mãe possessivamente. Até que os olhos de Sakura começam se abrir, ela sente alguém ao seu lado e eleva a sua guarda, mas logo nota ser Ikasu e se acalma. Abrindo totalmente os olhos, ela observa as feições delicadas e infantis de seu filho. Ainda deitada, passa uma mão de leve sobre seu estomago, sentindo os mesmos arrepios que sentira da primeira vez que fizera aquilo momentos antes de desmaiar... Desmaiar de choque.,,

Choque por estar grávida.

Milhares de perguntas invadiram a cabeça da kunoichi, como aquilo pudera acontecer? Iria Itachi aceitar? Mas nada podia ser substituir a felicidade e o orgulho que brotavam no coração da kunoichi. Ela estava grávida! Uma mãe sempre será mãe pela primeira vez a cada filho, não importa que seja o décimo sexto filho, mãe sempre é mãe.

"Ika-chan" Sakura chamou delicadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros de seu filho. O menino resmungou um pouco mas logo abriu os olhos, encarando sua mãe. Um largo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e ele se pos a envolver a mulher em um abraço caloroso e apertado.

"Eu fiquei muito preocupado mamãe" O menino praticamente gritou, com as mãos nos braços. "Papai vai chegar logo então não se preocupe" Ele disse ainda com o sorriso. Sakura tentou sorrir e deu um beijo na testa de seu filho. Era uma coisa boa que Itachi estivesse voltando logo, agora alem do fato de ter que convencer ele a deixá-la ir a konoha para ver as finais da Ichigo... teria que convencê-lo a deixar ela fazer isso estando grávida...

Em konoha.

O inicio do exame chuunin seria em apenas uma semana, todos estavam ansiosos até os ossos e diversos shinobis de varias vilas chegavam periodicamente a konoha. O criminoso do genjutsu ainda estava a solta mas parara com os ataques a inocentes. Aparentemente, agora tomara interesse nos participantes do exame chuunin...

"Estou dizendo! O criminoso vai fazer o exame chuunin!" Midori disse jogando os braços para o ar. O grupo da vila oculta da pedra, Iwagakura, estava no campo de treinamento.

"Não diga..." Nakano disse em um tom sarcástico e com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Midori a encarou por alguns instantes antes de arremessar uma Fuuma shuriken na direção da outra kunoichi. Nakano desvia facilmente da Shiriken e revida lançando varias kunais em Midori. Esta deflete usando outra Fuuma Shuriken. Quando ela ia jogar a outra shuriken gigante em Nakano, Ichigo se coloca entre as duas e diz com um suspiro.

"Parem com isso...Guardem suas energias para coisas mais úteis como treinar" Midori rufou e saiu do campo de treinamento pisando fundo. Nakano apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que uma aura assassina dominasse o local, fazendo com que até mesmo Ichigo se arrepiasse. Em poucos minutos depois, Ibukashii Ana estava lá.

"Meninas! Vamos comemorar?" Nakano encara a sensei estóica, sem nem ao menos piscar. Passou as mãos pelos seus longos cabelos negros e lisos.

"Eu to fora" Com isso, a jovem kunoichi saiu andando em direção a floresta...

"Eu quero!" Ichigo levanta a mão com um sorriso estranho no rosto, que faz uma gota estilo anime rolar pela cabeça da sensei. "Vamos 'comemorar' sensei!" Ana sorri estranhamente antes de começar a andar em direção a um pequeno bar, seguida por Ichigo...

Enquanto isso na floresta.

"Kim, pare de atacar os integrantes do exame chuunin!" Tai gritou mexendo seus cabelos negros com um brilho azulado. Estava apontando um dedo com a unha feita na cara de um outro shinobi de cabelos negros. Ele apenas encara Tai, depois fica encarando o dedo dela, agarrando-o com a mão, entortou o dedo dela até que ela lança um grito agudo de dor, o que chama a atenção de Chimaru.

"Você é burro! Largue ela!" Chimaru grita lançando em Kim uma onda de chakra, fazendo o aperto do shinobi na garota se soltar. "Tai não pode se machucar, não quer que o corpo do Orochimaru-sama fique com cicatrizes quer?!" Kim apenas encarou Chimaru. Deu um risinho fino e fechou os olhos, abaixando os braços.

"Claro que não..." Kim disse. Ele então sentou-se no chão e abriu os olhos, revelando uma íris amarelas e pupilas em forma de riscos. "Pode sair agora, já sei que está ai" Ele disse aparentemente para o nada, mas um barulho pôde ser ouvido e uma garota com longos cabelos lisos e negros saiu de trás de uma arvore com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom trabalho em ter me encontrado... mas infelizmente eu não posso ficar, veja só, tenho alguns assuntos para tratar..." Ela sorriu novamente, Tai e Chimaru a encararam apenas, Kim se levantou e caminhou até ela.

"Quem é você?" Ele pergunta se pondo ao lado dela, ele era aproximadamente uma cabeça mais alto que ela. "Não posso deixar você ir agora que sabe quem somos" A garota apenas sorriu fechando os olhos.

"Não me interesso em quem são vocês nem no que fazem, desde que não se metam comigo e com o meu time." Um chakra roxo começou a se formar ao redor dela, ela tinha cheiro de sangue que arrepiou os pelos ao redor do pescoço de Kim que estava logo ao lado dela.

"Então vá embora" A kunoichi o encarou e cerrou os olhos para ele. Depois continuou a andar mais para dentro da floresta dando as costas para os servos de Kabuto.

"Mas que menina estranha..." Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar em konoha.

Midori andava ainda pisando fundo, quando deu por si estava na frente do restaurante de Ramen. Se aproximou da barraca e viu a sombra de duas pessoas ao longe, uma grande e outra pequena, ao se aproximar ainda mais, viu que o maior era loiro e o menor era moreno e tinha os cabelos compridos. Se aproximou ainda mais e viu quem estava lá claramente. Hyuuga Takeru e mais um homem mais velho que ela não reconheceu. Andou até chegar no restaurante e se sentou ao lado do homem loiro.

"Vamos treinar dobrado essa semana para o exame!" O loiro falou/gritou para Takeru que apenas concordou. Midori soltou um riso e os dois homens notaram a presença da kunoichi.

"Midori-chan?" Takeru arriscou, ganhando um olhar confuso do homem loiro.

"Hai... Takeru-kun, a quanto tempo né?" Ela sorriu e o menino apenas coçou o seu pescoço sorrindo enquanto fechava os olhos. Corava um pouco. O homem mais velho sorriu maliciosamente e falou.

"Ne... Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto muito prazer!" Naruto disse virando-se completamente na direção da kunoichi morena. Midori tentou sorrir e retribuiu o cumprimento.

"Tominaga Midori, estou aqui para o exame chuunin que vai ocorrer na semana que vem" Naruto a observou de cima a baixo, notando os olhares que ela lançava a Takeru que corava um pouco toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam. Naruto sorriu diabolicamente, havia encontrado a paquera de seu filho...

"Junte-se a nós então Midori-chan, tenho certeza que o Takeru não vai se importar." A kunoichi corou e acenou com a cabeça... aquela seria uma longa tarde.

Enquanto isso, no bar de Konoha...

"PODE TRAZER MAIS UMA!" Uma mulher loira com amplos peitos gritou de uma mesa, na mesa onde ela estava já estavam empilhadas seis garrafas semi-transparentes de sakê, todas vazias. Ao lado dela, uma mulher elegante de longos cabelos negros-azulados, ela estava um pouco corada e cutucou a mulher loira.

"Tsunade-sama, está bom, vamos parar por hoje" A mulher disse timidamente enquanto o garçom trazia mais uma garrafa para se juntar a coleção que estava em cima da mesa da loira.

"Não seja tão sem graça Hinata! Eu que achei que tinha achado a companheira perfeita" A hokage loira disse tomando um longo gole de sakê diretamente da garrafa... Logo ouve-se um grito no bar e a atenção das mulheres se volta para duas outras mulheres... bem, uma mulher e uma menina...

"NÃO! Acorda Ana-sensei!" Uma garota ruiva com olhos verdes gritou preocupada sacudindo os ombros da outra mulher, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e estava com a cabeça encostada na mesa... recontando... com a cabeça encostada no espaço que ainda estava livre da mesa... pois todo resto estava adornado com garrafas de sakê. Tsunade levanta sem dificuldade e caminha até a mesa da menina.

"O que houve?" Ela pergunta séria pegando o pulso da mulher mais velha. Hinata logo atrás de Tsunade vinha com preocupação.

"Estávamos apostando quem agüentava beber mais... e ela desmaiou" Ichigo disse corando um pouco ante ao olhar grudado da mulher loira em seus olhos. Hinata quase caiu de seus saltos quando ela reconheceu a menina, não pode deixar de falar.

"Ichigo-chan!" Tsunade olhou abobalhada por algum tempo antes de um sorriso maligno se espalhar em seu rosto.

"Ela esta bem, apenas bebeu demais..." A hokage disse com aquele sorriso ainda no rosto. Ichigo engoliu seco, foi então que notou a mulher morena atrás da loira. Engoliu seco, reconhecia aquele cabelo e aqueles olhos lavanda, mas antes que pudesse falar, Tsunade a pegou pelas mãos e a arrastou até a sua própria mesa, sentando Ichigo ao lado de Hinata.

"Ichigo... Você é a filha da Sakura?" Tsunade sabia que era, mas tinha que ter certeza... Um garçom passou naquela hora recolhendo as garrafas vazias e olhou indagador para a Hokage, Tsunade sorriu e olhou para Ichigo. "E então?" Ichigo tossiu e olhou para o garçom... Logo a ordem dos olhares era assim. Hinata olhava para Ichigo, que olhava para o garçom, que olhava para Tsunade, que olhava para Ichigo.

"Bem, acho que eu vou querer uma batida... forte." A jovem kunoichi sorriu também. O garçom olhou pasmo alguns instantes e disse.

"Não servimos menores" Ichigo bufou e o pegou pelo colarinho. Seus olhos brilhando perigosamente. O garçom engoliu seco e assentiu. Ichigo o soltou e ele deixou escapar um suspiro. "Abriremos uma exceção..." Ichigo sorriu para ele e murmurou.

"Obrigada" Depois se virou para a Hokage que a observava com interesse. "Sim, o nome de minha mãe é Sakura" Virou-se em seguida para Hinata que sorriu sem graça. "Como vai Hinata-san!" Tsunade bateu com a mão na mesa e erguei a garrafa de sakê que ainda estava cheia em sua mesa e encheu os copos dela e de Hinata. Bem nessa hora, um copo transparente com um liquido esverdeado foi trazido pelo garçom e posto bem na frente da kunoichi. Tsunade encarou a menina por um tempo, até que Ichigo ficou irritada e falou.

"Eu posso consumir alcool, tenho a permissão de meu otou-sama" Terminado seu pequeno discurso, ela pegou o como e o virou de uma golada só. Tsunade e Hinata se entreolham, pensando a mesma coisa. Quem seria o suposto pai de Ichigo que deixava a menina beber álcool daquele jeito?. Mas no fim a Hokage deu de ombros, afinal...

Tinha uma nova companheira de bar.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar perto da casa de Sakura.

"ATCHIM!" Desta fez, Itachi quem estava espirrando. Kisame abre a boca para falar, mas o Uchiha o silenciou lançando uma kunai que passou raspando pela cabeça do homem tubarão...

Eles se aproximam a passos lentos da casa onde Itachi e Sakura moravam, Itachi chegou no terreno e abriu a porta cuidadosamente, checando por sinais de arrombamento. Depois que viu que estava tudo bem, entrou em casa e permitiu que Kisame entrasse. O homem tubarão fez um barulho com o nariz e seguiu até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa, Itachi o seguiu.

"Sabe... a pirralhinha faz falta" Kisame disse puxando alguns salames de dentro da geladeira, Itachi apenas encarava o companheiro. Quando uma sombra entrou correndo com tudo na cozinha e abraçou Itachi pela cintura. O Uchiha baixou a cabeça para ver o que o tinha agarrado e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de um menino parecido com ele. Ikasu.

"Papai!" O menino gritou animado, Itachi suspirou e pegou a criança no colo, Ikasu olhou torto para Kisame e se encolheu no abraço de Itachi.

"A pirralha não tem medo de mim" Kisame disse fingindo uma voz magoada. Ele gostava de implicar com a kunoichi filha de Itachi. Ela era durona e alem de tudo muito forte. O Uchiha apenas encara Kisame. Até que Sakura entrou na cozinha ainda vestida com a camisola e com pequenas olheiras embaixo dos olhos. Itachi ergue uma sobrancelha a visão de sua esposa parecendo tão cansada. A primeira coisa que fez foi colocar Ikasu no chão e andar até ela, pondo uma mão em cada ombro.

"O que houve?" Ele perguntou com o rosto e a voz sérios, o que vez alguns arrepios percorrerem as costas da kunoichi. Ela levantou os olhos e encarou o rosto de seu marido, quando ia responder, Ikasu falou puxando a capa preta com nuvens vermelhas de Itachi.

"A mamãe tem estado mal da barriga desde onteontem..." O menino então leva uma mão a boca e olha pedindo desculpa para Sakura. "Err... hehe... desculpa mamãe" Ele diz baixando a cabeça quando Sakura lhe manda um olhar que prometia castigo.

"O que houve Sakura?" Agora a voz de Itachi era ainda mais perigosa e baixa. Sakura engoliu seco. Kisame e Ikasu não tiravam os olhos dela.

"Eu... eu... e-es-estou... grá-grávida" Ela falou ficando mais vermelha do que o sharingan de Itachi. Ao ouvir isso dos lábios dela, ele libera suas mãos do ombro de Sakura e passa os braços pelo pescoço dela. O outro braço ele lançou por baixo dela e a pegou no colo, assim como um marido carrega uma noiva para a lua de mel, ele a carregou até o quarto e a deitou na cama. Depois que a contemplou por alguns instantes, se abaixou até ela e deu um beijo apaixonado nos lábios de sua esposa.

"Então não se esforce..." Ele disse quebrando o contato de seus lábios. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama e colocou uma das mãos na barriga dela e começou a acariciar. Sakura corou um pouco e sorriu meio sem jeito. "Para quando?" Ele perguntou fazendo círculos no estomago dela, enviando ondas de arrepios e cócegas pelo corpo da kunoichi.

"Oito meses" Ela respondeu segurando o riso. Itachi percebeu pela cara vermelha e contorcida dela este pequeno fato e deu um sorriso maligno. Com as duas mãos agora, ele fez algumas cócegas nela que não se segurou e caiu na risada. Kisame segurava Ikasu na cozinha...

"Me solta! Eu quero ficar com a mamãe!" O menino Uchiha falou tentando se soltar do homem tubarão Kisame, que segurava a gola de Ikasu firmemente. Kisame sorriu mostrando os seus dentes afiados. Ikasu parou sua luta inútil e encarou o companheiro de seu pai com um pouco de medo.

"A I-chan não molha as calças sempre que me vê" Kisame disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Ikasu ficou vermelho mas se manteve calado. Kisame então carregou o menino até o jardim onde amarrou-o por uma corta em uma arvore de Sakura. Sentou ao lado de Ikasu que tinha as bochechas inchadas. O menino virou o rosto. Kisame bufou. "Deixe seus pais sozinhos um pouco!" Ikasu encarou o homem tubarão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, murmurando um inaudível.

Tudo bem.

No dia seguinte em konoha.

Ichigo e Midori estavam na sala de estar de sua casa conversando animadamente. Quando Ana entra no recinto com uma carta nas mãos.

"Uchiha Ichigo, é para você" A sensei então entrega o papel para a kunoichi ruiva e abre espaço para que ela possa ler em paz. Ichigo leu e seu rosto se encheu de felicidade.

"É uma carta do Peiche-chan! Ele está dizendo que... a mamãe está grávida!" Ichigo grita ainda com a carta na mão, se joga no sofá com tudo em cima de Midori. Mas não era só aquilo que a carta dizia então a kunoichi continuou. "E eles estão vindo me ver no fim do exame!" Ana deixou sair um suspiro, se Itachi estava vindo para Konoha, então Kisame estaria vindo para Konoha, se Kisame viesse para Konoha...Então todo o estoque de sakê da vila estaria perdido. Um Kisame tudo bem, mas um Kisame, somado a uma Ichigo, uma Ana e uma Tsunade... Bye bye Sakê.

"Que boa noticia!" Midori disse com um sorriso. Ichigo se acalmou e sentou no sofá direito, uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça, como sua mãe conseguira convencer o seu pai a vir até konoha?

Ainda mais estando grávida.

Ichigo imaginou uma cena onde sua mãe fazia beicinho e um olhar de gatinho perdido que seu pai não resistia. Mas a verdade era que seu pai resistia a qualquer truque que Sakura poderia usar, então o que a mãe teria usado para convencer Itachi a vir vê-la?

Imaginação da Ichigo.

"Itachi-kun! Por favor, vamos ver a I-chan!" Sakura diria com falsa voz de choro.

"Não" Itachi diria com sua voz séria.

"Sim" Sakura replicaria.

"Não" Itachi rebateria.

"Então eu vou sozinha!" Agora ela diria com raiva. "Afinal eu já morei em konoha antes, sei me virar"

"Não" Seu pai diria ainda calmo. Depois ele pensaria no assunto e falaria estóico. "Está bem, mas o Ikasu fica com o Pein" Sua mãe empalideceria.

"Pe-Pein?" Ela iria gaguejar. Itachi sorriria vitorioso, ele gostaria de ver a luta de Ichigo mas queria que Pein treinasse seu filho... conseguira os dois.

Fim da teoria da Ichigo.

A kunoichi ruiva caiu na risada ao imaginar essa possibilidade, mal sabia ela que era exatamente isso que tinha acontecido.

Na casa da Sakura e do Itachi, dois espirros puderam ser ouvidos de longe...

Voltando (não resisti, desculpem XD)

As kunoichis continuaram conversando animadamente, nenhuma se dando conta de que alguém ouvia atrás da porta. Takeru viera convidar Midori para um passeio, mas parara sem coragem na porta da frente, quando ouvira a noticia... A menina chamado Ichigo dissera que a sua mãe estava grávida e estaria vindo vê-la nas finais do exame chuunin. O jovem hyuuga sabia que a sua mãe, Hinata, tinha grande interesse nessa kunoichi de Iwagakure, mas resolveu não contar nada por enquanto. Apenas respirou fundo e tocou a campanhia...

A porta se abriu revelando a Ana-sensei. A mulher olhou desconfiada por alguns instantes, até Takeru explicar que queria falar com a Midori. Ana assentiu e chamou a kunoichi requisitada. Takeru a chamou para sair... o convite foi muito bem aceito pela garota que saiu dali com um enorme sorriso no rosto para a caminhada com o seu pequeno paquera.

Os dias que faltavam para o exame chuunin começar passaram depressa. Logo, times Gennins de todas as vilas ocultas se encontravam reunidos no salão da academia Gennin, onde a primeira parte do teste seria explicada. O time de Ichigo e o time de Ryuu se encontraram lá dentro e permaneceram juntos. Lá dentro, também, tinha um grupo que não descolava os olhos de Uchiha Ryuu... Kim não agüentou mais ficar só olhando e foi até a sua presa.

"Uchiha" Kim falou. Ryuu apenas olhou para ele, Ichigo lutara contra a vontade de se virar também, pois ela também era Uchiha apesar de estar disfarçada. Mas sua boca não deixou de abrir... Aquele menino de Konoha, chamado Ryuu, tinha o mesmo sobrenome que ela. Ela se amaldoçoou, por que não pedira o sobrenome dele antes!?

Como ela fora tão burra? Era por isso que ele podia usar o Sharingan! Ele também era Uchiha...

Fim do capitulo.

O que vocês acharam? Ficou bom? Eu não seii to aguniada!!  
Espero que tenha sido legal esse cap. \o/  
se vocês quiserem olhar como são os vilões ou a Ichigo, no meu profile tem os links  
eu tentei desenha-los -.-

Beijoooss Saravá a todos!


	12. Exame Chuunin

Mais um capitulo, esse saiu meio tarde né? Bibi-chan me ajudou com esse cap. VIVA A BIBI-CHAN! Cap. Dedicado a ela (Bianca Bion) e a HarunoN que terminou a fic dela \o/

Mural de agradecimentos da Hana: midori, Claki,HarunoN, Uchiha Polyana,UchihaEvangeline, teca-chan,sakusasuke, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2,Bianca Bion (_me deu inspiração pra mim escrever esse cap! Agradeçam ela \o\_), Tsubame Hitori,KatamyHanara, Ana Gon, Doctor kaos, celle (_não coloquei poke vc n revisou o cap 10, e sim o 9. quando eu monto meu quadro, eu separo as reviews por capitulo, desculpa celle-chan!_),Uchiha Gabis, Sabaku no Mayuri.

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 12: Exame Chuunin.**

"_Uchiha" Kim falou. Ryuu apenas olhou para ele, Ichigo lutara contra a vontade de se virar também, pois ela também era Uchiha apesar de estar disfarçada. Mas sua boca não deixou de abrir... Aquele menino de Konoha, chamado Ryuu, tinha o mesmo sobrenome que ela. Ela se amaldoçoou, por que não pedira o sobrenome dele antes!?_

_Como ela fora tão burra? Era por isso que ele podia usar o Sharingan! Ele também era Uchiha..._

"Quem é você?" Ryuu perguntou desconfiado para Kim. Chimaru mandou uma mensagem telepática para o seu companheiro. 'Volte agora para cá, não estrague tudo!' Mas Kim não ligou, apenas olhou calmamente para Ryuu e respondeu.

"Garoto Uchiha não me conhece? Me sinto até ofendido." Ryuu apenas ficou encarando o estranho garoto, ele era um pouquinho mas alto que o Uchiha e tinha os mesmos cabelos negros, exceto que os de Kim eram encaracolados nas pontas.

"Você...Você... Tem voz de mulher" Kim olhou furioso para o Uchiha e saiu dali de volta para onde seus companheiros estavam. Mas não antes sem apontar o dedo na cara de Ryuu e dizer rangendo os dentes.

"A gente se vê durante os testes Uchiha" Midori não se agüentando mais, caiu na risada junto com Takeru e Keichi. Ichigo apenas ficou ali indiferente olhando para Ryuu como se ele fosse um alienígena. Takeru notou isso e parou de rir. Ele sabia que Ichigo possuía o sharingan, mas ela sabia que o Ryuu também tinha a Kekke Genkai. Então por que estava fazendo caso?

"Ichigo?" Midori a cutucou no ombro, estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam Kurenai entrando na sala onde eles estavam.

"Hm?" A menina ruiva murmurou ainda presa em seus pensamentos, mas logo fora arrancada de lá com a voz da Jounnin de Konoha anunciando como seria o teste. Midori empurrou Ichigo até que a kunoichi ficou de frente para Kurenai.

"O teste este ano vai ser mais simples que no passado. Visto que tivemos alguns problemas e muitas baixas" Com esse comentário dela, era possível se ouvir vários murmúrios e comentários. "Serão divididos em três partes os testes. A primeira parte vai medir a inteligência de cada um de vocês, a segunda parte vai medir o trabalho em equipe... A partir da segunda parte, toda vida perdida não será responsabilidade de Konoha, portanto antes de entrarem por aquela porta." Ela parou de falar e apontou na direção de uma porta atrás de si. "Terão que assinar formulários" Terminou.

Vários shinobis passaram por entre os grupos de Gennins distribuindo formulários. Ichigo pegou o dela e nem leu, foi logo assinando.

Uchiha Ichigo.

Nakano viu o que a sua companheira tinha escrito e quando Ichigo ia entregar o seu papel para um shinobi que estava passando recolhendo, segurou a kunoichi ruiva pelo pulso e apontou para o papel.

"Seu nome sua anta" Ichigo puxa seu pulso das mãos da Nakano e olha o seu papel, o shinobi que estava recolhendo olha para ela com certa suspeita. Ichigo ri sem graça.

"Er... eu errei meu nome..." O shinobi continuou a encarar Ichigo de forma suspeita e entregou para ela o formulário em branco. Ichigo amassou o papel em que tinha escrito primeiramente o seu nome verdadeiro e joga em um lixeiro, escrevendo em seguida no novo papel.

Tsuki Ichigo.

E entregando para o shinobi. Logo todos tinham entregado os seus papeis e Kurenai voltou a falar.

"Assim que entrarem naquela porta, cada um vivenciará uma situação que pede o uso de raciocínio lógico, podem entrar de quatro em quatro, conforme seus números" Falou mandando os ajudantes entregarem para cada um dos participantes um crachá com um numero.

Quando todos já tinham os seus números, chamou os primeiros.

"números de um a quatro, entrem por favor" Shinobis aleatórios da multidão de Gennins que estavam fazendo o teste se juntaram na frente da porta. Kurenai acenou com a cabeça e os quatro entraram ao mesmo tempo... Assim que fechou a porta, a fechadura assumiu a cor preta.

Depois de poucos minutos, a fechadura voltou a ficar da cor normal, cinza, e Kurenai continuou a chamada.

"Números de cinco a nove entrem por favor." Ichigo estava entre eles, ela era o numero seis. Para a sua pequena sorte, Takeru estava junto com ela. Se aproximaram da porta e Kurenai a abriu, fazendo um sinal para que os quatro ninjas entrarem no quarto depois da porta.

Eles entraram.

Kurenai fechou a porta atrás deles e tudo foi tomado por escuridão.

"Como será esse teste heim?" Um Gennin da vila da nevoa perguntou.

"Se soubéssemos não estaríamos aqui perdendo tempo." Ichigo resmungou nervosa. Não lhe agradava a idéia de ficar no escuro daquele jeito, sua guarda estava baixa demais.

De repente a luz se acendeu, e eles se viam diante de um enorme labirinto.

"Byakugan!" Takeru disse tentando ativar o seu byakugan, mas sem sucesso, seus olhos não ativavam o byakugan. "O que?!" Ele gritou frustrado. Teriam que atravessar o labirinto.

"Teremos que atravessar isso?" Um Gennin de Suna perguntou, claramente nervoso.

"Não, talvez não" Ichigo disse examinando mais de perto uma das paredes do labirinto.

"Como assim não?" O gennin da nevoa replicou pegando Ichigo pelo colar da roupa dela. Ela olhou para ele perigosamente.

"Me solte agora se não quiser sofrer um destino pior do que a morte" Os olhos verdes dela piscando agora ameaçavam mudar para o vermelho. Takeru notou aquilo e um arrepio cruzou sua espinha. Ichigo tinha o sharingan! Mas como? Como se era um trato apenas da família Uchiha?

"É melhor fazer o que ela diz" Takeru disse segurando o braço do Gennin da nevoa. O outro de suna apenas olhava nervoso ao seu redor.

"Er.. Não quero apressar não, mas as paredes estão apertando." Sua voz prendendo em sua garganta tamanho era o nervosismo. Logo desespero se apossou do gennin da nevoa e ele soltou Ichigo a jogando no chão. A kunoichi murmurou um "Você ainda me paga" bem baixinho e se levantou.

"O que faremos agora Ichigo-san?" Takeru perguntou, um pequeno desespero crescendo dentro dele também. Ichigo sorriu calmamente e sentou-se no chão em uma posição de lótus. Todos olharam para ela confusos.

"Relaxem, isto é um truque" Ela disse. O gennin da nevoa apenas a encarou e depois tentou correr para dentro do labirinto, cuja entrada estava cada vez mais apertada.

"Ou a gente entra lá ou a gente fica!" O ninja da nevoa gritou, seguindo o gennin da nevoa para dentro do labirinto. Takeru ficou olhando de Ichigo para a entrada do labirinto, até que esta se fechou totalmente.

"E agora?" Takeru perguntou, uma gota de suor escorria de sua testa. Ichigo levantou os olhos e apenas disse.

"Ative seu byakugan agora" Takeru assim o fez.

"Mas... Não estava funcionando a alguns minutos!" Ichigo respirou fundo e se levantou.

"Isso é parte do teste. Assim que entramos estava tudo escuro, depois apareceu esse labirinto. Kokohi no Jutsu." Ela disse limpando alguma poeira de sua roupa. "Estava na cara." Fez um In com as mãos e disse com a voz baixa. "Kai" Em um piscar de olhos, o lugar onde estavam voltou a ser uma sala. Onde estavam tinha uma porta.

"Vamos." Passaram por aquela porta e foram parar em uma terceira sala. Só que nesta sala sentados em cadeiras que estavam arrumadas. Três dos primeiros Gennins que entraram na sala de Kurenai.

"Meus parabéns, vocês conseguiram passar" Uma mulher baixa com uma roupa um tanto reveladora falou, ela tinha uma expressão sádica e sarcástica. "Este teste era para ver se vocês tinham a cabeça fria para raciocinar em momentos difíceis." Ela disse apontando as cadeiras. "Sentem-se e esperem os outros." E assim Ichigo e Takeru o fizeram.

"Anko-san, O que aconteceu com os participantes que falharam?" Takeru perguntou. A mulher chamada Anko se virou para ele sorrindo cada vez mais.

"Vão passar o dia andando no labirinto" Ela começou a rir.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, mais um grupo de gennins entrou na sala. Desta fez os quatro tinham conseguido.

Aos poucos as cadeiras foram sendo ocupadas. Mais da metade dos participantes tinha sido eliminada. O que aumentou o sorriso doentio no rosto de Anko ainda mais.

"Agora os grupos que estiverem incompletos estão... Desqualificados" Ela disse calmamente. Vários dos Gennins começaram a gritar obscenidades para Anko que apenas sorria e acenava.

Logo o numero de grupos restantes estava reduzida a apenas vinte e cinco grupos.

"Vamos então começar a segunda fase?" Anko ainda sorria. A porta se abriu revelando

Kurenai.

"Na segunda parte, vocês terão que atravessar um obstáculo. Ao contrario do primeiro teste que tinha sido um simples Kokohi, esta parte será na floresta da Morte." Kurenai parou de falar e Anko assumiu.

"Cada um dos times de vocês inúteis receberá um pergaminho. Podendo ser do Céu ou da Terra. No final, vocês terão que chegar a torre no centro da floresta com os dois pergaminhos em mãos, o prazo é de cinco dias." Vários dos participantes piscaram ao mesmo tempo. Ichigo perguntou.

"Vamos poder matar?" Anko e Kurenai se entreolharam, depois Anko sorriu ainda mais e foi até Ichigo e pegando pelo ombro. Disse baixo no ouvido da kunoichi.

"Quem você quiser..." Ichigo sorriu também. "Pois bem, amanha de manha, na floresta da Morte"

Na manha seguinte.

Todos os times restantes se encontraram na entrada da frente para a floresta da Morte. Anko e Kurenai já estavam lá e distribuíam secretamente para cada time um dos pergaminhos.

"Aqui está Uchiha" Anko disse entregando para Ryuu um pergaminho do Céu. Ryuu sorriu para a Jounnin que apenas lambeu os lábios. "Tome cuidado Uchiha, tem bastante competição esse ano" Deu um pequeno tapa nas costas do jovem Uchiha, sinalizando para ele andar. Quando Ryuu saiu de sua frente, ela gritou. "Próximo!"

O próximo time que entrou para pegar o pergaminho era o time da Ichigo.

"Menina, eu gosto de você, não me decepcione." A Jounnin falou fazendo um cafuné na cabeça da kunoichi ruiva, ganhando uma careta em retorno.

"Claro, claro" Ichigo acenou e saiu da frente de Anko com um pergaminho da Terra.

Quando os últimos times pegaram os seus respectivos pergaminhos, Kurenai anunciou a entrada na floresta. Um a um os times foram entrando...

Com o time da Ichigo.

"Temos o pergaminho da Terra, vamos logo procurar alguém com o Céu para sairmos logo daqui" Ichigo falou um pouco irritada. Odiava florestas. Nakano percebeu o desconforto da companheira e falou.

"Por que não podemos nos divertir mais?" Disse com falsa voz de choro. Midori olhou de Ichigo para Nakano. Ichigo respirou fundo e resolveu contar para as suas companheiras a sua pequena aventura.

"Um dia eu estava treinando com o Otou-sama...

Flash Back on.

"Ichigo, mais rápido se não vai ficar para trás" O tom era de um homem e soava autoritário, ele estava correndo no chão da floresta. O seu longo casaco preto com nuvens vermelhas agitava-se atrás dele. Uma garota de aproximadamente oito anos o seguia com alguma dificuldade.

"Hai Otou-sama" A menina conseguiu dizer, devido a falta de fôlego, respirava cada vez mais fundo. Queimando a sua garganta já seca. "Por favor, podemos parar?" Ela pediu.

O homem parou e olhou para ela. A menina caiu de costas no chão respirando pesadamente. Ele pegou de um dos bolsos de seu casaco uma cantilha de água e foi até a menina. A apoiando pelo pescoço, levantou a cabeça dela o suficiente para que ela pudesse dar alguns goles de água.

"Nesse ritmo você nunca vai me alcançar... Ichigo. Cinco minutos, depois disso me alcance" Terminando de falar, ele deitou a menina no chão de novo e seguiu seu caminho andando calmamente, deixando a criança para trás.

"Tou-sama" A menina disse com o ultimo ar de seus pulmões antes de desmaiar devido o cansaço. Depois de duas horas ela acordou, olhou ao seu redor...

Ainda estava na floresta.

Estava anoitecendo.

Se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade, Ichigo ficou em pé sobre suas pernas usando uma arvore próxima como apoio. Tentou sentir a presença de seu pai mas falhou miseravelmente. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar a ser visto. Foi quando se lembrou das palavras dele. Ele a esperaria por cinco minutos, mas pelo visto ela dormira por horas...

"Decepcionei meu otou-sama" Ela falou em voz alta começando a andar. Seguindo a trilha que inicialmente estava correndo com o seu pai. "Decepcionei" Ela repetia como se fosse um mantra.

Andou por algumas horas seguindo pela trilha. A lua cheia iluminava o seu caminho parcialmente, mas o frio a consumia. Aos poucos foi diminuindo seu passo e parou de andar em uma clareira. Sentou-se ao tronco de uma arvore e abraçou seus joelhos para manter-se quente.

"Não... Papai não me colocaria aqui a toa." Levantou a cabeça que estava afundada em seus joelhos e se levantou. Por causa do frio, seus músculos doíam e estavam com cainbras. Juntou a pouca quantidade de chakra que ainda tinha, e depois de fazer um um monte usando madeira, usou o seu Katon Goukyaku no jutsu para acender uma fogueira. O calor logo se espalhou pelo seu corpo e o alivio foi imediato. O cansaço tomou conta dela assim como o sono.

Ficando a uma distancia segura do fogo, se arrumou em uma posição confortável e dormiu.

Alheia a um par de olhos vermelhos que a observavam.

O dono dos olhos vermelhos sorria, e falou em voz baixa antes de ir até a menina, a carregar no colo e a levar até em casa.

"Ichigo, bom trabalho" Um sorriso dominou o rosto sujo da menina enquanto ela dormia.

Flash Back off.

Ichigo respirou fundo depois que terminou de contar a sua pequena aventura na selva. Midori tinha a boca aberta e se segurou ao maximo para não perguntar, mas no final não resistiu.

"Como seu pai pode fazer isso com voce?" Ichigo virou seu olhar para a Midori e ficou a encarando de modo ameaçador.

"Meu Otou-sama faz sempre o melhor para mim" Midori calou-se e ficou apenas encarando Ichigo como se a companheira fosse doida. Nakano olhou de uma para outra e disse fechando os olhos de maneira entediada.

"Podemos nos mover e conseguir logo o pergaminho do Céu? Eu também odeio florestas" O grupo começou a andar então seguindo por cima dos galhos altos das arvores. Avistaram um grupo no chão. Eram de Suna pelas suas bandanas. Pularam dos galhos bem na frente deles, os surpreendendo.

"Entreguem o seu pergaminho se não quiserem morrer" Nakano disse olhando para as próprias unhas. Um dos Gennins, puxou uma kunai do bolso e a encarou.

"E se nós não quisermos?" Ichigo sorriu.

"Então não temos muitas escolhas... Não?" Neste instante ela desapareceu da vista dos Gennins e reapareceu atrás de um deles. Com uma kunai pressionada no pescoço dele.

"Tu-tudo bem" O Gennin que Ichigo estava ameaçando falou tremendo. Levou uma das mãos até o bolso e tirou de lá um pergaminho da Terra, entregando-o para Ichigo, que desaparecendo detrais dele surgiu ao lado das suas companheiras. Midori sorriu e tirou um pergaminho explosivo da bolsa. Acendendo com seu chakra, jogou-o no grupo de Suna. A nota explodiu levantando uma nuvem de fumaça escura. Quando a fumaça clareou, o grupo de Ichigo estava a milhas de distancia de lá.

"Esse pergaminho nos é inútil" Ichigo disse jogando o pergaminho para Midori.

"O que fazemos então?" Midori perguntou colocando o pergaminho no bolso.

"Não é obvio? Procuramos outros times" Nakano e Ichigo sorriam diabolicamente.

Com o time do Ryuu.

Logo no começo eles foram desafiados por um grupo da vila oculta da Estrela. Vencendo, conseguindo um pergaminho da Terra.

"Vamos andar em direção a torre, lá deve estar a maior concentração de grupos." Takeru disse.

"Hn..." Ryuu e Keichi responderam.

Andaram sem pressa até um riacho que ficava perto da torre. Parando lá para descansar. Passando algumas horas, a floresta estava em silencio total.

"Tem alguma coisa errada" Keichi disse. Ele estava deitado no chão com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Quando falou, sentou-se em um pulo.

"Byakugan" Takeru falou, fazendo alguns Ins ativando seu trato sanguíneo. "Não estamos sozinhos... Ichigo-san, pode sair" Foi falar e acontecer, detrais de uma arvore Ichigo saiu acenando.

"Pff... Me descobriu... Estávamos pesando em espionar vocês até descobrirmos que pergaminhos cês tem!" Ela exclamou.

"Aonde estão as outras?" Keichi perguntou desconfiado.

"Espionando outros times" A kunoichi ruiva respondeu, depois olhou para Takeru com curiosidade. "O que o seu byakugan pode fazer?"

"Visão de quase trezentos e sessenta graus, eu posso ver os pontos e linhas de chakra ou tanketsus." Ichigo o ficou encarando e sua boca assumiu um perfeito formato de "o". Depois de se recompor, perguntou.

"Que pergaminhos vocês tem ai?" Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Terra, dois" Takeru disse. Ichigo ficou olhando para ele e seu sorriso cresceu mais ainda.

"Nós temos dois, de Céu, por que não trocamos?" Todos os meninos acenaram com a cabeça positivamente, queriam sair daquela floresta tanto quanto as meninas.

Ichigo os levou até a clareira onde tinha marcado de se encontrar com o seu grupo. Quando Midori chegou, eles trocaram os pergaminhos. Os meninos depois de pegarem o pergaminho seguiram diretamente para a torre principal.

Sendo os primeiros a chegarem lá.

Inteiros...

Ichigo e Midori ficaram esperando pela sua ultima companheira, depois de algumas horas, Nakano aparece, nas mãos quatro pergaminhos, dois do Céu e dois da Terra.

"Consegui os pergaminhos" Ichigo e Midori ficaram encarando Nakano até as duas caírem para trás morrendo de rir. "Qual é a graça?" Midori então tira os pergaminhos do bolso e mostra para Nakano. A kunoichi fez uma cara engraçada e também caiu na risada.

"Vamos indo logo, não agüento mais essa floresta" Ichigo disse se arrepiando, passou as mãos pelos braços na tentativa de acalmar a sensação de arrepios mas esta não saia. Até que não agüentou mais e gritou.

"Podem sair agora, já está me irritando esse joguinho de manja esconde!" Alguns pássaros saíram voando, e de trás de algumas arvores, três ninjas saíram.

Um tinha os cabelos e os olhos na cor de cobre. Uma garota, tinha os cabelos negros e usava um kimono roxo...

E um garoto com cabelos negros e olhos tambem negros, com duas gotas embaixo de cada olho.

"Entreguem o seu pergaminho" O garoto de cabelo cor cobre falou. Nakano sorriu ao reconhecer as pessoas que ela vira na floresta a alguns dias e apenas deu de ombros jogando os quatro pergaminhos que tinha no chão.

"Qual deles" Os ninjas inimigos ficaram encarando Nakano. Uma onda de arrepios cruzou suas costas. A garota se aproximou e pegou um pergaminho da Terra. Pulando para trás junto de seus companheiros.

"Vamos embora Chimaru..." Ela murmurou para um dos garotos. Este assentiu e tocou o ultimo dos integrantes do grupo no ombro.

"Vamos Kim" Mas Kim não saia de seu lugar, apenas ficava encarando Ichigo. Até que esta perdeu a paciência que cortou.

"Que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto?" Perguntou com um dos famosos sorrisos Uchiha. Kim sorriu também e fez um In com as mãos. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, eles eram amarelos com as pupilas em forma de cortes. As gotas que tinha em baixo deles aumentaram e se espicharam alcançando a sobrancelha.

"Kogaku no Hebi" Ele murmurou com a voz baixa ainda encarando Ichigo. Seu sorriso ficando cada vez mais doentio. Chimaru se irritou e disse.

"Vamos Kim." Mas o Gennin nem se moveu, lambeu os lábios e piscou algumas vezes, respondendo.

"Eu quero ver sangue neste maldito exame, me deixe ferir um pouco essas garotas patéticas" A cada palavra, ele lambia os dedos. Suas unhas cresceram um pouco ficando mais afiadas. A garota daquela equipe o olhou como se ele fosse doente e tentou.

"Não vamos perder mais tempo, sabe que não estamos aqui para isso" Mas Kim não a ouviu, apenas pulou de seu lugar e caiu bem na frente de Ichigo.

"Você me chamou a atenção ruivinha." Midori empalideceu quando viu aqueles olhos e fez menção de ir até Ichigo. Mas Nakano a segurou pelo braço e falou baixo.

"Deixa a Ichigo cuidar disse" Midori não se mexeu mais e caiu de joelhos no chão. Kim se aproximou ainda mais de Ichigo. Ficando frente a frente com ela. Como era mais alto que ela, a pegou pelo queixo e ergueu a cabeça dela para encará-lo. Ichigo não fazia nada.

"Esta com tanto medo que perdeu a fala kunoichi?" Ele perguntou dando uma lambida na bochecha de Ichigo e em seguida lambendo os beiços. Na cabeça de Ichigo ela repetia para si mesma. 'Matar lentamente e dolorosamente... Matar lentamente e dolorosamente...Matar lentamente e dolorosamente...' Até que seus pensamentos ganharam palavra.

"Matar lentamente e dolorosamente." Ela disse encarando Kim nos olhos. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam aos olhos amarelos dele. Kim riu um pouco e aproximou seu rosto dela novamente.

"É mesmo? Mal posso esperar" Ele fez o que nem mesmo Chimaru esperava que seu companheiro fizesse, Kim se aproximou do rosto de Ichigo e deu um beijo na boca dela...

'MATAR'

A kunoichi ruiva fechou os olhos e Kim sorriu dentro do beijo. Depois de alguns segundos, Ichigo abriu os olhos. Sharingan girando perigosamente em sua íris. Ela piscou de novo e Midori entrou em pânico.

"Ichigo o Mangekyou não!" A voz de sua amiga fez a ruiva se acalmar e fechar novamente os olhos. Como eu pude? Como eu pude trair o meu pai desse jeito. Ichigo estava furiosa consigo mesma. Deixara a fúria a dominar e ativara o sharingan... não devia ter feito isso...

Como ela pode se revelar assim?

O que ela pretendia fazer?

Usar o Mangekyou naquele VERME.

Kim ficou branco por algum tempo, mas depois sorriu ainda mais. Se separou de Ichigo e pulou para o lado de seus companheiros.

"Não vale mesmo a pena matá-las por hora"

Ele e seus amigos sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça...

Cada um com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Acabaram de encontrar o outro usuário do sharingan...

Fim do capitulo

Ahauahuahuahau! Os vilões descobriram que é a Ichigo que usa o sharingan. OBS: Ela só não chutou a bunda deles com o MS poke a midori falou para ela parar.

Fala fogo do meu prim Itachi que eu amei! \o\

**"Omae wa yowai. Naze yowai ka? Tarinai kara da, nikushimi ga..."**

**"****オマエ****ワ****ヨワイ。****ンアゼ****ヨワイ****カ****? T****アリナイ****カラ****ダ、****ニクシミ****ガ。。。****"**

**"Você é fraco. Por que é fraco? Porque lhe falta ódio..."  
****By:Uchiha Itachi**

**"orokanaru ototo yo... kono ore wo koroshi takuba... urame... nikume...soshite mimi ikiru ba ii.. nigete.. nigete..senishika misuku ba ii..."**

**"****オロカナル****オトト****ヨ。。。****コノ****オレ****ヲ****コロシ****タクバ。。。****ウラメ。。。****ニクメ。。。ソシテ****ミミ****イキル****バ****イイ。。****ニヘテ。。****ニヘテ。。セニシカ****ミスク****バ****イイ。。。****"**

**"Irmãozinho tolo, se kiser me matar...odeie, inveje...e tenha uma vida miseravel, fuja,fuja... e viva assim."  
****By:Uchiha Itachi**


	13. Exame Chuunin parte 2

Yoh gente! Eu sei que quase ninguém lê isso, então eu vou ser rápida. Eu fiz a ilustração do "beijo" Do Kim e da Ichigo. Se vocês quiserem ver, o link pro deviant Art ta lá no meu prifile \o\ Ficou até fofinho /o\ 

Mural de agradecimentos da hana: Bianca Bion², mahy-chan (suas respostas abaixo XD), S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 (duas x.x), midori, Uchiha Polyana, rukia-chan (duas que odiamos xD), Sinara-chan (sim, mas eu não achei hiragana nem kanji ç.ç), celle (já ta chegando essa parte hohoho!), buuuu (bu-chan \o\), Claki, Uchiha Evangeline.

Observação minúscula da autora: Desculpem pela demora nas atualizações/ç.ç\  
Reviews por favorzim!? Nota. Eu queria saber se vocês querem que eu volte a fazer a Tia gagá vulgo Adegardenia Estro Bolina?

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 13: Exame Chuunin parte 2**

Kim ficou branco por algum tempo, mas depois sorriu ainda mais. Se separou de Ichigo e pulou para o lado de seus companheiros.

"Não vale mesmo a pena matá-las por hora"

Ele e seus amigos sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça...

Cada um com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Acabaram de encontrar o outro usuário do sharingan...

"Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda!" Ichigo repetia enquanto andava ao lado de suas companheiras.

"Calma Ichigo" Midori disse colocando a mão no ombro de Ichigo. Mas a kunoichi ruiva nem de perto estava próxima de se acalmar. Suas mãos coçavam para estar no pescoço do maldito que roubara o seu primeiro beijo.

E é claro.

Expôs que eu usava o sharingan...

MAS ROUBOU O MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO!

Eram as coisas que se passavam na cabeça da Uchiha.

"Quando eu por minhas mãos nele, vou arrancar unha por unha, depois vou tirar a pele dele e cozinhar no oléo quente, depois eu vou..." Ela continuou a numerar com os dedos o que faria QUANDO colocasse as mãos nele.

"Ichigo, esfria" Nakano disse começando a se incomodar com o barulho de Ichigo. "O que está feito está feito. Depois se quiser matá-lo fique a vontade, mas por enquanto esfria" Ichigo encarou Nakano que apenas a olhava, até que por fim deu um longo suspiro e se acalmou.

"Ta...Mas eu me expus. Ele sabe que eu posso usar o sharingan" A kunoichi ruiva ainda declarou. Ela não tinha medo de ser descoberta em si, mas tinha medo do que seu pai faria se soubesse...Ele tinha sido especifico quando liberou que ela fizesse o exame em Konoha.

'Não use o sharingan'

E o que ela fez? Usou o sharingan no solo de Konohagakure. Agora era torcer e esperar que aquele maldito que roubara um beijo seu não espalhasse para mais ninguém. Claro, seu time sabia, mas e se eles decidissem falar para o jounnin deles que alguém de fora de Konoha usasse o sharingan? Ichigo sabia muito bem que achavam que seu pai, Uchiha Itachi estava morto. Mas se ela estava ali, como seu pai estava morto então? Podiam muito bem assimilar que Itachi não estava morto e rastreá-lo.

"Merda" Ela falou de novo depois de pesar totalmente as conseqüências do que acabara de fazer ao expor seu sharingan. Nakano e Midori olharam para ela de relance. Mas visto que Ichigo continuava atrás delas, continuaram seu caminho na direção da torre central.

O que ela não sabia era que aquilo que ela pensou não eram bem os motivos pelos quais Itachi não queria que ela se expusesse... Afinal. O pai biológico dela ainda vive e está muito bem.

Em konoha.

Onde todos conhecem a sua mãe. Haruno Sakura.

Mas estes motivos ainda eram ignorados pela Ichigo.

Em outro canto da Floresta da Morte.

"Kabuto-sama?" Chimaru chamou pelo seu mestre, Kabuto dissera que iria ficar esperando eles perto da torre, em uma pequena caverna. Lá estavam eles, Chimaru, Kim, e Tai na entrada da única caverna que puderam encontrar.

"Chimaru-kun, Kim, e Tai-chan" Kabuto disse saindo da caverna com um sorriso doentio no rosto. A cada dia que passava ele ficava mais e mais pálido. "Então?" Ele perguntou. Kim deu um sorriso igualmente ou tão doentio quanto o de Kabuto quando disse.

"Encontrei o nosso outro alvo... Ela tem gosto de morango" Ele riu com a própria piada. Kabuto por décimos de segundos ficou confuso, mas então se deu conta do que Kim disse. Encontraram o outro usuário do sharingan. "Sabe o mais interessante Kabuto-sama? Ela não é de Konoha, o nome é Tsuki Ichigo" Chimaru e Tai se entreolharam. Como Kim conseguira aquela informação? O nome dela.

"Isso não importa, quais são as habilidades dela?" Se ela fosse muito forte, seria melhor ficar com o alvo primário, Uchiha Ryuu.

"Não sei dizer, nós não lutamos, mas ela tem um ótimo controle da raiva..." Ele sorriu invalidamente ao lembrar da reação dela na hora do beijo.

"Hm... Por enquanto então vamos ficar com o garoto Uchiha, usaremos essa menina caso dê errado" Kabuto falou com um sorriso, seus planos estavam avançando positivamente. Ele podia sentir a alma de Orochimaru dentro de si vibrar com excitação. Finalmente teria o sharingan. Seria invencível.

"Hai" Os três subordinados disseram ao mesmo tempo. Kabuto entrou de novo na caverna e se perdeu de vista. Os três se entreolharam e continuaram seu caminho. Até que Tai não agüentando mais perguntou.

"Como conseguiu o nome dela?" Kim a olhou por alguns segundos, um sorriso ainda dominava seu rosto.

"Segredo" Tai desviou o olhar para evitar que Kim visse que seu rosto ficara vermelho de raiva. Mas era fácil adivinhar como ele conseguira as informações. Ele sabia nome e vila de cada um dos participantes do exame Chuunin graças ao seu trabalho de espionagem em Konoha.

Mais tarde na torre.

"Não acredito ainda!" Ichigo cerrou os punhos e jurou que o próximo que a irritasse levaria um murro muito bem dado no meio da cara.

"Ichigo esquece isso" Midori disse um pouco receosa. Principalmente depois que Ichigo a olhou com tanta fúria que por um instante a kunoichi morena achou que ia apanhar até a morte.

Elas já tinham chegado na torre logo no primeiro dia e estavam um tanto entediadas logo de cara. O time de Ryuu já estava lá. Por algumas horas eles ficaram apenas se encarando, até que Ichigo começou a reclamar de novo e Keichi perguntar o que aconteceu.

"No que você não acredita?" Keichi perguntou ganhando olhares de morte vindos de Ichigo. Mas a garota respirou fundo e controlou a vontade de socar logo aquele infeliz.

"Nada..." Ela falou engolindo a saliva que estava em sua boca. Seus lábios começaram a ficar cada vez mais seco conforme a tensão crescia dentro de si. Precisava fazer alguma coisa logo para se ocupar se não sabia que iria explodir. "Eu vou treinar" Ichigo disse finalmente.

"Não é boa idéia Ichigo-san, precisamos guardar nossas energias para alguma emergência." Takeru falou. Dentre os três meninos do time de Ryuu, Takeru era o que mais falava com Ichigo. Não por que ele queria ser simpático, mas porque ele queria alguma informação relevante sobre a kunoichi que ele pudesse usar para resolver o mistério por detrais dela.

"Tem alguma sugestão para matar o tempo?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão de enterro. A estas horas ela estaria em um campo com obstáculos com seu pai treinando a mira ou a velocidade. Midori pareceu ler os pensamentos de sua amiga e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Por que não contamos historias sobre nossas vidas?" Ela falou ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto e olhou de relance para Ichigo. A companheira ficou tensa por alguns instantes e logo um sorriso dominou seus lábios quando ela ergueu as mãos e falou.

"Eu começo" Seu sorriso mudou para um dos famosos sorrisos Uchiha. Ryuu a encarou firmemente. Aquela garota lhe tinha algo de familiar, mas ele não conseguia por seus dedos em como.

"Por mim tudo bem" Keichi disse, de repente Ichigo ganhara sua atenção completamente.

"Hn..." Ryuu grunhiu ainda instigado em como Ichigo lhe parecia lembrar alguém.

"Então Ichigo-san, comece sua historia" Takeru sorriu vitorioso. Sua chance de descobrir algo relevante sobre a Kunoichi se mostrara de bandeja em suas mãos.

"Tanto faz" Nakano falou bocejando. "Eu vou dormir" E com isso andou até um sofá e se deitou, fechando os olhos.

"Então ta, vou começar." Ela limpou a garganta com uma tosse e começou. "Um dia, meu pai e eu...

Historia da Ichigo.

O sol queimava os cabelos rubros e brilhantes de uma menina de onze anos. Os olhos verdes dela refletiam toda a luz direcionada a eles enquanto ela andava em meio do deserto com sua companhia. Um homem alto vestido com um casaco preto adornado de nuvens vermelhas. A voz da menina saiu rouca quando ela perguntou incerta.

"Para onde vamos Otou-sama?" O homem a olhou com a expressão ilegível.

"Buscar um antigo amigo meu" Não falou mais nada, e não havia necessidade, pois com amigo, a menina sabia o que o pai queria dizer, ele iria buscar um dos membros da sua organização.

"Ele é forte?" A garota perguntou com interesse. Claro que todos os membros da organização que seu pai fazia parte eram fortes, mas ela queria ouvir a opinião de seu pai.

"Hn." Foi tudo que o homem disse.

Ao longe, os muros do que parecia se uma cidade começaram a aparecer. A vila oculta da Areia. Sunagakure.

"Chegamos?" A menina perguntou novamente para o homem. Ele nem se deu o trabalho de responder, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Chegaram.

Entraram em Sunagakure com facilidade. A cidade era gigantesca e empoeirada, as ruas eram de areia e os prédios pareciam estar fundidos com o chão. O calor não era tão intenso dentro da cidade, mas o sol se mostrava ser igualmente penoso, tanto no deserto quanto na cidade.

O homem falou para a menina sobre o Kazekage. Sabaku no Gaara. O homem falou de como o kazekage uma vez era possuído por um demônio e era temido por todos de Suna. A menina se animou para encontrar o tal kazekage pelo fato dele ter um demônio em si, mas o homem explicou que ele não tinha mais o demônio.

O homem e a menina andaram pelas ruas atraindo muitos olhares. A menina ruiva estava usando um vestido amarelo com uma capa para proteger a sua cabeça do sol, mas devido ao enorme calor que sentia, tirara a capa. Enquanto ele vestia aquele infame casaco e um chapéu de palha parecido com um Sakkat na cabeça.

"Estamos quase lá" Ele murmurou para ninguém aparente, mas a menina sabia que era para ela. Ele apertou o passo e ela correu para alcançá-lo. Enlaçou os seus pequenos dedos nas mãos dele enquanto andava.

As pessoas olhavam com certo espanto a figura aparente de um pai e uma filha.

Exceto que o pai usava o casaco de uma das mais temidas organizações criminosas que existiram.

Alguns Jounnins de Suna vieram interceptar o homem e a menina.

"Identifiquem-se" Eles disseram. O homem com o Sakkat apertou as mãos da menina, como que pedindo para ela responder, ela olhou para os guardas e com um sorriso respondeu.

"Meu nome é Tsuki Ichigo. Este é o meu Pai, Tsuki Kiou. Ele é cego e mudo. Estou levando ele até a casa de um medico amigo da família para curar a cegueira de meu pobre pai" Ela respondeu limpando uma lagrima dos olhos. Sua atuação era tão perfeita que ninguém teria motivos para duvidar de sua historia... A não ser pelo.

Casaco da Akatsuki.

"E enquanto a este casaco? Não são membros da Akatsuki são?" Um dos jounnins perguntou coçando o queixo. Ou jounnin o empurrou pelo ombro e constatou zangado.

"Claro que não! A Akatsuki não existe mais" Ele disse com raiva. Depois olhou para a menina e fez um cafuné na cabeça dela. "De onde é o casaco? Sinto muito por fazê-los perder tempo, mas são medidas de seguranças" Ela acenou com a cabeça e sorriu novamente arrumando o cabelo que o jounnin bagunçou com o cafuné.

"Entendo... Bem, o casaco? Realmente pertenceu a um dos membros da Akatsuki. Mas faz anos que o temos. Uchiha Itachi a muitos anos tomou a casa de meu pai e o usou de refém. Quando a Ambu o salvou, o casaco ficara todo rasgado e Itachi-san o deixou para trás. Minha avó costurou-o e desde então meu Otou-sama usa o casaco." Ela respondeu apertando as mãos de seu pai. Os jounnins se entreolharam e tentaram sorrir.

Sem jeito de uma menina tão inocente e um homem cego e mudo serem da Akatuski.

"Pois bem, podem ir" Um deles disse e partiram. Homem e menina andaram mais alguns passos e chegaram em uma velha construção. Ela estava caindo aos pedaços, mas na frente se lia.

"Escorpião Vermelho"

"Vamos Ichigo" O homem abriu a porta da frente da construção. A primeira vista o lugar parecia um ateliê de bonecos de fantoche. Mas depois de uma observação mais minuciosa, era possível identificar mais de vinte tipos de armas e facas espalhados por prateleiras e pelo chão. Potes com líquidos vermelhos, verdes e amarelos. O cheiro de amoníaco e cloro fortes no ar. A menina Ichigo espirrou com o forte cheiro. Chamando a atenção do dono do lugar.

"Quem está ai?" Uma voz veio detrais de uma porta. A porta se abriu revelando um garoto andrógeno com cabelos vermelhos um pouco mais escuros que o da menina. Ele tinha a expressão preguiçosa e entedioza.

"Sasori da areia vermelha? (Ichigo não disse o nome do Sasori, ela inventou outro nome.)" O homem com o casaco perguntou para o garoto. Ele parecia não ter mais de dezenove anos.

"Hn... O que quer comigo?" O garoto Sasori perguntou. Ele estava vestido em um kimono azul escuro com as calças pretas. Olhou para a menina com olhos desejosos e falou. "Ela daria uma ótima boneca" Suas mãos tentaram alcançar a menina, mas o homem pegou o braço de Sasori.

"A você foi reservada uma vaga na Akatsuki" (Ichigo não falou Akatsuki, falou que era uma espécie de grupo de elite no qual seu pai fazia parte)

"Interessante, mas por que minha vaga está reservada."

"Benefícios" O homem com o casaco respondeu. O garoto Sasori não tirava os olhos da menina.

"Uma ótima boneca ela daria." Ichigo se irritou e falou para o seu acompanhante.

"Papai, ele é apenas um garoto, parece fraco." O homem a encarou por detrais do Sakkat. Depois olhou para Sasori que também encarava a menina. "Encarar é feio" Ela falou encarando Sasori de volta.

Um arrepiou começou a se formar na menina conforme ela encarava Sasori, não sentia vindo dele nenhum calor ou sentimento, era como se ele não fosse humano. A menina piscou os olhos e ativou o sharingan. (Ichigo pulou essa parte)

"Você é feito de madeira. Seu chakra está acumulado no lado direito do seu peito. Sasori-san, o papai lhe fez um convite" Sasori ainda encarava a menina, seu interesse crescia ainda mais. Ele de cara reconheceu o sharingan.

"Uchiha Itachi (novamente Ichigo não disse o nome verdadeiro do pai dela, ela disse Tsuki Kiou) Achei que estava morto." O homem chamado Itachi tirou o Sakkat da cabeça e o segurou com a mão esquerda. Estendendo a direita para Sasori.

"Igualmente Sasori da Areia Vermelha" Confusão se passou por alguns segundos no rosto de Sasori.

"Entendo... Isso explica muita coisa. Então presumo que com vaga garantida para mim, você queira dizer que eu já fazia parte de seu grupo." A mente de Sasori estava a mais de mil, desde que Itachi entrara em seu esconderijo, seu cérebro trabalhava em milhões de coisas. Uma manha ele acordara em um lugar que não era seu esconderijo. E pelas aparências aquele era o pais da chuva. Um homem com aquele mesmo casaco de Itachi havia lhe dito para voltar com a sua vida que logo ele seria convocado.

Sasori deduziu que chegara a hora de ser Convocado.

"Sim" Itachi disse. Sasori apertou a mão direita de Itachi finalmente e pegou um chapéu de palha para si. Seguindo Itachi até fora da vila.

Saíram do pais do vento e voltaram para o pais da Terra.

Fim da historia da Ichigo.

"Qual a graça?" Ryuu perguntou bocejando. Ele esperava mais ação, mais aventura. Mas se decepcionara.

"Eu achei muito legal" Midori disse. Takeru concordou com a cabeça. Daquilo que Ichigo contou ele não conseguia tirar muita coisa para o seu proveito, exceto que seu pai tinha alguma conexão com a Akatsuki.

Mesmo que seja apenas um "antigo" casaco.

Qualquer um poderia ter aquele casaco e usar.

As peças não encaixavam na mente do jovem Hyuuga, faltavam informações demais. Decidiu contar para sua mãe o que sabia sobre Ichigo.

As horas tinham passado rápido. E quando se deram conta já era noite. Midori e Keichi olharam ao redor da torre a procura de quartos ou comida. Eles acharam um deposito com alimentos em conserva e garrafas de água.

Parece que eles teriam que acampar por cinco dias.

Tai, Chimaru e Kim já estavam na torre, mas preferiram ficar isolados em outra ala.

Os cinco dias passaram rápido. Apenas mais um dos times conseguira chegar inteiro da torre. Gennins da vila da chuva.

Lá se foi mais um capitulo de Rubi, XD

Para aqueles que não leram no começo, eu fiz um quadrinho da cena do beijo que aconteceu no ultimo capitulo. Ta la no meu perfil para os interessados na minha fanart XD

Beijos!


	14. Que venham as lutas

Eu não tirei o domingo de folga, eu vou digitar e postar hoje duas fics hohoho!

Quadro do s2 da hanaClaki (_primeira de novo \o/_), S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, HarunoN(_spoilers?_), buuuu (_pode chamar sim n.n e eu n fiquei com raiva x.x_giih Celas Otonashi (_vai ver XD_), rukia-chan, Katamy Hanara, Bianca BionUchiha Evangeline, celle, Uchiha Haru.

Que venham as lutas! \o/

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 14: Que venham as lutas...**

_olharam ao redor da torre a procura de quartos ou comida. Eles acharam um deposito com alimentos em conserva e garrafas de água._

_Parece que eles teriam que acampar por cinco dias._

_Tai, Chimaru e Kim já estavam na torre, mas preferiram ficar isolados em outra ala._

_Os cinco dias passaram rápido. Apenas mais um dos times conseguira chegar inteiro da torre. Gennins da vila da chuva.As horas tinham passado rápido. E quando se deram conta já era noite. Midori e Keichi _

"Hmm.. Parece que a terceira faze vai se proceder sem problemas, temos dezesseis participantes" Uma mulher falou para a Hokage.

Tsunade estava em seu escritório esperando a hora de ir até a torre da floresta da morte para explicar o significado do exame chuunin. Quando Anko entrou trazendo estas noticias.

"Obrigado, pode ir Anko" Tsunade disse suspirando, sentia que aquilo ia ser mais do que cansativo. Quando Anko saiu de sua sala, a Hokage se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada e fez alguns Ins com as mãos. "Isso vai dar realmente muito trabalho" E com um redemoinho de folhas verdes, Tsunade desapareceu de seu escritório.

Na torre.

"Como será que vai ser este teste?" Ichigo perguntou ansiosa, queria lutar contra Ryuu e contra Kim. Na verdade, suas intenções eram bastante assassinas pro lado do Kim.

"Vamos lutar um contra o outro em rodadas de eliminação" Keichi explicou bocejando. Já faziam cinco dias que eles estavam presos ali naquele lugar, não agüentava mais de tédio.

"Lutar é?" A kunoichi ruiva lançou um olhar gelado na direção de Ryuu. O Uchiha sentiu uma onda de arrepios pelas costas quando se deu conta que estava sendo encarado. Mas depois de ver quem era, sorriu e devolveu o olhar com tanta ou mais intensidade.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos quando a porta da frente se abriu revelando Kurenai.

"Por aqui os que conseguiram chegar inteiros" Ela deu um sorriso e andou até uma porta, abriu e sinalizou para os Gennins segui-la.

No meio da sala, uma enorme estatua bem na ponta, no meio, uma espécie de tatame onde Tsunade e outros jounnins estavam de pé.

Tsunade explicou os fundamentos do exame chuunin...

Agora eles tinham um mês para se prepararem.

Primeira semana.

"O que eu faço?" Midori exclamou com uma sacola de explosivos na mão.

"O que vai fazer com tudo isso?" Nakano perguntou olhando a sacola.

"Não é obvio? Usar na final do exame!" Ela levantou a sacola e a jogou atrás dos ombros. "Onde foi que eu deixei as minhas outras armas?" E saiu deixando uma Nakano suspirando entediada.

"Vamos treinar?" Ichigo chegou com a Ana-sensei.

"Eu tenho umas coisas para fazer, por que não vai indo pro campo de treinamento heim?" Ichigo olhou de lado para a sua sensei. Mas acabou aceitando e foi para o campo, pelo menos iria conseguir se aquecer direito. Nakano ficou apenas observando a cena e puxou um pergaminho do bolso para ler.

XXxxXXxx

"Ryuu, mais rápido" Sasuke falou jogando mais algumas shurikens em Ryuu para ele desviar.

"Hn" O menino respondeu sacando suas próprias armas e mirando no pai. Eles estavam treinando desde que o sol nasceu e nem de perto estavam cansados.

"Muito bem" Sasuke disse, mas sumiu de repente de seu lugar e apareceu na frente de Ryuu dando um peteleco na testa dele. Isso enfureceu o menino que ativou o sharingan e sumiu da frente do pai, aparecendo atrás dele e dando um chute nas costas de Sasuke.

"Te peguei" Ryuu falou vitorioso, mas engoliu seco quando o Sasuke a sua frente sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça. "Kage Bushin?" Não teve tempo de pensar, Sasuke surgiu ao lado dele dando um soco bem no estomago do menino.

"Lembre-se não conte vitória antes da hora e não subestime o seu oponente." Sasuke ajudou Ryuu a levantar do chão dando uma mão para o menino.

"Hai, otou-san" Ryuu se levantou e tirou a poeira da roupa.

"Eu tenho uma técnica nova para te ensinar" O Uchiha falou para o seu filho. O rosto de Ryuu se animou e Sasuke começou a explicar os princípios do Chidori.

SsSSsssSSSssSSSsssSSS

"Pai! Me ensina um jutsu novo pra mim usar no exame!" Takeru chegou pulando em cima de Naruto. Agarrou o pai pelo colarinho e o sacudiu. Naruto encarou o filho com uma gota na testa.

"Já que quer tanto, posso te ensinar a técnica Uzumaki Suprema" Os olhos do pai estavam brilhando de excitação. "chama-se, Rasengan"...

Segunda semana.

"Voltei!" Ana disse entrando em casa, mas ela não estava sozinha...

"Quem é Ana-sensei?" Midori perguntou espiando por cima do sofá. Ela, Ichigo e Nakano treinaram desde a madrugada até a hora do almoço e resolveram tirar a tarde de descanso.

"Uhh.. err.. Meu... Meu namorado!" A sensei disse feliz corando um pouco.

"Prazer, Hatake Kakashi" Ichigo saiu do banheiro recém tomada banho vestida com sua roupa normal e ficou encarando o homem. Sentia vindo dele um forte chakra. Kakashi também pareceu tomar interesse na menina. "Você é?" Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, a única visível.

"Tsuki Ichigo" Aquele homem era extremamente familiar para a menina, mas ela não conseguia colocar as mãos na memória. Hatake Kakashi? "Você é um ninja?" A menina perguntou. Kakashi apenas sorriu e disse.

"Sim" Ichigo acenou com a cabeça e falou olhando para Midori.

"Midori-chan, não tenho nada pra fazer, vou voltar ao treinamento." E com isso passou por Kakashi e saiu da casa, rumando o campo de treinos.

"Exame Chuunin" Ana disse suspirando. "Vamos, ainda tem mais uma pirralha pra você conhecer" Os dois então saíram procurando pela ultima garota do time. Midori olhou a cena e deu um suspiro, estava explicado aonde sua sensei ia quando desaparecia...

xXxxXxXXxxXx

Ryuu usando o sharingan já conseguira absorver os princípios do Chidori e já conseguia concentrar o chakra nos braços. Mas devido a sua falta de controle sobre o chakra, algumas marcas de queimadura se formaram nos braços do jovem Uchiha.

"Tente se concentrar mais se não vai se machucar" Sasuke disse enrolando uma bandagem nos braços do menino.

"Hai" Ryuu respondeu. Assim que Sasuke terminou os curativos, eles recomeçaram os treinos.

SsssSSSsSSSSsSSSS

"Agora vamos para a segunda parte para aprender essa técnica!" Naruto disse pegando um balão e enchendo de ar. "Agora você tem que explodir o balão somente com seu chakra, assim" O pai fez uma pequena demonstração para o filho.

"Hai"

Terceira e quarta semana.

Takeru finalmente decidira contar para a mãe o que soubera durante os exames. Ichigo usava o sharingan de certeza e que ela teria um pai, e que Sakura estava grávida. O rosto da Hyuuga se iluminou com alegria, então Sakura não estava sozinha. E ainda melhor, tinha uma família.

Ryuu conseguiu dominar perfeitamente o Chidori, mas seu chakra permitia a ele usar apenas três vezes por vez. Takeru conseguiu dominar o Hasengan sem a ajuda de um clone. Afinal ele era um Hyuuga, tinha o byakugan o que tornava o processo muito mais fácil e simples.

Durante estas semanas, o criminoso do Genjutsu não apareceu, no entanto...

"Já sabem o que fazer não é?" Kabuto perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Finalmente, a cada dia que passava, era um dia a menos até que sua ambição se realizasse, ressuscitar Orochimaru em sua forma completa.

Com o sharingan.

Enquanto isso.

Ichigo e Midori estavam no chão, no campo de treinamento, este estava completamente destruído.

"Consegui!" Ichigo gritou animada, seu corpo todo coberto por ferimentos e seus cabelos bagunçados, Sua roupa completamente rasgada. Mas ela tinha conseguido...

"Finalmente, agora pode me ajudar? Acho que quebrei a perna" Midori disse tentando se levantar, mas devido a uma dor aguda se manteve no chão.

"Não tenho chakra nem pra mim" Ichigo piscou algumas vezes, tentara se mover, mas seu corpo todo doía.

"E agora?" Midori ficou encarando Ichigo...

"Pílulas do soldado!" A kunoichi ruiva encontrou no bolso um vidro com alguns comprimidos. Sua mãe lhe dera caso precisasse. Deu um dos comprimidos para a companheira. As pílulas do soldado iriam restaurar os seus chakras parcialmente.

Com seu chakra mais cheio, Ichigo concentrou-o nas mãos e usando o Shousen Jutsu.curou suas fraturas mais serias, depois correu para socorrer Midori. Sakura ensinara a filha algumas técnicas medicas para o caso dela precisar se curar ou curar Itachi. Ichigo ia muito com Itachi para missões, o Uchiha dizia que era para ela adquirir experiência. Ichigo dominou o básico da técnica rapidamente por possuir, assim como Sakura, um controle quase perfeito sobre seu corpo.

As duas voltaram para a casa completamente acabadas. Depois de um banho, dormiram o resto do dia.

O que Ichigo conseguira dominar?

No dia da terceira fase.

Todos os participantes estavam em suas respectivas alas. A multidão já preenchia o palco em forma de um gigantesco coliseu. A tenção crescia dentro de cada um dos Gennins que sobrou para a fase final.

A expectativa subindo em cada um dos espectadores.

O sol a pino não projetava sombras, o campo no meio do estádio silencioso enquanto a platéia batia palmas e assoviava cada vez mais alto, querendo o inicio das lutas.

Sangue, suor e lagrimas...

Tudo misturado naquele campo de luta. O espírito de luta vivo lá no meio, fazendo a atmosfera mais densa conforme o juiz entrava naquele meio.

"Vamos dar inicio a terceira fase do exame chuunin" Ele disse, a platéia gritou com excitação, chamando os nomes de seus candidatos favoritos. "A ordem das lutas ficou assim"

Tominaga Midori (pedra) vs Kayou Suzuki (chuva)

Hyuuga Takeru (folha) vs Nakano (pedra)

Nara Keichi (folha) vs Tai (som)

Saiju Hiromi (chuva) vs Chimaru (som)

Kim (som) vs Daisuki Furuhi (chuva)

Tsuki Ichigo (pedra) vs Uchiha Ryuu (folha)

Hinata segurou o ar, e olhou de relance para Tsunade, a loira mantinha o rosto ilegível... De alguma forma estava na cara para a Hyuuga que a Hokage havia mexido alguns pauzinhos para colocar Ichigo contra o Ryuu.

"Tsunade-sama..." Hinata suspirou com a voz baixa, seu marido, Naruto assou os braços pelos ombros dela e a trouxe mais perto de si.

"Calma Hin-chan, ele vai ficar bem" Naruto disse achando que Hinata estava suspirando por causa de Takeru.

"Eu sei Naruto-kun" Não era bem por Takeru que ela temia...

Enquanto aquilo.

"Vamos logo se não a gente não chega a tempo" Uma mulher gritou irritada para um homem sentado no balcão de um bar a beira da estrada, do lado dele, dois outros homens, todos com casacos pretos e chapéus de palha na cabeça.

"Sakura-chan yeah! Relaxa" Um deles disse levando um copo com um liquido transparente aos lábios.

"Ela talvez tenha razão Itachi, é melhor nós irmos" O outro homem disse se virando para o do meio. Claramente o nomeado Itachi.

"Itachi, Kisame e Deidara, vamos logo!" A mulher ficava cada vez mais e mais impaciente. Itachi se virou para ela com um sorriso mal no rosto.

"Você pediu Sakura" Ele se levantou, caminhou lentamente até ela e passou os braços sobre os ombros dela. A primeiro contato, os músculos dela enrijeceram, se preparando para lutar, mas depois relaxou embaixo do toque dele. Mas assim que fez isso, a mão dele escorregou até o pescoço dela.

Atingindo um ponto de pressão.

Deixando-a inconsciente.

"Vamos rápido" Ele falou pros outros homens que largaram suas bebidas e seguiam Itachi que carregava Sakura nos braços.

Andaram até chegar aos portões de Konoha.

"Vamos ter que nos disfarçar un." Deidara disse levantando o chapéu que usava. Sua franja cobrindo o olho esquerdo, o olho direito brilhava em um tom azul-acinzentado. Ele levantou as mãos e fez alguns Ins. "Henge un" E se transformou em uma menina de olhos azuis, com o mesmo cabelo loiro e a franja cobrindo o olho, desta vez o direito. Em sua mão um pirulito.

Kisami olhou para o "Deidara" e caiu sorriu malicioso, fez os mesmos Ins que seu companheiro e se transformou em um homem de meia idade com uma bengala. O cabelo estava inclusive grisalho. Pegou a mão livre da menina (Deidara), e enlaçou nas suas, criando a imagem perfeita de um avô com sua netinha. Itachi sorriu e acordou Sakura gentilmente.

"Sakura, chegamos" Sakura abriu um dos olhos, a luz doendo em sua cabeça que latejava. Logo a palavra "chegamos" afundou nela e ela abriu os dois olhos verdes em um salto. Saindo do colo de Itachi. "Se disfarce" Ele falou fazendo ele mesmo uma serie de Ins, uma nuvem de fumaça se formou, e no lugar onde estava Itachi, um menino de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Sakura riu. O plano de disfarce deles era um avo com seus netinhos?

Sakura usou o Henge e virou uma menina loira de olhos azuis, assim como Deidara, mas sem franja e seu cabelo preso em duas marinhas chiquinhas. Ela correu e pegou a mão de Itachi que estava no Henge. Sorriu para ele corando um pouco. Ele também sorriu.

Aquilo seria bem interessante.

Enquanto isso.

"Comecem!" O juiz gritou pulando para trás da frente dos dois Gennins que estavam prestes a se encarar. Midori da vila oculta da pedra e Suzuki da vila oculta da chuva. O tsuchikage olhando com interesse a luta, enquanto que o Amekage não veio para Konoha. Os dois gennins apenas ficaram se encarando, analisando um ao outro. Até que Suzuki se cansou e sacando uma kunai correu em direção da menina.

"Por que não desiste logo heim? Você é só uma kunoichi fraca" Ele falou correndo.

"Osoi, baka!" Ela gritou com um sorriso nos lábios. Suzuki se aproximou dela e enfiou a kunai bem no estomago de Midori. "tsc" O corpo dela era substituído por um tronco, enquanto a verdadeira Midori aparecia por trás dele com uma kunai dela mesma, fez um corte no ombro direito dele, o corte era profundo e cortou alguns ligamentos, deixando o braço dele inutilizável.

"Sua maldita! Mas eu não vou perder assim tão fácil" Ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. "Sabe por que?" A voz dele começou a soar de todos os lugares da arena. "Por que se você não conseguir me encontrar... então não pode me acertar" Ele terminou rindo. "Ao contrario de mim, que sei exatamente onde você está" Uma kunai passou raspando pelo pescoço da kunoichi.

"Seu covarde! Apelando para o Utsusemi no Jutsu. (Técnica de Projeção de Vozes), eu que achei que vermes como você não iriam mais baixo" Ela estava provocando-o, e sabia que estava funcionando. Um sorriso dominou seus lábios. "Você não é homem de vir aqui e lutar contra mim? Uma simples garota?" O chakra dele começou a crescer vindo de todos os lugares ao redor dela. Ela estava cercada?

Isso deve ser um genjutsu.

Juntou as mãos e vez o In.

"Kai" Mas a situação não melhorava, aquilo não era um genjutsu. O que eu faço agora? Sem perder a calma, ela tirou do bolso dois pergaminhos. "Se não sei onde você está, então vou me certificar de jogar uma arma em cada canto desta arena" Ela gritou desenrolando os pergaminhos. Fez um corte no dedo e pingou seu sangue no papel, fazendo este brilhar e formar uma espécie de selo aos pés da Kunoichi. "Soushouryuu ni Shousen! (Dragões Gêmeos, dois e o shousen, eu achei que era bonito, mas não significa nada x.x).

"Droga!" Ele amaldiçoou, o selo aos pés dela começou a brilhar com chakra, até que explodiu completamente, lançando uma chuva de kunais e shurikens, foram duas ondas, uma seguida da outra, como uma pulsação. Da platéia, Tenten observava com os olhos abertos.

Aquela técnica era quase perfeita. Uma variação do seu Soushouryuu. O interesse de Neji e Usagi também cresceu. Quando a nuvem de armas sumiu, toda a parede da arena estava reluzente com as armas incrustadas, em um canto, coberto de ferimentos, estava Suzuki. Ele levantou a mão com dificuldade e disse.

"Eu desis...to" Midori deu um sorriso vitorioso e saiu da arena com o nariz levantado. Takeru respirou de novo o ar que não sabia que estava segurando.

De onde os outros Gennins estavam, Ichigo cutucou Nakano e cochichou.

"Me lembra de nunca mais pegar no pé dela" Nakano não respondeu, apenas encarou Midori enquanto a kunoichi saia da arena. Os outros gennins todos cochichavam. E na platéia a mesma coisa. Midori tinha uma alta porcentagem de ser promovida a Gennin.

O tsuchikage deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para a Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, sabe que me deve" Tsunade suspirou e pagou a quantia que tinha apostado com o Tsuchikage. Ele disse que a kunoichi de sua vila venceria em menos de cinco minutos, Tsunade disse que era impossível, eles apostaram...

Alguns chuunins já arrumavam a arena para a próxima luta.

Aproxima luta seria Hyuuga Takeru contra Nakano. O juiz finalmente os chamou.

Nakano e Takeru seguiram para o centro da arena e o juiz murmurou, "comecem" e saiu da frente deles. A luta não foi tão rápida quanto a da Midori e do Suzuki, Takeru era um lutador de pouca distancia, já Nakano não era tão boa com Taijutsu, por isso ficava distante.

Usando um genjutsu, ela prendeu Takeru no chão e o imobilizou, mas o shinobi percebeu que o que era e saiu da armadilha, usando o Jyuuken, Takeru parou o fluxo de chakra da kunoichi.

"Eu desisto" Ela murmurou baixo, mas o juiz ouviu e parou a luta. "Foi uma boa luta Hyuuga" Nakano disse apertando a mão de seu adversário.

"Você tem justus irados" Takeru cumprimentou. Assim cada um seguiu para seu canto.

Enquanto isso na arquibancada.

"Eu quero ver a luta da I-chan!" Uma menina loira com os cabelos em uma Maria Chiquinha resmungou alto atraindo alguns olhares para si. Itachi no henge olhou para a sua esposa também disfarçada.

"Você sabe que ela estará lutando contra Uchiha Ryuu, não sabe?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, que quero que ela chute a cara daquele Uchiha desgraçado!" Sakura continuou a resmungar.

"Não sente ciúmes que ele é filho do meu irmão?" A pergunta que estava presa na garganta dele desde que chegara em konoha...

"Não, eu não tenho mais nada a ver com o Sasuke-kun, não precisa ficar com ciúme" Sakura disse rindo e apertando dolorosamente as bochechas de Itachi. Como eles estavam transformados em crianças como disfarces, parecia apenas que ela estava malinando de seu irmãozinho. Itachi tentou sorrir... E devolveu o beliscão no braço de Sakura. Ela gritou alto, atraindo mais olhares e Kisame que estava de avô falou.

"Pronto pronto meus netinhos, largem de bagunça" Itachi olhou para Kisame querendo estrangula-lo. Mas teria muito tempo para fazer aquilo depois.

"Eu não sabia que o Som estava participando" Deidara falou de repente. "Orochimaru não tinha morrido e tal? un" Coçava o queixo de forma confusa.

"Tinha..." Itachi respondeu subitamente assumindo uma expressão séria. "Vamos ficar de olho nesses gennins do Som"...

Fim do capitulo, finalmente né XD

Reviews? Ç.ç


	15. Que continuem as lutas

Vou ter que trabalhar um pouco na luta da Ichigo, se tiver ruim, não me culpem, mas eu vou tentar meu melhor \o/ Eu abri umas 7 paginas de internet só com os jutsus conhecidos pra eu poder usá-los...

Aviso inútil da autora: votem na POLL (é assim? O.o) que eu fiz, ta la no meu perfil, é sobre o futuro amoroso da I-chan (BOWAHAHAHAHA!! Decidam! ;D)

Mural do s2 da Hana: Claki (_primeira again \o/_), S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Sabaku no Y, Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy', Bianca Bion, midori (_tio Alberto? Serio? O.O'_)Tsubame Hitori, HarunoNKatamy Hanara, Doctor kaos, giih Celas Otonashi_(ta on a votação xD_), Uchiha Haru, rukia-chan, Uchiha Evangeline, Deby Gomes, buuuu (_sim sim buu-chan! Se quiser, me adiciona no msn n.n_), Ana Gon _(também te amo sua troça ¬¬)_

Nesse capitulo, a Natalia (HarunoN), me deu algumas idéias, este cap, dedicado a ela que me deu uns conselhos pelo msn, e para a Bibi-chan (Bianca Bion) XD que me deixa empolgada pra escrever, e me ajudou com os jutsus também ù.ú.

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 15: Que continuem as lutas.**

"_Pronto pronto meus netinhos, largem de bagunça" Itachi olhou para Kisame querendo estrangula-lo. Mas teria muito tempo para fazer aquilo depois._

"_Eu não sabia que o Som estava participando" Deidara falou de repente. "Orochimaru não tinha morrido e tal? un" Coçava o queixo de forma confusa._

"_Tinha..." Itachi respondeu subitamente assumindo uma expressão séria. "Vamos ficar de olho nesses gennins do Som"..._

O clima esquentava conforme as lutas seguiam, as duas primeiras lutas se mostraram um tanto rápidas, a próxima luta seria realizada em menos de quinze minutos, os participantes que já haviam lutado, estavam na enfermaria.

"Midori-san, você lutou muito bem!" Takeru entrou na enfermaria acompanhado de alguns enfermeiros que o traziam. Logo atrás dele Nakano com o rosto sem expressão nenhuma.

"O que você fez com aquele monte de explosivos?" Nakano perguntou de repente olhando para Midori. Do tom de voz que ela usou, a kunoichi era psicologicamente obrigada a responder.

"Eu dei tudo para a Ichigo" Ela sorria, logo Nakano também sorria. Um arrepio transcorreu as costas do herdeiro da casa dos Hyuugas... O sorriso das duas era no mínimo, perturbador... O ninja que Midori tinha derrotado estava deitado inconsciente em uma maca recebendo soro.

"Takeru!" Uma voz alegre preencheu a atmosfera frigida da enfermaria com energia. Todos se viraram para a fonte da voz, uma leve cor vermelha nas bochechas de Midori.

"Pai" Takeru acenou para Naruto, afirmando que reconhecera a presença do mais velho. Naruto olhou para Midori... Um sorriso diferente e sinistro em seus lábios, ele andou até onde estava a menina e se ajoelhou na frente dela segurando uma de suas mãos. O rosto dela ficou mais vermelho ainda assim como o de Takeru, Nakano lutava inutilmente contra os risos e de vez enquanto deixava uma risada escapar, dando a impressão que estava soluçando.

"Midori-chan! Você é perfeita! É tudo que o Takeru disse e ainda mais!" Takeru assumiu o mais perfeito tom de vermelho quando a kunoichi alvo da atenção de seu pai se virou para ele, seus olhos abertos com o choque.

"Obrigada Naruto-san... Takeru-kun?" Ela chamou, o menino a encarou mais virou o rosto, evitando encontrar os olhos dela. Ao invés disso uniu as sobrancelhas e com a expressão de raiva ficou encarando o seu pai que ainda não havia soltado as mãos da garota. "Obrigada" Midori disse também num tom até mais vermelho que o de Takeru.

"De nada... Midori-chan" Ele disse levando as mãos para atrás do pescoço, fechando os olhos e abrindo um enorme sorriso. Naruto fazia a mesma expressão. Midori olhou de pai para filho e suspirou... Nakano sentara-se em uma cama e estava vermelha de tanto controlar o riso, teria o maior prazer do mundo em tirar sarro da companheira qualquer dia destes.

Eles se parecem demais...

Na arquibancada.

"Eu quero ver logo a luta da Ichigo!" Sakura estava cada vez mais inquieta e nervosa. Queria saber como estava a sua filha mas teria que se controlar, não podia estragar seu disfarce. Ela, Itachi, Deidara e Kisame ainda estavam no Henge, disfarçados de um avô, que seria o Kisame e seus três netos, Deidara, Sakura e Itachi. Deidara e Sakura como irmãs gêmeas e Itachi o irmão mais velho.

Na arquibancada, estavam sentados em ordem, Deidara, Kisame, depois Sakura e Itachi na frente. Kisame e Deidara não evitavam suspirar enquanto os supostos irmãos estavam de mãos dadas e de vez em quando se beijavam.

"Vejam, parece que mais uma luta vai começar un!" Deidara gritou animado apontando para a arena...

Os quinze minutos se passaram e o juiz anunciou a nova rodada, Keichi teria que lutar contra a mulher da vila do Som, Tai. O juiz os chamou até o centro da arena. Ambos saltaram e pousaram no chão com perfeição. O juiz olhou de um para o outro e falou alto.

"Comecem!" Pulando da frente dos Gennins.

Tai hesitou um pouco, ela não queria lutar, e do seu time era a mais fraca e protegida. Mas para manter as aparências ela tinha que ir. Respirou fundo e deixou que seu nervosismo saísse de seu corpo junto com o ar de seus pulmões. Se esse tal de Keichi tentasse feri-la de alguma forma, com certeza Chimaru ou Kim iriam interferir com a luta para evitar danificar o corpo do Orochimaru. Keichi olhou analisando a sua oponente.

"Você quer lutar?" Ele perguntou, sua voz sonolenta e entediada. Tai o encarou por alguns segundos e por fim achou melhor responder a verdade.

"Não." Keichi suspirou aliviado, mas sua paz não durou muito quando uma kunai passou raspando pelo seu rosto. "Mas pretendo colocar um inferno de luta se acha que eu vou desistir seu insolente" O sorriso em seus lábios era pegajoso e de alguma forma assustador. Keichi apenas a encarou. Se era luta que ela queria, luta ela teria.

Tai ainda sorria maliciosamente, ela fez alguns sinais com as mãos e seu corpo começou a brilhar com chakra, as palavras que saíram de sua boca, fez com que quase todos os jounnins e a Hokage perdessem o ar de seus pulmões. A garota do Som estava usando uma das técnicas secretas do Orochimaru. Tai e Chimaru xingavam baixo, sua companheira havia cometido um erro terrível ao mostrar aquele jutsu.

"Nan Kaizou!" Ela completou os sinais com as mãos, e assim que o fez seu chakra parou de circular seu corpo. Sacou uma Kunai e entrou em posição de luta. Tsunade observava a luta atentamente. Assim como Kakashi, Sasuke e Anko que ainda não conseguia respirar e prendia o fôlego mesmo não percebendo. Aquela técnica do Orochimaru, era aquela em que seus membros ficavam elásticos...

Keichi pegou o pique e também entrou em posição de luta, o sorriso de Tai aumentou ainda mais quando ela avançou em direção a ele com imensa velocidade. Keichi mal teve tempo de notar que ela havia sumido quando ela reapareceu na frente dele, prestes a enfiar a Kunai no pescoço do menino. Ele pulou para trás e arremessou a kunai com precisão fatal, mirando a barriga dela.

"Mas o que?..." Seus olhos se arregalaram, no momento em que a kunai ia perfura-la, ela se contorceu de uma maneira surreal. Ela continuou a sorrir e estendeu seus braços até Keichi, prendendo o menino pelo pescoço.

"Te peguei coelhinho" O sorriso dela era doentio ao extremo. Keichi suava frio, o aperto dela em seu pescoço ficava mais forte a cada segundo, se não fizesse alguma coisa logo iria ficar inconsciente por falta de ar. Isto se ela não o matasse. Podia ouvir claramente as batidas de seu coração em seus ouvidos misturadas com os gritos vindos das platéias.

Imaginou a sua mãe lá gritando por ele, ela provavelmente estaria chorando em uma hora dessas... Foi ai que o atingiu, a sua mãe! Mas é claro, por que não pensara naquilo antes? Tentou acalmar-se o quanto pode e fechou os olhos. Suas mãos que estavam segurando os braços que o enforcavam se soltaram e formaram um In na frente dele. Keichi abriu os olhos com um sorriso... As palavras de sua boca saíram como uma pequena melodia.

"Shintenshin no jutsu" Ou técnica de controle de mentes, ele riu invalidamente antes de sentir sua consciência sendo arrancada de seu corpo. Sua visão embaçou e quando ele menos esperava, estava no corpo de sua adversária. Controlando agora o corpo dela, ele largou o seu próprio corpo e olhou para o juiz sorrindo.

"Nara Keichi está fo-" Antes que o juiz pudesse terminar, "Tai" disse.

"Espere!" O juiz olhou confuso para a kunoichi. "Ele não está fora de combate, eu perdi, eu Tai da vila oculta do som, me rendo" Keichi no corpo da kunoichi disse levantando as mãos. O juiz acenou e disse.

"Vitória para Nara Keichi" Com um sorriso ainda nos lábios, Keichi murmurou "Kai" E voltou para o seu próprio corpo. Se levantou e sorriu para a multidão. O corpo de Tai caia no chão inconsciente, mas antes que ela pudesse atingir o solo, um borrão vermelho e preto passou pela arena até ela e a pegou antes disso.

"O que você fez seu..." Raiva estampada em todo rosto de Chimaru enquanto ele carregava Tai nos ombros.

"Técnica da família Yamanaka de Konoha, Shintenshin no jutsu, permite o usuário trocar de mentes com o alvo... Ela está bem, apenas nocalteada" Keichi respondeu ainda sorrindo. Chimaru suspirou aliviado, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Tai, Orochimaru os mataria com certeza. Um bando de paramedicos apareceu na arena onde estavam os Gennins e se ofereceram para levar Tai até a enfermaria, Chimaru recusou e a levou embora do estádio. Até onde estava Kabuto.

"Tolo! Não sabe que ele é o próximo a lutar?" Kim falou irritado, Chimaru conseguiria escapar da luta dele. O ninja da chuva também parecia igualmente irritado. O jounnin do grupo da Chuva foi até Tsunade.

"O Gennin do Som desapareceu do estádio, não tem como adiar a luta dele contra o Saiju-san para depois?" Tsunade o encarou mas acabou por concordar, não queria mais problemas do que já tinha, alem do que, o Tsuchikage já havia ganho nas três apostas que eles fizeram e a paciência dela estava se esgotando rapidamente.

O juiz anunciou a mudança e Kim apenas se irritou ainda mais, agora ELE teria que lutar. Ao ouvir seu nome e o nome de seu oponente ser chamado pelo juiz, ele engoliu a raiva e pulou na arena com energia renovada, afinal, aquela era sua chance de descontar sua raiva.

"Comecem" O juiz falou pulando da frente.

Daisuki Furuhi era o oponente de Chimaru. Estava na cara que o garoto da chuva não tinha muita experiência como shinobi. Kim ficou parado em seu lugar apenas esperando que seu oponente o atacasse. Ele teria que lutar sem liberar o seu chakra, pois se o fizesse, ativaria o Kogaku e não podia correr riscos de ser reconhecido como o criminoso do Genjutsu. Como Kim queria, seu oponente sacou apenas um chako (aqueles bastões que tem uma corrente no meio dele que o Jet Lee ama usar) e foi pra cima dele.

Quando o golpe ia atingir o shinobi do som, Kim pegou a ponta do Chako que estava mirando em seu ombro direito. Ele encarou o shinobi da chuva. Furuhi o encarou de volta. O ataque daquele shinobi tinha sido muito previsível e sem força suficiente para um dano significativo.

Kim sorriu, aquela vitória parecia ser fácil.

Partindo para cima do seu adversário, mirou um soco na barriga deste. Furuhi previu o soco e segurou a mão de Kim a torcendo, Kim piscou, a dor se espalhando pelo seu braço. Furuhi ainda segurando o seu braço, o lançou por cima dos ombros, fazendo Kim pousar dolorosamente de cabeça no chão. Piscou de novo... Aquele jogo estava irritante.

"Está achando difícil Kim-san? Creio que desde o começo me subestimou" Furuhi disse entrando na posição do Taijutsu. Kim piscou pela terceira vez, ficou encarando o shinobi da chuva por alguns momentos até levantar do chão. Aquele cara estava dando tempo para ele se recompor? Que patético...

"Confesso que sim... mas não cometerei este erro novamente." Ele desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça negra. Seu corpo simplesmente desaparecera no ar.

"Genjutsu" Furuhi murmurou. "Kai" Nada. De repente, sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômen, e quando se abaixou para ver, uma poça de sangue na sua roupa. Levantou a blusa exibindo a parte que supostamente estava machucada mas não viu ferimento nenhum... A dor ainda era intensa, como se tivesse mesmo um ferimento ali. Outra vez, desta vez em seu ombro. A onda de dor se espalhou pelo seu braço e costas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão.

Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, como aquilo era possível? Ele havia tentado quebrar o genjutsu mas não funcionara, então o que era aquilo? Novamente sentiu aquela dor, desta vez não parecia ter sido esfaqueado, parecia ter levado um soco no nariz. Levou as mãos ao nariz que sangrava, piscando varias vezes com a dor. Seu nariz estava quebrado.

Começou a se desesperar e entrar em pânico. Não sabia onde estava seu inimigo e ele estava brincando com ele. Levantando a mão com dificuldade por causa da dor. Ele disse alto.

"Desisto" Piscou os olhos e de repente Kim estava ao lado dele com uma kunai no seu pescoço como que a meio caminho de apunhala-lo. Kim olhou-o irritado e disse.

"Droga, mais um pouco você teria morrido" Furuhi arregalou os olhos e desmaiou para frente, caindo com um TUC no chão, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

"Vencedor... Kim" O juiz disse olhando para Kim com suspeita. O que aquele menino tinha feito ainda não fazia o menor sentido. Em um minuto eles se encaravam, no outro Kim se aproximava do adversário lentamente e o apunhalava com uma kunai na barriga, Furuhi nem reagindo. Em seguida, o obro e nada do gennin da chuva se mexer, finalmente o soco no rosto. Furuhi gritara com a dor e caíra de joelhos. Quando Kim ia atingir o pescoço, ele desistia... O que aquele garoto fez?

A multidão ao redor da arquibancada gritou entusiasmada. Kim apenas sorriu e acenou para Ichigo dando um pequeno sorriso. Ichigo estava bem na beirada da sacada onde ela e os outros competidores assistiam e esperavam pelas suas rodadas. Kim desapareceu da arena na mesma nuvem negra e reapareceu bem na frente da kunoichi.

"Boa sorte em sua luta" Ele riu, ela tentou soca-lo mas ele desaparecera da frente dela... Mas mesmo assim, Ichigo ouviu como se ele tivesse sussurrado no ouvido dela. "I-chan"...

O juiz começa a anunciar a próxima luta.

"Saiju Hiromi e Chimaru do som por favor se apresentem na arena por favor. Hiromi pulou na arena com elegância e andou até o meio desta, parando na frente do juiz.

"Vamos esperar alguns minutos, se ele não aparecer, você será declarado vencedor" Hiromi assentiu levemente irritado. Queria ter a chance de lutar e provar o seu valor, mas onde céus estava o seu oponente? Como que sumonado pelo pensamento do gennin, Chimaru pula na arena também. Ele deixara Tai com Kabuto em um esconderijo... Quando estava voltando para o estádio se encontrou com Kim. Por isso a demora.

"Perdão, começamos?" Ele disse olhando o juiz, este fez um sinal positivo com os dedos e falou.

"Comecem"

Hiromi encarou seu adversário, podia sentir um chakra poderoso vindo dele e se intimidou um pouco, mas logo engoliu sua hesitação e começou uma serie de gestos com as mãos. Seu chakra se acumulando ao redor delas.

"Suiton · Kokuu no Jutsu. (Elemento da Água · Habilidade da Chuva Preta)." O gennin exclamou, neste exato momento, o céu começou a ficar negro e pesadas gotas caíram no chão. Chimaru inalou o cheiro e rapidamente lhe caiu a ficha do que era aquilo.

Óleo.

Toda a arena estava coberta pelas gotas negras que caiam do céu. O seu inimigo queria criar um inferno de fogo?

Hiromi sorriu. O único lugar que estava sem chuva de óleo era em um raio de três metros quadrados ao redor de si. Puxou uma nota explosiva do bolso e olhou para Chimaru.

"Se renda agora e nos pouparemos deste problema" Chimaru apenas ficou encarando o seu oponente, ele tinha montado uma armadilha eficiente, mas aquele jutsu custara grande parte de seu chakra. Não obtendo resposta, Hiromi incendiou a nota com o seu chakra e a arremessou no chão.

A arena inteira se incendiou. Enormes chamas cobriam cada centímetro. Chimaru não estava em nenhum lugar a ser visto. Aos poucos o fogo começou a morrer, mas a fumaça tornava a visibilidade quase nula.

Quando por fim a arena se tornou visível de novo, ajoelhado no meio da arena em uma área não queimada, mas severamente ferido com queimadura estava Hiromi. E um pouco mais ao longe, estava Chimaru de pé com um In nas mãos. Ao redor dele uma barreira de ar. Quando Chimaru sentiu que estava seguro, ele liberou o in e a barreira se desfez, logo depois disso ele caiu no chão apoiado pelas mãos.

"Kuso... acabei com o meu chakra..." Ele amaldiçoou e conseguiu se sentar. Hiromi o encarou mas acabou sorrindo.

"Shishi no Fuuton?" O gennin da chuva perguntou. Chimaru apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Estava drenado de energias... Aquela técnica, consiste em acumular o chakra ao redor de seu corpo para formar uma barreira de ar. Os princípios eram os mesmos que o do Rasengan, mas em maior proporção e com o núcleo intacto. Mas era muito desgastante para o usuário.

O juiz que estava em segurança em cima da arquibancada desceu novamente. Os paramedicos com ele. Recolheram Hiromi, mas quando iam ajudar Chimaru, Kim surgiu e ajudou o companheiro.

"Eu cuido dele" Ele sorriu para o paramedico e desapareceu.

"Bem, vencedor Chimaru" O juiz disse com um suspiro...

Na arquibancada.

"Finalmente! A luta da I-chan! Udon você não esta nem um pouco entusiasmado?' Sakura praticamente gritou. Itachi apenas a encarou, por que diabos ela dera o nome de comida para ele? Deidara junto com Kisame nas cadeiras de trás começou a rir do nome de Sakura para o marido. A kunoichi sorriu e olhou para trás.

"Que foi Suchi-ojii-san e Amai-chan? (amai doce, amai-chan seria docinho se levar em conta literalmente)" Desta vez foi Itachi quem riu, Deidara encarou Sakura e depois Kisame, fechou os olhos e depois de um tempo apontou para Kisame começando a rir.

"A gente não achou um nome para você" Itachi disse com um sorrisinho mal e ao mesmo tempo sexy no rosto (não resisti, me matem mas esse sorrisinho é... o¬o).

"..." Sakura não respondeu, ao invés disso levou o dedo a boca e falou com o tom mais infantil que podia arrumar. "Que nome vai me dar Udon-kun?" Itachi continuava com o sorriso no rosto. Pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Sakura-chan é perfeito, mas seria melhor para o disfarce... hmm... que tal... " Antes que pudesse terminar, Deidara grita.

"Ushi-chan! (ushi é boi...)" Sakura ficou vermelha por alguns segundos antes de pular por cima da cadeira pronta para enfiar um soco na cara de Deidara. Mas Itachi a segurou pelo pulso e disse.

"Ainda estamos no disfarce..." Sakura suspirou mas assentiu. Voltou a se sentar no seu lugar e enlaçou suas mãos com a de Itachi.

"Vamos torcer pela I-chan!"...

Enquanto isso onde ficam os lutadores.

Ichigo estava com o rosto serio, assim com Ryuu. Ambos não viam a hora de lutarem um contra o outro. A tensão entre eles era forte e se tivesse forma, certamente seria cortavel com uma faca.

Quando finalmente o juiz anunciou.

"Tsuki Ichigo e Uchiha Ryuu" Todos na platéia pararam o barulho para encara o herdeiro dos Uchihas pular na arena... Sasuke cerrou os punhos e ficou encarando com atenção total a arena. Tsunade parou de respirar e também cerrou os punhos. Nem se dera ao trabalho de apostar com o Tsuchikage sobre quem iria ganhar essa luta. Por algum motivo de senso interior, sabia que quem ela apostasse perderia, então não escolheu ninguém como seu favorito...

"Uchiha" Ichigo falou encarando Ryuu de cima a baixo. Ryuu a encarava do mesmo jeito. O juiz engoliu em seco e ergueu seu braço entre eles. A platéia nem piscava.

"Comecem!"

Eu nao resisto ser tao mal assim ç.ç  
nao é culpa minha, nao é! eu escrevi 3.400 palavras para esse capitulo! 9 paginas no word! minhas maos estao doendo! e eu preciso consultar as minhas fontes de opinioes favoritas quanto a luta que vem a seguir! isto é VOCES!

reviews? Eu sei que nao mereço por ser ruim e malvada por parar na melhor parte, mas quero saber antes o resultado da votaçao \o/ por que isso vai influenciar muito no decorrer da historia BWAHAHAHAH! A cena do beijo foi impulso meu, nao estava planejado ù.úb.

Beijos! amo oceis


	16. Ichigo vs Ryuu

Os resultados da votaçao sairam, foram…

Sim – 7 votos  
Não – 1 voto

Morte a autora – 1 voto (eu mesma votei aqui...)

Quem é Kim? – nenhum!

Então vai sair Kim e Ichigo ao final das contas, ótimo por que eu tenho muitas idéias hohoho!

Mural de agradecimentos da hana: buuuu, Mahy-chan (_novela? XD_), Haruka Taichou, Claki, Agatha Black3, giih Celas Otonashi (_você venceu, IchiKim vai rolar XD_), S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Bianca Bion _( -se esconde – Bibi-chan não me pega ò.ó_Kacau L. M., Uchiha Evangeline (_claro, é só passar, ou pega o meu que ta no perfil n.n_), Artemis de Libra, Katamy Hanara, Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy' (_não entendi? Foi critica ou elogio? x.x_), Uchiha Haru, Ana Gon (_vc mora no meu coração! Vem pra ca pra casa! \o/), _rukia-chan, nick.

Gostaria de agradecer aqueles que votaram! 9 pessoas \o/ E dedicar esse capitulo aos que me deram idéias, e a Natalia (HarunoN) que como eu já disse, me ajudou a fazer algumas cenas desses capítulos de agora com algumas sugestões e idéias!.

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 16: Ichigo vs Ryuu**

"_Tsuki Ichigo e Uchiha Ryuu" Todos na platéia pararam o barulho para encara o herdeiro dos Uchihas pular na arena... Sasuke cerrou os punhos e ficou encarando com atenção total a arena. Tsunade parou de respirar e também cerrou os punhos. Nem se dera ao trabalho de apostar com o Tsuchikage sobre quem iria ganhar essa luta. Por algum motivo de senso interior, sabia que quem ela apostasse perderia, então não escolheu ninguém como seu favorito..._

"_Uchiha" Ichigo falou encarando Ryuu de cima a baixo. Ryuu a encarava do mesmo jeito. O juiz engoliu em seco e ergueu seu braço entre eles. A platéia nem piscava._

"_Comecem!"_

Todos prendiam suas atenções no menino prodígio dos Uchihas, o menino que significava o símbolo da restauração do clã Uchiha em Konoha, o menino que significava a vitória da folha contra a rocha.

Ryuu e Ichigo apenas ficaram parados no centro da arena se estudando.

Ichigo estava vestida com sua roupa normal. O vestido verde claro aperto na parte da coxa para facilitar os movimentos. Seu cabelo solto e as franjas ao lado do rosto. Os olhos verdes esmeralda brilhando com determinação. Na perna esquerda dela, a bolsa de armas. Ryuu sorriu, acabara de descobrir uma vantagem sobre sua oponente. Ela era canhota.

Ryuu também estava vestido normalmente, uma blusa branca e short azul escuro, o símbolo do clã Uchiha imprimido majestosamente nas suas costas. Uma enorme Fuuma shuriken presa em seus ombros e na perna direita a bolsa de armas.

Ambos com os olhares cerrados e punhos fechados, guarda alta e não desgrudavam a atenção um do outro, um leve deslize poderia significar derrota. Ryuu sorriu, o famoso sorriso da família Uchiha. Ichigo apenas manteve a expressão impassível. O garoto tirou do bolso de armas que ficava em sua perna oito shurikens, alocando cada uma nos seus dedos.

Ichigo riu, e tirou dos bolsos duas kunais, segurando uma em cada mão. Ryuu saltou e mirou as estrelas ninjas em sua adversária, todas com precisão fatal. Ichigo pulou para trás a tempo de evitar o ataque, mas aquilo era parte do plano do jovem Uchiha. Pegando a Fuuma shiriken de seu ombro, ele mirou em Ichigo que acabara de pousar no chão depois do salto para desviar das primeiras armas lançadas pelo garoto.

"Droga!" Ela xingou quando viu a armadilha do menino. Repreendeu-se, como pudera ser tão burra a ponto de cair em uma armadilha daquela? Mas assim que ela notou o plano dele, ficou tudo claro. Ele iria usar a shuriken gigante como outra distração e iria jogar uma shuriken pelas sombras da primeira. Dito e feito. Ela resolveu entrar no jogo dele.

A Fuuma Shuriken veio com tudo em cima da kunoichi, ela esperou que esta estivesse perto o suficiente e se abaixou, a arma passou raspando pela cabeça dela, cortando a ponta de alguns fios de cabelo. Ryuu sorriu... De um ponto cego para Ichigo vinha uma outra shuriken, ela não teria chances de desviar, mas quando a arma a atingiu, uma fumaça envolveu a kunoichi e no lugar dela um tronco de madeira.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. É o truque mais velho no livro" A kunoichi começou a rir, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. A menina começou a fazer alguns Ins com as mãos, seu chakra vermelho dançando ao redor dela conforme ela executava os selos com precisão e velocidade. Ryuu sorriu e ativou o sharingan. Ichigo o ficou encarando com a expressão mais seria ainda.

"Kawarimi também" Ryuu respondeu assumindo posição de defesa. Seu sharingan no nível três girando em sua íris. Os três comas negros contrastando com o vermelho de modo ameaçador, apenas fez com que o desejo de Ichigo em ativar o próprio sharingan dela aumentasse ainda mais. Mas ela se concentrou no jutsu que estava executando.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu. (Técnica de Paralisia Temporária do Corpo)" Ela murmurou baixo e encarou Ryuu nos olhos. Assim que foi estabelecido o contato ocular, Ryuu sentiu seu corpo parar de obedecer os seus comandos, ele não conseguia se mover... Ichigo sacou uma kunai. "Desista agora e evitaremos derramar sangue, não sabe o quanto é difícil de limpar da roupa" Ela sorria diabolicamente. Ryuu engoliu seco.

Todos olhavam espantados para a luta. Como podia uma simples Gennin saber uma técnica usada por Ambu? O que aquela menina tinha? Sakura olhou para Itachi e ele assentiu. Descoberto o culpado de ter ensinado aquele jutsu... Afinal, Itachi já fizera parte da Ambu de Konoha.

E agora? O que eu faço? Meu corpo não responde... Ryuu pensava cada vez mais perdendo a calma. Ichigo se aproximava dele com a kunai lentamente. Ryuu tinha que sair da paralisia, mas como?

Já sei!

Usando toda a sua força, ele pegou uma shuriken do bolso de armas em sua perna. Ichigo ficou o encarando por algum tempo e avançou ainda mais rápido, prevendo o que ele estava pensando em fazer.

Se ferir para quebrar a paralisia.

Ichigo chegou na frente dele e deferiu um golpe mirando o peito de seu oponente, mas atingiu apenas o ar. Ryuu conseguira se ferir para quebrar a paralisia e pulara para trás a tempo de evitar o ataque de Ichigo. Com o sharingan era mais fácil prever os movimentos dela.

"Truque legal esse daí" Ele comentou entrando novamente em posição de luta. Ichigo riu.

"Você ainda não viu nada Uchiha-san" A kunoichi falou essa ultima parte com um tom de gozação na voz. Estar lutando contra um Uchiha era algo excitante para ela, aquele menino seu oponente poderia ser algum parente distante dela. O que a tornava ainda mãos ansiosa em derrota-lo. Começou mais uma serie de Ins com as mãos. Ryuu empalideceu, reconheceu de cara aquele jutsu, a pergunta era...

Como ela sabia?

"Mas o que?!" Sasuke gritou ao lado de sua mulher, Saki, na arquibancada, aquela menina estava fazendo os ins para usar aquele ataque. Vários outros estavam igualmente interessados, aquela simples Gennin podia usar jutsus a nível de Ambu, e agora estava usando um dos jutus de fogo da família...

Uchiha?

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Ela falou levando os dedos a boca e tomando fôlego, assoprou. Pequenas bolas de fogo saíram de sua boca em direção a Ryuu. O menino tinha seus olhos arregalados para a aquele golpe, mas desviou bem a tempo de pegar o ataque frontal. Mas sendo acertado de leve na perna, ganhando uma pequena queimadura.

"Se é para brincar com fogo, então eu também vou brincar" Ryuu disse, seu rosto sério. O jutsu que Ichigo usara era um dos favoritos de Sasuke, típicos da família Uchiha... Seu sharingan girando em seus olhos quando ele começou a serie de selos para seu contra ataque. Ichigo deu um dos famosos sorrisos Uchiha e começou os mesmos Ins.

Os dois encheram os pulmões de fôlego e gritaram ao mesmo tempo em que terminaram os selos...

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Imensas bolas de fogo saíram das bocas dos dois. Se chocando bem no meio da arena.

Os dois lutando para conseguir superar o outro. Ichigo estava com a vantagem de ter uma reserva de chakra maior... Mas estava ficando perigoso, a energia dos dois golpes de fogo estavam se misturando e se acumulando no núcleo. Aumentando o calor. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Ichigo, mas ela continuou firme com o Katon. O mesmo para Ryuu...

A temperatura estava cada vez mais quente, e pequenas queimaduras começaram a se formar na ponta dos dedos de Ryuu, ele não agüentaria muito mais tempo, a energia e o calor estava saindo do controle. A audiência na platéia nem piscava, e os que estavam na borda já sofriam com o calor vindo dos golpes. Até que a energia saiu fora do controle e implodiu, causando uma pequena explosão que mandou os dois shinobis a um encontro de costas doloroso na parte oposta a cada um.

No centro da arena onde os golpes previamente se chocaram, o chão reluzia em um tom de rubi e amarelo conforme o solo levemente derretido esfriava e endurecia novamente. Um buraco imenso.

Ichigo e Ryuu deitados imóveis no chão. O shinobi da folha estava com queimaduras em seus dedos e parecia desacordado, Ichigo estava de barriga para baixo, seu rosto encostado em sua mão. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. Até que ela se mexe um pouco e abre os grandes olhos verdes. Se levanta sem dificuldade e com as costas da mão, limpa o sangue que escorria pelo seu queixo. Depois abanou a poeira que se acumulou na sua roupa.

"Gui Doga modi bia ningua (que droga mordi minha língua)" Ela resmungou alto com a voz engraçada, parecendo que tinha uma bola na sua boca. O juiz ficou encarando a kunoichi se aproximar de Ryuu. Mas quando chegou a certa distancia, o Ryuu que estava no chão sumiu em uma explosão de fumaça. Revelando um buraco no chão. "Gal brobozido dizo? (qual propósito disso)" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou encarando o buraco...

Ryuu estava em baixo da terra e a qualquer instante poderia pega-la de surpresa. Ichigo fechou os olhos e tentou sentir onde estava o chakra de Ryuu.

"Agui em bazo huh? (aqui em baixo huh?)" Ela sorriu. Ele iria pagar por faze-la quebrar a língua. Acumulou chakra no braço, pronta para abrir uma cratera no chão, esmagando qualquer Uchiha com síndrome de toupeira que e estivesse por baixo desta.

Na arquibancada.

"Essa é a minha menina!" Sakura gritava agitando os braços. Estava estampado em todo o rosto dela o orgulho que sentia pela filha. E apesar de Itachi não demonstrar também, estava orgulhoso...

Só estava preocupado com uma coisa... Aquele olhar no olhar de Ichigo... Ela iria usar aquele golpe.

Uma gota imensa estilo anime surgiu na cabeça dos nuke-nins disfarçados quando Ichigo socou o chão com tudo abrindo uma enorme cratera, mandando pedaços de terra por tudo que é lado.

Tsunade tossiu. Aquele golpe era sua marca registrada, usar chakra para aumentar a força! Sakura deve ter ensinado para a Ichigo. Ela começou a pensar. Os outros shinobis apenas encaravam boquiabertos a luta entre os dois.

Na arena.

Ryuu saltou desesperado quando o chão começou a tremer e uma enorme cratera se formou. Mais alguns milésimos de segundos ele teria sido soterrado vivo. O seu plano era vir por baixo dela e a atacar... mas talvez seu plano ainda de certo... Usando o Kage bushin, ele criou um clone e enquanto a poeira estava alta, podia se esconder embaixo da terra novamente. Seu clone atrairia Ichigo até onde ele estava e ele atacaria.

A nuvem de poeira se abaixou e Ichigo viu Ryuu saltar na frente dela. Ela estava bem no meio do buraco no chão. Saltou do buraco e correu atrás do seu adversário. Parou e fechou os olhos, tinha alguma coisa errada... Só por precaução, fez um kage bushin e seu eu verdadeiro se escondeu, deixando o clone seguir Ryuu.

Quando Ichigo atingiu onde Ryuu estava escondido, ele a atacou por baixo...

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu" O clone murmurou. Desaparecendo. Ichigo sentiu um par de mãos a segurarem pelos calcanhares e a puxar com tudo para de baixo da terra, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora.

Arquibancada.

Kakashi sorriu. Ele estava sentado perto de Sasuke e o pai estava sorrindo também... Ainda se lembrava da vez em que Ryuu e Kakashi duelaram para treinar. Ryuu já tinha o sharingan e Kakashi usara aquela técnica nele. Parece que Ryuu copiou com sucesso aquele jutsu.

"Seu elemento é terra Kakashi-kun?" Uma mulher com cabelo castanho perguntou ao lado de Kakashi, ele sorriu e apontou para o olho esquerdo.

"Eu não sou o ninja dos mil jutsus a toa Ana-chan" Ana sorriu e voltou a ver a luta de sua pupila. Por causa do sharingan, eles podiam copiar e usar qualquer jutsu.

Na arena.

Ryuu estava sorrindo, saindo de baixo da terra, abanou a poeira de sua roupa e ficou encarando Ichigo. A menina devolvia com igual intensidade o olhar.

"Desista agora, não queremos derramar sangue desnecessariamente" Ele disse a imitando como quando ela o prendeu no jutsu de paralisação.

"Dendado, bazeu nan bredendo bede bra boze Ujia (tentador, mas eu não pretendo perder pra você Uchiha)" A língua dela tava começando realmente a incomodar... Assim que a luta terminasse iria curar. Ryuu começou a rir do modo engraçado que Ichigo estava falando, chegou na frente dela e sentou de cócoras. Pegou uma kunai da bolsa de armas e apontou a arma para a cara dela.

"Desista logo" Ele disse fazendo um pequeno corte na bochecha dela. A raiva dentro dela crescendo... Como aquele maldito ousara arruinar o seu rosto? Não se controlando mais, fez seu clone sumir em puff de fumaça e ela o chutou nas costas. Ryuu caiu de cara no chão.

"Gomo oza goda beu osdo?! (como ousa cortar meu rosto)" Ela tinha um olhar assassino no rosto, Ryuu se sentou e virou para ela, passando as mãos nas costas onde ela tinha chutado. Como o corte havia sido feito no clone, a verdadeira Ichigo estava ilesa. Ela se postava na frente dele com as mãos dos quadris. Sua pose a mesma de quando começaram a luta, exceto pela poeira em sua roupa. Fora isso, ela não tinha nenhum ferimento visível na pele.

Ao contrario de Ryuu que estava com algumas queimaduras nos dedos e na perna. Ryuu engoliu em seco. Aquela luta já estava cansando, e ele logo esgotaria seu chakra. Precisava agir e rápido. Se levantou rapidamente. Ichigo pulou para longe dele, pousando alguns metros de distancia.

Ryuu fechou os olhos. Concentrou o seu chakra nas mãos. Inúmeras fagulhas se tornaram visíveis.

Chidori.

O barulho típico do jutsu era alto e agudo. Ferindo os ouvidos de Ichigo. Ela podia sentir o chakra de Ryuu crescendo ao redor da bola azul que se formava em sua mão direita. Algumas fagulhas subiam pelo braço do shinobi.

Uma gota de suor desceu pela testa da kunoichi e ela finalmente curou sua língua. A dor já começava a incomodar. Mas não tirava os olhos de Ryuu. A kunoichi engoliu a saliva de sua boca. Uma sensação estranha nascendo em seu estomago.

Seria nervosismo?

Não sabia, mas aquele jutsu parecia ameaçador o suficiente. Sorriu um largo sorriso e fechou os olhos. Concentrando seu próprio chakra nas mãos também...

"RAIKIRI" Ryuu gritou começando a correr com tudo, arrastando o chidori pelo chão, criando um pequeno caminho por onde passava. Ichigo continuou com os olhos fechados... Seu chakra se moldando da mesma forma que o do Ryuu, quando julgou estar pronto, ela gritou com os olhos fechados.

"Raikyuu (Esfera de raio)." Uma esfera de energia que se formava na mão dela assumiu a forma do chidori, e ela lançou em direção a Ryuu que se aproximava cada vez mais. Não abrindo os olhos. Apenas sentindo a presença dele. O golpe de Ichigo estava mirado com precisão na cabeça de Ryuu. Mas o Uchiha pula e mira o chidori em Ichigo.

A menina abre os olhos...

Revelando o Sharingan.

Ryuu fica olhando estático. Quando seu golpe ia atingi-la, ela abre os olhos. Com SHARINGAN. E segura o braço dele, o lançando por cima da cabeça de cara no chão.

Na arquibancada.

"Essa não!" Sakura disse com os olhos arregalados. "Ela..." Itachi ficou apenas olhando. Todos na platéia pararam a torcida para encarar a kunoichi ruiva...

Com os olhos vermelhos Rubi.

"Sasuke?" Saki perguntou visto que seu marido não piscava, seu rosto branco.

Ele tinha reconhecido o bebê de Sakura, de doze anos atrás.

Uma menina ruiva de olhos verdes. Uma menina que somente agora era chamada de Ichigo. Uma menina que Sakura disse ser sua filha, mas ele não acreditara, uma menina que ele rejeitara... Uma menina que era uma Uchiha...

Sakura não agüentando mais a pressão em volta de sua filha, desfez o Henge e pulou ate a arena onde estava Ichigo. A menina vendo sua mãe, piscou desativando o sharingan e correu até ela.

"Mãe, me desculpe, eu não..." Sakura colocou um dedo nos lábios de sua filha para silencia-la.

"Tudo bem, eu e o Ita-kun estamos aqui" Sakura abraçou sua filha, e logo todos os seus antigos amigos a estavam cercando, inclusive Sasuke que fora ajudar seu filho a se levantar. Apoiando Ryuu com o braço, ele se virou para Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ela continuava a mesma, os cabelos rosa, os olhos verdes brilhando com determinação. O ar inocente. Sakura apenas ignorou Sasuke e se virou para Ichigo.

"Vamos embora? Acho que você virou Chuunin" Disse sorrindo. Ichigo retribuiu o sorriso e pegou na mão da mãe.

"Sakura espere, essa menina é mi-" Antes que Sasuke pudesse terminar de falar, Hinata enfiou a mão na boca dele para cala-lo.

"Depois vocês conversam, eu tenho algo pra te falar." Falando isso no ouvido de Sasuke, o arrastou da arena. Sakura e Ichigo se olharam confusas por um tempo até Sakura falar.

"Vem, vou te levar até a enfermaria" Falando isso, levou sua filha até a enfermaria, sobre o olhar cauteloso e possessivo do seu pai e seu marido.

Uchiha Itachi.

Fim do capitulo!  
Muitas emoções ainda estão por vir, a conversa do Sasuke com a Hinata, a conversa do Sasuke com a Sakura, a conversa do Sasuke com a Ichigo, a conversa do Ryuu com a Ichigo...

Fora isso eu não vou revelar mais nada HOHOHO!!

Mas como eu sou boazinha (leva pedrada) vou colocar um resuminho do próximo capitulo x.x'

Kim, Tai, Chimaru e Kabuto ainda pretendem por as mãos no Sharingan... E agora possuem a vitima perfeita. Com Ichigo na enfermaria, completamente sem chakra e totalmente vulnerável... \o/

Reviews? Amo oceis XD

8 paginas, 3113 palavras ù.úb


	17. As presas da cobra

Desculpem não ter postado ontem, eu tirei o dia de folga XD mas hoje eu vou compensar ù.ú, e também esse cap contem bastante da minha filosofia, eu gosto de ficar filosofando nos capítulos assim.. n.n

Mural do s2 da hana, brigada por todas as reviews! \o/: rukia-chan, Claki,Sinara-chan, Raquel, Ana Gon, mandyuchiha, mahy-chan, TaliSansa-chan, Katamy Hanara, sakusasuke buuuuUchiha Evangeline, Uchiha Haru, Akiko, Doctor kaos, celle, Kari Maehara

A historia ainda está longe de acabar por ai, acho que se eu der uma media de capítulos que pode ter ainda, eu diria que mais três ou quatro capítulos. Mas eu não sei, pode ser que eu tenha mais algumas idéias hohoho!

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 17: As presas da cobra.**

"_Sakura?" Ela continuava a mesma, os cabelos rosa, os olhos verdes brilhando com determinação. O ar inocente. Sakura apenas ignorou Sasuke e se virou para Ichigo._

"_Vamos embora? Acho que você virou Chuunin" Disse sorrindo. Ichigo retribuiu o sorriso e pegou na mão da mãe._

"_Sakura espere, essa menina é mi-" Antes que Sasuke pudesse terminar de falar, Hinata enfiou a mão na boca dele para cala-lo._

"_Depois vocês conversam, eu tenho algo pra te falar." Falando isso no ouvido de Sasuke, o arrastou da arena. Sakura e Ichigo se olharam confusas por um tempo até Sakura falar._

"_Vem, vou te levar até a enfermaria" Falando isso, levou sua filha até a enfermaria, sobre o olhar cauteloso e possessivo do seu pai e seu marido._

_Uchiha Itachi._

Duvidas, perguntas, possibilidades, questionamentos. Tudo isso se passou pela cabeça da mulher de cabelos rosados enquanto ela levava a filha mais velha de sua prole até a enfermaria onde ela iria recuperar o chakra.

Por que Sasuke?

Assim que sua cabeça encostou no travesseiro e seu corpo coberto com o lençol de linho branco com o típico cheiro de remédios de hospitais. Ichigo dormiu, totalmente exausta. Sakura deixou sair um sorriso fraco de seus lábios. E acariciou o longo e sedoso cabelo da kunoichi deitada na cama.

"I-chan..." Suspirou e dando uma ultima olhada pára a sua filha, abriu a porta da enfermaria e saiu de la com passos macios para evitar fazer barulho. Ao sair de lá, foi recebida por um par de braços fortes que a abraçaram.

"Ela vai ficar bem, devia contar a verdade" O homem que abraçava a mulher de cabelo rosa murmurou com o nariz no cabelo dela. "Ela tem esse direito" Ele disse com um tom na voz que dava a perceber que ele dizia aquilo com certo ódio contido.

Por que hesitar em dizer para Ichigo quem era o verdadeiro pai?

Se ela preferisse ficar com Sasuke?

Sakura tinha certeza que, depois de ter visto a cara de Sasuke, ele iria querer a guarda da menina. Sakura iria lutar até o fim do mundo, mas não iria dar, não quando Itachi era o pai verdadeiro dela.

Hinata puxara Sasuke bruscamente até a torre da Hokage. Na sala dela para ser mais preciso. Tsunade acabara de chegar até lá com shizune em seus calcanhares. A godaime lançou um olhar solene sobre o Uchiha e a Hyuuga a sua frente e suspirou.

O que não daria por uma garrafa de sakê com dango?

Seu cargo de hokage.

Suspirou de novo e desviando o olhar de Sasuke para Hinata, apenas duas palavras saíram de seus lábios. Palavras que continha todas as suas preocupações.

"E agora?" Sasuke baixou o rosto e quando o levantou, foi apenas para encarar nervoso para Hinata, que corava de vergonha e culpa. O ambiente foi envolvido por um silencio perturbador e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante, mas nenhum dos três envolvidos desejava aquele silencio, então...

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Sasuke o quebrou.

"Tsuki Ichigo na verdade é Uchiha Ichigo, filha de Haruno Sakura com Uchiha... Sasuke" A godaime não agüentava mais a pressão que o olhar de Sasuke lhe dava. Dava a noção de que eles queriam cavar um buraco ou coisa do tipo em sua testa.

"Imposs-" Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Hinata o calou falando alto, quase gritando, sua voz cheia de irritação e indignação.

"Anos atrás você não acreditou nela, nenhum de nós acreditamos. Agora essa menina vem aqui e usa o sharingan! Como você ainda pode negar que ela é filha sua?! Seu irmão está morto" A ultima parte Hinata murmurou, já se arrependendo de sua pequena explosão e não querendo irritar mais ainda o já fulminante Sasuke.

"E você sabia disso o tempo todo não é?" Ele perguntou olhando furioso para Tsunade, que apenas deu de ombros.

"Sim eu sabia. Idai?" Pode-se chamar os atos dela de deliberados infantis. Mas ela não se intimidou pela raiva do Uchiha.

"Por que não me disse isso antes?!" E com antes, todos sabiam que se referia ao dia em que Ichigo nasceu e ele pediu divorcio de Sakura...

Se ele soubesse da verdade...

Se ele apenas soubesse, ele não teria largado Sakura.

Se ele soubesse... Ele não teria conhecido sua atual esposa, Saki.

Se ele soubesse... Seu filho Ryuu não teria nascido.

Ele se arrependia então? Pode perguntar para a consciência dele que ardia de remorso, mas por dentro, ele estava contente com sigo mesmo. Tinha uma esposa e um filho.

Um filho seu, um filho que lhe dava orgulho assim como Ichigo deveria dar orgulho para Sakura.

Sasuke mesmo sentiu uma enorme ponta de orgulho quando pensou em Ichigo e a poderosa kunoichi que ela era. Suas habilidades eram bem treinadas e ela usava o sharingan no terceiro nível.

"Por que Sakura não o merecia" Tsunade disse solenemente arrancando Sasuke de suas divagações. Ele se levantou e se curvou perante a Hokage, saindo com pressa pela porta.

Onde esta Sakura?

Ele pretendia ter uma longa, LONGA conversa com Sakura. Pedir perdão por tudo, e clamar o que ele tinha direito.

Sua filha.

Tsunade suspirou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez aquele dia e olhou para Hinata que se mantinha impassível, apesar de estar tanto ou mais nervosa que a hokage.

"Ele vai fazer besteira." Tsunade resmungou gritando logo em seguida. "Shizune! Trás aquele barril de sakê que o tsuchikage me deu de presente!" A kunoichi aprendiz da hokage apareceu na sala com um enorme embrulho e olhou com gravidade para a sua shiishou.

"Tsunade-sama, são quinze litros!" Shizune quase gritou, lutando para se manter equilibrada em seus saltos enquanto carregava o pequeno barril de bebida. Hinata apenas ficou encarando. Etiqueta a mandava levantar e ir ajudar, mas os recentes acontecimentos a deixaram boba. Virou-se para a hokage e falou.

"Dois copos Tsunade-sama" Tsunade sorriu e tirou outro pequeno copo de dentro de sua gaveta, dando um sorriso para a Hyuuga.

Sem duvidas, ele vai fazer besteira.

Itachi abraçava Sakura com calor, fora Ichigo e os outros participantes do torneio que estavam dormindo nos vários quartos ao longo do corredor da enfermaria, eles estavam sozinhos ali. Quando eles sentiram uma tão conhecida presença se aproximar e Sakura sinalizou para que Itachi se escondesse.

E BEM.

"Sakura... precisamos conversar" Sakura quase engasga com a própria saliva. Ela sabia que eles teriam que ter aquela conversa hora ou outra. Só não sabia se estava pronta. Então lembrou-se que Itachi estava em algum lugar por ali observando-a, cuidando dela. Conseguiu sorrir e encarou Sasuke com confiança.

"Sasuke" Ela murmurou quase inaudível. Sasuke parou bem na frente dela.

"Ela é minha filha, eu-" Sakura o cortou.

"Chega, eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas, elas não fazem sentido para mim Sasuke. É tarde demais, você não sabe o quanto eu sofri" Ela deixou a sentença flutuando no ar. Até Sasuke responder.

"Tem razão, não faço idéia, e é por isso que eu quero a guarda da menina" Ele disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sakura. "Para que ela tenha um pai" Os olhos de Sakura se escureceram e ela apenas suspirou. Dizendo com todas as cores e letras.

"Jamais, ela jamais vai por os pés em Konoha de novo" Os punhos da kunoichi apertaram, sua unha quase penetrando na pele, fazendo arder um pouco.

"Está traindo konoha?" Sasuke perguntou, sua voz saia como véu, ele sabia que a menina era da vila oculta da rocha, mas se ela viesse para konoha seria uma total mão na roda. Ele queria ver do que SUA filha era capaz.

"Konoha me traiu primeiro, mas eu não guardo magoas Sasuke, pelo contrario, apenas me fez conhecer melhor" Ela parou e tomou um longo fôlego. "A vida"

"Então por que não deixa ela ficar em konoha comigo? Você não tem condições de cria-la Sakura" Itachi em seu esconderijo queria apenas pegar a cabeça de seu irmão e espreme-la até os olhos saltarem fora.

"Deixa ela escolher então" Sakura disse olhando inconscientemente para onde Itachi estava escondido, dando a ele um aceno de cabeça discreto. Sasuke, ante as palavras de Sakura apenas ficou encarando o vazio entre uma porta e Sakura. Depois de um tempo, ele apenas olhou para ela e falou.

"Justo" E saiu do corredor deixando uma muito estupefata Sakura e um irritado Itachi. Este ultimo Sasuke nem ao menos sabia que estava vivo.

Que grande surpresa seria para ele descobrir que depois de todos esses anos, seu irmão estava vivo... E ainda por cima, criara o SEU filho?

Sasuke teria um ataque cardíaco no mínimo.

Sakura começou a rir quando imaginou as cenas. Itachi tocou o ombro dela com a expressão ilegível, mas com algum sinal de preocupação no olhar. Sakura colocou as mãos sobre as dele e murmurou ainda rindo.

"Estou bem" E riu de novo. Itachi continuava sem expressão visível, a virou de modo que agora ela estava com a cabeça no peito dele. Levantou com a mão o queixo dela e ficou olhando naquele mar esmeralda. Que como milhares de vezes antes daquela, o convidaram para se afogar.

E com que boa vontade ele fora. Apenas para se afogar lá e sair mais vivo ainda.

Com isso ele se aproximou dela e deu um beijo delicado nos lábios dela. A abraçando por trás, passou a mão na barriga dela. Logo ela ficaria gigantesca com aquela barriga. E por mais que ele tentasse esconder o sorriso. Sempre deixava ele escapar quando a via andando toda desengonçada durante o período final da gravidez de Ikasu.

Itachi pegou Sakura no colo, não querendo que ela se cansasse e a carregou até onde estava Deidara e Kisami. Logo eles saberiam se Ichigo virara chuunin e poderiam voltar para casa. Assim que ela recuperasse as forças lógico.

Sasuke saira da enfermaria e encontrara com Ryuu sentado na arquibancada da arena que fora usada como palco do exame chuunin. O menino olhou para o pai quase pedinte, mas devido ao pequeno sorriso nos olhos do Uchiha mais velho, o menino se acalmou.

"Desculpe pai, eu..." Sasuke não deixou ele terminar.

"Você lutou bem... Ryuu, tem algo que você tem direito de saber" O menino encarou seu pai, de alguma forma ele já sabia o que Sasuke ia falar e estava se preparando para a noticia havia algum tempo agora.

"É sobre a garota de cabelos ruivos não é?" Sasuke assentiu. Ryuu fechou os olhos e juntando toda a força de vontade que ainda tinha, olhou para o pai e falou. "Ela é... minha irmã?" Sasuke encarou de volta o filho.

"...Sim" Sasuke respondeu logo de uma vez, era melhor falar logo do que ficar escondendo, e afinal de contas, Ryuu tinha visto o sharingan nos olhos da garota em sua luta. Não tinha como negar, era conhecimento geral que Itachi estava morto. (eles não sabiam que o itakun tava vivo, lembrem-se)

"Ela sabe disso?" A pergunta pegou Sasuke de surpresa. Ela sabia disso? Sakura teria algum dia mencionado que ele. Sasuke. Era pai dela? Ela teria perguntado quem era ele alguma vez?

Ele se amaldiçoou por não ter perguntado isso na hora em que estava conversando com Sakura. Mas teria sua chance quando falasse com ela quanto a escolha de Ichigo. Se a menina soubesse quem ele era então ficaria muito mais fácil para o lado dele, mas tinha a possibilidade dela o odiar por abandonar sua mãe.

De repente a idéia de deixar a garota escolher lhe rolou absurda e ele se bateu internamente por ter concordado com aquilo em primeiro lugar, como fora burro!

Devia ter pensado direito no assunto. Sakura poderia ter envenenado a menina com coisas ruins sobre o pai. Mas aquilo não soava com algo que Sakura faria.

Sasuke tentou se acalmar lembrando da presença de seu filho ainda perto de si e respirou fundo.

Ela provavelmente disse que eu estava morto ou desaparecido, ou que ela me odiava. Pegou seu filho e o levou para casa.

O dia estava quase terminando. As sombras dançavam por entre prédios e casas, e eram por essas sombras que _ele_ se movia. Os pedestres alheios a presença _dele_, conforme o sol ia se pondo, guiavam-se até seus lares.

_Ele_ tinha apenas um objetivo, apenas uma ordem e apenas uma missão.

Conseguir o sharingan.

Aquela hora era a perfeita para tentar por as mãos em um dos pirralhos Uchihas. Ambos estavam totalmente drenados de chakra e não representariam um enorme desafio, ainda mais se estiverem dormindo.

Assim que_ele_ viu Sasuke saindo ao lado do primeiro Uchiha que lhe veio a mente, desistiu de capturar o menino. Por outro lado, ainda tinha a garota... Ela estaria na enfermaria ainda. Vira a mulher de cabelo rosa a levar até lá e sair um pouco depois sem a menina mas acompanhada de um homem moreno.

"Uchiha Ichigo então" _Ele_ sorriu consigo mesmo. "I-chan" Ele murmurou caminhando lentamente até a enfermaria onde a garota estaria só.

Dormindo.

Enquanto isso.

"Acho melhor irmos buscar a I-chan e traze-la até aqui" Sakura disse saindo pela porta do hotel onde eles estavam ficando.

"Acho que lá ela vai descansar melhor, se traze-la agora, ela vai querer treinar com o Kisame, um" Deidara disse saindo atrás de Sakura e a segurou no ombro. Itachi grunhiu logo atrás pelo loiro estar tocando a sua esposa. Deidara rapidamente soltou o ombro de Sakura e olhou apolegicamente para o Uchiha.

"Não, to com um mal pressentimento, não devíamos deixa-la sozinha" Sakura disse.

"Ela não estará só, lá na enfermaria tem os médicos e alguns chuunins." Itachi disse tentando acalmar sua esposa, mas em vão.

"Devemos estar lá quando ela acordar!" Sakura tentou de novo. Mas recebeu um olhar de impaciência de Itachi e sabia que estava indo longe demais, mas mesmo assim, queria ficar próxima de sua filha.

"Nós? Deidara, Kisame e eu?" Ele olhou para Sakura, ela piscou e corou um pouco.

"Me deixa ir buscar ela, eu já volto!" Sakura pediu com olhar de cachorrinho pidão. Itachi suspirou e não respondeu, ela sabia que aquilo era um sim, por isso não perdeu tempo. Deu um beijo nele e saiu andando. Assoviando uma musica que aprendera a pouco tempo. A enfermaria ficara a apenas uma quadra dali.

Com Ichigo.

Seu corpo doía muito e suas pálpebras estavam extremamente pesadas, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia dormir. O barulho na maquina ao seu lado monitorando os seus batimentos cardíacos não tornavam a sua tentativa de dormir nenhum pouco mais fácil.

"Mas que droga! Eu não estou nem doente" Ela resmungou tentando se levantar, mas ao ficar de pé, suas pernas que estavam fracas cederam e ela caiu no chão. Uma enfermeira entrou correndo no quarto e a ajudou de volta na cama.

"Descanse por mais algumas horas senhorita" A enfermeira disse com um pequeno sorriso usado muitas vezes para acalmar pacientes. Ichigo pigarreou mas acabou deitando de volta no colchão. A mulher sorriu de novo e deixou o quarto.

Ichigo fechou os olhos, mas mesmo tentando não sentia o mínimo de sono. Foi quando ouviu um barulho vindo de fora do quarto.

"Aquilo pareceu um grito" Ela falou alto. Seus sentidos apitando dizendo que ela estava em perigo, mas não tinha muita coisa que, no seu estado atual, podia fazer. Novamente ouviu gritos, desta vez mais próximo de seu quarto. Reconheceu a voz da enfermeira que acabara de ajuda-la. Quando a porta se abriu...

Revelando_ele_... A ultima pessoa que ela queria ver viva no universo..._ELE._

O dito cujo, _ele_, olhou para a garota deitada na cama enroscada pelo lençol branco e não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Se embrulhou para mim I-chan?" Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo. Ela ficou vermelha, não por vergonha, mas por puro ódio. Ah como queria pega-lo e tirar unha por unha...

"O que quer comigo?' Ela perguntou sem emoção na voz. "Kim" Ichigo praticamente cuspiu o nome dele para fora de sua boca. Ele começou a rir.

"Feliz em ver você também, sabe, fiquei com tanta saudades que vou levar você comigo" Ele disse, seus olhos amarelos com o Kogaku ativado enviaram arrepios pela espinha dela. Não que ela vá admitir alto, mas estava um pouco assustada...

Afinal, estava indefesa.

"E se eu não quiser ir?" Ela respondeu com um sorriso dela mesma. Isso apenas fez com que o ninja do som se aproximasse mais dela. A ponto de suas mãos roçarem na cama, próximo dos pés dela.

"Eu terei que te forçar." Ele pegou uma seringa do bolso e injetou o seu conteúdo na perna da kunoichi. "Não se preocupe, é apenas um sonifer-" Antes que ele terminasse, a kunoichi emergia no mundo dos sonhos...

Ou diria, pesadelo?

Sakura entrou na enfermaria, andou calmamente até a secretaria para perguntar por Ichigo, quando notou que a atendente estava no chão, coberta em seu proprio sangue. Sakura sentiu desespero começar a entrar em si quando saiu correndo corredor acima procurando pelo quarto de Ichigo. No chao, inumeros corpos de enfermeiras e chuunins.

Depois de checa-los, ela deixou escapar um suspiro, estavam bem, parece que a unica ferida ela a mulher da secretaria. O cerebro da kunoichi em bala. Quem quer que tenha feito aquilo, torturou aquela mulher para conseguir a informaçao e depois a matou. Algo nos instintos de Sakura nao paravam de gritar...

"I-chan" Ela murmurou entre um folego e outro.

Fim do capitulo!

O que acharam? Demorou eu sei, desculpem ç.ç eu tirei o dia de folga ontem XD mas eu tentei... vejam, meus caps son longos ç.ç por que eu amo vocês n.n/

kisus


	18. Verdades, mentiras e intrigas

Desculpem os lapsos na atualizaçao das minhas fics TT.TT eu to meio que me tando umas folgas e agora to sem internet… só meu irmão ta com net, daí eu preciso da piedade dele pra postar os capítulos ¬¬

Quadro especial do s2 da hana: Claki _(primeira!! XD_), makie chan, mahy-chan _(segundo a votação ela vai x.x_), HarunoN (_beijos!_), Bianca Bion (_XD mas quando essa acabar, eu já to bolando outra para ocupar o seu coração hohoho!_), Akiko, blueberry-chan, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 (_minha mãe tbm ç.ç_), teca-chan, Uchiha Haru, Kari Maehara, rosinha, Hana Chyo(_chara de nick \o/),_ Katamy Hanara, Uchiha Evangeline, Ana Gon.

Brigada a todos pelas reviews u.ú.

**Rubi.**

**Capitulo 18: Verdades, mentiras e intrigas.**

_Sakura entrou na enfermaria, andou calmamente até a secretaria para perguntar por Ichigo, quando notou que a atendente estava no chão, coberta em seu proprio sangue. Sakura sentiu desespero começar a entrar em si quando saiu correndo corredor acima procurando pelo quarto de Ichigo. No chão, inúmeros corpos de enfermeiras e chuunins._

_Depois de checa-los, ela deixou escapar um suspiro, estavam bem, parece que a unica ferida ela a mulher da secretaria. O cérebro da kunoichi em bala. Quem quer que tenha feito aquilo, torturou aquela mulher para conseguir a informação e depois a matou. Algo nos instintos de Sakura não paravam de gritar..._

_"I-chan" Ela murmurou entre um fôlego e outro._

"O que houve aqui!" Sakura gritou, vários ambus e jounnins se juntaram a ela. Seguindo rapidamente até o quarto de Ichigo, Sakura abriu a porta com tudo, apenas para encontrar o quarto vazio. "Não..." Onde está I-chan? Uma forte tontura a abateu e Sakura sentou-se na cama.

"Sakura?!" Tsunade entrou no quarto um pouco depois de Sakura. Havia sido chamada as pressas para a enfermaria e agora... Sua aprendiz estava bem ali, na sua frente. Por um instante se arrependeu de não ter virado aquela garrafa de sake sozinha. Mas então se lembrou do problema majoritário que tinha em mãos. Mas dado pela cara de semi-infarto de Sakura, teria que tratar aquela questão em outra hora.

"Tsunade-sama! Ichigo desapareceu!" Gritou a kunoichi. "Onde ela está?" Sakura ainda estava sentada na cama. Seu peito descia e subia em um ritmo descompassado.

"Acalme-se, eu também não sei de muita coisa. Vamos até o meu escritório, deixe que os AMBUS rastreiem sua filha" Com estas ultimas sentenças, Tsunade olhou para a sua aprendiz mais apreensiva. Sakura concordou em segui-la até o escritório na torre da Hokage.

"Sakura..." Tsunade começou, na verdade não sabia por onde começar a questionar.

Por onde sua amada aprendiz esteve.

Com quem esteve.

O que estava fazendo até agora.

Todas essas e mais questões invadiam a mente da quinta hokage. Hinata tinha lhe dito que Sakura estava grávida. Então, decidiu-se que o melhor a fazer era um check up na kunoichi.

"Você está grávida Sakura?" Sakura piscou algumas vezes, como Tsunade sabia? Ela só contara até agora para os seus amigos na vila da Rocha. Mais ai novamente disse a si mesma que era por que Tsunade era uma das maiores ninjas medicas que ela já tinha conhecido. Provavelmente notara que estava grávida assim que pos os olhos nela.

O que não deixava de ser verdade. Hinata ter contado a Hokage apenas confirmou as coisas.

Tsunade fez Sakura se deitar em uma cadeira confortável e começou os exames. Era mais experiente que Sakura naquele sentido por ser uma mulher mais velha.

Seus dedos delicados passavam por cima do abdômen da mulher de cabelos rosa. Enviando chakra para o útero. De repente, os olhos da Godaime começaram a brilhar, e ela abriu um enorme sorriso. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dera aquele dia para falar a verdade. Olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes de Sakura e disse com a voz um pouco embargada pela emoção que acabara de sentir.

"Sakura, são gêmeos" Com isso o rosto da kunoichi se iluminou também, gêmeos? Ela teria gêmeos? Um enorme orgulho de si mesma brotou em seu peito. Começou a rir imaginando a cara de Itachi quando contasse a ele que ele seria pai de gêmeos...

Provavelmente ele não reagiria muito empolgado... Ele nunca agia empolgado, era tão anti-Uchiha. Mas certamente ele demonstraria algum sinal de emoção. Por mínimo que seja esses sinais, Sakura sempre conseguia vê-los. E isso era o suficiente.

"Estou tão feliz, meu marido vai amar a noticia" Sakura exclamou, mas tampou a boca logo em seguida quando realizou que deixou escapar a informação de que tinha um marido. Mas acalmou-se, Tsunade tinha o direito de saber que ela estava feliz, que era amada. Afinal, a Hokage era como uma mãe para ela. "Sim, estou casada" Sakura disse visto o rosto sorridente da loira.

"È maravilhoso Sakura. Ele aceitou a Ichigo?" Sakura acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu o conheci um pouco depois que sai de konoha. Ele me ajudou muito com a I-chan. Nós temos um outro filho lá em casa. O nome dele é Ikasu. Infelizmente eu não posso dizer onde eu estou Tsunade-sama" Sakura falou essa ultima parte abaixando a cabeça. Não podia simplesmente dar a localização de uma das bases principais da Akatsuki para a Hokage de konoha.

Podia?

Claro que não.

"Sou ka. Que bom. Pretende ir embora quando?" A hokage perguntou um tanto incerta. Queria manter contato com aquela kunoichi. Queria saber onde ela estava, mas se ela não podia ou não queria falar, a loira não podia fazer nada alem de lavar as mãos e esperar que se sujassem de novo.

"Quando... Quando encontrarem a I-chan" Ela disse com a cabeça baixa. Seu estomago estava afundando de nervosismo. Queria se agarrar em alguma coisa e chorar até Ichigo voltar. Mas não derramara mais nenhuma lagrima. Não desde que Sasuke a abandonara.

Não tivera motivos para chorar. Sempre tivera alguém que estava lá quando ela queria.

Alguém que apesar de não segurar nas mãos dela. Enviava segurança por simplesmente estar por perto.

Itachi...

Ache a I-chan por favor.

Era isso. Sakura iria até Itachi e deixa-lo a par da situação. Ele, Kisame e Deidara iriam procurar e recuperar Ichigo. Recuperar por que Sakura achava impossível ela ter fugido e nocauteado todas as pessoas que estavam na enfermaria. Se bem que era possível que ela tenha usado o mangekyou naquela gente.

Não.

Ichigo jamais faria isso. Ela venerava Itachi. Alguém deve ter raptado ela. Mas quem? Quem se daria ao trabalho de fazer aquilo. Como que em uma respostas as suas preces. Uma solução um tanto... distorcida entrou no escritório da Godaime.

"Tsunade-sama, é verdade?" Sasuke entrou com tudo. Nem se preocupando em bater antes.

"Sim. A menina foi levada da enfermaria." Tsunade disse o olhando com raiva, ele tinha que demonstrar mais respeito!

"Hm... Eu acho que sei quem a levou" Sasuke disse baixando a cabeça e se curvando para a hokage. Ele nem ao menos pareceu perceber a presença de Sakura na sala. "Orochimaru" Ele completou.

As duas mulheres engasgaram com a menção do nome. Orochimaru? Como se ele estava morto? Sakura olhou sem pistas para Sasuke. Assim como Tsunade. O Uchiha respondeu.

"Ele estava trabalhando em uma forma de ressuscitar. Ele sabia que eu não iria dar o meu corpo para ele de boa vontade. Ele sabia que eu iria mata-lo, por isso criou uma técnica que separou o ser dele em quatro partes. Os olhos, o chakra, o corpo e a alma." Nem Sakura nem Tsunade piscavam. Ninguém falou mais nada. Todos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos e conclusões.

O que aquilo tinha a ver com Ichigo?

"O que isso tem a ver com a Ichigo?" As palavras de Sakura materializaram o pensamentos dos três.

"O Orochimaru quer o Sharingan. Antes de se montar de novo, ele pretendia conseguir o sharingan para o seus olhos. Já faz dois meses que eu e meu filho, Ryuu estamos sendo seguidos, acredito que seja a mesma pessoa que levou a menina" Os olhos da kunoichi de cabelo rosa de arregalaram. Como assim?

Eles queriam tirar o sharingan de Ichigo? Tirar os olhos dela?

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" Tsunade perguntou cruzando o braço sobre o peito.

"Tive a impressão de que essa pessoa que estava nos seguindo, estava esperando o momento certo de atacar, quando nós estivéssemos com a guarda baixa ou impossibilitados." Isso fez com que os olhos de Sakura se arregalassem ainda mais.

"I-chan!" Ela exclamou frustrada. Orochimaru tinha as mãos em sua filha e ela não podia fazer nada?

Podia.

Podia e iria.

Iria até o inferno se fosse necessário para buscar sua primogênita.

"Eu vou procura-la" Sasuke disse. "E traze-la de volta sã e salva Sakura. Eu prometo. E o mínimo que eu posso fazer para me redimir com você" Ele disse com a voz suave, quase pedinte. Quase implorando por uma replica dela.

Mas implorar não era coisa que um Uchiha faria.

"Acha que isso vai compensar as coisas? E mais, não quero que você a salve apenas para provar alguma coisa. Eu quero que o pai verdadeiro dela a traga de volta para mim" Sasuke piscou. Confuso. Mas apenas por alguns milésimos de segundos antes de perceber e deixar afundar as palavras de Sakura.

"Eu sou o pai verdadeiro dela" Ele disse. Se não fosse o seu orgulho, teria um dedão apontado para o próprio peito estufado.

"Não, o pai verdadeiro dela é o homem que a criou, meu marido" Sakura disse com a voz cheia de raiva. Como ele ousava se auto-chamar de pai quando claramente ele não era.

"Seu marido?" Sasuke perguntou incrédulo. Isso tornaria as coisas de conseguir a guarda de Ichigo ainda mais difíceis do que já seriam. O homem em matrimonio com Sakura certamente fora dito ser o pai de Ichigo. Mas como?

Ela algum dia perguntou como tinha o sharingan? (Sasuke não sabe quem é o pai... hohoho!)

E com a perfeição que ela manipulava o Doujutsu ela devia ter recebido um treinamento e instrução no assunto. Seu cérebro começou a trabalhar. Inúmeras hipóteses se formaram. Quando as palavras deixaram seus lábios, não tinha certeza de que era ele falando ou o Sasuke vingador do passado.

"Quem é seu marido?" Sakura se arrepiou. Como dizer para Sasuke que o marido dela na verdade era o irmão dele.

Supostamente morto?

Ele não reagiria bem, disso ela tinha certeza, por isso limitou-se a falar a única verdade que tanto Sasuke quanto Tsunade não poderiam contestar.

"Um bom homem" Ela disse simplesmente, ganhando um olhar confuso e intrigado da Hokage e um olhar furioso e enraivecido de Sasuke. Tsunade cansando daquela tensão por fim levantou-se e disse.

"Vamos dar inicio as buscas. Sasuke, se quiser se juntar ao esquadrão de Ambu, e Sakura, faça o que achar melhor." Sasuke e Sakura assentiram e deixaram o escritório. Sasuke indo até o esquadrão da Ambu e Sakura indo encontrar com Itachi para deixa-lo a par da situação.

Mas certamente ele já estaria.

Certamente já tinha até a localização de onde Ichigo estava.

Enquanto isso.

"A Ichigo desapareceu" Midori exclamou quase chorando. Ela tinha juntado Nakano, Takeru, Ryuu e Keichi para discutirem a situação.

"E o que nós temos a ver com isso?" Keichi perguntou. Ele não estava muito contente com a idéia de ter trabalho. Herdara aquele traço inoportuno de seu pai.

"Ryuu-san é meio irmão da Ichigo" Nakano disse em um tom como se estivesse falando do tempo lá fora. Todos olharam de Ryuu para Nakano, procurando algum sinal que pudesse desfazer a suposta mentira que eles acabaram de ouvir. Visto a cara de seus amigos. Pelo menos de Keichi. Já que Takeru sabia de toda a historia.

"È verdade, ela tem o sharingan, você mesmo viu" Ryuu disse. Estava ao mesmo tempo feliz por saber que tinha uma irmã, e triste por perdê-la em tão pouco tempo. Queria conhecer ela melhor, passar mais tempo com ela. Ela certamente era uma Uchiha em quase todos os sentidos.

Sua irmã! O quão fantástico aquilo soava?

"Eu sei quem a levou" Nakano disse alheia ao Keichi ainda tentando absorver a situação e uma Midori flertando timidamente com um Takeru também flertivo. "Aqueles caras bizarros que vimos na floresta da morte" Ela terminou de falar encarando Midori em busca de uma resposta ou reconhecimento.

"Aquele grupo que o garoto beijou a I-chan?" Midori disse. Ryuu ficou com uma cara engraçada. Era um novo sentimento que sentia pela kunoichi.

Ciúme? Mal a conhecia para sentir ciúme.

Mas lá estava ele. Com ciúme que um garoto roubara um beijo da sua irmã. Mais velha pelo que sabia.

"Sabe para onde eles foram?" Midori perguntou. Desta vez foi o grupo dos meninos que tinha a resposta.

"Não, mas podemos acha-la. Basta vocês nos darem algo pessoal dela." Keichi disse.

"Nani?" Midori perguntou (o que?)

"Como vocês acham que nós achamos a casa que estavam heim?" Takeru sorria com malicia. "Vamos, não temos tempo a perder."

Com isso o grupo partiu rumo a casa onde estavam ficando, dispostos a achar a sua amiga, companheira e... Irmã.

Enquanto isso.

Ichigo sentia seu corpo dormente. Melhor seria por que ela não sentia o seu corpo. Apenas uma dor aguda em sua perna, onde Kim enfiara aquela maldita agulha.

Era isso! Ele a nocauteara e depois não se lembrava mais de nada. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, e os barulhos que ouvia viam de longe e eram irreconhecíveis. Ela estava em um estado de semi-consciencia.

Tentou erguer seu braço. Sem resposta.

Onde estava?

Aos poucos, muito lentamente, os barulhos foram ficando mais claros, como que se aproximando. Seus olhos fechados e a total escuridão a deixava nervosa. Ela estava indefesa e aquilo não agradava nem um pouco a kunoichi.

"Ela está consciente" A voz falou. Apesar do eco e de estar abafada, ela conseguiu identificar as palavras de seu idioma com um pouco de dificuldade. Se concentrar daquele jeito fez sua cabeça latejar.

"Não tente acordar agora. Volte a dormir I-chan" Parecia tão distante mas ao mesmo tempo tão próximo. Como se ela estivesse apenas ali, observando enquanto o seu corpo estava vazio. Suspirou, mesmo que em sua mente e tentou deixar a inconsciência a abraçar novamente.

Abriu os olhos incerta, não sabia por quanto tempo ficara dormindo mas certamente a tinha ajudado a recobrar os sentidos. Pelo menos seu corpo não estava mais dormente e seus olhos não tão pesados, a ponto dela conseguir abri-los.

Não estava escuro mas também não era tão claro a ponto de fazer seus olhos doerem. Notou que estava em um quarto feito todo de madeira. Com uma porta e uma janela. Tentou se mexer. Tudo ok.

Levantou-se da cama. Podia escapar pela janela. Caminhou com alguma dificuldade e abriu a janela. Estava em uma casa no nível do solo. A vegetação ao redor da casa era de montanha. Arvores altas e com bastante espaço entre ela. O chão branco com neve. Arrepios passaram pelas costas da kunoichi. Ela odiava a neve, era mais difícil de se camuflar lá quando se tinha cabelos cor de fogo rubi vivo. Suspirou.

Passou uma perna pela abertura da janela e seus pés tocaram o chão branco e gelado, sentiu uma enorme dor em seu pulso direito. Tirou rapidamente os pés da neve e pulou de volta para dentro do quarto. Olhou para o seu pulso, um bracelete com alguns símbolos adornavam o seu braço. Ela tocou levemente com a ponta de seus dedos e pequenas faíscas de formaram.

"Vai ativer sempre que você ficar a mais de vinte metros longe de mim ou tentar sair da casa sem um de nós" Falou uma voz por trás dela. Ichigo deu um salto e se virou para encarar seja quem quer que fosse. Já em posição de luta. Ela quase engasga...

Kim

"O que quer comigo?" Ela disse. Sua voz perigosamente baixa. Escondendo milhares de sentença de morte por trás de cada letra pronunciada pelos lábios da jovem kunoichi.

"O seu sharingan é claro I-chan. A não ser que você esteja disposta a trabalhar para Orochimaru-sama, isso tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis" Ele disse com a voz calma. Olhando de cima a baixo para ela. Ichigo apenas retornou o olhar, nervosa alem da conta pelo atrevimento.

"Jamais, não terão o meu sharingan nem a mim" Ela começou a rir "Otário, antes disso eu me mato" Desta vez foi Kim quem riu.

"Não seria muito sábio. Nem se matar nem me atacar, sabe, os mesmos ferimentos que voce sofrer, eu vou sofrer também... esse lance de nós dois sermos olhos sabe, acho que é por isso que estamos ligados." Ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Ichigo o olhou confusa, mas logo a atingiu.

Estou presa nesse lugar...


	19. Resgate ala Uchiha

Mais um capitulo trazido até vocês pela primeira e única! Hanna! \o/

Capitulo novamente dedicado a Natalia (HarunoN) idéias que ela me deu faz um tempo n.n

Mural do coração da Hanna: Claki, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, celle (_to escrevendo xD_), makie chan, teca-chan, Uchiha Mizuki-chan, Kari Maehara, midori \o, nick (_meu apelido oficial e nick XD meu pai que deu... c-c_), Uchiha Evangeline, buuuu (_ahuahauha XD qria ter isso TT.TT_), **Bianca Bion**_ta__em negrito hohoho!_HarunoN, Sabaku no Y, Ana Gon, Uchiha Haru, Sabaku no Uchiha, Katamy Hanara, rukia-chan, Doctor kaos, sakusasuke

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 19: Resgate a-la Uchiha.**

"_O seu sharingan é claro I-chan. A não ser que você esteja disposta a trabalhar para Orochimaru-sama, isso tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis" Ele disse com a voz calma. Olhando de cima a baixo para ela. Ichigo apenas retornou o olhar, nervosa alem da conta pelo atrevimento._

"_Jamais, não terão o meu sharingan nem a mim" Ela começou a rir "Otário, antes disso eu me mato" Desta vez foi Kim quem riu._

"_Não seria muito sábio. Nem se matar nem me atacar, sabe, os mesmos ferimentos que voce sofrer, eu vou sofrer também... esse lance de nós dois sermos olhos sabe, acho que é por isso que estamos ligados." Ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Ichigo o olhou confusa, mas logo a atingiu._

_Estou presa nesse lugar..._

Como assim coisa dos olhos? Kim riu de novo ao olhar a pergunta obvia no rosto da kunoichi.

"Eu sou os olhos do mestre Orochimaru-sama, você logo vai ser também, por isso eles me colocaram no cargo de tomar conta de você" Ele ficou serio de repente. "Então não tente escapar e não me faça bancar a babá" Ele terminou rindo. "I-chan" Isso irritou Ichigo ainda mais do que ela já estava irritada. Mas pelo menos tinha uma pequena vantagem.

Ou quase isso.

Sobre o seu captor. Ele dissera que os ferimentos que ela sofresse ele sofreria também não foi?

Um sorriso sádico brincava nos lábios da kunoichi ruiva, ela deu alguns passos para trás ficando de frente a janela novamente.

"Já falei que escapar não vai dar" Ele disse de modo entediado. Bom para ela, não é? Não mesmo...

Ichigo não respondeu, usando sua pura força, ela deu um murro na janela. Fechada. Quebrando o vidro. Pequenos pedaços do material entraram no punho de Ichigo e o sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais quando as gotas de sangre rubro pingaram no chão, manchando o marrom da madeira escovada.

Tanto do punho fechado dela quanto do punho de Kim.

Ichigo viu com um certo orgulho de si mesma a careta de dor que Kim fez. Então ele sentia dor hmm? Lançava um olhar desafiador na direção dele. Ela treinara durante anos com o seu pai para ficar resistente a dor. Aprendera a canalizar os sinais de dor para outro ponto, se concentrando nas suas emoções.

"Que fútil I-chan" Kim a olhou serio, ele não gostara nem um pouco da brincadeira dela. Sim. Era isso que se chamava o que ela tinha feito. Agora iria pagar.

A se iria...

"Agora sua janela vai ficar assim e você vai passar frio quando anoitecer... A temperatura daqui chega a menos de zero graus I-chan. Aqui é uma montanha" Ichigo teve o efeito que ele queria, ela ficou branca, mas logo se acalmou. Olhou de cima a baixo e seu sorriso de minutos atrás. Aquele sádico, mas agora um tanto doentio voltou ao seus lábios.

"Oops" Ela falou com um falso tom de decepcionada. Não que fosse tão insensível a ponto de não ligar para aquele frio infernal que estava por vir, mas não queria deixar sua fachada dominante cair. Não para aquele...

Verme?

"Quando sentir fome, pode ir até a cozinha, fica no fim do corredor. O banheiro é a porta ao lado. Não entre em nenhum dos quartos que estiverem trancados. Entendeu?" Ele levantou o seu punho ferido na altura do rosto e lambeu o sangue que escorria. Sorrindo para Ichigo saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ichigo caiu no chão e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Estaria ferrada caso não pensasse em algo.

E rápido.

Tentou reunir seu chakra, para o seu total espanto e deleite. TODO o seu chakra estava intacto. Por que? Por que eles não limitaram o uso do chakra dela? Ah sim.

A merda daquele bracelete que a impedia de fugir. Mas mesmo assim ter o seu chakra era uma mão da roda. Curou o seu ferimento com um leve peso na consciência. Seja onde Kim estiver ele também teria o seu punho curado. Agora... como ela concertaria a janela?...

Enquanto isso.

"Kakashi-san!? Ana-sensei?" Uma Midori um tanto vermelha perguntara quando vira sua sensei e o namorado dela no meio de um beijo no banco da praça.

Pelo menos tinham encontrado o tal Kakashi dono do cachorro que iria rastrear a Ichigo. Sem ligar para a cena constrangedora, Keichi pediu para o ninja copiador Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, por favor pode emprestar o Pakkun de novo?" Kakashi olhou para os rostos ansiosos dos jovens. Ele sabia que os garotos estavam indo procurar a menina Ichigo. Provavelmente indo diretamente nas mãos do Orochimaru. Ele mesmo fora chamado pela Hokage para buscar a menina, estava se aprontando junto com a Ana para isso...

"Yare yare. Tudo bem... Acho que um dia eu vou ter que ensinar pra vocês como invocar meus cachorros." Kakashi falou se levantando e depois de invocar Pakkun voltou a se sentar.

"Ana-sensei, por que não está procurando a I-chan!?" Midori perguntou olhando seria para a sua sensei. Ana olhou a menina e sorriu.

"Eu estou." Apontou para si mesma "Kage bushin" Sorrindo apontou para Kakashi "Ele não." Pakkun com sua expressão sonolenta assentiu quando Nakano deu para ele uma blusa de Ichigo.

"Procure por ela." Takeru falou. Keichi se curvou perante o sensei de seu pai e partiu junto com o grupo. Agora com um novo membro. Pakkun.

Pakkun os levou até a frente da floresta, farejou o chão e piscou algumas vezes.

"O caminho a partir daqui está muito confuso. Tem grandes chances de estar errado, mesmo assim querem continuar?" O grupo se entreolhou.

Claro que queriam.

"Claro que queremos" Foi a voz de Ryuu que materializou o pensamento de todos naquele momento. Pakkun sorriu. Ou pelo menos fez uma careta que no rosto de um cachorro lembrava um sorriso pulou no galho de uma arvore.

"Então vamos"...

Enquanto isso com Sakura.

"Você fica aqui" Itachi disse para Sakura quando ela tentou segui-lo para o resgate de Ichigo.

"Mas eu quero ir" Ela resmungou um tanto infantil. Itachi olhou serio por um instante depois suas feições relaxaram e ele sorriu.

Um pseudo-sorriso pelo menos. Sakura não pode resistir e sorriu em retorno.

"Não quero que você nem o bebê fiquem em perigo" Ele respondeu. Sakura corou um pouco e falou.

"Bebês" Itachi a olhou por um tempo, logo aquele pseudo-sorriso se transformou em um de verdade e ele abraçou a sua esposa.

Se aproveitou da situação e pressionando um ponto de pressão na nuca dela. A vez ficar inconsciente. Ela não o deixaria ir para resgatar sua filha sem querer ir junto. Ele não tivera escolha.

Eles estavam na pousada.

Colocou Sakura gentilmente na cama e beijou a testa dela. Saiu da pousada onde Kisame e Deidara ainda em seus disfarces o aguardavam. Itachi se disfarçou do menininho de novo e andou até onde estavam a sua "prima" e seu "avô".

"Vamos. Eles estão na montanha ao norte, na fronteira a norte com Suna" Ele disse e os outros assentiram. Andaram até o portão de Konoha e saíram. Quando estavam a uma distancia segura, soltaram o Henge e voltaram a suas formas normais.

"Seria melhor evitar as estradas e cidades un" Deidara falou. "Não queremos ser reconhecidos." Todos assentiram. Não queriam, não agora.

"Mas se desviarmos o caminho, vai demorar pelo menos três dias até chegarmos lá" Kisame falou. Itachi olhou de relance para Deidara que sorria.

"Não se formos voando. Yeah!" Kisame embranqueceu. Tinha péssimas.

Péssimas.

Péssimas lembranças do pássaro gigante de Deidara... Como aquela vez que ele ficara com enjôo e depois não conseguia comer nada sem vomitar. Passara dois dias inteiros assim. Itachi e Deidara ficaram encarando o homem tubarão. Ambos também lembrando do caso Kisame versus ave de argila gigante do Deidara.

"Katsu" Deidara falou fazendo um passarinho de argila que tinha criado crescer e virar um gigantesco. Kisame congelou. Iam voando...

DROGA!

Com a Ichigo.

A kunoichi ruiva andava de um lado a outro de seu quarto. A claridade ia diminuindo aos poucos conforme o sol se escondia atrás da montanha. O dia ali terminara mais cedo que o normal.

Droga para ela.

Ela notara que a temperatura também estava caindo. Arrepios se formaram nos braços e torço da garota.

"Pense Ichigo, pense" Ela deu pequenas tapas em seu rosto para ver se acordava, mas o que ganhou foi uma bochecha vermelha. "Isso!" Ela exclamou de repente parando em seus passos. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e saiu. Devia existir um deposito naquele lugar. Não é?

Ela andou pelo corredor e foi até a cozinha. Era simples, tinha uma mesa central e uma geladeira com uma pia e um fogão. Cobrindo toda a parede esquerda um balcão de madeira. O rosto da Kunoichi se animou, ela se ajoelhou na frente do balcão e abriu a porta.

Perfeito.

Com a sua força aumentada pelo chakra, arrancou a porta de madeira do balcão.

"Isso deve dar pra cobrir a janela" Ela sussurrou para si mesma carregando alegremente a pequena porta arrancada até seu quarto.

Encaixou o pedaço de madeira perfeitamente no buraco da janela. Um problema resolvido. Restava saber como ia se aquecer durante aquela noite. Katon talvez? Mas daí o que queimar para manter o fogo vivo durante a noite? Seu estomago roncou...

"Melhor comer alguma coisa..." Ela andou lentamente até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Apenas frutas lá dentro. Pegou uma maçã e deu uma mordida, o sumo da fruta escorreu pelo seu queixo e ela limpou com a costa da mão. "Onde será que estão todos?" Era confuso, não vira ninguém o dia inteiro. "Eu devo estar a pelo menos vinte metros do Kim por que o bracelete não reage" Ela ficou imersa em seus pensamentos por um tempo.

A maçã mordida em sua mão começou a enegrecer, oxidando. O sumo que ela havia limpado com a mão tinha secado e ficado um pouco grudento.

Onde estariam todos?

Ela resolveu explorar aquela casa. Claro que Kim tinha lhe dito para não ir alem das portas fechadas, mas ela não recebia ordens de ninguém. Podiam bater, machucar nela que ela nem ligava, mas em seu orgulho ninguém pisava, o segurava em alto estandarte acima de sua cabeça.

Saiu da cozinha dando outra mordida na fruta que estava comendo. Seus pés faziam a madeira do piso ranger de leve, por isso Ichigo tentava balancear o peso dela de forma que não fizesse tanto barulho.

Abriu uma das portas que ficava em frente ao seu quarto. Uma sala?

Tinha uma lareira e alguns sofás ao redor da lareira. Ao lado, uma pilha de lenha. A jovem Uchiha sorriu. Sentou-se no sofá e usando o jutsu bola de fogo, ascendeu as chamas. Esticou as mãos sentindo seu corpo parar de doer um pouco. O frio indo embora e ondas de calor ao seu redor.

Não resistiu e dormiu.

No quarto ao lado.

"Quando será?" Tai perguntou incerta. Não queria perder a liberdade mas sabia que fora criada com um propósito. Um propósito somente.

Ressuscitar Orochimaru.

"Amanha, quando a lua estiver cheia" Kabuto respondeu. Estava completamente pálido. Seus dois olhos eram como de cobra. Amarelados com a íris em forma de corte. O cabelo liso e prateado dele estava desarrumado e encardido.

"Hm" Chimaru grunhiu. "Kabuto-sama, vamos sobreviver?" Ele perguntou. Mesmo que seu propósito fosse maior, a preservação da própria existência era comum em todos os seres vivos. Afinal, quem gostaria de morrer?

"Não sei. Esse jutsu ainda é experimental, mas Orochimaru-sama disse que vai funcionar. Para ele. Já vocês não tenho certeza" Ele disse alheio. "Tai-chan pelo menos não vai" Tai empalideceu. Ela já sabia que perderia a liberdade, já tinha se conformado. Mas ouvir aquilo dos lábios de Kabuto a fazia passar mal. Querer fugir.

"E quanto a I-chan?" Kim perguntou encarando Kabuto.

"Ela vai sobreviver, vamos apenas tirar os olhos dela" o vassalo de Orochimaru respondeu entediado.

Apenas tirar os olhos dela?

Quando que se poderia fazer aquilo de modo tão sangue frio?

Kim não sabia por que mais aquilo o irritou. Talvez por que ele também perderia seus olhos e não queria para ela o mesmo destino que ele. Ou talvez fosse algo mais. Nunca fora chegado ao Kabuto. Mas era leal ao Orochimaru, ainda mais por que Kim ERA o Orochimaru, como alguém não podia ser fiel a si mesmo?

Uhum... Era aquilo. Ele era fiel a si mesmo, não ao Kabuto. Chimaru e Tai também eram fieis a Orochimaru, não ao Kabuto. E ELES eram o Orochimaru, então por que não podiam continuar vivendo? Continuar livres?

Orochimaru não estava vivo dentro deles?

Mas a parte da alma que estava em Kabuto. A parte da alma do Orochimaru, queria um corpo só para ele. O corpo que ele sempre almejou. A imortalidade, o chakra, o sharingan. E aquilo ele sem escrúpulos iria tirar dos seus servos e de uma garota inocente.

Kim se irritou com suas próprias conclusões e saiu do quarto onde estavam reunidos batendo a porta com força. Reparara que seu punho não estava mais ferido e deduziu que sua cativa tinha curado o próprio ferimento. Resolveu ir ver como ela estava.

Bateu na porta do quarto, não ganhando resposta. Bateu de novo, desta vez com mais força e também sem resposta.

Abriu a porta lentamente, talvez ela estivesse dormindo. No frio?

Quando abriu, notou que o quarto não estava tão gelado, estava até agradável. Olhou para janela e reconheceu a portinhola do balcão da cozinha adornando de modo não gracioso à janela quebrada. Olhou de um lado a outro, sem sinal da kunoichi.

Procurou na cozinha, também não.

Finalmente ele percebeu que a porta da sala de estar daquela casa estava entreaberta. Ele espiou lá dentro.

No sofá, de frente a lareira, uma kunoichi dormia. Seu cabelo rubro parecia faiscar conforme as chamas dançavam. Kim fechou a porta e saiu da sala lentamente.

Deixaria ela em paz...

Por hora...

Mais um capitulo!

Desculpem demorar tanto ç.ç

Eu tava com uma preguiça de escrever XD mas finalmente saiu... 7 paginas.

Eu quero saber, maus queridos leitores querem cenas românticas de Kim e Ichigo no próximo cap? Se sim eu posso bolar alguma coisa ... Midori Takeru também vai ter ù.ú'

Kisus


	20. A grande montanha de gelo

Mural do s2 da hana XD: Claki, Tsubame Hitori, Sabaku no Uchiha, Mahy-chan, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Bianca Bion, Nihal elphic, Celle, Alessandra, Uchiha Evangeline, laura raquel, HarunoNKatamy Hanara, Talita, rukia-chan, Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'sakusasuke, Tsunay Nami, buuuu (_ahuahauhauha XD_), Doctor kaos.

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 20: A grande montanha de gelo**

_Finalmente ele percebeu que a porta da sala de estar daquela casa estava entreaberta. Ele espiou lá dentro. _

_No sofá, de frente a lareira, uma kunoichi dormia. Seu cabelo rubro parecia faiscar conforme as chamas dançavam. Kim fechou a porta e saiu da sala lentamente._

_Deixaria ela em paz..._

_Por hora..._

Ryuu e os outros, guiados por Pakkun estavam indo em direção as montanhas na fronteira com Suna. Pakkun ainda não tinha certeza, mas eles estavam seguidos pela estrada principal.

"Acho que pegamos o caminho certo, o cheiro da kunoichi está ficando mais forte" Os outros shinobis assentiram e continuaram seguindo o seu guia.

Eles andaram mais algumas horas até alcançarem um vilarejo as bases da montanha, descansariam a noite ali e de manha cedo continuariam a andar. Desta vez, escalando a montanha.

Entraram em uma pousada no vilarejo e foram fazer o check in na recepção, alugaram dois quartos, um para as meninas e um para os meninos. Pakkun ficaria com as kunoichis.

"Eu estou preocupada com a I-chan" Midori falou coçando atrás das orelhas do cachorro ninja.

"Ela sabe se cuidar Midori-chan" Nakano respondeu encarando o cachorro. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que se ele fosse um gato estaria ronronando. A kunoichi riu da sua própria piada, ganhando a atenção dos outros dois no quarto.

"O que foi Kunoichi?" Pakkun perguntou a olhando suspeito. Ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, e ria consigo mesma.

Nunca era um bom sinal. O cachorro pensou, os pelos da base de sua nuca se arrepiando...

"Nada não" Nakano respondeu ainda rindo. Midori e Pakkun a encararam, até que os risos morreram e eles embarcaram no silencio obscuro e reconfortante, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

Em outro lugar.

"Estamos quase lá yeah" Um loiro exclamou quase angustiado, fora ele, mais duas figuras estavam montadas em cima de uma coruja gigante e voadora.

"Não to muito legal" Uma das figuras falou. Ele estava mortalmente pálido, o que era estranho pois sua pele era azul acinzentada.

"Você e seu medo de vôo un" O loiro exclamou de novo. Sua voz estava alegre e ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, pelo menos na parte visível de seu lábio. A outra metade estava escondida pela sua enorme franja.

"Tem certeza Deidara?" O homem com a pele acinzentada tinha uma mão cobrindo a boca. O que deixava sua voz arrastada e abafada.

"Claro que sim un." Ele disse se irritando. "Tenho quase certeza" Quando essas palavras deixaram sua boca, ganhou um olhar fulminante vindo da outra figura. "Relaxa Uchiha, vamos encontrar a junior yeah" O loiro começou a rir de novo com a sua própria piada. Kisame, se não tivesse ocupado demais evitando que todo seu almoço saísse para fora, apenas fez um sonzinho que lembrava remotamente uma risada.

Enquanto o Uchiha...

"Deidara, se não quiser perder a língua, me leve até a minha filha" Itachi falou com a voz baixa, O único olho visível de Deidara se arregalou e ele tratou de se concentrar em pilotar a direção de seu pássaro de argila.

"Sem graça un" O expert em explosões resmungou...

No meio da floresta na base da montanha.

"Vamos parar para descansar" O capitão do esquadrão de Ambu que estava rastreando Ichigo para salva-la falou. Aquele esquadrão acontecia de ser o exaro em que nosso amigo Uchiha estava.

"Não, ainda podemos seguir" Ele falou fechando os olhos e cruzando as mãos sobre o peito. O capitão lançou adagas na cabeça do Uchiha com o olhar, dando significado literário a expressão.

Se olhar matasse...

"O capitão aqui sou eu Uchiha" O capitão murmurou, sua voz abafada por causa da mascara que cobria o seu rosto escondia muita tortura aquele que não o obedecesse. "Eu não fui nomeado capitão a toa sabia?" Ele ainda adicionou. Sasuke o encarou e murmurou um.

"Hn" Dando as costas ao capitão e ao resto dos Ambus do esquadrão, encostou suas costas em um tronco de arvore e fechou os olhos.

Estava tudo bem jogar o jogo deles. Afinal, por mais que odiasse admitir, estava cansado. Mas queria salvar sua filha.

Sua filha?

Hn...

Com a Ichigo.

"Acorda" Ichigo sentiu alguém a cutucando.

"Não" Ela se virou de costas para a coisa que a cutucava, mesmo assim não parou aquele negocio irritante. "Para" Ela resmungou com os olhos fechados.

"Acorda I-chan" E as cutucadas continuavam. Ah que vontade de torcer o pescoço de quem estava fazendo aquilo... Estava num sonho tão bom, ela tinha entrado na Akatsuki e daí... "I-chan"

Aquela voz a acordou.

Aquela voz e um maldito cutucão em seu ombro.

"Que foi?" Ela perguntou um tanto brava abrindo um dos olhos. Verde encontra preto. Ichigo ficou encarando o dono daqueles olhos negros por um bom tempo, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, corou um pouco e escondeu o rosto no sofá onde dormia.

"Vá para o seu quarto, já concertei a janela e o aquecedor" O dono da voz falou. A kunoichi ruiva sentiu um alivio no peito. Pelo menos ainda poderia ficar aquecida. Com algum esforço...

Muito da parte dela.

Ichigo levantou-se do sofá e seguiu cambaleante o dono daquela voz. Quase se esbarrando nas paredes. Seus sentidos ninja desligados pois ela não precisava se preocupar com sua própria segurança. Sabia que eles precisavam dela viva.

Kim abrira a porta do quarto onde sua prisioneira estava ficando. A olhou pelo canto do olho. Um tanto descabelada, cara amassada e olhos semi-fechados. Ele riu.

"È muito bonita quando acorda" Ele disse tapando a boca e contendo o riso. A kunoichi em questão o encarou. Passou uma mão desajeitada pelo longo cabelo cor de fogo tentando abaixar os fios desarrumados. Que não eram poucos.

Mas logo essa mão desceu para a boca dela. Um enorme bocejo saiu de lá.

Encarou Kim com os olhos marejados e ardidos por causa do sono e entrou no quarto, tomando o devido cuidado de pisar com tudo no pé dele.

Doeu...

Ela sentiu que doeu. Literalmente. Xingou a deus e ao demônio pelo maldito bracelete. Pelo menos teria algo com o que se divertir. Podia ficar de machucando depois se curando... Talvez uma hora ele cansasse e tirasse aquilo dela?

Yeah... Valia tentar...

"Por que fez isso?" Ouviu ele reclamar por trás dela. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Por que deu vontade oras... Resolveu agir de desentendida.

"Fiz o que?" Perguntou tapando outro bocejo. Mais uma lagrima achava caminho para fora de seus olhos. Enormes olhos verdes esmeralda.

"Pisou no meu pé" Ele estatou. Hm... Bem obvio não? Ela fizera de propósito e estava prestes a fazer de novo... Se não fosse ele fechar a porta no nariz dela trancando a kunoichi dentro do quarto.

O seu quarto já estava aquecido, e ela notou que o calor vinha de um pequeno exaustor... Eles deviam ter um aquecedor central. Ela pensou entediada.

"Que sem graça" Ichigo resmungou cruzando os braços sobre o peito e deslizando apoiada em uma parede até o chão.

Mal sabia ela que três outros Uchihas repetiam aquela mesma ação. Itachi, Sasuke e Ryuu...

Dia seguinte.

Ichigo acordou em sua cama. Estava coberta e quentinha e...

Péra um segundo ai... Quando que eu vim para a cama? Ela pensou se levantando com um estalo. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era de estar encostada na parede resmungando de como estava entediada...

"Mas que inferno!" Ela resmungou de novo. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo arrumando inutilmente os longos fios.

Pelo menos não estava mais com tanto sono. Esfregou os olhos e saiu da cama.

Notou que nos pés da cama tinha um delicado kimono rosa claro. A Yukata era branca e os detalhes estavam em vermelho e prata. Em cima do vestido um bilhete.

Vista isso I-chan  
Considere um presente de aniversario...

Ela ficou segurando pasma o bilhete... Como assim aniversario? Não era possível...

"Que dia é hoje?" Ela se perguntou ainda com o bilhete na mão. "Não é possível já ser dia catorze... ontem mesmo eram..." Ichigo ficou divagando sobre a lógica da data. Claro, o seu aniversario era catorze de novembro. Agora uma pergunta...

Como diabos ele sabia a data do aniversario dela?

Decidiu por extrair as informações do...

Correção... Extrair dolorosamente as informações do Kim quando o visse novamente.

Sem notar, amassou o papel nas mãos. Quando percebeu porem uma coisa veio em sua mente... Aquele kimono era lindo!

Ichigo se estapeou... Não que ela não gostasse de roupas e esse tipo de coisa mas por que ela estava admitindo que um vilão que a raptara dera um dos kimonos mais bonitos que ela já vira de presente de aniversario para ELA.

Claro, sua amiga Midori tinha dado um tão belo ou mais quanto este. Mas ele é tão delicado, macio... Ichigo parou suas mãos antes delas tocarem no material. Sacudiu a cabeça e ficou encarando a rouba, esperando que falasse ou se mexesse. Seria tão mais fácil.

E o pior, ela não tinha nem coragem de rasgar aquela... aquela... aquela coisa!

Sim, coisa. Não era um Kimono lindo. Era uma coisa. Dada a ela por uma outra coisa.

De um cantinho escuro da mente da garota, uma vozinha gritou quase inaudível tamanho era o seu tamanho...

A coisa que roubou o seu primeiro beijo!

Ichigo ouvira muito bem aquele comentário e corou. Agora não conseguia mais resistir, se deu um tapa na bochecha ficando com esta um pouco rosada e ardida. A mesma vozinha porem não calava a boca.

Veste o Kimono! Vê como fica! E cada vez mais Ichigo lutava contra o impulso de ouvir aquela praga de voz. De onde viera afinal? Resolveu chamar aquela voz de Inner-Ichigo...

Deu um longo suspiro e saiu do quarto, andando direto até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira... FRUTAS. Pegou duas ameixas, as ultimas do cesto e caminhou lentamente de volta ao seu quarto. Comeu as frutas e voltou a encarar o kimono. Quase hipnoticamente.

Enquanto aquilo.

"Vamos logo, atrasamos muito" Uma voz gritou angustiada enquanto saia da pousada. Um menino com cabelos negros e curtos. Seus olhos afiados e seguravam uma determinação implacável. Tinha nas costas, tatuado em sua roupa, o símbolo de uma raquete. Clã Uchiha de Konoha.

"Já vai! Temos que acordar o Pakkun-san" Midori gritou de dentro da pousada...

Ótimo, estavam duas horas atrasados... E se aqueles caras já tiverem feito algo com Ichigo? Ryuu não podia evitar se sentir protetor, afinal, ela era sua irmã. Mesmo não conhecendo-a direito, sentia um profundo respeito por ela, alem de ciúme, carinho e...

Uma pequena lista.

"Por aqui vamos" Um cachorro com olhos tristes que tinha a expressão mais preguiçosa do mundo (não me bate quando eu to com sono XD) saiu da pousada farejando ar. Pakkun começou a correr em direção a floresta que ficava cada vez menos densa e mais gelada...

Os outros saíram voando de dentro da pousada e correram para alcançar Pakkun. Ryuu sorriu um dos famosos sorrisos Uchiha.

"Era o Pakkun que estava tentando acordar?" Ele falou olhando de relance para Takeru. Midori corou um pouco e desviou o olhar, não percebendo um pequeno galho que vinha em direção a seu rosto...

Tarde demais...

A kunoichi caiu para trás com a cara vermelha da porrada que levara do galho...

"Anda logo" Keichi resmungou com cara de poucos amigos... Odiava dormir fora de casa. Algo que pegou de sua mãe. E sua noite fora terrível. Não estava com humor para desastres.

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da floresta.

"Já che-chegamos?" Kisame tremia e estava completamente branco. Seus olhos vermelhos e esbugalhados. Tinha olheiras terrivelmente profundas sob cada olho. Deidara encarou o companheiro por um tempo antes de suspirar.

"Cinco minutos atrás quando voce perguntou da ultima vez, o que eu disse yeah?" Kisame olhou tremulo para o shinobi das explosões e conseguiu responder.

"Que Na-não" Ele tremeu. Tinha passado a noite vomitando e não estava nada bem. Odiava voar, e agora odiava o Deidara.

"Isso mesmo yeah." O loiro respondeu apontando um dedo na cara de Kisame. Itachi apenas encarou os dois antes de falar de uma maneira completamente entediada.

"Deidara, o caminho" Deidara piscou o seu único olho visível e olhou de volta o caminho que seguiam.

"OH YEAH!" Ele gritou. Olhou para Kisame com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Palito de peixe, chegamos!" Kisame respirou aliviado, ainda mais quando Deidara continuou. "Infelizmente vamos ter que ir a pé. Não queremos ser vistos, não é un?" Itachi acenou com a cabeça e Kisame parecia que tinha ganhado na loteria.

Deidara desceu o pássaro até o chão. Coberto de neve e o escondeu entre as folhagens que ainda restavam na floresta de neve.

"A pé, até lá, serão algumas horas yeah" O loiro falou começando a escalada, seguido de perto por Kisame e Itachi.

Com Ichigo.

"Já está pronta a cerimônia Kabuto-sama" Chimaru falou. Ele estava no centro de uma roda feita por kanjis. Formavam um selo complicado e poderoso no chão de um amplo quarto.

"Ótimo. Agora só falta esperar pela lua cheia." Kabuto riu histericamente. Logo... Logo Orochimaru estaria vivo novamente.

Kim que estava lá apenas ficou encarando Kabuto. Chimaru percebeu e foi até ele.

"O que foi?" Perguntou logo, não gostava de rodeios.

"Eu não gosto dessa idéia" Kim respondeu fechando os olhos. Chiamru suspirou e respondeu.

"Fomos criados para isso, não cabe a nos gostar ou não" Isso fez apenas com que Kim se fechasse mais. Chiamru o encarou.

"Não acho. Nós somos o Orochimaru-sama certo?" Chimaru assentiu. "Então, logicamente Orochimaru-sama ainda vive não é" Desta vez Chimaru se pegou pensativo. Levou a mão ao queixo e fechou os olhos.

"Tecnicamente, aonde quer chegar?" Mirou Kim com seus olhos cheios de suspeitas, e de alguma forma... Esperança?

"Não precisamos nos sacrificar... A coisa que quer um corpo é o fraguimento da alma do Orochimaru-sama no Kabuto" Kim falou sem o –sama do nome do Kabuto. Não devia respeito nenhum ao shinobi.

"Hmm... Acho que sim" Chimaru falou incerto. Mas encarou Kim falando em seguida "Mas não temos escolha, nossas existências são vazias, mesmo que vivemos, não poderemos crescer. Eu e você não cresceremos mais pois o corpo está com a Tai. Você e ela não podem aumentar as reservas de chakra pois isto está comigo. E eu e a Tai..." Ele não sabia o que dizer... Kim não era necessariamente uma parte do Orochimaru. Mesmo assim.

"E eu sou uma experiência fadada a ser parte do Orochimaru-sama no final... Bla bla ba, me diz algo que eu não saiba." Kim falou nervoso. Crescera ouvindo aquele fato. Que não passaria dos quatorze anos, que possuía reservas de chakra abaixo do normal e etc.

Mais ouvir aquilo naquela noite, naquela noite em que finalmente perderia sua liberdade... Era assustador e ao mesmo tempo o deixava triste. Baixou a cabeça para esconder a escuridão que passou em seus olhos. Não queria de jeito nenhum morrer...

Ninguém quer.

"Eu vou embora daqui" Kim falou saindo do quarto. Chimaru o seguiu com os olhos até o companheiro desaparecer... Ele suspirou e ficou olhando e moldando chakra nas mãos.

Talvez ele esteja certo afinal?


	21. Novo sentimento

Gente, feliz natal! Desculpem nao estar atualizando direito… Com feriado to com a minha família. Sem muita disposição também pra escrever... Da a impressão de que nem é eu quem escrevo as fics XD eu só espero elas atualizarem. Mai daí cai a ficha. Sou eu quem escreve! Ai eu escrevo ù.ú.

Amo oceis, FELIZ NATAL AGAIN!

Lista dos bons meninos que vão ganhar o capitulo da hana: sakusasuke, Mahy-chan, buuuu, Bianca Bion, Claki, Sabaku no Uchiha, midori, Diessika, Doctor kaos, cellinha Uchiha, sangohigurashi.

Por que é natal vou ver se consigo colocar um pouco de Ichigo Kim. Eu tenho que trabalhar a idéia gente. Não da pra por do nada que a Ichigo gosta dele. Eu tenho que trabalhar o psicológico do personagem, senão sai muito do contesto. Se alguém joga The sims, deve me entender. Tem que encher a barra de relacionamentos aos poucos antes de tentar beijar o outro Sim. XD

**Rubi.**

**Capitulo 21: Novo sentimento. **

"_Eu vou embora daqui" Kim falou saindo do quarto. Chimaru o seguiu com os olhos até o companheiro desaparecer... Ele suspirou e ficou olhando e moldando chakra nas mãos._

_Talvez ele esteja certo afinal?_

Kim saiu da sala de reunião pisando fundo e respirando descompassado. Estava cada vez mais estressado por causa daquele delicado assunto. Decidiu-se que por melhor, ele iria ver como sua pequena prisioneira estava se saindo. Bem, ele esperava pelo menos.

Bateu na porta do quarto dela e ouviu barulhos de passos. Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro? Bateu de novo e os passos morreram, ouviu uma voz abafada falar lá de dentro. Mas não entendeu o que era. Perdendo a paciência, abriu a porta e encontrou a kunoichi objeto de sua atenção sentada na cama, a bochecha corada e um ar cansado.

"Que foi?" Ela perguntou rispidamente. Arfando, seus pulmões exigindo ar.

"Não sei?" Kim respondeu. Sua voz pingando sarcasmo. Ele encarou a kunoichi, seu cabelo um pouco desalinhado, seu rosto vermelho e as roupas amassadas, ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.

"Então pode ir embora" Ela falou enxotando ele do quarto fazendo um gesto com as mãos. Kim apenas continuou a encara-la. Ela parou o gesto e também ficou olhando ele.

"O. Que. Você. Estava. Fazendo?" Ele perguntou pausadamente. O que assustou um pouco Ichigo. Mas ela não ia se intimidar por ele. Não mesmo.

"Não. É. Da. Sua. Conta" Ela respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz. Irritando ainda mais o seu captor. A esta altura, ela já tinha se acalmado e respirava normalmente. Ou quase.

Ele não respondeu, com passos lentos, lentos demais. Aproximou-se dela. Como ela estava sentada na cama, ele segurou o rosto da kunoichi com as mãos, forçando-a a olhar nos seus olhos. Kim fechou os olhos e quando os reabriu, eram amarelos. Os pingos em sua bochecha se esticaram e tocavam a sobrancelha, como dois cortes. Ichigo seguiu o exemplo e ativou o sharingan.

Sharingan versus Kogaku. Aquilo era um concurso de encarar não declarado. Nem Ichigo nem Kim iriam se deixar intimidar. Ou piscar se isto conta.

Mas aparentemente contava, pois nenhuns dos dois estavam piscando.

Os olhos de Ichigo começaram a arder e ela segurava fundo a vontade de cair na risada, não iria perder aquele desafio. Iria encara-lo até os ossos dele secarem. Kim parecia igualmente determinado.

Desiste logo! Ela gritava em sua mente, mas por fora, a fachada fria e segura segurava bem. A voz em sua cabeça ainda fisgava um ou outro pensamento da garota, virando-o contra ela.

Diz logo para ele o que você estava fazendo. A voz irritante falou. Mas Ichigo sabiamente escolheu por ignorá-la. Jamais. JAMAIS diria a verdade a ele. Nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e uma lagrima achar seu caminho para fora do olho. Mas ela segurou a lagrima solitária. Era um aviso, ela não agüentaria mais tempo sem piscar...

Um plano diabólico brotou em sua mente. Ela podia piscar, tinha um trunfo na manga. Como pudera esquecer? Ela não resistiu e riu maniacamente em sua cabeça. Kim parece ter percebido isso em seu rosto, pois ficou mais serio ainda.

Ichigo fechou os olhos. Por um instante Kim piscou aliviado em finalmente fechar os olhos, mas seu alivio foi momentâneo. Quando abriu os olhos, Mangekyou sharingan girando perigosamente na íris da kunoichi. Ela tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto. E visto o pânico que assolou o seu captor, decidiu por assustá-lo ainda mais.

"Quanto tempo você quer ficar no..." Ela pausou e encarando ele nos olhos. "Tsukuyomi?" Kim empalideceu. Ele já ouvira falar do mangekyou sharingan de Uchiha Itachi. O infame sharingan em sua forma mais poderosa, capaz de criar uma chama que queimará por sete dias e sete noites, de criar um mundo na mente do usuário para torturar as vitimas por dias sem se passar nem segundos na realidade e... capaz de distorcer a realidade.

"..." Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a encara-la. Ichigo estava alem de confusa, mesmo estando aterrorizado com a possibilidade de quatro dias do mundo do Tsukuyomi. Kim aproximou seu rosto do dela e fez a única coisa que Ichigo não esperaria... Que ele fizesse DE NOVO.

Ele a beijou nos lábios. Inocente e delicado. Com cuidado para não aborrecer, ainda mais a kunoichi. Ichigo piscou confusa, quando finalmente sua ficha caiu, de que estava sendo beijada.

De novo.

Ela o empurrou com força. Fulminando, mas sua bochecha voltou a corar, desta vez mais vermelho ainda. Kim com a força do empurrou foi parar do outro lado do quarto. Ficou olhando Ichigo com um sorriso nos lábios. Conseguira ganhar a competição e o Mangekyou Sharingan de uma vez. Pelo menos agora sabia a fraqueza da kunoichi.

Um beijo seu. Que irônico era aquilo. Ele não podia evitar mais sorrir. Ainda mais quando a surpresa e o embaraço da kunoichi ruiva passaram, foi substituído por ódio e raiva. Aquele filho duma...

Ousara beija-la novamente! Ichigo se levantou num salto. Sharingan perigosamente girando em seus olhos cuidavam para ela parecer mais aterrorizante. Apesar de não ter funcionado muito bem pois ela era mais baixa que ele.

"Como ousa?" Ela respirou nervosa. Segurando com tudo que tinha a vontade de abrir a garganta daquele insolente. Caso o fizesse certamente sofreria os mesmos golpes.

"Você estava sendo desobediente, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa" Ele respondeu inocentemente fechando os olhos e encolhendo os ombros. Isso irritou ainda mais Ichigo.

"Vai ver! Vou cortar sua língua fora por isso!" Ela gritou avançando para cima dele. Sem arma nem nada. Iria enforca-lo com as próprias mãos. Depois arrancar a língua dele com os dentes.

Isso seria o mesmo que um beijo?

Não. Ela ainda ia arrancar a língua dele.

As mãos dela acharam lugar no pescoço dele. E imediatamente ela sentiu uma pressão em seu próprio pescoço. Ação e reação por causa daquele maldito bracelete. Ela se mataria daquele jeito. Valia a pena?

Seu orgulho e primeiros beijos ou sua vida? O que ela valorizava mais?

Seu orgulho lógico.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Ichigo se afastou de Kim e quando ele parecia respirar aliviado, ela deu um soco no rosto dele. O nariz de ambos fez um barulho parecido com algo se quebrando e começou a sangrar.

"Brá guê izo?! Bozê zendi dambem!. (pra que isso?! Você sente também!)" Kim gritou com uma das mãos cobrindo o nariz que sangrava, Ichigo em um estado semelhante senão pior.

"Bogue bozê é um idioda! (por que você é um idiota)" Ela gritou de volta. A kunoichi podia muito bem curar o próprio nariz, mas teria que arcar com a humilhação de que o nariz de Kim seria curado também. Então preferiu sentir a dor de um nariz quebrado à humilhação de ter perdido para ELE.

Kim não respondeu, tirou a mão do nariz e o sangue escorreu livremente pelo rosto dele, alcançando o queixo, pingou no chão de madeira. Ele tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

"Boze gosdo do bezo (Você gostou do beijo)" Ichigo corou e tentou disfarçar, mas isso apenas fez com que o sorriso de Kim aumentasse ainda mais.

"Dão gosdei dão(não gostei não)" Ela respondeu rispidamente virando o rosto dele. Parte por que estava com vergonha de ser pega corando e parte por que queria resistir ao fato de coçar seu nariz na frente dele. O que isso tinha demais? Era humilhante!

"Dudo bem(tudo bem)" Ele falou dando de ombros. Mas ainda tinha o sorriso. "Bode bor vavor gurar o dosso dariz?(pode por favor curar o nosso nariz?)" Ela virou a cabeça e o encarou. "Denho uba goiza bra bala (tenho uma coisa pra falar)" Ichigo piscou.

Uma vez...

Duas vezes...

Três vezes...

O que diabos ele queria falar com ela? Perguntar se ela tinha experimentado o kimono? Em todo caso ela mentiria é lógico. Não sabia o que era pior, a curiosidade que sentia ou a dor no seu nariz. Já tinha quebrado antes. Já sim. E naquela época não sabia nenhum jutsu medico e seu pai não deixou Sakura curar. Era uma punição por ter sido desleixada em uma luta e Ichigo sabia disso. No fim das contas ela revidara o nariz quebrado em seu pai e ambos ficaram com um curativo no rosto por semanas...

Que inferno aquela semana.

Desistindo com um claro aborrecimento, a Kunoichi fez os Ins com as mãos e formou o clássico jutsu medico. Passando a mão cuidadosamente sobre seu rosto, sentiu a cartilagem de seu nariz de volta no lugar e as finas veias rompidas de volta no lugar. Olhou de relance para Kim e mexia em seu nariz, descobrindo que parara de sangrar. Por que será? Pensou Ichigo secamente.

"Então o que quer?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios. Estava alem de possessa com aquele shinobi.

"Fazer uma proposta" Ele falou casualmente depois de constatar com certa alegria que seu nariz não doía mais.

"Não" Ela disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito e batendo o pé no chão, impaciente.

"Já que não está interessada, acho que pode ter seus olhos arrancados então" Isso pareceu retalhar a impaciência da kunoichi. Quando Kim estava saindo do quarto, ela gritou um tanto frustrada.

"Espere, pode contar?" Ela falou/perguntou com a voz baixa. Kim sorriu.

"Não ouvi I-chan" Ichigo o encarou, resistindo a vontade de mandar ele pastar... Mas a possibilidade de escapar de lá com vida... E com seus olhos eram muito mais atraentes.

"Eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, por favor me conte? Ki-chan" Ela falou a ultima parte para curtir com a cara dele. Kim fez uma careta e encarou a kunoichi. Ki-chan? Interessante no mínimo...

"Não será somente você a ser sacrificada, nós, eu, Chimaru e Tai, também vamos ser" Ele pausou para observar a reação de Ichigo, ela mantinha a fachada irritada e impassível. Se bem que por dentro estava ponderando suas palavras. O ninja podia ver pelos olhos dela. "Eu não estou muito afim de morrer... Sabe?" Ele perguntou.

Ichigo ficou observando Kim. Desde o começo, quando fora rapitada, sabia do propósito pelo qual estava ali. Sabia da ressurreição deste tal Orochimaru sei-lá-das-quantas. Sabia que aqueles três shinobis iriam servir para montar o corpo dele. Mas...

O que aconteceria depois daquilo? Eles desapareceriam sem mais nem menos? Provavelmente.

Ichigo achou crueldade o que eles iriam fazer, aqueles ninjas apesar de inimigos tinham uma alma. Não mereciam ser sacrificados daquela forma.

Penso logo existo.

A partir daquele momento, um fino, bem miudinho ponto de afeição por aquele shinobi estranho que roubara o seu primeiro beijo surgiu. Mas ninguém como Ichigo para saber o quão esses relacionamentos são problemáticos.

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Ichigo perguntou mantendo a sua pose. Se tinha uma coisa que aprendera com seu pai era não demonstrar suas emoções quando não queria. E naquele instante a única coisa que Ichigo não queria era deixar Kim descobrir que ela...

Bem.

Começava a gostar dele?

"Eu sei de certeza que eles virão atrás de você" Kim murmurou mais para ele mesmo do que para Ichigo.

"Eles?" Ela piscou confusa.

"Seus amigos de konoha. Eles virão salva-la. Torcemos para que seja antes da meia noite. Se não, temos que pensar em um plano de fuga." Ele disse fechando os olhos e assumindo uma pose pensativa.

Neste momento a porta se abre...

"Plano de fuga?" A voz preencheu o silencio do quarto. Silencio que se assolou quando a porta fora subitamente aberta por Kabuto.

"Ka-kabuto-sama?!" Kim tremeu, aquilo não seria nada. Nada. Nada bom.

"Kim, venha comigo. Ichigo-san também" Ele abriu a porta e lentamente, quase se arrastando, Ichigo seguiu Kim para fora do quarto. Kabuto os guiou até uma outra sala. Desta vez muito maior que uma sala de estar. Não tinha nenhum móvel. No chão, tinha desenhado um imenso jutsu. Varias velas iluminavam os cantos fazendo as sombras dançarem aterrorizantes nas paredes. Ichigo suprimiu seu medo e o trocou por impassividade...

Quanto tempo até a meia noite?

Enquanto aquilo.

"Vamos, estamos quase lá" Uma voz cortou o silencio da floresta de neve que cobria boa parte da montanha. Um grupo de shinobis andavam apressados, seus pés afundando na neve recém formada.

"Já... Vai..." Uma kunoichi morena com cabelo preto meio cacheado respirou com dificuldade, seus pulmões doendo querendo mais oxigênio e sua garganta ardendo pelo ar frio e cortante.

Ela era a segunda de uma linha de outros cinco shinobis. Duas meninas e três meninos. Eles estavam subindo a passos largos, sob a liderança de um garoto de cabelo preto e curto com olhos profundos e negros.

O grupo andou por mais alguns quilômetros de baixo da luz do sol, quando finalmente o sol estava se pondo, eles alcançaram o topo. Onde tinha uma casa construída de madeira.

"Nossa!" Midori exclamou olhando a vista. Tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto corado pelo exercício. Takeru ao seu lado sorriu e corando um pouco disse.

"Realmente é maravilhosa" Ele disse. Midori se virou para ele. Ele virou o rosto para evitar que a kunoichi o visse corando e ela também corou, mais não ficou muito aparente pois ela já estava vermelha.

"Ta falando da vista da montanha ou dela" Keichi cochichou no ouvido de Takeru dando uma cotovelada no estomago do Hyuuga.

Takeru não respondeu, apenas se virou e ficou admirando a vista, assim como os outros.

"Não é por ai que vão encontrar Ichigo-san" Eles se viraram quase num pulo quando alguém falou por trás deles.

"Você..." Midori respirou olhando para aquela figura que se postava na frente deles. Os cabelos vermelho cobre balançavam com o vento do topo da montanha e os olhos também vermelhos cobre brilhavam com o reflexo da luz do sol. Ele os olhou de cima a baixo.

"Não importa, mas eu posso ajudá-los a resgatar sua amiga" Agora ele tinha ganhado um pouco da atenção do grupo. Mesmo que Nakano insistisse em ter sua kunai em mãos, em caso de um ataque surpresa.

"Como assim?" Ryuu perguntou, assim como Nakano não confiava naquele estranho. Seu sharingan em seus olhos.

"Possuo algumas informações que vocês devem achar interessantes... Em troca, quero apenas uma coisa" Ele disse calmamente. Nakano abaixou a kunai e Ryuu desativou o sharingan.

"Pois bem. Diga" O Uchiha falou.

"Para começar, meu nome é Chimaru"...

Fim do capitulo!

De novo e de novo, FELIZ NATAL!


	22. Uchihas não resmungam

Yoh gente! Desculpem pela falta de atualização. Tava passando um período de bloqueio de inspiração. Não tava brotando nenhuma idéia, nenhum estimulo, até que hoje... Hoje, eu vi a luz! Na verdade foram as reviews de vocês n.n!

OBS: NIA significa, **N**ota **I**nútil da **A**utora.

Mural da felicidade e sucesso de ano novo da hanna: Akiko, Mahy-chan, Katamy Hanara, Sabaku no Uchiha, Doctor kaos, sakusasuke, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Claki, buuuu, Ana Gon (_amour to com saudade sua besta ¬¬), _Bianca Bion (_eeeh... \o/_), Midori (_não é a midori 8D hauahuahauhau XD_), Uchiha Evangeline, Pontoevirgula, sangohigurashi (_eu quero os chars de naruto tbm TT.TT me passa XD?_), Sabaku no Mayuri, celle, Ana Gon, anna elric (_não posso fazer isso... desculpa, esse personagem é baseado numa das minhas melhores amigas n.n_)

**Rubi.**

**Capitulo 22: Uchihas não resmungam**

"_Como assim?" Ryuu perguntou, assim como Nakano não confiava naquele estranho. Seu sharingan em seus olhos._

"_Possuo algumas informações que vocês devem achar interessantes... Em troca, quero apenas uma coisa" Ele disse calmamente. Nakano abaixou a kunai e Ryuu desativou o sharingan._

"_Pois bem. Diga" O Uchiha falou._

"_Para começar, meu nome é Chimaru"..._

"E o que você quer?" Ryuu perguntou cuidadosamente. Os outros também não desviavam suas atenções do estranho recém chegado.

"Apenas uma coisa, Um..."Ele levou uma das mãos ao queixo enquanto a outra ia para as suas costas. Ryuu cerrou ou olhos, sharingan cavando buracos na testa de Chimaru se fosse possível. Apenas por precaução pelo fato de que as mãos de Chimaru estavam em um lugar onde era possível se esconder uma arma.

Precaução... Hm...

"Então diga logo e acabamos com isso!" Midori estava começando a se irritar. Aquele estranho não ia direto ao ponto e cada vez mais aquilo a irritava, não somente a ela, mas aos outros também.

"Quando forem resgatar a sua amiga, não matem os MEUS amigos" Os olhos do ruivo escuro cerraram levemente para dar efeito as suas palavras. O efeito foi um sucesso total, pois até mesmo Ryuu que jamais admitiria se sentiu um pouco intimidado. Olhos vermelhos sempre intimidavam...

Qualquer um.

"Acho que podemos fazer isso" Nakano disse de repente erguendo o olhar e sustentando em Chimaru. Ele a encarou com os olhos ainda cerrados mais relaxou. Apontou para a casa e sorriu.

"Por aqui".O grupo seguiu Chimaru de volta a casa de madeira.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da montanha.

"Itachi-san, Kisame. Estamos a apenas alguns passos de onde a pirralha está" Deidara grunhiu irritado. Odiava andar longas distancias, por isso, exatamente por isso desenvolvera o seu jutsu com argila. Para que andar se pode ir voando?

Ah sim... Para que andar se pode ir voando e ser avistado pelo inimigo... Quando ele criou a técnica do passaro gigante e voador de argila, ele não previu que ia ser espião.

Sua vida era tão mais fácil como apenas terrorista. Tão mais tão fácil. Ele riu quase invalidamente, atraindo a atenção de um agora estóico Uchiha e um Irritado homem-tubarão.

"Hehehe..." Ele coçou a parte de trás do pescoço com um sorrisinho constrangido. Só não idêntico ao Naruto pelo fato dos seus olhos serem mais cerrados, mais felinos que o do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Ele riu de novo pensando na comparação.

"A pronto! Ficou doido de vez!" Kisame bufou se virando para Deidara, que de impulso pulou para trás de costas em uma arvore, e caiu no chão sem ar. Itachi olhou um pouco irritado para Deidara depois para Kisame, mas acenou as mãos e falou em um tom baixo e de certa forma perigoso.

"Vamos Kisame..." (_**NIA**_ _AAHH eu tirei essa fala do videogame do naruto shippuden XD no especial unido do Ita e do Kisa, o Itachi termina o golpe e vira pro Kisa. '__Ikuso... Kisame__' Numa voz completamente sexy o¬o, também vale afirmar que eu derrotei ele usando a Hinata contra o meu amigo em um x1 vale tudo hohohoho!_).

Kisame se virou para o seu parceiro e o seguiu entre a floresta em direção a casa que já era visível do horizonte onde o sol de punha.

Deixando um Deidara semi-morto estatelado no chão com um calombo nas costas...

Enquanto aquilo, em outra parte da montanha.

Um grupo de shinobis vestidos em capas pretas usando mascaras pintadas como animais pulavam de galho em galho, de arvore em arvore. Os mais silenciosos possíveis.

Quem os via, eram os bem treinados ou os que prestavam mais atenção ao borrão que passava em sua frente.

Aqueles eram um esquadrão inteiro da Ambu. Com um Uchiha muito, muito, muito irado como seu líder.

"Como vocês chamam a si mesmos de Ambu se não conseguem nem manter a velocidade!" O Uchiha bradou contra os cinco homens mascarados que apesar da grande velocidade em que iam, davam o maximo de si para alcançar o infame Uchiha, que seguia alguns metros a sua frente. Um borrão mais claro vale-se lembrar.

"Estamos no nosso Maximo, se não está contente vá sozinho" Um Ambu irritado retorquiu. De sua posição atrás de Sasuke e pelo fato dele estar usando mascara, o inofortuno Ambu não viu Sasuke sorrindo um patenteado sorriso Uchiha, aquele especifico que dizia. 'Você é patético que me da nojo'Que ele normalmente usava contra suas fans. Sasuke sumiu da frente do esquadrão e reapareceu atrás do dito cujo Ambu. Com uma kunai nas costas do mesmo, obrigando-o a parar.

"Pode ir se quiser, mas agüenta uma contra mim?" O Uchiha ainda tinha seu sorriso escondido pela mascara. O Ambu tremeu um pouco antes de assentir. Sasuke deixou cair a mão que segurava a Kunai e correu mais uma vez. Liderando o grupo de shinobis.

Aquele Ambu certamente jamais iria mexer com um Uchiha furioso pelo resto de sua vida...

Com a Ichigo.

"Eu não queria fazer isso com você Ichigo-san" Kabuto sorriu, mas seu rosto retorcido dava a impressão de ser ainda mais bizarro com aquele simples sorriso. Não que ele iria admitir, mas aquele simples ato de mexer menos de cinqüenta músculos lhe causava imensa dor.

Precisava do seu novo corpo e logo.

O Maximo de tempo que esperaria era até a meia noite. Na lua cheia. A única coisa que ainda mantinha sua força de vontade, era aquela menina ruiva de olhos verdes...

Olhos verdes que escondiam a ambição de sua vida, olhos verdes que possuíam a arma mais cobiçada por ele ha tempos, olhos verdes que...

Sorriam?

"Qual é a graça" Kabuto rosnou, aproximou seu rosto ao da kunoichi ruiva e a olhou naqueles olhos que irritantemente sorriam. "Me diga" Ele respirou perto da pele dela, enviando ondas de arrepio. Kim, se não tivesse amarrado e arremessado sem cuidado no chão estaria agora espancando o diabo fora de Kabuto por aquilo.

"Sai de perto dela sua cobra nojenta" Kim mordeu a língua... Queria falar mais, muito mais, mas não se permitiu diante da presença feminina que ele... que ele estava tentando impressionar?

Mordeu a língua com mais força, o gosto de sangue invadiu seu paladar quando ele percebeu que o seu canino afundara na carne macia de sua própria língua. Xingou de novo, desta vez em sua mente. Kabuto amarrava uma venda no rosto da kunoichi. Talvez por que ela tentara usar o Tsukuyomi sem sucesso nele?

Ruim pra ela. Kabuto fora esperto e evitara contato visual.

"Ora ora, meu pequeno subordinado com ciúme?"Kabuto perguntou lambendo os lábios, saindo de perto de Ichigo e se aproximando de Kim. Se abaixou e pegou o garoto pelo rosto. "Quando eu acabar com vocês, prometo fazer bom uso do corpo sem vida dela"Ele riu que nem maníaco e Kim não pode evitar de imaginar as experiências que aguardavam para serem feitas no corpo daquela garota... CASO eles não saíssem dali, ele tardou em adicionar...

Se seu plano desse certo, não demoraria... Mas tinha que torcer para que tanto Chimaru quanto os ninjas de Konoha mordam a isca... Chimaru pelo menos ele sabia que iria.

Era como um imenso tabuleiro de xadrez, desta vez com dois jogadores visando um único premio.

Ichigo? A liberdade? Ele ainda não sabia o que queria, resolveu, por um bem maior optar pela liberdade, talvez por enquanto. Os outros dois jogadores restantes...

Sasuke Uchiha. Este seria um problema.

Kabuto Yakushi. Se Kim jogasse direito, essa cobra estaria comendo em sua mão como um lagartinho caseiro.

(Vale lembrar que ele não sabia que o Itachi tava vivo XD)

Kim suspirou, as mãos de Kabuto ainda seguravam seu rosto. Mas ele sinceramente não dava a mínima para esse verme... Logo, suas peças estariam no lugar para o Cheque Mate.

"Faça o que quiser, não dou a mínima" Se fosse de madeira e se chamasse pinóquio, seu nariz furaria o olho de Kabuto. Ele riu com os próprios pensamentos, fazendo Kabuto apertar mais seu rosto com as mãos. Olhou para Ichigo. A cabeça dela estava abaixada e ela se mantinha imóvel. Inubitavelmente pensando em algum plano para agir.

"Ah é mesmo?"Kabuto riu. Largou o rosto de Kim e se pos entre os dois. "Veremos então" Ele riu mais maniacamente ainda. "Sim veremos!" Ele gritou.

Ichigo sentiu uma onda de arrepios descer pela sua espinha com aquele ultimo grito seguido pela risada. O que a aguardava era tão engraçado assim? Até ela sentiu vontade de rir ante a possibilidade de ter seus olhos arrancados, seu corpo usado para experimentos... Talvez sua alma conseguisse descanso no inferno? Se Budoumaru a perdoasse no mundo dos mortos seria uma bênção. Ela riu atraindo a atenção de Kabuto e Kim. Sem perceber por estar vendada. Falou consigo mesma.

"O inferno vai te perseguir seu desgraçado sem alma, se não o vizer, eu o farei, com muito menos piedade" Ela riu de novo. Kim apenas ficou encarando a kunoichi. Enquanto Kabuto visivelmente empalidecera...

"Convido-a a tentar Ichigo-CHAN" Ele falou. Rindo em seguida.

Ainda teria que esperar até a meia noite, que saco...

Com Ryuu.

"A cerimônia terá que ser feita a meia noite" Chimaru disse, estava escondido atrás de algumas arvores junto com o grupo de Konoha e as meninas de Iwa.

"Por que esse horário" Nakano perguntou interessada, não era todo dia que se tinha a oportunidade de conhecer um selo criado por um dos imponentes Sannins de Konoha feito para ressuscitar alguém...

Realmente não se era todo dia que tinha a chance.

" Alguma coisa a ver com as influencias da lua na circulação do Chakra." Chimaru resmungou desinteressado, e não fazia mesmo o maior sentido para ele, apenas uma coisa. Ele ia morrer a meia noite daquele dia. E fora aquilo que o levara a seguir as palavras de Kim. Não queria morrer, não queria perder a liberdade.

Daquilo tinha certeza.

"E quando podemos entrar?" Keichi se intrometeu um pouco ansioso. Chimaru assumiu a fronte pensativa e respondeu depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

"Quando Kabuto estiver mais vulnerável, por volta de quinze minutos antes da cerimônia. Onze e quarenta e cinco" Todos abaixaram a cabeça, tinham bastante tempo até lá.

"Eu vou mapear o local" Keichi disse se mexendo e começando a andar. Takeru o seguiu gritando para o grupo.

" Eu vou com ele" Os dois desapareceram na floresta.

Midori virou desconfortável de frente para Ryuu. Evitando olhar para Chimaru. Nakano ao contrario, estava sentada ao lado do Oto-nin conversando com ele sobre os jutsus que ele usava.

"Então depois de fazer os selos se libera quanto de chakra?" Eram uma das inúmeras perguntas que a kunoichi fazia que Chimaru pacientemente respondia.

Ryuu e Midori suspiraram cansados...

Longos e intermináveis minutos pela frente.

Enquanto aquilo.

"O que fazemos agora?" Deirada perguntou, ele já tinha se recuperado da concussão e alcançado Itachi e Kisame. Eles já haviam avistado o grupo de Ryuu e mantiveram distancia para não serem detectados.

"O garoto estranho com cabelo vermelho falou algo sobre onze e quarenta e cinco" Kisame resmungou pressionando os dedos levemente na tempora que doía.

"Meu ototou está a qui também"Itachi falou, apesar de ter parecido um resmungo. Mas novamente...

Uchihas não resmungam.

"Sasuke?" Deidara piscou, seu único olho visível. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Agora seu olho estava arregalado e visivelmente irritado. "Aquele emo com cabelo em forma de galinha?!" Raiva.

Muita raiva. Por que raiva?

Por um certo loiro membro da Akatsuki se lembrou de uma pequena memória onde um certo Uchiha que ele matou... ou tentou, pois como tinha SE explodido, não tinha como saber.

" Sim, ele mesmo" Kisame começou a rir da cara que o Deidara fez. Itachi apenas o encarou.

"Você usou nele aquele jutsu que ce tinha criado pra matar o Itachi!" Kisame riu apontando na cara do loiro que fulminava. Se ele fosse anime, fumacinha estaria saindo da cabeça dele neste instante...

"Hunf...Não enche un!" Virou o rosto em irritação. Kisame rindo seu fôlego fora...

Como já foi dito. Uchihas não resmungam...

Então Itachi continuou no seu canto encarando os seus dois companheiros estóico... Dando significado ao pé da letra a frase... Se olhar matasse... Como no caso do Itachi ele mata mesmo, o Uchiha se segurou firme...

Uchihas não perdem a cabeça... Pelo menos não este Uchiha.

Em um lugar escondido num raio de um quilometro da casa em questão onde Ichigo estava, um líder do esquadrão de Ambu espirrou alto.

"Atchim!" Sasuke levou as mãos a boca para conter o espirro, se esquecendo que estava de mascara. Todos os seus subordinados olharam para ele confusos. "Não foi nada" Sasuke grunhiu.

Bem, Uchihas não resmungam, mas grunhem...


	23. Verdade nua e crua

Gente! Desculpem de coração pela minha falta de atualizações, eu sei que eu mereço a morte! TT.TT mas eu tava sem acesso a Internet XD não é culpa minha, culpem o servidor da net do meu pc u.ú... Enfim, eu tive um bocado de idéias legais para fics nesse meio tempo, e como Rubi já ta quase QUASE eu disse pra acabar, eu vou fazer no meu profile uma votaçao pra saber o que ces querem ler... okay? XD

Tabela de meninos e meninas bonzinhos que vão ganhar um doce, um abraço e um din din: Claki, cellinha Uchiha__**Bianca Bion**(_ahuahauhauahuahauh XD eu so igualzim.._.), Sabaku no Uchiha, Doctor kaos, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, buuuu, HarunoN, Ana Gon, midori (_huahuahuah lembre-se, __**BE HAPPY!**__ \o/_), sangohigurashi, Srta Hatake (_nem mesmo quinze mil quinhentas e quarenta e duas vidas me salvam desse deus o¬o_), Saya-oneechan, Agnes.

**Rubi.**

**Capitulo 23: Verdade nua e crua.**

"_Atchim!" Sasuke levou as mãos a boca para conter o espirro, se esquecendo que estava de mascara. Todos os seus subordinados olharam para ele confusos. "Não foi nada" Sasuke grunhiu._

_Bem, Uchihas não resmungam, mas grunhem..._

Todos os grupos estavam posicionados em locais estratégicos ao redor da casa onde Kabuto estava, apenas esperando a fadada hora em que poderiam atacar e resgatar a jovem kunoichi ruiva que atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Ichigo. Apesar de que nenhum dos outros grupos sabia da existência do outro, a não ser o do Itachi.

"A casa está aqui, o grupo dos pivetes está acampando bem aqui, ao norte da casa, nós estamos aqui, pelo noroeste e seu irmão caçula bem aqui, ao sul." Kisame disse apontando para um mapa, ao redor dele Itachi e Deidara.

"Como faremos para resgatarmos a pirralha sem sermos notados un?" Deidara perguntou coçando o queixo. Parou o seu ato e olhou desconfiado para Itachi. "Você pensou nisso... Espero?" O loiro arregalou os olhos.

"Hn." Itachi apenas encarou Deidara, mas resolvendo que o loiro era denso demais, optou por explicar o plano... "Vamos agir somente se o grupo do meu Ototou falhar" Deidara mais uma vez coçou o queixo, desta vez fechando os olhos como se tivesse entendido.

"Yeah... Se é assim" Ele se virou e ficou moldando alguma coisa com argila. Kisame apenas encarou as costas do seu companheiro e resmungou...

"Cada doido com sua loucura" E se virou também fazendo carinho na sua Samehada...

Itachi piscou algumas vezes... Suspirou e se virou para o fogo, bem... Ao contrario da família, a gente não escolhe amigos... (_**NIA**__ Eu sei que é o contrario, mas o Itachi que pensou isso XD_).

Enquanto isso. Algumas horas mais tarde.

"Keichi..." Uma voz quebrou o silencio que se tornara taboo dentro daquela floresta que rodeava a casa. O chão coberto de neve dava uma áurea pálida e o frio fazia ficar mais sinistro ainda. Os troncos das arvores pareciam criar vida e espiavam cada movimento feito pelos shinobis.

"Hm?" Outra voz respondeu quase imediatamente ao chamado da primeira.

"Acho que não somos os únicos a querer resgatar a Ichigo-san" Ele falou, sua voz um pouco rouca por causa do ar frio. Ao contrario da de Keichi que se mantinha alta.

"Como assim Takeru? Ta falando dos Ambus? Acho eles?" O garoto assolou Takeru com perguntas que nem mesmo ele tinha certeza das respostas. Ele sabia que a Hokage tinha enviado Ambus para essa missão então eles tinham que tomar cuidado para não topar com eles.

Pois vieram sem permissão nenhuma.

E ainda tinham que cronometrar os seus passos para sempre agir um passo antes dos Ambus, por causa dos amigos do tal de Chimaru.

Nada mais justo, ele os ajudou, agora eles tinham que ajuda-lo. Mas Por que?

Pra começo de conversa, foram eles, Chimaru e os amigos dele que raptaram a Ichigo. Então por que agora ele estava ajudando os shinobis de Konoha e de Iwa a resgatar aquela Kunoichi? Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido e não era da conta deles questionar. Tinha a impressão de que logo logo saberiam.

"Não" Takeru suspirou, não foram os Ambus que vira. Não tinha certeza nem se eram pessoas, podiam ser animais... Três animais do tamanho de homens ao redor de uma fogueira lendo um mapa? Talvez...

Mundo estranho esse.

"Como assim?! Me explica!" Keichi elevou a voz quase gritando. Estava alem de nervoso com tudo aquilo. Sabia calcular os riscos daquela alto-incubida missão. Desejava ter os olhos de seu amigo para assim estar mais seguro, mas a única coisa que podia fazer no momento era confiar no Hyuuga.

"Não são os Ambuns. Eles estão estacionados ao sul de onde estamos, do outro lado da casa, essas pessoas que eu vi, estão quinhentos metros a nossa direita. Se contarmos a casa como o centro, estamos no norte eles no noroeste e os Ambus a sul." Keichi piscou, lendo a frustração no rosto do próprio Takeru, não ajudando em nada. Olhou para o seu amigo e não evitou perguntar.

"Quem são então, de que vila e o mais importante, quantos são?" Takeru desviou o olhar e ficou brincando com a barra de sua blusa. Não tinha medo de Keichi.

"Apenas três. O alcance do meu byakugan não é tão largo, o que eu vi foram apenas formas, não consigo identificar quem são." Takeru arriscou olhar para o seu amigo e viu nele um estranho brilho no olhar. "Não está pensando em..." Mas fora cortado pelo Nara.

"Vamos lá descobrir quem são!" Takeru deu um passo para trás e meneou a cabeça.

"Não, podem ser perigosos, estar com o inimigo" Keichi resmungou alguma coisa, provavelmente um palavrão e se deixou vencer. Takeru tinha razão.

"Vamos voltar então" Falou com a voz desanimada.

Na casa da montanha, uma hora depois.

"Faltam apenas quatro horas" Kabuto riu depois de sua sentença. Juntamente com sua excitação podia sentir o seu corpo cada vez mais fraco. Seus ossos doíam e sua pele parecia que ia descolar de seu corpo a qualquer instante.

"Quatro horas para o que?" Ichigo repetiu atrás dele. Seus olhos ainda vendados, mas isso não impedia dela ser implicante. Mesmo nas mãos do inimigo.

"Para o seu fim... Para o fim de Konoha... Para o fim de todos que se oporem a mim" Ele riu mais alto, soando cada vez mais com Orochimaru. Ichigo não pode evitar e calou a boca, desejando que aquele, como ela pensava ser, verme calasse a maldita boca. Ela já tinha bolado um plano para escapar.

Se a situação estivesse como ela esperava, então deveriam ter o seu time e um time de Konoha, provavelmente Ambu do lado de fora. Sem contar com o seu pai que deveria estar junto com Deidara e Kisame observando caso ela estivesse em perigo. Eles não podiam aparecer na frente dos ninjas de Konoha...

Teria até meia noite para agir, claro que a primeira a ser sacrificada, tinha certeza seria aquela garota, Tai o nome dela. Depois dela, o garoto de cabelo vermelho Chimaru, mas não o vira faz tempo agora.

Também, não veria nada com uma venda no rosto. Mas não ouvira a voz dele. Kim devia saber de alguma coisa pois se mantinha quieto. Ela quase podia sentir o olhar dele em sua direção.

Por que ele se importava tanto com ela...? Um flash back de seu primeiro encontro no meio da floresta da morte durante o exame Chuunin. Ele dissera.

"_Você é interessante..." _

Era isso que ela significava para ele? Interessante? O que se escondia por trás daquela palavra tão simples? Muita coisa. Disso tinha certeza. Mas o que para ELE aquilo significava. A respiração dela acelerou e o seu corpo fora banhado com adrenalina. Ela podia sentir cada vaso e veia de seu corpo se dilatando para a passagem do sangue, mas não conseguia entender o que a fizera sentir aquilo.

Suas mãos começaram a suar por causa do calor interno de seu organismo. O coração batia tão rápido e forte que ela conseguia ouvi-lo. Suas bochechas ficaram tão vermelhas, que, apesar de não conseguir ver, Ichigo sentia que estavam queimando.

O que a fizera sentir aquilo?

A mente dela? Um turbilhão. Cenas do beijo que ele tinha dado. Os pensamentos que ela tinha sobre ele. Todos mudando. Por causa de que?

Por causa de uma simples palavra.

Realmente as vezes a verdade dói.

"Então calou a boca minha queria I-chan?" A voz de Kabuto encheu os ouvidos da kunoichi ruiva e foi com um enorme nojo que ela sentiu as mãos dele tocarem o seu rosto. As mãos dele estavam frias e pareciam cobertas de escamas. Se pudesse enxergar naquele momento, imaginou que elas estariam ou brancas e pálidas ou negras, perto do ponto de necrosarem. A mesma coisa o resto do seu corpo.

Ficou imaginando como em um clipe, ela puxando o braço dele fora e o braço saindo, comparou isso a uma asinha de galinha. Riu. Riu na cara de Kabuto.

"Do que está rindo sua insolente" Ele bradou apertando ainda mais o rosto dela em suas mãos. Ichigo sentia as junções dos dedos dele ainda estarem fortes, mas como um galho seco de madeira. Aplique a pressão necessária e ele quebra.

"Você está se desfazendo..." Ela falou com a voz baixa. Os olhos de Kim não saiam dela. Se ele não tivesse amarrado, pensou em milhões de modos diferentes de fazer aquele maldito nojento do Kabuto sofrer. "Como um boneco velho, um cadáver sem vida, um galho seco e podre" Ela disse e riu no fim de suas palavras, não uma risada alta, mais como se tivesse rindo para si mesma.

Kabuto não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Sorriso que Ichigo sabia que estava nos lábios dele mesmo ela não podendo enxergar. Sorriso que a amendrontava pois não fazia idéia do que ele poderia fazer.

Mata-la? Há, muitos tentaram, como é obvio, nenhum conseguiu.

Tirar os olhos dela? Hm... Isso seria problemático, mas certamente conseguiria viver cega.

Experiências com o corpo morto dela? Isso também é doentiu, mas já que ela estava morta por que não? Tudo pelo bem da ciência, como dizem por ai.

Mas o que ele estava para dizer pegou até a mais preparada kunoichi de surpresa.

"Você sabe quem é o seu pai I-chan?" Ela apenas ergueu a cabeça e com um tom de orgulho na voz pronunciou um nome que enviou arrepios pela espinha de Kim.

"An... Uchiha Itachi?" Ela falou com a voz inocente e ainda sim orgulhosa. Mas Kabuto sorriu, deformando o rosto já deformado que ele tinha no momento.

"Não." Ele disse, esperou um pouco para ver a reação da kunoichi. Ela abaixou a cabeça. Ótimo, como ele esperava, ela estava digerindo a informação. Kabuto sabia inclusive que nem mesmo precisava contar para ela o nome daquele que era o seu pai.

"Me-meu pai é... Uchiha Sa-sasuke?" A voz dela estava fraca. Kabuto tinha a impressão de que ela iria chorar a qualquer instante. Kim não podia conter uma pontada em seu peito. Ela estaria sofrendo? Se estivesse ele estava de mãos atadas, não podia ajudá-la. Não podia abraçá-la como queria fazer.

"Perceptiva minha pequena Uchiha. Pena que não vai lhe valer de nada" Kabuto falou acariciando os cabelos ruivos da garota. Kim não conseguiu segurar e gritou.

"Tire as mãos sujas dela seu monstro!" Kabuto soltou de Ichigo que ficou lá de cabeça baixa e abatida. Apenas para soltar a venda que ela tinha nos olhos. Descobrira que a melhor maneira de atingir Kim era através da Kunoichi. Não que Kabuto estivesse muito interessado em torturá-lo. Mas queria quebrá-lo por dentro.

Quebrar seu espírito.

Os olhos da kunoichi estavam vazios e opacos. O verde não brilhava e uma ponta de lagrima ousava surgir. Aquilo realmente era de partir o coração...

SE você não conhecesse Ichigo direito.

Kim notou no fundo dos olhos dela um fogo escondido. E a expressão dela em si era estranha. Logo o calombo que se formava em sua garganta fora substituído por uma falsa, mas extremamente convincente cara de choro.

Ichigo estava fingindo. Fingindo sua fraqueza para o inumigo achar que a abateu, quando o inimigo vier dar o bote, ela o pegara de surpresa.

Grande Ichigo.

Ichigo levantou os olhos e encarou Kabuto. A sua imaginação trabalhara demais, ele não estava tão desfeito assim, apenas um pouco pálido... Mas fora isso.

A noticia que recebera realmente fora chocante, mas como uma ninja, ela não podia se deixar abater por informação, afinal, podia nem mesmo ser verdade, como podia confiar naquela cobra? Mas novamente, ser ninja se mostrava ser tanto uma benção como uma maldição. A kunoichi pegara no ato, quando Kabuto contou que Itachi não era o pai dela o que ele pretendia fazer.

Achava que pelo fato dela ser uma mulher aquilo a faria fraca, mas estava redondamente enganado. Itachi podia não ser o pai dela, mas ela o respeitava como tal. E não estava nem ai para o passado dele nem de sua mãe. Amava a ambos e iria protegê-los. E se esse tal de Sasuke fosse o seu pai realmente. O que que tem?

Nem morta ela o reconheceria como tal. Aquele titulo era do homem que a criara.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Está tristinha I-chan" A voz de Kabuto a trouxe de volta para a realidade, depois pensaria mais no assunto, agora tinha que se concentrar em fazer cara de triste e derrotada. Ela deixou propositalmente uma lagrima cair pelo seu rosto. Um erro, pois fez seus olhos arderem.

"Na-não é verdade" Ela soluçou fraco.

"Ainda duvida? Vou te contar uma pequena historia I-chan" Kabuto disse alegremente. Ichigo ergueu os olhos para Kabuto e segurou nele. Ele sorriu. "Era uma vez uma mulher que se casou com um homem a quem amava. Essa mulher era adultera e traiu esse homem com o irmão dele." Ele disse isso em uma voz alegre que pertubou Ichigo até o fim.

Agora só restava saber, era verdade ou mentira. Só podia ser mentira, Ichigo amava a sua mãe e jamais, JAMAIS ela trairia seu pai. Resolveu não ligar para aquela historia contada por Kabuto. Depois podia perguntar para Sakura ou Itachi sobre aquilo, se realmente Uchiha Sasuke fosse o seu pai consangüíneo.

"Pa-pare por fa-favor" Ichigo fez sua voz chorosa e triste, quase ferida. Kabuto estava dando muito mais espaço para ela. Ela já tinha conseguido que ele tirasse a venda de seus olhos. A kunoichi até podia adivinhar qual era o plano de Kabuto, apesar de que se recusava terminantemente a acreditar na efetividade que poderia ter caso fosse verdade.

Caso fosse verdade, Kim seria o que Kabuto estava tentando ferir.

Caso fosse verdade, Kim ficaria machucado com a dor dela.

Caso fosse verdade, Kim entenderia que ela estava fingindo e isso ajudaria nos planos de fuga.

A magia virada contra o feiticeiro.

"Está bem, acho que nas suas ultimas horas de vida merecia saber a verdade" Ele pausou e lançou um olhar para Kim que observava Ichigo com uma expressão ferida no rosto. Kabuto sorriu. Seu plano estava dando certo.

Crianças tolas, acham que podem enganá-lo? Estão redondamente enganados.

Enquanto aquilo.

"Senhor, quando vamos atacar?" Um dos Ambus perguntou inquieto. Olhou para o seu capitão que usava a capa branca. Bem na mascara dele, grande erro. Seus olhos encontraram o Aharingan que refletia a pouca luz que entrava pelos buracos dos olhos na mascara que Sasuke usava.

"Pelo que eu sei deste jutsu, alguns minutos antes da meia noite" Sasuke respondeu estóico. Queria atacar mais cedo, mas isso seria um erro. O ideal seria atacar quando Kabuto estivesse REALMENTE incapacitado. Sasuke não duvidava que mesmo apodrecendo, aquela cobra ainda poderia fazer algum estrago.

Mesmo contra um esquadrão da Ambu inteira no rabo dele.

Cobra maldita.

"Sim senhor" O ambu respondeu voltando para o seu posto. Agora estavam estacionados aguardando a chance de atacar, ao sul da casa. O sol já tinha se posto e a noite fazia o clima ainda mais gelado.

O Uchiha trouxe a sua capa mais para perto de si para prender o calor e suspirou. Quase se arrependendo do erro que cometera... Abandonar sua esposa.

Ele não era o único Uchiha a se agasalhar aquela noite.

"Quanto tempo mais?" A voz de Midori saia tremida, e quase por impulso, Takeru se aproximou dela e passou os braços pelos ombros da kunoichi, em um atentado para esquentá-la. Ryuu tremendo um pouco jogou mais lenha na fogueira que eles fizeram. Takeru e Keichi tinham voltado a poucos minutos de seu mapeamento da área e tinham encontrado uma boa rota de fuga caso precisassem. Muito provavelmente precisariam.

"Três horas e quarenta e cinco minutos" Nakano disse. Ela estava sentada perto do fogo abraçando seu joelho perto do corpo. Keichi estava do seu lado e Ryuu do outro, ambos em posições diferentes para se manterem aquecidos.

"Como foi no passeio de vocês" Ryuu perguntou erguendo a cabeça e falando com Keichi. Keichi bufou e respondeu.

"Não foi passeio" Takeru que ouviu a pergunta exclamou.

" Achamos uma caverna que fica a cem metros daqui, que termina lá embaixo" Midori tendo uma fonte de calor mais próxima, se encostou mais ainda em Takeru, que quando percebeu a proximidade corou.

"Esta com febre Takeru?" Ryuu comentou com um sorriso mal no rosto. Estava amando a chance de implicar com seu amigo... Ah se estava amando. Keichi soltou um riso baixo e Nakano o encarou irritada.

"E-eu.. Err." Takeru mordeu a língua e corou mais ainda quando Midori se virou para ele colocando a sua testa na dele, medindo a temperatura. Seus rostos muito próximos um do outro. Do outro lado, Ryuu e Keichi estavam ficando cada vez mais vermelhos de segurar a risada.

"Talvez seja alguma febre de Konoha, olha eles"Nakano rindo apontou para os outros dois. Ryuu e Keichi. Takeru deu um semi-sorriso vitorioso. Midori se afastou e corou quando percebera o que fizera... Pelo menos sua amiga a estava ajudando...

Não estava?.

Com o nosso outro Uchiha.

"Como vamos matar todo esse tempo yeah?!" Deidara exclamou, seu casaco fechado até o queixo por causa do frio, ele parara de brincar com sua argila e agora estava dando passos ao redor da fogueira. Kisame sorriu e disse sarcástico.

"Dançar macumba ao redor do fogo não vai funcionar" Disse apontando para Deidara que corou um pouco de vergonha mas tratou de esconder e só para irritar Kisame começou a murmurar enquanto fazia uns movimentos aleatórios.

"Oh jashin-sama, peço sua benção..." Pareceu ter o efeito necessário em Kisame. O homem-peixe irritado se levantou de seu ponto e pegou sua espada, sainbdo correndo e gritando atrás do loiro.

"Seu loiro falso comedor de argila..." Itachi vendo a cena apenas suspirou, qual problemático ainda poderia ficar? Mas numa coisa Deidara tinha razão, eles tinham ainda três horas e meia para matar... Ou mais, caso não fossem necessários. Mas não queria arriscar a sua filha por nada.

Sua filha...

Itachi riu com esse pensamento, sim...

Definitivamente, a verdade era que Ichigo era sua filha.

Fim do capitulo 23.

Ate a próxima pessoal \o/ (musiquinha do looney tooneys de fundo)


	24. O plano que nao era pra dar certo

Gente, desculpem a minha demora em postar, tá mei dificil arrumar tempo pra entrar na net. Só tem o pc do meu mano com net e ele quase não deixa eu entrar ç.ç eu já falei que eu tava sem net no meu pc. Agora eu to postando graças a LII! To dogitando na casa dela XD Eu vou terminar no capitulo 25 ou 26! Yey \o/

Capitulo dedicado a li e a todos os meus leitores que ficaram esperando eu postar! \o/

Pessoas no coraçao da HannaKatamy HanaraSaya-oneechan, Mahy-chan, Sabaku no UchihaS2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2HarunoNBianca BionsangohigurashiClaki, Tsubame HitoriDoctor kaoscellinha UchihaHaruka's Onigirimidori, anarcosta, Uchiha EvangelineUchiha Haru, Uchiha HazelCerejeira

Rubi 

**Capitulo 24: O plano que era pra dar certo.**

"_Oh jashin-sama, peço sua benção..." Pareceu ter o efeito necessário em Kisame. O homem-peixe irritado se levantou de seu ponto e pegou sua espada, sainbdo correndo e gritando atrás do loiro._

"_Seu loiro falso comedor de argila..." Itachi vendo a cena apenas suspirou, qual problemático ainda poderia ficar? Mas numa coisa Deidara tinha razão, eles tinham ainda três horas e meia para matar... Ou mais, caso não fossem necessários. Mas não queria arriscar a sua filha por nada._

_Sua filha..._

_Itachi riu com esse pensamento, sim..._

_Definitivamente, a verdade era que Ichigo era sua filha._

A noite estava silenciosa, silenciosa demias, era como se os animais adivinhassem a grande batalha que estava por vir e se escondiam para evitar estar no fogo cruzado. O vento fazia farfalhar as poucas folhas que se encontravam nos galhos das arvores cobertos de neve branca. Que refletia a pouca luz vinda da lua. Criando uma paisagem esteril e bela.

Apenas uma coisa quebrava aquele momento tao sublime, a conversa vinda de pessoas ao redor de uma pequena fogueira, armada precariamente. Seis pessoas para ser mais exato.

"Duas horas e meia!" Uma das vozes ao redor da fogueira exclamou nervosa. As outras vozes se calaram e pareciam estar encarando a pessoa que exclamou aquilo.

" É melhor eu voltar, quando for hora de vocês entrarem eu dou um sinal" Uma pessoa de cabelos cor de ferrugem e olhos da mesma cor se levantou do seu lugar ao redor da foqueira. Seu cabelo vermelho escuro na altura de seu ombro, olhos cerrados.

" Okay, daqui a duas horas entao?" Uma das pessoas perguntou para o ruivo escuro. O garoto assentiu e se pos a andar para dentro da floresta. A única coisa que se podia ouvir depois daquilo era o leve crepitar das chamas na fogueira e a respiraçao pesada das cinco outras pessoas.

"Podemos mesmo confiar nele?" Uma garota com cabelo preto e meio ondulado perguntou. Seus olhos refletiam a luz vermelha da fogueira.

"Podemos" Uma outra garota, desta vez com cabelo negro e comprido respondeu. Estava sentada de costas para uma arvore e mantinha a cabeça abaixada, por isso sua franja cobria a maior parte de seu rosto.

Em outro lugar da floresta.

Um homem alto com longos cabelos loiros presos em um meio rabo de cavalo alto andava de um lado a outro impacientemente. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados fechados, seu casaco preto adornado com nuvens vermelhas fechado até o seu queixo.

"Deidara..." Uma voz profunda...

Profundamente irritada

Chamou o loiro que parou no meio de um passo e olhou a quem lhe chamava pelo nome. Seu olhar seguiu a voz e parou em um homem largo e grande com um casaco igual ao seu com uma enorme espada coberda por faichas presa a suas costas.

"Hn?" Deidara grunhiu. Cada minuto mais ele ficava mais impaciente com toda a situaçao. Kisame estava quase ficando doido com o loiro que não parava quieto e estava a um passo de cortar as pernas dele fora caso ele não parasse. Tentou chama-lo novamente, desta vez de outro jeito.

"Meu querido e Deidara..." A voz do homem tubarao estava perigosamente baixa. Deidara apenas ficou encarando ele. Seu olho visivel um pouco arregalado por causa do modo como seu companheiro o estava chamando. Começou a suspeitar de algo serio.

"Kisame...un... eu...eu prefiro mulheres yeah" Ele comentou olhando serio para o homem tubarao. Que neste instante ficou vermelho e uma fumacinha estranha saindo de sua cabeça.

"DEIDARA SEU...!" O olho visivel de Deidara se arregalou totalmente quando seu companheiro pegou a espada presa nas costas e a ergueu no ar pronto para dar um golpe certeiro em sua cabeça.

Mas esse golpe nunca veio.

"Parem com isso" A voz de Itachi era profunda e soava um pouco irritada. Kisame congelou. Não por causa da subita apariçao de Itachi entre ele e Deidara, mas por que Itachi estava segurando com uma mao apenas a sua Samehada. Deidara engoliu seco. Apesar do frio, uma gota de suor achou lugar na lateral de seu rosto.

"Hunf" Kisame grunhiu e voltou ao seu lugar, guradando sua espada. Deidara virou de costas e continuou a dar passadas ao redor da fogueira.

Apenas mais duas horas e meia... Itachi continuou a repetir como um mantra em sua mente.

Outro lugar...

"Uchiha-sempai, a area está limpa" Um Ambu com a mascara de aguia falou para Sasuke. Sasuke se virou para ele, as feiçoes de seu rosto escondidas pela mascara fazia o Ambu ainda mais nervoso do que já estava.

"Hn" Sasuke não sentia vontade de responder entao apenas grunhiu. O Ambu fez uma mesura curvando-se e saiu da frente de seu comandante que estava sentado encostado em uma arvore enquanto o resto do esquadrao se acomodou nos galhos das arvores para manter o perimetro da area em que estavam seguro.

Mais duas horas e meia. Sasuke repetiu para si mesmo. Era só o que teria que esperar... Para resgatar a filha de Sakura, ou melhor, a sua filha.

Com a Ichigo.

O plano de Ichigo estava funcionando tao bem que ate mesmo ela se assutou um pouco. Com a sua leve encenaçao, Kabuto parecia achar que ela era fraca e emotiva, por isso dera mais espaço para ela. Como:

Tirou a venda dos olhos dela para torturar o Kim, mesmo não estando funcionando pois ele estava fingindo o tempo todo... De alguma forma aquele pensamento a entristeceu um pouco. E se ele estivesse fingindo desde o começo?

Resolveu não pesnar mais nisso e se concentrar em seu plano de fuga. Inconscientemente seu rosto se contorceu devido a determinaçao que sentia, e mesmo que tenha sido por alguns segundos Kabuto pareceu notar.

"No que está pensando I-chan?" A voz dele estava um pouco rouca e ele parecia pior que a uma hora atras quando ele tirou a venda dela. Estava mais palido se é que era possivel e o cabelo começou apararentemente a cair. Ichigo tentou ignora-lo e manter seus olhos fechados apesar de que, se tornou um pouco dificil quando ele se posicionou na frente dela... "Hmm? Me diga" Ele exigiu.

"Nada da sua conta" Ichigo retrucou com a voz rouca, era dificil fingir estar rouca quando na verdade não estava, fazia sua garganta arder terrivelmente. Pelo menos tinha o proposito de fazer Kabuto acreditar que ela esteve chorando.

"Acho que é sim... se os meus olhos por acaso decidiram fugir de mim, é da minha conta!" Ele praticamente gritou essa ultima parte assustando um pouco Ichigo. Mas só um pouco mesmo...

Digamos que crescer com criminosos perigosos e sanguinarios a ensinaram a encarar gritos intimidantes como apenas aquilo... Gritos.

"Se for gritar na minha cara, não cuspa em mim" Ela respondeu com a voz ainda forçadamente fraca. Observou pelo canto do olho a reaçao de Kim. Como previra ele ficara inquieto... Agora restava ver a reaçao de Kabuto.

"Achei que tinha quebrado você I-chan, mas acho que me enganei, vou ter que..." Ele pausou e olhou para Ichigo. Coçou o queixo com os dedos finos e brancos. Quando voltou a falar sua voz estava perigosamente baixa. "Mudar os meus metodos" Ele deixou a frase flutuando no ar por alguns segundos antes de se afastar de Ichigo e fazer alguns Ins com as maos. Logo a voz dele prenche os ouvidos de Ichigo... "Shikumi no Jutsu"

Uma força invisivel se assolou em cima de Ichigo. Ela sentia como se pudesse morrer a qualquer instante. De repente na frente de seus olhos ela viu Kim se atingido por uma espada bem nas costas... Tentou chama-lo pelo nome mas nenhum som saia de sua boca. 'É um pesadelo' Ela repetia para si mesma tentando controlar o medo... 'é um Genjutsu' Ela fechou os olhos, como estava amarrada não tinha muito que podia fazer alem de manter a cabeça fria.

A voz de seu pai de repente soou em sua mente.

"Um shinobi forte não é o que possui mais jutsus, e sim o que consegue controlar suas emoçoes na hora da batalha" Aquilo fez com que algo estalasse na kunoichi.

Controlar as emoçoes, nada daquilo era real. Ela já tinha visto milhares de vezes pessoas morrendo em sua frente e não fora afetada, porque seria agora? Aquela mesma vozinha no fundo de sua mente replicou quase imediatamente.

Por que é ELE quem está morrendo! Voce liga para ele, é quebrar voce que o Kabuto quer, atraves do seu coraçao!

Mesmo com os olhos fechados ela podia ver as imagens projetadas em sua mente por causa do genjutsu, resolveu ceder ao seu lado mais sadico e relaxou... Que mal havia em rir um pouco assistindo a pessoa amada sofrer? Bem feito, quem mandou ser fraco...

Ichigo se achou mal por se convencer a pensar daquele jeito, mas não evitou corar... MENTALMENTE... quando recapilou a parte do 'pessoa amada'... Mas seus pensamentos foram parados quando ela viu a si mesma jogada no chao com um enorme ferimento na barriga.

Invalidamente tentou olhar para baixo apenas para descobrir que não podia... As intençoes assassinas de Kabuto a estavam paralisando. Não sentia dor em seu corpo, entao aquela garota ruiva deitada no chao afogada com o proprio sangue não era ela... Mas parecia.

Aquilo era problematico... Sem falar doentiu.

Kabuto continuou com o genjutsu em cima de Ichigo por mais alguns minutos... Mesmo não estando perto, Kim podia sentir a quantidade de chakra que Kabuto usou para paralisar Ichigo. Ele tentou analizar aquele Shikumi no Jutsu e chegou a conclusao que funcionava de forma parecida com o Tsukuyomi. Mostrava para a pesoa cenas de morte. Mas tinha uma enorme diferença, a pessoa não sentia dor, apenas ficava paralizada. Em uma luta isso seria perigoso, daria tempo suficiente ao inimigo de atacar...

"O que voce está mostrando para ela?" Kim ousou perguntar. Sua voz tambem estava rouca.

"Apenas voce e ela morrendo..." Kabuto soltou uma pequena risada e liberou o genjutsu. Ichigo continuou para na mesma posiçao, sem mecher um musculo.

"Ichigo!" Kim tentou chamar, mas ela continuava a fitar Kabuto com os olhos opacos, sem derramar uma única lagrima. Kabuto riu novamente.

"Acho que a deixei em estado de choque?" Deu as costas para Ichigo apenas para observar Kim olhando para ela. Preocupaçao escrita em todo o seu rosto. Ichigo estava sentada, amarrada contra uma parede, a corda que a prendia cobria seu busto e pernas, deixando movimentavel apenas suas maos, pés e pescoço. Aquilo não foi um problema para ela se comunicar...

Quase que imperceptivelmente, Ichigo começou a bater com o indicador no chao, em codigo morse. Só podia rezar para que Kim entendesse codigo morse... Esta dando torcicolor ficar naquela posiçao...

Kim notou os movimentos leves que os dedos de Ichigo faziam e ficou observando pela periferia de sua visao para não alertar Kabuto.

Codigo morse! Ele quase exclama alto, controlou o sorriso que tentou brotar em seu rosto e passou a ler o que quer que ela estivesse tentando lhe passar.

"...Dance conforme o ritmo..." Aquilo ela não precisava Ter contado, ele já sabia, queria que ela lhe desse alguma indicaçao de seu estado. Um 'Eu estou bem' seria otimo, mas ela estava se preocupando com o plano... Nada mais justo.

Ela não sabe o que eu posso sentir por ela, entao não tem por que ela se preocupar...

Ele disse a si mesmo na esperança de aplacar a insegurança que brotou em seu peito... Desde quando ele amolecera daquele jeito? Antes pegaria o que quisesse sem ligar, por que se importava com o que aquela kunoichi achava dele? Ele desviou a atençao bem na hora que os dedos da garota formaram a frase que ele tanto esperou para ler...

"... eu estou bem..."

Enquanto isso em Konoha.

Sakura passava de um lado a outro nervosa. Seu coraçao praticamente escapulindo pela sua boca. Estava no escritorio da Gondaime Tsunade naquele momento.

"Sakura se acalme, Ichigo vai ficar bem" Tsunade tentava racionalizar mas sem resultado. Quando para o seu pesadelo outra mae entrou em sua sala.

"Tsunade-sama! Ryuu desapareceu!" Atras dela mais duas maes com as mesmas queixas, Ino e Hinata...

"Tsunade-sama, Keichi-kun!" Ino exclamou quase a beira das lagrimas. Hinata se mantinha mais calma nem se incomodou em refalar o motivo de estar ali quando a loira se levantou de sua cadeira e olhou de cima a baixo a Hyuuga.

"Dexa eu adivinhar, o pirralho do Naruto tambem?" Hinata assentiu não gostando do seu filho estar senfo chamado de 'o pirralho do Naruto' mas ao mesmo tempo um horgulho imenso em ouvir aquilo...

"O que houve?" Ino exclamou deixando seu rosto ser coberto pelas lagrimas mais uma vez.

Neste momento outra pessoa entrou na sala. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

"Ana-san!" Sakura falou/gritou quando a sensei de suas filhas entrou em seu campo de vista. Já tinha cumprimentado Hinata e Ino. Mas não tinham tempo para fofocas quando seus filhos estavam desaparecidos.

"As meninas sumiram tambem" Ela falou com a voz baixa. "Acredito que elas foram junto com alguns shinobis jovens de Konoha atras da Ichigo-san" Ino, Hinata e Sakura viraram para ela.

"Entao nossos filhos foram sozinhos atras de um megalomaniaco pedofilo?!" Ino gritou na cara de Ana que apenas deu um passo para tras e segurou as maos na frente do rosto.

"Hm... Sim" Ela disse sem ligar muito pro assunto...

"E voce não da a minima?!" Ino exclamou de novo, ficando cada vez mais alta a sua voz. As outras mulheres na sala podiam apenas observar a cena com um pouco de medo. Sakura até sentindo um pouco de pena de Ana por ela Ter de encarar Ino daquele jeito sozinha.

"Err... Sinceramente não... Minhas meninas sabem se virar" Ela disse dando de ombro. Ino preparou um punho que tinha aquelas chamas ao redor com uma veia pipocada. Tsunade resolveu interferir com a outra loira antes que ela destruisse o seu precioso escritorio.

"Acho que voce devia dar mais credito para o Keichi, Ino" Tsunade falou se pondo entre Ino e Ana. Ino suspirou nervosa mais se acalmou. A loira Hokage tinha razao, mas Keichi era o seu bebê, seu filhinho, era natural se preocupar. Sabia que não devia, com o fato dele ser um shinobi, a morte estava presente a cada passo que ele dava.

"Imagina como eu me sinto com a MINHA FILHA COMO PRISIONEIRA!" Sakura que não se controlou mais gritou com toda a força de seus pulmoes...

Ino deu um passo para tras, Sakura estava certa... O que já foi feito não tem mais volta, elas podiam apenas desejar que sua familia retornasse em paz... Quando de repente a porta abre com tudo e a terceira mae entra na sala com os olhos marejados...

"Cade o meu Ryuu-chan!" Tsunade apenas suspirou... Mais uma mae...


	25. corujas colheres e ninjas

Yoh gente! Tava vendo o resultado da votação, e eu tava esperando que a Naru tivesse mais repercussão por que é a fic que eu mais tenho inspiração XD mas seja qual for que sair, eu vou me esforçar para ser digna dos meus leitores u.ú... Ta na frente a Anjo e a do Nigth stalkers. Anjo não vai ser AU, mas vai ter alguns personagens criados por mim. Nigth stalkers vai ser completamente AU com os personagens de Naruto. Talvez eu ponha a Ichigo e os meus outros personagens, mas só talvez.   
Já resolvi! Vou por um resumo de cada fic no final de cada capitulo até eu terminar Rubi. \o/

Lista do coração na hannaUchiha Evangeline, Doctor kaos, Cerejeira, Sabaku no Uchiha (_não, ele nunca foi apaixonado por ela u.ú_), sakusasuke (_arigatou! \ô/_), Tsubame Hitori, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Claki, Ana Gon, cellinha Uchiha (_XDD sempre fazem essa piadinha comigo ç-ç_), sangohigurashi, HarunoN.

_**NIA**_(**N**ota **I**nútil da **A**utora): Sei que vocês estão esperando muito tempo por esse capitulo então eu prometo que vai ter muita ação! HOHOHO! Talvez as lutas não comecem agora... mas tem uma pequena surpresa XD

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 25: Colheres, corujas e ninjas.**

"_Acho que voce devia dar mais credito para o Keichi, Ino" Tsunade falou se pondo entre Ino e Ana. Ino suspirou nervosa mais se acalmou. A loira Hokage tinha razao, mas Keichi era o seu bebê, seu filhinho, era natural se preocupar. Sabia que não devia, com o fato dele ser um shinobi, a morte estava presente a cada passo que ele dava._

"_Imagina como eu me sinto com a MINHA FILHA COMO PRISIONEIRA!" Sakura que não se controlou mais gritou com toda a força de seus pulmoes..._

_Ino deu um passo para tras, Sakura estava certa... O que já foi feito não tem mais volta, elas podiam apenas desejar que sua familia retornasse em paz... Quando de repente a porta abre com tudo e a terceira mae entra na sala com os olhos marejados..._

"_Cade o meu Ryuu-chan!" Tsunade apenas suspirou... Mais uma mae..._

O tempo passa muito devagar quando estamos aguardando alguma coisa. Bem, aquele era um caso extremamente parecido, exceto que por um motivo, não queriam que o tempo corresse, queriam que o tempo parasse. Por aquele mesmo motivo, o tempo passava mais rápido ainda. Resumindo.

Esperar a própria morte faz com que o tempo passe dolorosamente rápido.

Era isso que estava na cabeça de Chimaru quando este depois de ter deixado o grupo de Konoha e Iwa na floresta, retornado para a casa, entrou em um dos quartos e deixou-se deslizar confortavelmente em uma cadeira.

"O plano do Kim... é melhor dar certo" Chimaru cerrou os punhos em agonia. Finalmente percebera o que o Kim queria dizer. Claro que eles eram fies a Orochimaru. Jamais o trairiam. Mas se pensar melhor. Quem era Orochimaru? Ele estava morto pelo que sabiam. As partes dele divididas entre os três. Kim era os olhos desenvolvidos para imitar o sharingan, o Kogaku no hebi ou visão das cobras. Tai era o corpo de Orochimaru, por isso ela é mais frágil e ao mesmo tempo forte. E por final Chimaru que seria a energia do chakra. Os três em si eram o Orochimaru e estavam vivos. Mas tinha um detalhe muito importante.

Kabuto.

Ele tinha um pedaço da alma da velha cobra em si. E este pedaço gritava por poder.

Por isso eles tiveram que capturar um Uchiha...

Pelos olhos que eles possuíam.

Chimaru continuou cerrando os punhos, tanto que começaram a sangrar. Gotas do liquido rubro pingaram no chão como pequenos cristais de rubi. O barulho o alertou, ele abriu as mãos na frente de si e suspirou, nem ao menos tinha sentido dor...

"Mais meia hora para dar o sinal" Ele suspirou de novo. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Em outro lugar da casa.

"Não vai sair daqui não?" Kim perguntou irritado para Kabuto que desde que amarrara os dois naquela sala não deixara o lugar. Ficara de olho como uma águia em suas presas...

"E deixar vocês sozinhos para escaparem? Eu acho que não..." Ele disse com sarcasmo na voz. Ichigo apenas mantinha a cabeça baixa, a respiração irregular para maior efeito. Kim se perguntou se ela estava mesmo fingindo pois aquilo parecia real demais.

Ela está apenas fingindo. Ele repetiu em sua mente. Tinha que estar, se o genjutsu tivesse mesmo afetado a mente dela ela estaria em estado de choque e não poderia se comunicar por código Morse... Poderia?

Não, claro que não. Mesmo assim, uma coisa ainda o preocupava. Já tinha admitido para si os sentimentos que nasceram em seu peito pela kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos a algum tempo agora. Mas e ela? Achava improvável que ela retribuísse, ela deu sinais de que se importava com ele. Mas o quão profundo era aquilo.

Talvez ela me veja apenas como um aliado? Se este é o caso então eu não posso obrigá-la a nada. Foi com um peso no peito que ele admitira aquilo. Não iria mais roubar beijos dela se aquilo não a agradava, não iria mais chegar perto dela quando saíssem dali. Deixaria o destino cuidar do caminho deles.

A ultima vez que a veria, esperava, seria na batalha que estava prestes a começar... Esperava.

Uma hora, quantas pessoas vão morrer e sabem exatamente as horas que isto está fadado a acontecer... Poucas.

Tai nunca fora de arrastar atenção para si, sempre cuidara dos interesses de seus companheiros, e para que? Para terminar morta.

Que seja. Já aceitara o seu destino com um pouco de relutância no começo e agora já o tinha completamente na mente. Morreria pelos seus companheiros que via como amigos.

"Eu vou ser a primeira a morrer" Ela murmurou baixo. Sua cabeça baixa fazia com que o seu cabelo preto com reflexos azuis cobrissem o seu rosto. Quando voltou a erguer a cabeça. Tinha uma expressão estóica. Não iria revelar seus sentimentos na hora de sua morte, por isso se trancara em seu quarto até a hora certa.

Aquela era a hora certa. Decidiu.

Saiu do quarto e foi até onde Kabuto estava. Sentia a presença dele... a alma de Orochimaru a chamava, chamava o corpo dela... Ou o seu corpo. Ansiava por estar de volta ali. Entrou na sala... Kim estava amarrado em um canto com a cabeça baixa, a menina que raptaram, Ichigo também estava em uma situação semelhante. Ao notar que ela não tinha nenhuma venda para impedir que usasse o seu sharingan se assustou, mas quando Kabuto se postou na frente dela, quase debochando da garota ruiva, Tai se acalmou um pouco.

"Kabuto-sama" Ela falou para que ele percebesse que ela estava na sala, mas sabia que não tinha necessidade. Ele sabia exatamente onde ela estava por causa da alma do caído mestre das serpentes.

A lua brilhava como nunca brilhou em noite alguma. Estava gigantesca e dava uma áurea sagrada e austera para a floresta. A neve refletia a luz da lua, brilhando quando a visão de quem observava trocava de ângulo. No caso, quem estava observando era um Uchiha muito irritado...

E Impaciente.

E vale lembrar também, Determinado.

Sem contar Teimoso...

"Ryuu precisa se acalmar se não vai envelhecer mais cedo" Keichi suspirou. Seu amigo não parara quieto desde que Chimaru partira e eles ainda tinham meia hora até o sinal do dito cujo.

"Não é a sua maldita irmã que vai ter os olhos arrancados por um lunático com mania de grandeza!" Ryuu quase gritou.

Quase gritou. Uchiha não gritam, falam alto...

"Mas é a nossa colega de equipe!" Midori gritou, afinal, ela não era uma Uchiha.

"Todos nós temos motivos para nos preocuparmos com a Ichigo-san." Takeru disse calmamente, afinal, ele era um Hyuuga, e Hyuugas em hipótese alguma perdem a cabeça. "Mas temos que esperar o sinal" Takeru suspirou. O maldito sinal que não viria nas próximas meia hora os estava deixando doidos durante a espera.

Em outro lugar da floresta outro Uchiha.

"..." Itachi apenas observava com uma cara de entediado os seus dois... infelizmente... companheiros debaterem sobre a utilidade de... uma colher?!

"Elas servem somente para comer seu loiro burro!" Kisame resmungou gesticulando como se tivesse uma colher imaginaria levando-a a boca. Deidara apenas encarava lançando adagas com o olhar em seu companheiro azul.

"Não! Se tivesse vivido o que eu vivi saberia as utilidades de uma colher! Como...hm... OUTRA COISA SE NÃO COMER!" Ele gritou.

Dô-lhe uma...

"O ÚNICO PROPOSITO DELA É PRA COMER!"

Dô-lhe duas...

"QUER CALAR A BOCA SEU IGNORANTE! UMA COLHER SERVE PARA MUITAS COISAS!"

Dô-lhe três...

Itachi perdeu a paciência. Não queiram saber o que acontece quando ele perde a paciência, então vamos pular as partes em que Kisame e Deidara apanham... MUITO... E vamos direto a parte quinze minutos depois quando os dois estão no chão sangrando por tudo que é buraco...

Quinze minutos depois.

"Onde está...sua...preciosa colher...agora?" Kisame ainda conseguiu perguntar com a boca cheia de sangue e um ou dois dentes faltando.

"No seu c..." Não conseguiu terminar a sentença quando o pé de um já mais calmo Itachi se conectou com o seu rosto o mandando direto de cabeça em uma arvore cheia de neve. Com o impacto a neve caiu em cima da cabeça de Deidara.

O Uchiha suspirou, fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto... Um sorriso meio sádico dançava em seus lábios.

Com o terceiro Uchiha.

Sasuke estava sentado fazia três horas seguidas de costas em uma arvore, os Ambus estavam aterrorizados demais por seu capitão para sequer chegar perto dele. Mas parece que sempre existe um corajoso por trás da horda.

"Senhor, mais meia hora. São onze e quinze da noite" O Ambu praticamente sussurrou para o capitão. Que apenas o olhou de cima a baixo e assentiu com a cabeça fazendo aquele típico barulhinho quando ele não estava com vontade de falar.

"Hn" O Ambu se segurou para não suspirar aliviado e saiu dali rapidinho antes de atrair mais a atenção do capitão para si.

Quando o Ambu saiu de vista, Sasuke suspirou, cerrou os punhos e se não fosse pela mascara, você poderia ver em seu rosto uma nova determinação. De provar que ele podia.

Quinze minutos mais tarde.

Uma coruja com penas marrom avermelhadas cruzou o seu silenciosamente. Seus olhos refletiam a luz da lua pareciam pequenos diamantes, as penas com efeito parecidos eram macias e bem arrumadas davam a coruja um ar importante. Ela voou por mais alguns instantes e pousou em um galho sobre uma clareira onde alguns jovens aguardavam ansiosamente ao redor de uma fogueira.

"Ele já deveria ter dado o sinal!" Ryuu falou frustrado, levando os braços para cima para dar ênfase a sua frase.

"Vamos aguardar mais alguns instantes" Midori tentou racionalizar roubando o lugar de Keichi quando se tratava de racionalizar com o Uchiha. O menino em questão lançou um olhar meio ciumento sobre a kunoichi que ignorou completamente. "Se ele não enviar nada a gente invade mesmo assim" Ela cerrou os punhos. Seus olhos como os dos outros brilhavam com determinação.

"Tudo bem." Ryuu suspirou e se entregou. Assim que encostou em uma arvore para se apoiar, uma enorme coruja voou de raspão pela sua cabeça.

"Mas o que?!" Keichi exclamou quando a coruja deu meia volta e voou na direção dele. Dando um rasante, suas garras afiadas mirando exatamente na cabeça do garoto. Ele abaixou bem a tempo de evitar que seus olhos fossem furados.

"Mas alguém aqui alem de mim acha que este é o sinal?" Nakano verbalizou algumas palavras pela primeira vez em algumas horas. Takeru assentiu e estendeu o braço, oferecendo um lugar para a imponente coruja pousar. Ela prontamente aceitou o poleiro improvisado e se aninhou no Hyuuga.

"Foi Chimaru quem lhe enviou?" Midori se sentia um pouco tola conversando com uma coruja, mas quando a ave abriu as asas como que concordando esqueceu de seus sentimentos. "Então vamos" Todos assentiram e Takeru soltou a coruja de volta no ar. Ela bateu as asas majestosamente e sumiu noite a dentro.

"Vamos!" Ryuu gritou/exclamou correndo em direção a casa.

Enquanto isso dentro da casa.

"Falta apenas meia hora" Kabuto falou coçando o queixo com a mão direita enquanto a outra repousava preguiçosamente sobre o seu joelho, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira bem na frente de Ichigo a encarando intensamente durante as ultimas horas.

"Que seja" Ela murmurou desinteressada, ou fingindo estar pelo menos quando em seu interior desejava fervorosamente que seu resgate, esperava que tivesse um resgate, aparecesse logo.

"Eu tambem não gosto muito de esperar" Kabuto falou casualmente deixando de coçar o queixo e olhando diretamente nos olhos da kunoichi. "Por que não começamos os nossos jogos agora?" Ele sorria praticamente de orelha a orelha.

Como assim começar agora? O que ele queria dizer? Que iriam começar o ritual do jutsu para ressuscitar Orochimaru mais cedo do que o planejado... Aquilo só significava uma coisa...

Problema, e muitos.

O que mais alarmava Ichigo era o sorriso maquiavélico que se postou no rosto doentio de Kabuto quando uma total expressão de pânico tomou conta de Ichigo, por apenas alguns segundos. Ela perdera a calma. Será que já estava se acostumando com a idéia de morrer?

Não, definitivamente não.

Estava apenas nervosa com o fato de que contara com um resgate cronometradamente marcado para a meia noite. E não meia hora antes... A sua esperança agora era torcer para que alguém decida aparecer mais cedo e liberta-la daquelas cordas para que ela pudesse lutar.

Claro que como ultimo recurso ainda podia usar o Trukuyomi ou o Amateratsu, técnicas que vinham com o sharingan de seus olhos. Mas ambos gastavam uma quantidade enorme de chakra para serem usados, chakra que ela não podia arcar perder em uma luta delicada como a que estava por vir.

Kabuto ainda sorrindo puxou uma agulha do bolso e olhou com malicia para a pequena kunoichi de cabelos ruivos que neste momento nada suspeitava por estar ocupada demais pensando em mil maneiras de escapar. E a espetou no antebraço da mesma kunoichi que com um pequeno grito sentiu sua visão se tornando cada vez mais turva até escurecer por completo. A ultima coisa na mente dela antes de apagar por completo foi.

Maldito calmante!

Kim encarou se sentindo completamente inútil Kabuto usar uma espécie de anestésico em Ichigo para deixa-la inconsciente durante o ritual, pelo menos aquilo. Se o plano deles falhasse então ela não sentiria nada quando seus olhos fossem arrancados. Como que adivinhando o pensamento dele, Kabuto sorriu.

"Não se preocupe, isso apenas vai durar alguns minutos, ela vai estar bem acordada quando o sharingan for meu" Kim encarou Kabuto com uma expressão sombria nos olhos. Como aquele maldito conseguia ser tão frio?

O servo de Orochimaru desamarrou a Kunoichi e a deitou no chão. Ergueu os braços na frente de si e fez um In com as mãos. O chão começou a brilhar com uma luz estranha formando alguns Kanjis que Kim não conseguiu indentificar. Tai que estava na sala olhou para Kim pelo canto de sua visão e com alguma tristeza o viu encarando a kunoichi deitada no chão.

"Tai-san você será a primeira" A serpente em corpo de homem declamou friamente. "Se não se importa fique em sima daquele Kanji. Significa Corpo" Ele declarou ainda com aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Eu ficarei onde tem Alma" Falando isso, ele mesmo pisou em cima de um dos Kanjis luminosos no chão e olhou ao redor a procura de Chimaru. "Onde está o seu colega?" Ele estava visivelmente irritado com o sumiço de Chimaru e Kim não podia estar mais aliviado com isso.

Só podia significar que seu plano já estava começando a entrar em andamento. As peças do jogo estavam se movendo. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até o cheque mate. Ele não queria sorrir, mas invalidamente um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Mas rapidamente desapareceu quando Chimaru entrou na sala com uma expressão ilegível no rosto.

"Desculpe a minha ausência. Estava cuidando de um filhote de coruja que eu achei na floresta outro dia" Ele explicou por mais que não tivesse a mínima necessidade para tal ato. Kabuto não respondeu e Chimaru rapidamente após passar um olhar rápido pela sala compreendeu o que se passava e suspirou para si mesmo. Indo até o Kanji onde se lia Chakra e se pondo em cima dele.

"Agora só falta o nosso Kim-chan" Kabuto falou com o tom de voz falsamente alegre que não combinava nem um pouco com ele. Kim sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido e quando virou a cabeça para baixo viu uma enorme cobra negra o carregando.

Quando que essa maldita cobra chegou até aqui! Ele gritou em sua mente. A enorme serpente o deixou sem cuidado nenhum em cima do Kanji onde tinha visão, o mesmo onde Ichigo estava, logo, os dois estavam lado a lado. Tanto que ele quase podia tocá-la, mas não podia devido aquelas malditas cordas que o mantinham amarrado e imóvel.

"Droga" Ele murmurou baixo para si mesmo. Quando os selos começaram a brilhar. O Kanji de Kabuto, isto é, o símbolo onde se lia Alma, estava localizado bem no centro dos três. Ele se postou em seu devido lugar e o Kanji de Tai começou a brilhar com uma luz mais forte que a dos outros.

Um grito alto e agudo foi-se ouvido e todo o lugar foi coberto por uma luz cegante. Quando a luz amenizou um pouco e Kim pode voltar a enxergar, Kabuto estava caído no chão com marcas terríveis de queimaduras por todo o seu corpo. Tai estava deitada no chão aparentemente inconsciente. Mas o que chamava mais atenção era que o Kanji de Alma tinha desaparecido. E no lugar onde tinha corpo estava junto o de Alma.

Os dois Kanjis formavam um só.

Tai de repente levantou-se. Seus olhos não mais os calmos azuis escuros, mas um verde amarelado obscuro. Seu cabelo visivelmente mais longo e suas feições mais masculinas.

"Finalmente!" A voz que saiu também não era de Tai. Era uma voz profunda e um pouco rouca, e a risada que a seguiu podia fazer até mesmo os ansestrais mais distantes do mais velho ermitão das montanhas se revirarem nos túmulos com pavor.

"Orochimaru-sama" Chimaru piscou algumas vezes para garantir que não estava tendo uma alucinação, assim como Kim.

"Agora de volta a cerimônia sim?" Ele disse com a voz calma. Não tiveram tempo de pensar em quase nada quando o Kanji de Chimaru começou a brilhar. Ele tinha uma expressão de completo pânico e Kim não pode evitar sentir pena dele. "Eu quero o meu chakra de volta!" Ele gritou com a voz rouca. A mesma luz tomou conta do lugar, desta vez com reflexos azuis. Kim fechou os olhos para evitar a claridade, quando os abriu, o Kanji de Chimaru tinha desaparecido assim como o próprio Chimaru.

Chimaru...

Me perdoa, eu não consegui nos libertar. Kim cerrou os punhos, Orochimaru então virou sua cabeça para Kim.

"Agora... os meus olhos" Ele sorriu quando a luz, desta vez esverdeada começou a invadir o local a partir do Kanji para visão sobre os pés de Kim e Ichigo...

Fim do capitulo. XD

Espero que tenham gostado, eu tentei fazer algumas piadinhas por que to de bom humor, beijos!

Preview do primeiro capitulo de Nigth Stalkers

_A calçada iluminada apenas pelos postes de luz aquela noite estavam vazias... Nenhuma alma ousava circular pelas ruas a uma hora daquelas, a hora dominada pela escuridão, pelos criminosos, pelos ratos e pelos jogadores e prostitutas... ninguém ousava sair de casa naquele horário de madrugada. _

_Apesar de que, todos dormiam tranqüilos em suas casas...Sabendo que estavam seguros em seu lar. Mas uma pessoa se recusava a isso. _

"_Stalker!" Uma mulher gritou histérica na direção de um beco. As latas de lixo adornavam indelicadamente as paredes e manchas de todo tipo espalhadas... Do topo do telhado observando a mulher, um homem. 'Como ela pode pensar tão baixo assim de mim a ponto de achar que eu me esconderia em um beco?' Ele pensou irritado. _

_Querendo se divertir com ela, ele pulou do telhado bem na frente dela que pulou para trás alarmada com a súbita presença dele. Quem não ficaria... Ele era alto, o rosto pálido escondido por um mascara que cobria a parte de cima dos seus olhos, deixando a mostra apenas dois orbes vermelhos. A parte não coberta pela mascara revelava uma pele pálida mas com lábios vermelhos e finos, um nariz afilado e meio empinado. O cabelo negro livremente solto esvoaçava por causa do vento. O corpo dele era malhado bem emoldurado naquele traje que ele usava. Uma calça de couro colada com uma bota até o joelho preta. Um cinto prateado e uma camiseta colada com mangas até o cotovelo. Nas mãos um par de luvas negras que deixavam os dedos a mostra. _

_Ela? Uma mulher mediana com cabelos curtos rosados, olhos verdes e um ar de sabe-tudo. Ela vestia um sobretudo branco por cima de suas roupas, que consistiam de uma camiseta verde com um símbolo de uma espiral nas costas e uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos. A sandália estilo melissa nos pés dava o toque final para o estilo medica residente dela. Que era exatamente o que a jovem mulher era. Uma medica..._

Agora cabe a vocês imaginarem o que estava acontecendo e o que vai acontecer XD ainda faltam a preview das outras fics, então não votem ainda. A votação ainda está aberta pra quem quiser. OBS: Eu ainda não decidi os pares, não queria fazer Sasu-Saku, queria fazer apenas uma aventura, se rola algum romance então que seja, mas não entre sasusaku, eles vão ser só amigos.

Bejos!


	26. A decisão

No final mais um resumo ou preview das historias que eu to trabalhando.

OBS: Nigth Stalkers o enredo já todo pronto, e eu decidi que não vou por pareamentos, é uma aventura. Se tiver algum vai ser SasuSaku infelizmente pros meus amados leitores de ItaSaku. Mas eu para compensar vou fazer uma ItaSaku também, mas só quando terminar NS. Se não eu fico doida x.x"

Mural dos leitores pacientes e amigáveis que não vão incendiar a casa da autora u.u: Diessika, Haruka's Onigiri, sangohigurashi, Katamy Hanara, Claki, S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, teca-chan, HarunoN, buuuu, Cerejeira, Uchiha Evangeline, Doctor kaos, midori', cellinha Uchiha.

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 26: A decisão**

_Me perdoa, eu não consegui nos libertar. Kim cerrou os punhos, Orochimaru então virou sua cabeça para Kim. _

"_Agora... os meus olhos" Ele sorriu quando a luz, desta vez esverdeada começou a invadir o local a partir do Kanji para visão sobre os pés de Kim e Ichigo..._

Kim fechou os olhos quando a intensa luz tomou conta de seu redor. Quando tentou abri-los novamente, estava tudo escuro. De repente, uma imensa dor em sua cabeça o fez cair de joelhos no chão. Uma voz autoritária começou a falar de dentro de sua mente.

Arranque seus olhos!

A voz comandou. Kim no começo não prestou atenção no que aquela estranha voz dizia, mas aos poucos fora perdendo o alto controle e se viu pegando uma Kunai do bolso e aproximando de seus olhos. Quando uma segunda voz surgiu.

"Kusari Fuubou" E a próxima coisa que ele enxerga é a sala onde Orochimaru estava realizando o jutsu. A dona da voz segurava um cajado com uma enorme corrente cuja a ponta estava enrolada no braço de Orochimaru.

"Bom trabalho" Uma terceira voz ganhou lugar. Kim olhou ao redor. O kanji sob seus pés ainda brilhava, mas não tão forte como antes, o do Orochimaru estava na mesma situação. Segurando a corrente uma kunoichi de cabelos negros que Kim veio saber se chamar Midori. Ao lado dela mais dois shinobis, Takeru e Keichi. Mais para a esquerda, perto da porta, uma outra kunoichi tentava segurar um menino, quase que em vão, de correr em direção a Orochimaru.

"Outro Uchiha veio se juntar a nossa festa?" Orochimaru falou em um tom animado que enviou arrepios pelas costas dos shinobis, tanto de konoha quanto de amegakure. "Vocês atrapalharam algo muito importante..." Agora o tom era mais baixo... "Pena que não podem me impedir" Ele terminou a frase com uma risada seguida de um estranho jutsu. "Shishi Enjin" E com um In nas mãos, selos espalhados em quatro cantos pela sala rodeando o jutsu de Orochimaru começaram a brilhar e uma parede se ergueu separando Orochimaru, Kim e Ichigo dos outros.

"Ichigo!" Midori gritou puxando com toda a sua força a corrente, mas esta caiu no chão com a ponta ainda amarrada no braço de Orochimaru, a barreira erguida pelo Sannin partira a corrente em duas. Midori empalideceu e puxou uma kunai da bolsa, avançando em cima da barreira apenas para ser impedida por Takeru.

"Não vá, a barreira vai te machucar" Ele exclamou segurando-a pelo pulso. Dentro da barreira o selo começou a brilhar novamente.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa!" Ryuu que conseguira se soltar de Nakano gritou. Se sentia inútil, correra até ali para salvar a sua irmã e não conseguiria?

Se dependesse dele sim.

"Não podemos contra um Sannin" Midori retorquiu se sentindo um pouco mal por admitir aquilo, no entanto...

"Keichi, lembra-se dos Ambus de Konoha?! Talvez eles possam nos ajudar!" Takeru exclamou um pouco mais animado. Keichi assentiu e falou antes de sair como um raio pela porta.

"Eu vou chamá-los!" Sua voz ecoou pela sala até sumir por completo.

De dentro da barreira.

Kim ficara aliviado quando os ninjas de konoha e amegakure interferiam, mas agora estava mais preocupado que nunca. Desta vez, não ouvia apenas a voz, Orochimaru estava na sua frente.

Genjutsu? Pensou, seu cérebro já a mil com alguma estratégia. Se fosse um genjutsu poderia quebrar.

"Não é" Orochimaru disse com um sorriso doentio nos lábios que vez Kim imaginar se ele já não conseguia sorrir sem ser sarcástico. Mas uma coisa o deixou mais preocupado do que já estava, como ele sabia o que Kim estava pensando?

"Como você...?" Tentou perguntar mas sua voz morreu no meio da sentença. Orochimaru ainda mantinha aquele sorriso. Kim começou a se sentir fraco e impotente, um sentimento de enorme tristeza o invadiu de repente e ele caiu sobre seus joelhos perante Orochimaru.

"Se sentindo mais fraco? É por que minha alma o está absorvendo de volta..." O senhor das cobras riu, e não era uma risada bonita, era uma negra e gélida, caçoando de Kim.

Eu tenho que resistir... Ele pensou, mas as suas ultimas forças iam sumindo aos poucos. Sua visão escureceu e ele não era mais capaz de ver Orochimaru, não que fizesse questão de o ver, queria mesmo era enfiar aquele maldito sorriso em algum lugar onde o sol não bate, mas era por que perder a visão e enfraquecendo cada vez mais nunca era um bom sinal...

"Pare de resistir, será mais fácil... O pedaço de mim que estava em você anseia por voltar ao seu eu original... Seus companheiros, como você os chamava já voltaram para mim, falta apenas você." Kim apenas o encarou, apesar de que não conseguisse enxergar, podia imaginar o maldito sorriso zombando dele no rosto de Orochimaru.

Resista. Resista. Resista.

"Se entregue Kim-san" A voz de Chimaru encheu aquele lugar.

"Kim-san, é melhor" Desta vez foi Tai...

Esse maldito está usando os meus companheiros contra mim? Não vai funcionar...

"A sua alma é um pedaço da minha, é meu por direito então pare de lutar contra o inevitável, a cada segundo que passa, mais de sua alma entra em mim, e quando acabar com você vou pegar o sharingan" Orochimaru falou. Impaciência pingando de sua voz em cada silaba.

Kim não podia resistir por muito tempo e Orochimaru sabia daquilo... Que espécie de jogo doentio era aquele?

Eu tenho uma alma, ela é minha, somente MINHA! Kim não achando palavras no meio material gritou em sua mente... Mas não consigo mais lutar...

A alma que ele está absorvendo é minha!

Então se é assim... Vamos ver que alma domina...

Orochimaru sorriu quando sentiu Kim desistir e absorveu os últimos vestígios de seus olhos. A luz ao seu redor se amenizou e os cinco shinobis que tentaram aquele resgate olharam instantaneamente nele.

"Agora, para testar meu novo corpo antes de tirar o sharingan, por que não uma luta?" Ele disse. Mas os olhos dos ninjas não o abandonavam e eles não emitiam nenhuma palavra. O que diabos tava acontecendo?

Orochimaru tinha absorvido as três partes necessárias para retornar do mundo dos mortos, sua alma inteiramente sobre o controle do corpo... O grande Sannin das cobras, o temido membro da ex-Akatsuki e líder da vila escondida do Som, podia apenas receber olhares chocados dos shinobis de sua terra natal e algumas kunoichis de Ame. Ichigo continuava deitada, inconsciente no chão. A única coisa que indicava que ela ainda estava viva era o movimentar constante de seu peito para cima e para baixo.

"Já que não vão fazer nada eu farei" O Sannin fez um In com a mão e a barreira ao seu redor do selo no chão desapareceu. Os kanjis não estavam mais lá, indicando o sucesso do jutsu. As palavras de Orochimaru tiraram os jovens ninjas de sua contemplação e cada um assumiu posição de luta. Orochimaru foi o primeiro a agir. "Vamos ver, o primeiro a morrer será... você" Apontou para Midori. Olhou para a sua mão e quase engasgou.

Quase era a palavra, se ele não fosse o Orochimaru engasgaria, mas como dizem, vilões super poderosos que controlam as cobras não engasgam. Vale lembrar que está regra é valida para os Uchihas e Hyuugas, este ultimo com a exceção da Hinata.

A sua pele... Ela não estava mais o seu habitual branco, estava de um tom pálido, sim, mas a cor de uma pele saudável. Trouxe de volta sua mão para si e ficou olhando os seus dedos. As unhas estavam pintadas de roxo, pelo menos isso. Mas aquela pele o estava irritando. Deixaria para resolver aquilo mais tarde quando tirasse o sharingan daquela pirralha.

Midori se arrepiou momentaneamente quando Orochimaru apontou para ela. Mas quando o Sannin recolheu a mão e ficou encarando ela com ar pensativo, aliviou-se... novamente o alivio foi momentâneo, pois Orochimaru começou uma serie de Ins.

"Midori-san sai daí!" Ryuu gritou, mas foi tarde demais, o jutsu de Orochimaru que consistia de uma enorme bola de fogo veio na direção certeira de Keichi. Ryuu tinha reconhecido logo pois já tinha o seu sharingan ativado e girando ameaçadoramente.

A gigantesca bola de fogo se aproximou ainda mais, mas Takeru usou Shushin e com uma espiral de folhas sumiu de seu lugar e reapareceu na frente de Midori assumindo a clássica posição do Jyuuken. Gritou.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!" E chakra começou a sair de seu corpo conforme ele girava, formando uma espiral perfeita de chakra defletindo o golpe, mas o Sannin não deu folga e já estava em outro jutsu. Mordeu a ponta de seu dedão e completou os Ins para Kuchyose. Desceu sua mão no chão e de uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu uma cobra que ocupava metade da sala inteira. A cobra brandiu as presas e avançou para cima dos ninjas...

"Eu paro ela" Midori disse, mas Takeru se postou ao lado dela e falou também.

"Eu ajudo, vocês tentam pegar o Orochimaru." Nakano e Ryuu assentiram... Avançando para atacar o senhor das cobras.

Na floresta, não muito longe dali.

Sasuke ainda estava encostado sobre a arvore quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Puxou uma kunai e esgueirou-se para trás do inofortuno ninja que tentara vir por trás dele (NIA: Não no sentido maldoso.. u.ú)

"Sasuke-san!" Keichi gritou para evitar que Sasuke enfiasse a kunai em seu pescoço. Sasuke parou o golpe a meros milímetros de distancia do garoto. Soltando o seu golpe, Keichi respirou aliviado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Uma nova regra acaba de ser criada... o alivio é um estado temporário. Keichi estava inquieto e tentou resumir o mais rápido que pode.

"Viemos resgatar a Ichigo-san, encontramos um dos servos do Orochimaru, ele nos ajudou, o Orochimaru começou o ritual mais cedo, eu e os outros entramos a tempo, mas ele nos impediu e completou o ritual. Orochimaru voltou a vida, Ichigo-san está desacordada, os outros estão lutando contra ele" Keichi terminou em um fôlego só. Quando terminou de falar recuperou seu ar e olhou ao redor. Sasuke em nenhum lugar a ser visto...

De volta a casa.

A enorme serpente invocada por Orochimaru não tardou em lançar mais um golpe contra os gennins, apenas para ser defendido pelo Kaiten do Takeru. Midori ficou olhando o seu amigo lutar e de alguma forma se sentiu motivada a dar seu melhor. Pegou dois pergaminhos escondidos em suas vestes... Estava disposta a dar tudo o que tinha, inclusive usar a sua técnica mais perigosa.

"Soushouamekageryuu (sombra dos dragões gêmeos da chuva)" Midori saltou no ar com um impulso forte nas pernas, surpreendendo Takeru que neste momento estava tentando, com seu byakugan, acertar os tanketsus da serpente, mas ela não parava quieta o suficiente para que ele acertasse algum, e também usava sua cauda como um chicote e dera já alguns golpes de raspão no Hyuuga, rendendo um não profundo, mas dolorido corte em seu braço quando não conseguiu usar o Kaiten a tempo.

Takeru leu os movimentos de sua parceira kunoichi e se empenhou mais ainda em focar a atenção da cobra em si para dar mais tempo a Midori. A kunoichi já no ar, abriu os dois pergaminhos ao mesmo tempo que se desenrolaram até o chão em um movimento circular. Quando tocaram o chão, se esticaram e ficaram na posição de duas pilastras. Midori caiu entre eles e fez um In com as mãos. Os pergaminhos começaram a piscar na cor azul e a kunoichi tinha um pequeno sorriso sádico no rosto quando libero o selo que tinha em suas mãos e gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

"KAI!" Dos dois pergaminhos, uma nuvem de agulhas saiu com velocidade e cobriu o corpo da cobra completamente. Algumas agulhas iam acertar Takeru fatalmente se este não tivesse usado o Kaiten bem na hora. Quando terminou de girar (no Kaiten ele gira e libera chakra para se defender) olhou incrédulo para a kunoichi que estava sentada no chão arfando por causa da grande quantidade de chakra que sumonar aquela imensa quantidade de agulhas lhe tinha custado. Quando viu Takeru se aproximar tentou sorrir e passou a mão atrás da cabeça... "Foi mal Takeru-kun" O shinobi apenas sorriu de volta.

"Belo golpe..." antes de cair sobre seus joelhos respirando pesadamente, drenado de chakra também.

Com Ryuu...

O Uchiha viu a kunoichi e seu parceiro aceitarem lutar contra aquele monstro gigante sozinhos, mas quando se lembrou de QUEM teria que enfrentar SOZINHO, desejou que estivesse no lugar de Takeru...

"Yoraishin" Nakano falou calmamente, jogando centenas de agulhas no chão, o que mais assustou Ryuu que tinha se virado para ver o que a garota estava fazendo, foi que as agulhas se plantaram no chão, ficando totalmente cobertas. "A minha colega que me ensinou esse truque, é uma armadilha. Se ele pisar sobre esse terreno, as agulhas vão perfura-lo por baixo." Nakano encarou Ryuu para ver se ele entendeu. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e ainda murmurou.

"Midori-san?" Nakano concordou com a cabeça e ambos se viraram para ver Orochimaru, assustados com o fato dele não ter tentado nada ainda...

"Por que eu estou assim?" O Sannin se questionou examinando o seu corpo, supondo que os pirralhos estariam ocupados com sua cobra sumonada. Sentiu que estava sendo observado e se virou para ver dois dos pirralhos o encarando. Olhou de relance para ver como sua serpente estava indo e sorriu quando a viu mergulhando de cabeça para engolir Takeru (_**NYA**__: Nessa hora ainda estava naquela parte da luta do Takeru com a Midori... É uma espécie de retrospectiva através de pontos de vista_.).

"Você vai pagar pelo que fez com a minha irmã!" Ryuu gritou avançando para cima de Orochimaru para tentar um pouco de Taijutsu. Orochimaru continuou sorrindo e enclinou a cabeça para o lado em uma expressão bem inocente e respondeu pisando para o lado e facilmente se esquivando do golpe de Ryuu.

"Ela está apenas dormindo, mas não se preocupe, se quiser se juntar a ela será com enorme prazer que eu te faço dormir também." Quando Ryuu parou de se mover foi quando Orochimaru o atacou. Abriu a boca e esticou sua língua que como um chicote, seu um golpe terrivelmente doloroso na lateral do Uchiha, que foi jogado para o lado e bateu de costas na parede, perdendo o ar de seus pulmões. Nakano encarou Orochimaru e sorriu. O Sannin tinha pisado em suas armadilhas...

As agulhas saíram do chão e se plantaram no corpo do Sannin que tinha uma cara de horrorizado antes de seus lábios se partirem em um enorme sorriso quando seu corpo se derreteu em lama.

Tsuchibushin? Mas quando ele fez os selos? Nakano pensou entrando em desespero. Sua especialidade eram genjutsus, mas apostava que não iriam funcionar contra alguém tão experiente quanto o Sannin das cobras, mas a kunoichi ainda tinha uma carta nas mangas.

"Orochimaru-san, onde está você?" Ela perguntou com a voz completamente calma, um pouco ansiosa mas não deixou mais que isso passar pela sua voz. Não queria que a cobra sentisse o seu medo.

"Está tão ávida assim para morrer?" A voz vinha de todos os lados...

Utsusemi no Jutsu. Foi a única coisa que passou pela cabeça da Kunoichi. E agora, como localizá-lo?

Não foi preciso muito esforço da parte da kunoichi, pois de trás dela vinha Ryuu com um Chidori nas mãos indo direto em um canto certeiro.

Por causa do Sharingan, ele deve ser capaz de ver onde o Orochimaru esta? A kunoichi decidiu que iria deixar a luta para Ryuu já que ela quase nada podia fazer...

Alem é claro de espalhar uma ou outra armadilha pelo chão... Nakano sorriu com animo renovado quando tirou um pergaminho do bolso, abriu e usando a ponta de uma kunoi para furar seu dedão, pingou a gota de sangue no símbolo no meio da pagina do pergaminho e este se envolveu em fumaça, sumindo para revelar uma Kataná com a bainha preta.

A Ichigo vai gostar de ter isso quando acordar.

Depois de plantar algumas tarjas explosivas e sinalizar para Ryuu onde elas estavam sem chamar atenção de seu inimigo, deu uma espiada em como sua companheira estava indo. Midori pelo visto tinha usado a Sombra do dragão da chuva... Pelo menos ganhara da serpente.

Localizou Ichigo e correu para o lado dela. A primeira coisa que fez foi verificar o pulso, e depois de constatar com certeza que a kunoichi estava apenas dormindo, tentou sacudir a ruiva para acordá-la... Sem sucesso.

Foi quando escuta um grito alto que carregava dor. Olhou pela sala e encontrou Ryuu ajoelhado no chão com uma espada cravada em seu ombro e coberto por pequenos cortes e ferimentos... Orochimaru se aproximou dele a passos dolorosamente lentos e puxou a espada do ombro de Ryuu.

"É o fim" Murmurou antes de levar a espada ao ar e se preparar para dar o golpe de misericórdia...

Preview do primeiro capitulo de Naru´s story.

"Por que todos me evitam? O que foi que eu fiz de errado?" A menina de oito anos, loira com olhos azuis safira falou para si mesma tristemente. Embalava solitária no balanço da academia ninja. Não entendia o por que das crianças não brincarem com ela e nem o por que dos olhares raivosos que recebia dos pais.

Uma lagrima solitária rolou pelo rosto da menina.

"Naru-chan?" Aquela voz a fez pular de susto, mas não saiu de seu balanço, levantou a cabeça e a imagem do velho Hokage de Konoha a recebeu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Saru ojii-chan!" A menina falou alegremte, seus olhos no rosto de porcelana cujo único defeito eram três marcas em cada lado da bochecha. Como um bigode.

"Tenho uma surpresa para você..." O velho Hokage começou a falar, mas parou no meio da sentença para deixar a menina em questão com curiosidade.

"Fala logo Ojiji!" A menina loira praticamente derrubou o velho com um abraço e se pendurou no pescoço dele. Nunca tinha ganhando praticamente nada em toda a sua vida e estava ansiosa por receber um presente. E vindo do Sandaime só podia ser coisa boa...

Como uma ida ao Ichikaru Ramen ou um móvel novo para o seu pequeno apartamento já que ela vivia sozinha desde que saira de um orfanato aos sete anos.

"Hmm... O que você acha de ficar mais forte?" O velho falou e como sempre, se surpreendeu com os modos da menina. Ela baixou a cabeça e sua visão se obscureceu.

"Eu quero! Que quero ser forte para que as pessoas desta vila me reconheçam e ter bastante amigos!" Ela gritou com fervor. O Sandaime sorriu e fez um pequeno cafuné nela.

"Então é isso que terá" Pegou a menina pelas mãos e juntos andaram até o escritório do Hokage, onde um certo ermitão ecchi escrevia sem pudor o seu livro do qual era autor...

Icha icha paradise...


	27. Lamina vermelha

Gente! Eu peço milhares de desculpas por não atualizar logo! Era pra ter postado esse cap. Ontem! Mas a piriquita da minha net não tava entrando, quem tem vivax sabe ¬¬. E eu vou ter uma viajem de quatro dias num maldito acampamento XD então vou atualizar de certeza antes do domingo.

Nesse cap não vai dar pra por a minha preciosa lista ç-ç. Mas eu agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews e tão com paciência de ler minha fic até aqui! XD é tão legal saber que vocês gostaram! TT.TT Espero que gostem desse cap também! Bejos. o/

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 27: Lamina vermelha.**

_Foi quando escuta um grito alto que carregava dor. Olhou pela sala e encontrou Ryuu ajoelhado no chão com uma espada cravada em seu ombro e coberto por pequenos cortes e ferimentos... Orochimaru se aproximou dele a passos dolorosamente lentos e puxou a espada do ombro de Ryuu._

"_É o fim" Murmurou antes de levar a espada ao ar e se preparar para dar o golpe de misericórdia..._

Ryuu fechou os olhos para receber o golpe que acabaria com sua vida. Sabia que não teria uma chance contra Orochimaru mas mesmo assim tentara lutar contra ele. Sabia no fundo do seu ser, da sua alma que morreria. Mas não em vão.

Não. Não morreria em vão mesmo. Iria para o mundo dos mortos sabendo que deu sua vida para tentar salvar a irmã com a qual não crescera, a irmã que jamais conhecera, a irmã que amava...

Quando Orochimaru retirou a espada que estava crava em seu ombro quase não sentiu dor, já estava todo dolorido e a perda de sangue o estava deixando tonto e sonolento.

Preparado para morte? Ele estava, ou achava que estava. Mas torcia secretamente para que sua vida fosse poupada. Afinal, não é isso que todos nós queremos no fim? Mais tempo.

Fechou os olhos...

Fechou os olhos para não ver a sede de sangue nos olhos de seu opomente. Tivera uma luta honrosa apesar das circunstâncias e se permitiu ficar imóvel. Mesmo que se movesse, não teria muita coisa que pudesse fazer em um estado tão debilitado.

Mas no entanto, o golpe que estava esperando, o golpe que terminaria com a sua vida nunca veio. Lentamente abriu seus olhos que pesavam com um sono que ele sabia ser ruim por causa da perda de sangue. E viu lá, em pé, bloqueando a espada de Orochimaru com a sua própria... Uchiha Sasuke o seu pai. Havia salvo a sua vida... Ryuu sorriu antes de se entregar as profundezas de um sono profundo. Causado pelo enorme cansaço que sentia.

Sasuke entrou na casa apressado, sentiu o chakra de Ryuu fracamente e ficou preocupado, pois ao passo que o de seu filho diminuía, o de mais alguém aumentava, e não era de qualquer pessoa. Orochimaru. Seguiu o chakra até uma sala ampla. Lá viu, em um lado, sentados no chão o filho de Hinata e Naruto junto de uma outra garota da vila da Terra que ele não sabia o nome. E não se importava em saber, contanto que estivesse viva. Do outro lado, o que o enfureceu tamanhamente que podia-se sentir as ondas assassinas vindas dele a quilômetros de distancia...

Ichigo deitada aparentemente inconsciente no chão com sua companheira de time ao seu lado e Ryuu prestes a receber um golpe fatal da espada de Orochimaru. A espada mirando certeira no coração de seu filho... Ele impediria, a se impediria.

Ainda faria questão de pisar sobre o coração pulsante da Cobra enquanto ele ainda estivesse dentro da caixa torácica. Depois não existiria corpo para ser pisado portanto...

Nenhuma das figuras na sala percebeu a presença deles tão absortos estavam em seus próprios assuntos ou lutas. Sasuke aproveitou-se disso e se esgueirou pelas sombras até onde Orochimaru estava com Ryuu. Quando o Sannin fez menção de dar o bote, Sasuke sacou sua Kataná e bloqueou o golpe fazendo faíscas de atrito voarem pelo ar antes de desaparecerem tão rápido quanto surgiram. Ryuu olhou para ele e depois desmaiou. Algo pelo qual Sasuke estava grato, não queria que seu filho o visse empalando alguém vivo... Não seria nada bonito.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru parecia surpreso, mas Sasuke sabia que ele fingia muito bem, e na verdade podia sentir a raiva e o odio controlados que emanavam de seu antigo e invalido sensei. Retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade e surpresa fingida da melhor maneira que pode, isto é, impecavelmente convincente.

"Orochimaru!" Sorriu, um patenteado sorriso Uchiha que menospreza os seus oponentes. O Sannin também sorriu. Sasuke não o reconhecia mais, Orochimaru estava completamente diferente, se não fosse pelo chakra e pela maldade que saia dele, não o teria reconhecido.

Estava com a cor de pele normal, da cor humana não o branco pálido comum a ele. Tinha o cabelo ainda negro mas com reflexos vermelhos que iam até o ombro em um penteado repicado. Os olhos continuavam da mesma cor, exceto que estavam mais redondos e as marcas ao redor deles não eram mais tão pronunciadas, ao invés disso, eram duas linhas em baixo dos seus olhos,uma roxa e uma azul. Estranho o suficiente, agora tinha duas marcas na bochecha, no lado direito era uma gota e no esquerdo um corte que subia até a sobrancelha. E um detalhe muito importante... Ele estava mais novo do que antes. Aparentava ter no mínimo quinze anos, não os quarenta que sempre aparentava ter. Mesmo parecendo uma criança, o conhecimento que ele transmitia e o poder, continuavam os mesmos, intocados.

Sasuke se abaixou e confiante no fato de que Orochimaru não o atacaria, pegou Ryuu no colo e o colocou perto de Ichigo, voltando a seguir a se portar na frente do mestre das cobras.

"Há quanto tempo Sasuke-kun, ainda lembro do nosso ultimo encontro, e devo acrescentar...Não tenho boas lembranças dele" Ele falou friamente. Sua voz também diferente. Mais fina como a de um adolescente. Sasuke continuou com seu sorriso e ergueu a Kataná em posição de ataque, Orochimaru sorriu novamente e também preparou sua espada para o duelo inevitável que viria a seguir...

"Pelo que eu me lembro... Você morreu... Não é uma pena?" Sasuke também disse friamente, fazendo um enorme contraste com o sorriso de deboche que levava no rosto. Orochimaru se enfureceu e partiu para o ataque. Sua espada estava meio curvada para esquerda e ele correu cortando o ar pronto para arrancar a cabeça de Sasuke com um único golpe. Mas Sasuke estava preparado e se abaixou, levantando, usou a bainha da espada e tentou acertar o queixo de Orochimaru por baixo, mas este também desviou chutando o ombro de Sasuke para longe.

O Uchiha recebeu o golpe e foi parar a alguns metros para trás.

"Está mais lento do que eu me lembro Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru falou passando a língua nos lábios. Sasuke sentiu seu ombro deslocado e colocou a mão sobre ele. Fazendo uma pequena força, ele colocou seu ombro de volta no lugar, movimentando seu braço logo em seguida para ver se ainda doía. Satisfeito, encarou Orochimaru.

"Estou apenas me aquecendo" E voltou a erguer a sua Kataná para preparar outro golpe.

Desta vez Sasuke foi mais rápido que os olhos de Orochimaru puderam ver e quase acertou um golpe mortal no coração do Sannin, mas ele percebeu os movimentos e desviou bem na hora fazendo com que a espada penetrasse no mesmo lugar onde ele tinha ferido Ryuu. Sasuke puxou a espada sem cuidado chutando Orochimaru na barriga para a lamina deslizar com mais facilidade. Um filete de sangue escorria da boca do Sannin.

"Ótimo! Quero ver do que é capaz!" Esticou a enorme língua para fora da boca e lambeu o sangue que escorria pelo seu queixo. Com o golpe de Sasuke ele não havia caído, apenas empurrado um pouco para trás.

Eles continuaram duelando por algum tempo. Ambos extremamente exaustos mas nenhum disposto a desistir...

Nakano podia apenas assistir angustiada a luta e torcer para que Sasuke ganhasse... Caso o contrario estariam todos perdidos. Olhou de relance para Midori e Takeru. Ambos esgotados de chakra. Ichigo e Ryuu inconscientes... Mas isso se provou errado pois alguém de olhos verdes despertava sonolentamente...

"Nakano-san?" Nakano virou tão rápido para Ichigo que sentiu seu pescoço estalar dolorosamente, mas não ligou. Ao ver que a colega estava acordada e bem, apontou para Sasuke e Orochimaru... Ichigo seguiu a direção e quase engasga...

Não esperava ver Sasuke tão cedo... Kabuto tinha dito que ele era seu pai! Podia ser uma mentira é claro, e era o que ela achava... Mas tinha uma sensação estranha no peito.

Uma dor inconsistente que estava dizendo a ela que apesar do quanto ela tente negar, aquele pedaço de informação que Kabuto lhe dera na esperança de enfraquecer o espírito dela era verdadeira... Apesar de não funcionar pois mesmo sendo tão nova, tinha uma compreensão melhor da vida do que a maioria dos adultos que a cercavam.

Observou quase hipnotizada a dança entre Sasuke e Orochimaru enquanto eles duelavam usando apenas espadas. Ela se perguntou por que não usar jutsus? Mas logo percebeu que eles tinham feito um acordo silencioso que comandava as regras da luta. Mas como sempre, um não respeitaria, e este um foi exatamente Orochimaru...

Havia algo sobre ele que causou extrema confusão na Kunoichi ruiva... a aparência dele a lembrava extremamente de Kim... Uma versão mais velha.

Se Orochimaru estava vivo então...

Kim estava morto!

Controlada pela agonia da perda de alguém amado, ergueu os braços e abraçou os joelhos junto ao peito. Nenhum instante soluçou ou derramou lagrimas, apenas tentou controlar a dor em seu coração que insistia em permanecer ali desde quando Budoumaru morreu.

O medo da solidão.

A dor da perda.

"Doton Yominuma!" O grito de um jutsu sendo lançado despertou-a de seu estado patético de alto-piedade... Era assim que chamou aquela condição na qual se encontrava naquele momento. Ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver um enorme buraco enlameado se abrir aos pés de Sasuke e o puxando para dentro... Orochimaru estava trapaceando. Aquilo a enfureceu... Viu que Sasuke não tinha o sharingan ativo e amaldiçoou Orochimaru ainda mais.

"Covarde!" Ela gritou ativando os seus próprios olhos. Sasuke ainda com a cabeça de fora virou para ela e analisou a menina. Cada traço dela lembrava Sakura, exceto os olhos que eram os dele.

"Corra! Saia daqui!" Sasuke gritou incerto se devia chama-la por Ichigo ou por filha... Sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de tratá-la como se a conhecesse portanto escolheu por não usar tratamento algum. Mas Ichigo deu de ombros e se levantou. Sasuke ainda lutando para se libertar do pântano negro que Orochimaru tinha invocado não podia fazer nada alem de observar a sua filha desconhecida em ação.

"Por que não ouve o papai e corre heim?" Orochimaru falou debochando. Todo o cansaço que aparentava sumira, mas Ichigo podia ver que ele estava quase sem chakra sobrando. "Já tenho dois sharingans na minha mão, não preciso mais de você" Ele disse em tom de desprezo e voltando-se para Sasuke. "Isso seria minha pequena vingança né Sasuke-kun" Sasuke não respondeu.

Ichigo estava sendo ignorada como a uma mosquinha... Aquele ser maligno tinha matado seu amigo e estava prestes a matar o seu , biologicamente falando, fornecedor de matéria orgânica para que a vida fosse possível... Não admitiria a palavra pai na mesma frase com Uchiha Sasuke a não ser que viesse com um NÃO no meio.

Mesmo assim, aquela dor em seu peito impedia que ela abandonasse Sasuke e corresse. Ele tinha salvo a vida de Ryuu. Seu meio irmão! Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Seja pela sua honra ou Ego.

"Orochimaru!" Ela gritou com ódio. Sabia controlar as emoções muito bem, mas não tinha o por que escondê-las agora. Deixou que seu ódio a guiasse.

'Odeie!' A voz de seu pai ecoou impiedosamente em sua mente e ela se viu falando baixo a palavra 'odeie'. Sasuke agora com o sharingan ativo, percebeu isso e uma estranha sensação tomou conta dele... como um dejavú.

'ODEIE e viva miseravelmente'

Por alguns segundos, Sasuke viu Itachi parado ali no lugar de Ichigo encarando Orochimaru com tamanho ódio que seria possível derreter a cobra até os ossos se não fosse o fato de que Ichigo não tinha tal poder.

Mas Itachi não demonstrava suas emoções e aquela menina estava deixando-as bem a amostra. O que ela estaria pensando!

"Isso é uma ordem! Corra!" Sasuke gritou conseguindo libertar os braços da terra negra e formando precariamente mas da melhor maneira possível um jutsu.

"Katon Karyuu Rendan" Dezenas de bolas de fogo saíram de seus lábios e dançaram seu caminho até Orochimaru, que saltou pára trás a fim de desviar do jutsu de Sasuke. No entanto, não viu que por trás dele, um clone de Ichigo preparava para apunhalá-lo com uma kunai. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão depois do salto, Ichigo cravou sem piedade alguma a pequena adaga que os shinobis usavam nas costas de seu oponente. Orochimaru piscou...

Não tinha visto ela fazer os Ins para o Kage Bushin... Mas não era somente ela que tinha um trunfo. Orochimaru sorriu antes de desaparecer com um puff de fumaça.

"Maldito!" Tanto Ichigo quanto seu clone gritaram. Agora Sasuke entendia, ela deixou que Orochimaru pensasse que ela estava desesperada demais em se vingar que o atacaria sem pensar, no entanto ela usou aquilo como fachada e criou um clone... Aproveitou a distração que Sasuke fizera para ela fugir e ao invés de fugir atacou Orochimaru pelas costas...

"Espera...Acho que subestimei você Ichigo-chan" Orochimaru disse. Ichigo podia sentir o sadismo na voz dele acompanhado por um sorriso. Ela mesma não segurou um sorriso orgulhoso quando o Sannin saiu das sombras a passos lentos. Braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Ichigo não esperou mais. Puxou uma kunai do bolso e saltou em cima da figura que via saindo das sombras. Sasuke conseguira sair do pântano negro mais estava impossibilitado de lutar visto sua depleção de chakra. Mas mesmo assim ainda podia fazer alguma coisa. Enquanto Ichigo lançava ataca sobre ataque com a kunai, Sasuke olhou ao redor da sala a procura de sua kataná. Não a achou.

"Uchiha-san" Ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e se virou em direção da pessoa que o chamava. A kunoichi companheira de equipe de Ichigo estava de pé na frente do corpo adormecido de Ryuu segurando uma Kataná com bainha negra. Ela jogou a espada nas mãos de Sasuke que imediatamente a tirou da Bainha...

A lamina era vermelha como sangue, mas refletia a luz que batia nela... Havia alguma coisa escrita nela e Sasuke leu com interesse...

Uchiha Itachi.

Neste momento prendeu sua respiração... Como Ichigo poderia ter uma espada que pertenceu ao seu irmão? Ele não tinha matado Itachi a quatorze anos atrás? Suas memórias retornaram ao momento em que viu Itachi segurando pela ultima vez esta espada. Na noite do massacre ao seu clã. (**NIA**: _Não sei qual era a lamina mas vamos fingir que era vermelha pra dar mais estilo XD_)

Mas não tinha tempo de ficar pensando em como a menina ruiva conseguira por as mãos naquela espada, agora tinha que ajudar essa menina ruiva que coincidentemente era sua filha renegada.

Sim, talvez fosse exatamente isso. Sakura poderia ter pego a espada quando partiu com a menina e a deu para ela. Só podia ser isso... Pelo menos era mais fácil acreditar nisso do que crer que Itachi ainda vivia, e o pior... Dera uma espada a Ichigo.

Houve uma pequena explosão e Ichigo foi arremessada na barriga de Sasuke com força total. Ele a segurou e caiu no chão, segurando ela. A menina apesar de pequenos ferimentos causados pela espada de Orochimaru estava bem e seu chakra ainda com as reservas acima da metade o que mostrava o quanto de estamina ela tinha.

"Obrigada Uchiha-san" Ela murmurou brevemente se levantando de Sasuke. Suas mãos começaram a brilhar em uma cor fosca de azul e Ichigo a passou sobre os seus cortes, fazendo-os sarar um a um. Orochimaru podia apenas observar a sua jovem oponente desfazer todo o dano que ele tinha feito nela. Quando terminou de se curar, o chakra azul fosco de suas mãos assumiram a aparência de lamina e ela sorriu diabolicamente.

"Escapel de chakra... Vamos ver como Orochi-baka é por dentro?" Ela falou com tanto desejo de sangue na voz que Sasuke teve a leve e certeira impressão de que a menina era um pouco sádica... Mas não teve tempo de indagar mais, Ichigo se lançou sobre Orochimaru mirando a jugular... A veia principal que passava pelo pescoço. Mas Orochimaru se desviou e usando a sua língua a golpeou no ombro, fazendo com que a menina caísse de barriga no chão. O Sannin viu a oportunidade usando sua língua como lança, tentou furar a barriga dela. Mas Ichigo rolou para o lado e observou a língua fazer um buraco no chão. "Temos que dar um jeito na sua língua" Ela suspirou. Ainda no chão, agarrou o calcanhar de Orochimaru, cortando um ligamento. Mas aquilo não pareceu afetar o Sannin de modo algum.

"Presente do Kabuto..." Ele falou com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Ichigo ficou pálida por uns instantes mas se ergueu do chão com um pulo e encarou de frente Orochimaru, desativando o escapel da mão. Fez então uma serie de jutsus e falou com a voz um pouco rouca.

"Katon Goukyaaku no jutsu!" Levou os dedos aos lábios e soprou com todo seu fôlego uma bola de fogo gigantesca na direção do Sannin que foi atingido em cheio, sua forma desaparecendo dentro do fogo... Quando o fogo sumiu, lá estava Orochimaru em pé, sem nenhum arranhão em seu corpo.

"Não vai conseguir me vencer com jutsus desse jeito" Ele comentou casualmente limpando a sujeira da roupa. Sasuke viu sua oportunidade e pulou na frente de Ichigo segurando com um pouco de nojo a espada de Itachi. Ichigo viu a espada e exclamou.

"Minha espada! Pode me dar por favor?" Ela pediu educadamente, mas Sasuke deu de ombros e partiu mais uma vez em cima de Orochimaru, no entanto, devido ao cansaço físico, não tinha toda a sua velocidade, seu golpe foi desviado e a espada arrancada de suas mãos, caindo a poucos metros de Ichigo que correu para buscá-la. Quando a tinha nas mãos, foi como se sua confiança tivesse duplicado. "Meu tou-sama me deu essa espada, e é com ela que eu vou vingar meus amigos" Ela gritou para Orochimaru. Sasuke apenas arregalou os olhos e sem ação com as palavras da menina ruiva e as circunstancias, deu um passo para o lado e saiu do campo de luta.

'tou-sama me deu essa espada...' As palavras da jovem kunoichi ecoavam em sua mente... Como assim o pai dela tinha dado a espada? A espada era de Itachi, e tinha duas formas dela ter conseguido...

Uma, Sakura levara quando partira de Konoha e dera a espada para ela em nome do pai...

Duas, Itachi a levara quando saiu de Konoha e no fim estava vivo depois da luta deles e de uma forma estranha era o que Ichigo considerava de pai...

Poderia muito bem perguntar de Sakura mais tarde... Sim, com certeza questionaria Sakura mais tarde. Enquanto isso se concentrou na luta de sua filha...

Ichigo apenas desviava dos golpes de Orochimaru, sem tempo de atacar, e estava ficando cada vez mais lenta. Claramente perdendo estamina, o Sannin ficava cada vez mais confiante e seus golpes mais ferozes. Mas depois de um certo tempo, ele também diminuiu um pouco, e foi neste momento que os movimentos de Ichigo aumentaram de repente. Como se ela estivesse fingindo estar cansada para levar seu inimigo a atacar... O que funcionaria na maioria dos casos...

"Muito esperta... Sempre dois passos na frente do seu oponente... Mas eu estou a quatro passos de você!" Orochimaru exclamou também ganhando força e velocidade junto com Ichigo. As duas laminas se encontraram...

A espada de laminas rubras, banhadas milhares de vezes em sangue que se manchara, e a espada de Orochimaru, armazenada em seu próprio corpo. (**NIA**: _Aquela espadinah tosca que ele tira da boca x.x'_) se encontraram e o choque gerou faíscas que como antes, dançaram no ar por poucos segundos antes de sumirem, mas os dois destemidos espadachins não tinham perdido o fôlego.

"Uma hora sua defesa vai rachar..." Orochimaru falou saltando para trás. Ichigo seguiu o exemplo dele e também saltou para trás, assim ganhava mais espaço.

"Você vai pagar pelo que fez com o Kim!" Ela gritou... De alguma forma aquilo afetou Orochimaru, ele levou uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça e piscou algumas vezes... Mas aquilo foi temporário, lego ele se encontrava carregando mais um ataque na kunoichi ruiva...

Resumo da fic anjo... Eu não escrevi ainda o primeiro capitulo XD então fiz um resumo. u.u.

_Essa fic acontece durante a primeira parte de Naruto. Não a do Shippuden. Se puder, finjam que o shippuden nunca existiu. _

_Hinata falha em mais uma missão, e leva uma bronca do pai. Seus amigos perdem a confiança nela e partem em uma missão sozinhos, a deixando para trás. Seu pai diz que ela deve desistir de ser uma kunoichi e deixar a liderança do clã, por mais que fosse contra as tradições nas mãos de sua irmã mais nova Hanabi. Magoada e determinada a ficar mais forte, Hinata foge de Konoha em busca de treinamento. Treina sozinha por varias noite o seu controle de chakra, mas não tem técnica. _

_Em uma destas noites, estava no lago treinando a sua técnica de defesa perfeita que tinha desenvolvido a partir do Kaiten... E atrai a atenção de um shinobi loiro..._

_Mas não um shinobi loiro qualquer... Deidara da Aktasuki. _

Fiquem com água na boca com os resumos e previews HOHOHO! Por que eu só vou começar a postar a nova fic que ganhar a votação quando terminar Rubi. Isto é...

Logo logo XDD.


	28. Retorno das almas perdidas

Cês vão gostar de saber que eu passei por um completo treinamento militar estilo israelense a semana passada todinha e hoje começou minhas aulas... Resumindo...

Cena da Hanna toda moída e cheia de roxos na perna lutando para se manter consciente durante a aula de português... A qual a professora generosamente avisou no inicio da aula:

- NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR DORMIR NA MINHA AULA ESSE ANO!

Então, doida, cheia de roxo e com dor de cabeça por causa da privação de sono, me inspirei tão profundamente pra essa fic que eu não pude me controlar e digitei... ¬¬ Mesmo com uma queimadura de segundo grau no pulso causado por uma queda nada agradável da minha própria cadeira do Pc...

Cena da Hanna se inclinando pra trás e caindo da cadeira com tudo e queimando o braço no tecido do acento. ;D Mas não vamos falar de mim, se eu quiser falar de mim que eu crie um Blog u.ú

Um ultiminho avisosinho, durante a parte do tempo em que eu não estava me arrastando na grama ( cof lama cof ¬¬) Eu estava lendo (marley e eu, A serie Fronteiras do universo... ou pros que não sabem, a serie de três livros do filme A bússola de ouro). XD. Então, se meu estilo modificou um pouco eu quero que vocês digam, se foi pra melhor ou pior que eu vou tentar melhorar :P

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 28: Retorno das almas perdidas.**

_A espada de laminas rubras, banhadas milhares de vezes em sangue que se manchara, e a espada de Orochimaru, armazenada em seu próprio corpo. (__**NIA**__: Aquela espadinah tosca que ele tira da boca x.x') se encontraram e o choque gerou faíscas que como antes, dançaram no ar por poucos segundos antes de sumirem, mas os dois destemidos espadachins não tinham perdido o fôlego._

"_Uma hora sua defesa vai rachar..." Orochimaru falou saltando para trás. Ichigo seguiu o exemplo dele e também saltou para trás, assim ganhava mais espaço._

"_Você vai pagar pelo que fez com o Kim!" Ela gritou... De alguma forma aquilo afetou Orochimaru, ele levou uma das mãos ao lado da cabeça e piscou algumas vezes... Mas aquilo foi temporário, lego ele se encontrava carregando mais um ataque na kunoichi ruiva..._

Ichigo pousou um pé atrás de si e outro na frente e segurando firmemente a espada com as duas mãos a sua frente, assumiu a pose perfeita de defesa para receber o golpe maciço de Orochimaru. Quando este veio em alta velocidade para aumentar a força do golpe, Ichigo vergou o corpo para frente e usando sua postura como amortecedor.

Funcionou.

Ela aparou o golpe com sua espada o que fez faíscas furiosas saírem como cascatas do ponto de impacto das duas espadas. A kunoichi ruiva sentiu a força do impacto nos braços que ficaram doloridos...

Mais do que já estava.

Mas ela não ligou e depois de tentar atacar Orochimaru, saltou para trás a fim de ganhar mais espaço... Aquilo não estava levando a nada, tanto ela como o Orochimaru estavam empatados em Kinjutsu, então, como que em um consenso não falado entre eles, Ichigo e seu oponente largaram as espadas no chão com um barulho agudo de metal contra pedra e começaram os seus ins...

"Katon, Goukyaku no jutsu!" A kunoichi murmurou para si mesma e levou os dedos a boca, soprando uma imensa bola de fogo. No mesmo instante, Orochimaru fez o seu próprio jutsu.

"Suiton Mizoryo Go (elemento água, cinco dragões de água)(**NIA**. _Eu vou inventar alguns jutsus, então não se assustem, eu vou explicar cada um XD_)" Depois de ter feito os sinais com as mãos, Orochimaru ergueu os braços e formou um semi-circulo acima de sua cabeça e foi descendo aos poucos, conforme fazia isso, cindo bolas de água surgiram por trás dos braços dele e dispararam como uma bala de canhão, deixando um rastro no ar como caudas, interceptando a bola de fogo da kunoichi.

Os dois jutsus se chocaram criando uma fumaça tênue de vapor que durou alguns segundos.

Com o sharingan ativo, Ichigo copiara a técnica que o homem cobra tinha usado e sorriu pra si mesma...

Mais uma técnica rank S para sua coleção! Se sentiria até lisonjeada por estar lutando e presenciando as técnicas de um legendário Sannin. No entanto, aquele miserável tinha matado um de seus amigos para voltar a vida. Desta vez foi Orochimaru quem fez o primeiro movimento para atacar...

Ele estava ficando fraco, usou muito chakra para usar o jutsu de água, pois precisou concentrar seu chakra no ar para condensar as moléculas de água (_H2O_) do ar o suficiente para os cinco ataques. Precisava se concentrar em um único golpe.

"Futon. Yamawa Kaizen" Ele sorriu quando terminou os Ins... Aquela técnica nem mesmo Sasuke conhecia. Era uma em que ele vinha trabalhando durante algum tempo agora, do elemento da terra. O jutsu de Terra que possuía a força e a resistência de uma montanha... Sem chance que uma Kunoichi insignificante, mesmo com o sharingan insignificante aos pés dele, tivesse alguma chance com aquele jutsu...

Que gastaria as ultimas de seu reservatório... Claro, não tudo, ele se certificou de ter chakra o suficiente para exterminar cada um dos moleques e Sasuke que estavam na sala. E claro, o maldito esquadrão da ANBU que montava guarda lá fora da casa nas montanhas.

A kunoichi ruiva olhou desconsolada enquanto o chão de madeira se partia e um monte de terra irrompeu do chão e jorrou para cima, quebrando o telhado. Pedaços de madeira caíram no chão como lanças e a única coisa que ela podia fazer era desviar-se para evitar ser empalada por umas das vigas que caiam. Os outros faziam o mesmo, Sasuke pegou Ryuu pelo ombro e Nakano o pegou pelo outro e andaram em segurança até um canto da sala onde Midori e Takeru se encolhiam pesarosos por causa da montanha de terra que brotava do chão como uma planta.

Mas não era uma planta, era uma montanha.

De terra.

Pronta para soterra-la viva! Ótimo, o que ela sempre sonhou... Morrer incapaz de proteger seus amigos... morrer se sentindo inútil e fraca... morrer arrependida de não ter mais poder.

Por que ela não usava logo o Mangekyou sharingan nele? Por que não podia disperdiçar chakra. Não tinha uma reserva tão grande quanto o seu pai que podia deixar uma pessoa presa por até setenta e duas horas... E depois ainda queimar a pessoa viva usando o Amateratsu, o fogo negro que por sete dias e sete noites consume tudo sem poder ser impedido.

Tinha que pensar rápido! A montanha rompera o telhado e pela vista, estava com mais de trinta metros de altura e crescendo ainda mais... Ao redor do buraco por onde a terra escapava para formar a montanha, a madeira começou a afundar e cedeu ao próprio peso da casa que aos poucos foi implodindo.

O luar penetrou pela abertura brilhando calmamente.

Enquanto a casa desmoronava... Sasuke e Nakano que estavam em melhores condições, pegaram Ryuu, Midori e Takeru e saíram da casa a tempo de observar ela caindo em cima da cabeça de quem quer que esteja lá dentro.

"Ichigo!" Midori e Nakano gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke e Ryuu se entreolharam trocando informações um com o outro em um entendimento mutuo. Mas o momento pai-filho foi cortado quando a montanha de terra que se forma alcançou uma altura que superava sessenta metros.

A terra negra contrastava com a neve branca, e a madeira restante da casa se espalhada pelo chão esparramada. Dos escombros, sob a luz do luar, duas figuras ainda se estendiam de pé.

Uma meio cambaleante e outra erguida com as costas retas de trás para o monte de terra.

Orochimaru sorriu novamente... Tinha criado uma montanha de terra e estava prestes a manda-la como uma onda bem em cima da cabeça daquela kunoichi irritante.

"Algum ultimo pedido?" Ele riu... Não que fosse conceber o que ela queria, mas queria humilha-la. A risada daquele ser maldito penetrou como uma lamina nos ouvidos de Ichigo que apenas o encarava com o sharingan brilhando venenosamente em seus olhos como dois Rubis.

"Apenas uma coisa" Ela falou cerrando os punhos. A temperatura ao redor deles rapidamente esfriou sem a proteção da casa e as palavras saíram da boca dela com lufadas de ar branco, como nuvens. "Se eu morrer, levarei você e Kim comigo, juntos queimaremos no inferno" Ela falou friamente olhando-o nos olhos, que tinham um brilho diferente.

Quase insano.

Sasuke observando de longe não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio... Aquela menina, aquela kunoichi... Sua fila... tinha mais aura assassina do que o Gaara de quando lutaram nas finais do exame chuunin. Nem mesmo em suas lembranças mais remotas de Itachi lembrou de ter sentido tanto medo... talvez uma vez, quando lutara com Orochimaru ainda nos exames chuunins e ele e Sakura foram atingidos pela aura assassina do Sannin que os paralisou.

Mas Orochimaru não parecia estar nem no mínimo abalado com as palavras dela, pelo contrario... Começou a rir.

"Você é interessante kunoichi" Ele disse entre risos. Mas no instante que suas ultimas palavras foram ditas, uma forte dor de cabeça se abateu sobre ele o que oobrigou a levar aos mãos até a cabeça para aliviar um pouco, apesar de que não estar surgindo nenhum efeito.

Parecia que parte de seu cérebro queria sair pelos ouvidos. Ou melhor... Parecia que uma parte de seu cérebro estava tentando empurrar a outra parte pelos ouvidos.

'I-chan...'

'I-chan.'

Uma voz abafada e fraca sussurrou em seus ouvidos e continuou repetindo.

"Cale-se!" Ele gritou agarrando a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Seus olhos se tornaram desfocados por alguns instantes. "I-chan!" A voz que saiu era a dele, mas não tinha sido ele quem falara. O que diabos estava acontecendo com sua vontade?! "Eu disse CALE-SE!" Ele juntou toda sua vontade e silenciou a parte de sua alma que gritava. Terminaria logo com aquela luta.

"Kim?" Ichigo murmurou baixo. "Kim está vivo?" Ela disse quase incrédula, mas não teve tempo de ponderar quando viu o movimento que Orochimaru começou a fazer... Ele levou um dos braços para o ar bem acima de sua cabeça e o lançou para a frente, como que estivesse arremessando uma pedra.

O Kim ainda esta vivo dentro daquele monstro! Eu tenho certeza. Ichigo pensou um pouco aliviada, mas seu alivio foi apenas temporário, pois a enorme montanha de terra começou a se mover em direção a ela pronta para atropela-la.

Ichigo congelou, era o seu fim...Seria soterrada pela terra. De repente, sua mente voltou para algumas semanas antes, quando ela estava treinando para o exame chuunin. A técnica que tinha praticado com Midori!

Das profundezas de sua memória.

Flash Back.

"Midori-san!" Ichigo chegou saltitando por trás de Midori de um jeito muito parecido com o de Naruto... E olhou a amiga nos olhos fazendo o melhor olhar cachorrinho sem dono que conseguia. "Treina comigo?" Enormes orbes cor de esmeraldas um pouco lacrimejantes e pidões encararam Midori na alma.

Pega!

"Ta" A kunoichi morena resmungou alguma coisa bem baixinho. Provavelmente um palavrão, mas quem era Ichigo pra discutir com o vocabulário da amiga? Sorriu malignamente. Tinha uma nova técnica que gostaria de treinar caso fosse necessária para o exame final e precisava de ajuda.

"Ce sabe algum jutsu de terra?" Perguntou quando chegaram ao campo de treinamento de Konoha. Midori balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Afinal eram de Iwa, a vila escondida nas rochas.

"Alguns" Resmungou novamente. Anos treinando juntas e a companheira ainda não sabia seus jutsus... Ichigo teria o troco. A se teria!

"Ótimo! Quero testar umas coisas que o Dei-nii-chan me falou a respeito dos elementos dos jutsus" Ela falou olhando sonhadoramente para o céu, lembrando do membro da Akatsuki que considerava um irmão mais velho... Também, não era todo dia que um terrorista especializado em bombas de argila ganhava uma mini-aprendiz interessada em explodir coisas como ele! Então nosso loiro da Akatsuki mostrou o básico sobre jutsus explosivo com argila para a pequena menina Uchiha.

Como misturar bem o seu chakra na argila e controlar a quantidade certa para que a massa explodisse.

Como esculpir belos pássaros ou aranhas rapidamente. Velocidade era tudo! Por isso ele tinha as bocas nas mãos. No caso de Ichigo demorou mais de um dia para ela terminar uma forma de pássaro que mais lembrava um rato pelado.

Como fazer o elemento de seu chakra transformar a argila em uma perigosa bomba C-1.

E principalmente, lembrou... De evitar a todo custo lutar com inimigos. COMO SASUKE. Que tivesse jutsus poderosos do elemento elétrico. Pois como contou a Ichigo de sua pequena luta contra Sasuke, Eletrecidade supera a Terra.

Contara para Midori aquela historia, tirando alguns detalhes desnecessários. No final, Ichigo desenvolvera um jutsu para si mesma com base no Chidori que seu pai a ensinara. (**NIA**. O _Itachi tava com o sharingan ativo quando o Sasuke tentou enviar... por duas vezes... o chidori no peito dele_) E o testou com os golpes de terra da sua amiga, comprovando que era verdade o que Deidara lhe tinha dito.

Jutsus de Eletrecidade, cancelam Jutsus de Terra.

Flash Back off.

Foi com aquilo em mente, e com apenas segundos antes do impacto da montanha sobre ela que foi que Ichigo fez apenas dois Ins com as mãos e concentrou chakra em suas mãos e pernas, transformando-os em eletricidade. Faíscas iradas saiam da ponta de seus dedos e cintilavam visivelmente no ar.

Logo toda ela fora envolta por um escudo de choques e eletricidade. Mas não terminou por ai. Posicionou seus braços em forma de um 'X' na frente de seu corpo, fazendo com que uma bola amarelada mais com um brilho negro surgisse entre seus braços.

O núcleo era amarelado e as faíscas que saiam dançavam com graça no ar em diversas cores. Aquele era um de seus melhores jutsus.

E também sua única chance de sobreviver.

Quando a montanha estava a alguns passos dela, ela correu de encontro a massa de terra bruta que desabou com todo seu peso sobre o corpo da kunoichi.

Soterrando-a.

Sasuke podia apenas observar chocado demais para piscar, sua filha mais velha fruto de seu casamento conflituoso com Sakura ser soterrada viva. Ryuu estava no mesmo estado. O menino que tinha o nome vindo da palavra Dragão agora se sentia mais inútil que um sabonete de banheiro publico todo rachado e gordurento. Midori e Nakano em um estado parecido.

(**NIA**. _Eu não esqueci do Keichi XD_)

Em outro lugar não muito longe.

Depois de ter avisado Sasuke, os ANBUS seguraram ele lá com eles por ser mais seguro. Quando avistaram a casa caindo, pensaram em ir ajudar, mas não queriam ir contra as ordens de seu capitão que deixara claro a missão deles. Evitar que caso eles falhassem, que Orochimaru fugisse. Não seria aquele o caso agora? Com o seu capitão debilitado e apenas uma garotinha de pé lutando?

Mas quando a imensa quantidade de chakra que estava sendo convertido em eletricidade a envolveu, eles quase ficaram paralisados com tanta energia então resolveram melhor esperar mais um pouco.

Em algum outro lugar, longe do primeiro mais perto o suficiente da casa derrubada para ver a luta.

"Devemos ir ajuda-la, eu ficaria feliz em partir o pescoço daquela cobra sebosa em dois" Kisame falou estalando com um barulho doentio os dedos das mãos. Deidara olhou para ele enojado e dirigiu a palavra para Itachi.

"Urgh... Detesto admitir un! Mas o Cara de croquete tem razão" Kisame encarou o loiro com o olhar pegando fogo, mas ficou calado esperando a resposta de Itachi, espera só aquele playboy dormir... Daria adeus aos cabelos longos e loiros. Kisame pensou malvadamente estalando mais uma vez os dedos só que em outra direção.

"A luta é dela, se ela perder é por que é fraca" Ele disse com a voz fria. Pareceria que ele não se importava com ela, mas era exatamente o contrario. Conhecia sua filha demais, e como ela tinha vários traços de Sakura e dele próprio. Ser salva por ele no meio de sua própria luta seria um golpe tão duro ao seu ego que provavelmente ela se recusaria a perdoa-lo.

Mesmo que ele tivesse salvado a vida dela. Ela não agüentaria a vergonha de ter perdido.

Itachi sorriu mentalmente exclamando.

Essa é a minha menina.

Deidara e Kisame ficaram encarando Itachi pela resposta curta e grossa que ele dera.

"Não pode ta falando sério yeah!" Deidara exclamou, seu olho azul acinzentado, o único olho visível, arregalado. "Ela pode morrer!" Olhou para Kisame em busca de apoio, mas o homem-tubarao deu um meio sorriso.

"É melhor assim, que ela morra honradamente a viver na vergonha" O olho de Deidara se fechou, seu rosto tomado por apreensão.

"Se ela sair viva, vou dar a ela uma luneta igual a minha un!" Ele exclamou com animo renovado. O sorriso de Kisame aumentou, reconhecendo uma chance de argumentar com Deidara em suas mãos.

"Não se eu ensina-la a usar a Samehada primeiro" A cara de Deidara caiu com aquilo e ele encarou o seu companheiro.

"Ela não agüentaria seu bafo de peixe podre yeah" Desta vez a cara de Kisame que caiu.

"Como ousa se loiro oxigenado!"

"Espeto de peixe!"

"Loiro de farmácia!"

"Bunda escamosa!"

"Sua conta do dentista deve dar bem cara heim..." Kisame disse com desprezo inclinado a cabeça na direção das mãos de Deidara. O loiro por sua vez, como vingança, deu uma lambida com uma das mãos na cara de Kisame que caiu pra trás roxo. Itachi apenas os encarava irritado com os modos infantis de seus companheiros. Mas algo no campo de batalha de Ichigo chamou a atenção dos três.

Uma mão saia do monte de terra.

E atrás da mão logo veio um corpo.

Fios vermelhos cobertos de terra emergiram como uma flor desabrochando, e só foi terminar quando um par de triunfantes olhos verdes se abriram para encarar seu oponente.

"O-oque?!" Orochimaru exclamou incrédulo, como aquela pirralha conseguira sobreviver aquele golpe? A voz em sua cabeça começou a se rebelar novamente, assim como a dor retornou, estava fraco demais para controlar. "I-ichigo" A voz falou fracamente.

"Kim?" A Kunoichi perguntou fracamente, visto que o golpe a abalara apesar de tudo. Estava toda dolorida por causa da pancada e haviam queimaduras por algumas partes de seu corpo resultado de sua técnica.

Orochimaru se inclinou para a frente e caiu de joelhos no chão agarrando sua cabeça com as mãos.

"Kim! Se está ai lute!" Ela gritou se aproximando dele e se ajoelhando do seu lado.

'Essa dor... é insuportável!'

'Minha alma está se partindo em duas... insuportável!'

'I-chan... a outra metade de minha alma deve desaparecer... insuportável!'

A cada segundo que se passava, mais angustiada Ichigo ficava. Tinha esperanças de seu amigo, e secretamente amor, ainda estar vivo e mesmo assim corria chances de desaparecer. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

"Lute" Ela falou com a voz fria, rivalizando até mesmo a de seu pai. "Lute, não seja fraco" Ela repetiu com o tom frio. Mesmo que em seu interior estivesse gritando desesperada, não ia deixar transparecer sobre sua fachada de frieza e calcalismo. Fora criada daquele jeito, se sentia mais protegida assim.

"I-chan... e-eu não consigo" Ela o Kim falando, pelo menos isso para dar conforto a jovem kunoichi.

"Lute" Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Como estava com a cabeça no ombro dele, não viu a expressão do rosto dele mudar.

'Minha alma não vai se partir em dois'

'Eu não vou desaparecer!'

'NUNCA!'

Sem que ela percebesse, puxou uma kunai e a ergueu atrás das costas dela. Iria atingir o coração dela através das costas. Queria ver o vermelho do sangue do coração dela escorrer em suas mãos.

'Não!'

'Pare!'

Sua alma continuava a se partir em duas por uma força invisível. Por que aquela maldita criatura que ele criara para ser seus olhos estava lutando tanto contra ele?

'Não a machuque'

'Cale-se!' Gritou sumonando o resto de suas forças e ergueu a kunai na direção do coração da kunoichi... Quando ia crava-la... Sentiu uma dor aguda em suas próprias costas.

Ichigo com dificuldade sentiu o corpo em seus braços tremer e sangue escorrer pelo seu peito, assim como uma pequena dor e olhou para cima.

Sasuke se mantinha em pé, com sua kataná cravada bem fundo nas costas de Orochimaru.

A kunoichi ruiva teria ficado irada com aquele palerma Uchiha se não tivesse ouvido o som oco de uma kunai caindo atrás de si. Então percebeu que aquele maldito Sannin estava tentando esfaqueá-la pelas costas?

"I-chan... Me-me pe-perdoa" Kim murmurou. Tinha ganho o controle sobre aquele amaldiçoado corpo, mas era tarde demais. Podia quase sentir o seu coração bater mais lentamente, a espada cravada bem no meio de suas costas estava funda o suficiente para que parte da ponta aparecesse do outro lado, cortando superficialmente o peito de Ichigo.

"Kim... não, você vai ficar bem" Ela tentou sorrir, mas seu sorriso era fraco e já conformado com a morte.

"Ade...us" Ele murmurou tão baixo que quase não foi possível ouvir. Kim fechou os olhos e no momento que fez isso, seu corpo de desmanchou na forma de centenas de cobras que se espalharam pelo chão, deixando no lugar onde Ichigo estava segurando Kim, um pequeno pingente em forma de gota na cor esmeralda. Um verde brilhante e vivo.

Sasuke se ajoelhou e tocou gentilmente no ombro da kunoichi que olhou para ele com os olhos frios de uma assassina e se permitiu desmaiar de exaustão. Sabendo que estava em boas mãos.

Em sua mão, bem apertado estava o medalhão esmeralda.

Sasuke já tinha sinalizado para os ANBUS, que vieram correndo, ajudando os ninjas de volta até Konoha. Deidara deu um suspiro aliviado e caiu no chão, uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Itachi apesar de tentar se mostrar impassível, tinha o semblante mais calmo, enquanto Kisame chorava lagrimas de Anime e agradecia a Jashin por Ichigo estar bem. (**NIA**. _Não resisti essa cena com o Kisame XD_)

De volta a Konoha.

Ichigo e os outros jovens shinobis passaram dias no hospital. Quando finalmente foram liberados, Sakura estava lá para buscar Ichigo e Ana para buscar as outras duas kunoichis. Juntas elas caminharam até o portão da vila, juntamente com Sasuke, Ryuu, Takeru, Keichi, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi e Tsunade.

"Por que não pode ficar Sakura-chan?" Naruto disse choroso abraçando sua amiga com amor e carinho.

"Por que minha vida não é aqui Naruto" Sakura disse fazendo um cafuné na cabeça do Hokage de Konoha. Pegou Ichigo pelas mãos quando Sasuke falou.

"Eu quero que a menina fique aqui." Sakura o encarou enquanto Ichigo se manteve impassível, apenas observando com um pouco de raiva.

"Jamais, ela vem comigo, de volta para nossa casa com o pai dela" Sakura disse friamente, olhos verdes encontrado os negros e duelando disfarçadamente.

"Eu sou o pai dela!" Sasuke disse levantando a voz.

"Não, não é" Ambos olharam para o ser pequeno mas mesmo assim que irradiava tremenda aura de poder. "O senhor Sasuke-san, é o Uchiha errado para ser considerado meu otou-sama" Sasuke piscou algumas vezes encarando Sakura e Ichigo. Ambas, mãe e filha com um ar malévolo aos seus redores.

Um corvo negro cruzou o céu e Sakura o encarou enquanto ele passava. A kunoichi de cabelos róseos se virou para Hinata e a abraçou, o mesmo com Tsunade,que enviou suas bênçãos para os Gêmeos que estavam por nascer.

Ana se despediu de Kakashi naquela noite... e quando chegou na hora de partir, estranhamente ele estava lá na hora. Deu suas benções para os gêmeos também e tirou sua mascara, revelando seu rosto para dar um beijo amoroso na boca de sua namorada. Sakura

Sasuke e Naruto encaravam com o queixo caído a cena...

"Prometo voltar" Ana disse piscando e seguindo adiante na estrada Nakano com ela. Se esperasse mais para ir, não conseguiria voltar para Iwa. O mesmo com Midori.

"Takeru-kun. Vou vir te visitar" Ela disse corando um pouco. O menino sorriu um pouco parecido com uma raposa e se aproximou dela, dando um celinho na boca dela. Hinata sorriu e Naruto sorriu mais ainda. Dando um tapa forte nas costas de Takeru tanto que ele caiu bem em cima de Midori, os dois caíram juntos no chão... Depois de um momento embaraçoso, Midori se despediu novamente e correu junto com Nakano e Ana.

"Vou estar esperando" Takeru disse agitando os braços e dando um olhar assassino para o pai pelo canto do olho.

Sakura e Ichigo ficaram mais um pouco se despedindo de seus amigos, e quando partiram de Konoha, não conseguiam mais enxergar o grupo de Ana.

Andaram um pouco, quando por trás de uma arvore, Sasuke sai.

"Sakura, eu não quis armar uma cena lá atrás, mas não acha que seria melhor se ela ficasse em konoha?" Ele perguntou com um tom de afirmação que irritou Sakura. "Eu posso cuidar do treinamento dela" Ele disse se aproximando de sua filha e pondo uma mão na cabeça dela.

"Tire. Suas. Mãos. De. Mim" Ela falou o encarando friamente. Sasuke encarou Sakura.

"Que tipo de futuro você pode dar a ela?! Ela precisa de um pai forte para educa-la!" Ele ergueu a voz para Sakura o que fez Ichigo ainda mais nervosa... Mas logo sua raiva foi substituída por um sinistro sadismo quando sentiu a amada e respeitada presença de seu pai...

"Jamais ergua sua voz para ela novamente" Itachi apareceu atrás de Sasuke e segurava uma Kunai no pescoço dele...

TO BE CONTINUE! XD

Não, ainda não acabou Rubi... Enquanto eu tiver idéias, cês vão ter que me aturar HOHOHOHOHO!


	29. Lidando com assuntos delicados

Mais um capitulo lindo, novinho, cintilando e com um laço vermelho tamanho família procêis! XD  
Assado com muito amor e cuidado u.u... Enton se alguem tiver indigestão, tome magnésio ;D

Eu vou por cenas ItaSaku nesse cap, já que vai ser exclusivamente dedicado ao triangulo amoroso SasuSakuIta, espero que gostem!

Lista dos pessoar que eu adoro e que me deixou review! Versão Tíu táuzan eí - (two thousand eigth – 2008): _Colocar nomes ake o/_

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 29: Lidando com assuntos delicados.**

"_Tire. Suas. Mãos. De. Mim" Ela falou o encarando friamente. Sasuke encarou Sakura._

"_Que tipo de futuro você pode dar a ela?! Ela precisa de um pai forte para educa-la!" Ele ergueu a voz para Sakura o que fez Ichigo ainda mais nervosa... Mas logo sua raiva foi substituída por um sinistro sadismo quando sentiu a amada e respeitada presença de seu pai..._

"_Jamais erga sua voz para ela novamente" Itachi apareceu atrás de Sasuke e segurava uma Kunai no pescoço dele..._

Ichigo olhava a sena estasiada, era sempre um orgulho ver o seu pai em ação, e apesar de achar ser meio errado, queria vê-lo encher a cara daquele Uchiha abusado de porrada. Secretamente torcendo por isso quando Itachi surgiu por trás de Sasuke com uma kunai em mãos e prestes a partir o pescoço dele com ela, Ichigo olhou de relance para sua mãe.

Sakura estava pálida como que sua vida tivesse sido tirada dela pelo beijo de um fantasma. Mas logo logo a cor voltou ao rosto dela e ela abriu um imenso e acolhedor sorriso, gritando em seguida a aparição de Itachi.

"Itachi-kun!" E sorriu para ele quando ele desviou sua atenção de Sasuke e olhou para ela sem emoção alguma no rosto. Apenas para reconhecer a presença dela. Sakura ficou olhando o belo rosto de seu marido e continuou a sorrir. Ele tinha vindo por ela, mesmo sabendo que sua aparição poderia acarretar problemas para ele e para a Akatsuki, ele viera para salvar a ela e a Ichigo. Seu pequeno bebê.

A cada dia se apaixonava mais, mesmo que ele não responda as vezes ou aja de modo frio com ela em outras, ela sabia que ele a amava e respeitava. Por isso decidira ficar com ele anos atrás... Lembrou-se de uma pequena ocasião em que discutiram pela primeira vez.

Flash back.

Fazia dois anos que estava casada com Itachi, Ichigo tinha também dois anos, sendo ela o fruto da união dos dois. Estava se aproximando a época do festival das flores, e os dias eram frescos e ventilados.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura bateu na porta do quarto delicadamente sussurrando o nome dele. Não sabia se ele poderia estar dormindo ou cochilando e queria respeitar este espaço dele. Ichigo estava com Kisame brincando de tiro-ao-alvo... O homem-tubarao tinha se oferecido para cuidar da jovem menina aquela tarde e até mesmo agora, Sakura duvidava seriamente se fora uma boa idéia.

A resposta que Sakura esperava veio quase instantaneamente, rompendo a lista mental, de palavrões e torturas que ela ia fazer com Kisame caso sua menina estivesse com um único arranhão, que ela estava fazendo naquele exato momento ao se lembrar de onde estava Ichigo.

"Sim, Sakura" Ele respondeu e a chamara pelo nome! Por que soava tão correto e lindo quando ele fazia aquilo?

"Itachi-kun! Vamos ao festival?" Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com ele deitado na cama sem camisa olhando para o teto com ar entediado. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e corou com a visão do peito nu dele, sumonando suas forças e superando a gagueira que sentiu formar-se em sua garganta, perguntou com os melhores olhos pidões que conseguia fazer, mas aquilo não parecia ter nenhum efeito sobre o estóico Uchiha. Ele apenas levantou de leve a cabeça da cama para ela e sem nem ao menos pensar a respeito murmurou.

"Não" O rosto de Sakura caiu, ela continuou a encarar Itachi apenas um pouco magoada. Estava querendo ir ao festival das flores com ele desde o ano anterior e ele negara do mesmo modo como estava fazendo agora. Segurando o nó na garganta novamente reunindo toda sua coragem ela retorquiu.

"Ótimo, eu vou sozinha!" E saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Itachi apenas observou a mulher sair com a cara emburrada e suspirou...

Problemático E cansativo.

Voltando ao seu pequeno cochilo sem se preocupar com Sakura. Mas uma coisa ele subestimou, a vontade de uma mulher com raiva não se questiona. E o que Sakura sentia naquele momento não era raiva, era pura fúria contra Itachi que lhe negava atenção. De repente se deu conta de uma coisa.

Desde quando precisava tanto da atenção dele assim? Fez uma nota mental para ser mais independente no futuro.

Itachi não se preocupou com Sakura por que achou que ela não iria, não achava que ela iria sozinha pelo menos. Desde que não levasse Ichigo ele sinceramente não ligava.

Enquanto isso a mulher de cabelos róseos seguiu pisando firme até o seu armário e praticamente arrancou do cabide o seu melhor Kimono. Depois se arrependeu profundamente por descontar sua raiva num precioso Kimono lhe dado por Itachi! E se ela tivesse rasgado sem querer? Raiva nenhuma dele valia o risco, ela amava suas roupas.

Pegou o Kimono cuidadosamente nos braços e o admirou. Tinha um tom de rosa desbotado com vários desenhos de flores de cerejeira na cor vermelha, o Obi era branco e a faixa que ia na cintura também.

Era simplesmente perfeito e caia nela tão bem que parecia ter sido desenhado especialmente para ela. Imaginou como sua filha ficaria naquele Kimono um dia quando tivesse tamanho para usar.

Lembrando que ainda estava furiosa com Itachi por ele ter lhe dado um fora, engoliu seus pensamentos sobre Ichigo e escapuliu cuidadosamente desta vez para dentro do Kimono. Amarrando os últimos laços, se olhou no espelho. Agora seu cabelo. Pegou uma fivela prateada com entalhes de varias flores nele e amarrou seus cabelos nele, fazendo um coque, deixando que parte de sua franja escapulisse e caísse sobre os lados de seu rosto.

Se aquilo não fizesse aquele Uchiha tão frio e sem coração com ciúme, ela não saberia mais o que fazer.

Saiu do quarto caminhando na ponta dos pés. Ainda era dia e o sol iria se por em poucas horas. O festival começaria exatamente no por-do-sol. Se dirigiu até o quintal onde Kisame sentado a sombra de uma arvore observava atentamente a jovem criança brincar nos canteiros de flores, ficando toda suja de terra. Ao ver sua mãe toda bonita, Ichigo correu até ela tropeçando nos próprios pés por ter pernas tão pequenas.

"Okaa-sama!" Gritou se jogando na cintura de Sakura. A kunoichi pegou sua menina no colo e se andou até Kisame, que levantou o rosto encarando Sakura.

"Quero que cuide dela por favor" Ela fez mais uma vez a cara de cachorro pidão e Kisame não resistindo a magia do Ninpou, Olhos-de-cachorro-sem-dono no jutsu, acenou com a cabeça pegando Ichigo do colo de Sakura. Que com um enorme sorriso saiu da casa.

"Se eu não posso ir com ele, vou sozinha!" Ela exclamou pra si mesma. "Preciso de um pouco de diversão! Hell Yeah!" Caminhou até onde o festival já estava começando.

Itachi olhou de soslaio pela janela e viu o belo por-do-sol. As cores laranja e roxo tingindo e se misturando no céu ao mesmo tempo em que o enorme orbe incandescente descia majestosamente pelo horizonte. Se perguntou o que Sakura teria feito...

Suas perguntas foram logo respondidas quando ele entrou no quarto/closet dela para encontrar pilhas de roupas no chão e a porta do armário aberta.

"Então ela foi" Ele constatou para si olhando com tédio para as pilhas de roupas no chão. Não podia deixar de pensar... Mulheres e suas manias de arrumação não afetam elas enquanto elas de arrumam... Mas algo chamou sua atenção. Algo que normalmente não chamaria... Ele espiou no armário de Sakura e se deu conta que AQUELE Kimono estava faltando.

O Kimono rosa que ele tinha dado a ela no ano anterior para comemorar o aniversario deles... Apesar dele não ter muitas emoções, sabia que aquela data significava demais para Sakura e respeitaria pelo menos aquilo.

Ao pensar nela andando por ai com aquele Kimono o fez sentir uma pontada estranha no peito. O que seria aquilo?

Ciúme?

Há, Uchiha Itachi sentindo ciúme?

Definitivamente.

Mas ele não iria atrás dela. Era exatamente isso que ela queria, que ele fosse atrás dela. Ela pusera aquele Kimono apenas para provoca-lo, e tinha conseguido, por mais que Itachi não admitisse, não estava suportando o sentimento de saber que outros homens estavam por ai admirando a SUA esposa e a roupa que ELE dera para ela.

Sim, ciúmes era uma coisa horrível de se agüentar. Mas sendo ele quem era, se segurou... Quando Ichigo entrou correndo no quarto toda suja seguida por um totalmente sujo também e com um enorme sorriso de contentamento no rosto.

"Otou-sama! Achei que você ia com a Okaa-sama" A menina comentou colocando as mãos sujas no joelho de Itachi. O Uchiha contemplou a menina com o olhar severo, e depois de alguns instantes olhou para Kisame, já adivinhando que coisas a menininha de quase três anos teria feito Kisame passar, no mínimo inferno.

"Banho" Ele ordenou. Ichigo fez uma cara pidona idêntica a de Sakura e o olhou com os olhos lacrimejantes.

"Só se a gente for ver a Okaa-sama!" Estaria aquela menina pequena tentando barganhar com ele? Itachi sorriu para si mesmo e passou a mão pela cabeça de Ichigo agradecendo sua filha pela sua inocência dão maligna que as vezes o lembrava dele mesmo quando era criança.

Agora tinha uma desculpa para ir ao festival ao invés de ir apenas atrás de Sakura. Não ia dar o mérito do caso a sua esposa, se fosse, o daria para a menina que adotara como filha. Em sua mente, sorriu malignamente.

"Hn" Ele replicou, o rosto da menina ruiva se iluminou e ela foi saltitando em direção ao banheiro para um bom banho.

Iria ao festival!

Itachi se virou para Kisame com o ar enojado.

"Já sei, já sei" Kisame resmungou e saiu indo tomar banho ele também.

Meia hora mais tarde, Ichigo estava pronta, vestida em um Kimono azul marinho com o Obi branco, seus longos cabelos cor de fogo presos em dois coques com alguns fios caindo até a altura de seus ombros. (**NIA**. _Tipo da Serena de Sailor moon, mas na cor vermelha e mais curto_). Itachi estava vestido com um Kimono vermelho vinho com o desenho de um dragão adornando a borda. Seu cabelo no rabo-de-cavalo usual que ele sempre tinha.

"Vamos Otou-sama!" Ichigo gritou alegre agarrando a mão de seu pai. Mão que tinha tirado muitas vidas que agora estavam sendo usadas para guiar uma criança.

Itachi e Ichigo chegaram até o grande templo onde estava sendo realizado o festival das flores, muitas barracas exibiam lanches e jogos para o entretenimento. Nas ruelas e caminhos, vários postes de iluminação adornados com bandeiras de flores e varias luzes. As pessoas do templo usavam um Kimono branco e amarelo com o Kanji para 'hana' nas costas, bordados com fios dourados.

Caminharam por entre a multidão, Itachi recebendo olhares de algumas mulheres, olhares desejosos. Ichigo estava totalmente alheia e continuava gritando 'Otou-sama veja isso!' o que graças a deus afastavas aquelas mulheres que tentavam se aproximar dele.

Como ele tinha horror a aquele tipo de mulher, nem mesmo ele poderia descrever.

"Oh que docinho! É sua irmãzinha?" Uma mulher aparentemente sem noção de perigo se aproximou fazendo um carinho em Ichigo. Ela tinha uma maquiagem exagerada, seu Kimono de um vermelho vivo e com um decote tentadoramente curto, deixando a dobra de seus seios a mostra, ela cheirava demais a colônia masculina. Obviamente estivera com outros homens aquela noite. Itachi deu de ombros.

"Minha filha" A mulher piscou algumas vezes e sua boca assumiu o formato perfeito de um "o" os lábios voluptuosos e vermelhos cintilavam às luzes foscas dos postes. Alguns homens que passavam arriscavam uma olhadela na bunda dela e a mulher nem parecia ligar.

"Onde está a sua mamãe?" Ela se dirigiu a Ichigo desta vez. A menina a olhou com tantou ou mais desprezo quanto Itachi.

"Tou-sama ta procurando por ela" A mulher sorriu e voltou a acariciar o cabelo de Ichigo. Pelo que a resposta dela indicou, ela entendeu completamente errada as palavras da menina.

"Eu posso ser sua okaa-san" Ela sorriu, Itachi e Ichigo a encaravam usando o olhar Uchiha patenteado que dizia. 'Sai daqui mocreia', mas ela não entendeu e continuou. "Meu nome é Jyuumori!" Ela erguei o olhar de modo provocante e olhou para Itachi. Não esperando nenhuma resposta, ela o enlaçou com os braços e plantou um beijo na boca dele.

Sakura que passava por ali naquele exato momento viu a cena ocorrer em câmera lenta. Seu coração despedaçando... Mais um homem em que ela confiava e que partira seu coração! Uma lagrima achou seu caminho pelo rosto dela, mas antes que pudesse sair com esperança de não ser percebida, Ichigo gritou. Como ela não percebera Ichigo antes?!

"Okaa-sama! Tem uma Kirai no Onna (mulher odiosa) chupando o Otou-sama!" Itachi não esperou nem mesmo segundos e empurrou a mulher de encontro ao chão e a encarou friamente.

"Como ousa tocar em mim?" A mulher congelou, medo estampado em seu rosto. As pessoas pararam para ver a briga e formaram um circulo ao redor dos quatro.

"I-itachi-kun..." Sakura murmurou fracamente engolindo o choro. Não queria fazer uma cena na frente de tantas pessoas. Apesar de que, vendo Itachi empurrar a outra mulher friamente no chão a fez se sentir um pouquinho melhor.

"Sakura" Itachi murmurou a olhando. Ela estava linda! Como ele poderia negar? Realmente o Kimono acentuava todas as curvas do corpo dela e caia muito bem levando em conta a cor dos olhos dela e do cabelo. Ele podia sentir o olhar dos outros homens cravados nela, assim como os das mulheres estavam cravados nele.

Ele podia ver a imensa tristeza nos olhos dela por tê-lo visto com outra, era quase tangível. Ele se sentia sujo por ter sido sequer olhado por aquela mulher vulgar. Sorte a dele ou não, Ichigo interveio.

"Okaa-sama, aquela Kirai no onna, ela disse que queria ser a minha nova Okaa-san" Ichigo disse correndo para os braços de sua mãe. Sakura tremia um pouco e seu rosto estava corado. Pequenas gotas de lagrima no canto de seus olhos que ela lutava para manter claro e lúcido sem piscar... Pois se piscasse, toda a corrente de lagrimas que segurava iria despencar. "Ela é odiosa, atacou o Otou-sama!" A menina exclamou lançando um olhar tão sujo, mais tão sujo para a mulher chamada Jyuumori que por alguns segundos Sakura achou que a menina não poderia ter somente dois anos. Quase três.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura perguntou receosa. A principio ele não queria vir para esse maldito festival. Viera por causa de sua esposa e filha... E agora lá estava ele em uma situação problemática onde uma mulher o beijara, na frente de sua esposa e filha.

"Por que fez isso?!" A Jyuumori gritou indignada do seu lugar no chão onde estava agora sentada. Levou uma mão ao cabelo para arruma-lo e encarou Itachi, todo seu medo desaparecera.

"Por que... minha querida..." Sakura substituira a tristeza por um profundo ódio por aquela mulher que ousara tocar no SEU marido. Sua voz saiu doce mais guardava milhares de promessas de torturas e dor inimagináveis. Aqueles que tinham bom senso na multidão que cercava os envolvidos na briga, se afastaram um pouco de Sakura com um pequeno arrepio pela aura maligna e assassina que a mulher de cabelos rosas irradiava. "Ele é MEU MARIDO!" Sakura gritou.

Não ligando mais para nada, avançou em cima da mulher e com um golpe certeiro na barriga dela, lançou a dita cuja a uns bons quinze metros de distancia, bem em uma barraca de ramen. Derrubando uma panela de caldo na cabeça dela. Algumas pessoas da multidão tinham expressão de horror, enquanto outras encaravam a mulher rindo da cara de raiva dela enquanto ela com a mão tentava tirar o caldo dos olhos e espremia o cabelo.

"O que você fez Okaa-sama?" Ichigo perguntou. Sakura deu um sorriso sinistro que fez até mesmo Itachi sentir um pequeno arrepio na coluna. Ele fez algumas notas mentais.

1 – Não deixar mais Sakura sair sozinha.

2 – Mulher com ciúme representa perigo rank S.

Quando Sakura respondeu, ele adicionou mais uma nota.

"Já que ela queria tanto um homem para ela, eu usei meu chakra para desativar a produção de Estrógeno e Progesterona no útero dela (hormônios femininos)." Sakura tinha um sorriso tão maligno no rosto que algumas pessoas se afastaram com medo. A nota mental de Itachi.

3 – Não subestimar Sakura.

Ichigo sorriu e pediu.

"Eu quero aprender a fazer isso! Assim se Kirais no Onnas quiserem tentar isso de novo com o Otou-sama eu posso defender ele!" Ela gritou. Gotas estilo anime caiu da cabeça da multidão que se mantinha a uma distancia segura de Sakura.

"Claro" Sakura sorriu e olhou pelo canto do olho para Itachi que se mantinha em pé impassível alheio aos olhares curiosos que recebia da multidão e do olhar fulminante que recebia de Sakura. Até que não agüentando mais, suspirou e disse. Sua voz sem emoção alguma.

"Me desculpe Sakura" Para qualquer um que não fosse Sakura, estas palavras pareceriam vazias, mas como eram para Sakura, estavam cheias de significados. Sakura entendera a situação e perdoara o seu marido, e ainda por cima extravasara sua raiva naquela vulgar... Com um enorme sorriso se aproximou de Itachi e o abraçou. Lentamente ele a envolveu em seus próprios braços e ficaram assim por um tempo. A multidão não achando mais nada interessante, se afastou. Até que Ichigo não agüentando mais ver aquela cena resmungou.

"Vamos lá nos peixinhos!" Pegou com uma mão a mão de Sakura e com a outra a de Itachi e arrastou os dois até a sua barraca de peixinhos...

A noite se passou agradável, e logo Ichigo estava caindo de sono. Itachi e Sakura a levaram para casa e a deixaram dormindo em seu quarto. Voltando logo em seguida para o festival das flores para o grande show de fogos de artifício que seria realizado.

Eles andaram até o templo, mas não pararam lá.

"Vamos para um lugar Itachi-kun?" Sakura perguntou. Queria passar aquela noite com ele em um lugar especial que encontrara enquanto vagava sozinha antes dele e Ichigo chegarem. Um pequeno campo coberto de flores, no alto de um morro, com uma visão perfeita do templo e do festival abaixo. Itachi meneou a cabeça e se deixou ser arrastado pela mulher de cabelos rosas até o local prometido. "Aqui!" Ela exclamou alegremente.

O campo era todo coberto por flores brancas, amarelas e rosas. Crisantenos, margaridas, copos-de-leite, rosas, todas adornavam lindamente o campo. O luar bem acima da cabeça deles dava uma áurea mítica ao mini-jardim. Sakura sentou-se na grama e puxou Itachi para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Durante algum tempo, ela falou com ele, ele apenas fazendo os típicos "hns" enquanto ela falava, mas Sakura não ligava, só o que queria era a presença dele ali com ela. Naquele jardim, sob o luar, apenas os dois rodeados de flores que dançavam suavemente com a brisa do vento.

Cansada de falar, Sakura encostou a cabeça no ombro de Itachi e passou o braço timidamente pela cintura dele. Itachi por sua vez passou o seu braço pela cintura dela a trazendo mais para perto. O calor corporal trocado era confortável com a brisa gelada da noite. Logo os fogos de artifício começaram.

Chamas azuis, verdes, amarelas, vermelhas, lilares, douradas dançaram no céu como partículas de poeira. Belas flores que desabrochavam e murchavam no alto do céu em apenas segundos. Nunca Sakura se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida, dentro dela um turbilhão de emoções exigiam cada vez mais que ela se aproximasse da fonte de calo ao seu lado...

No caso Itachi.

E não demorou muito para que os lábios dela encontrassem os deles, e eles terminassem a noite um com o outro, naquele campo de flores no alto do monte.

Fim do Flash back.

Sasuke mal respirava, podia sentir a lamina da adaga ninja perfurando sua pele e sua carne em uma desagradável sensação de ardência pela área. O sangue começou a escorrer agravando esta sensação deixando um rastro pegajoso e quente pelo resto de seu peito e estomago. Itachi não se moveu, estava esperando alguma resposta de Sasuke que não tardou a vir.

"Itachi seu desgraçado!" Sasuke gritou, ódio em cada uma de suas palavras. Tentou acotovelar seu irmão do estomago.

Itachi sorriu. Um meio sorriso tenebroso que faria até o mais forte e valente dos homens sair correndo gritando pela mãe.

Quando o cotovelo de Sasuke vez contato com o abdômen de Itachi, este se desfez em uma nuvem de corvos negros, e Sasuke se viu em pé encarando Sakura com um olhar que dizia claramente. 'Mas que inferno sua vadia' e realmente traduziu este olhar com palavras.

"Sakura! O que está havendo?!" Ele exigiu a resposta dela, mas apenas foi recebido com um belo trato de silencio enquanto Sakura olhava perdidamente para o céu e sorrindo. Ichigo respondeu pela mãe que ainda sonhava com seu 'príncipe' vindo salva-la.

"O otou-sama detesta que toquem na okaa-sama" Ichigo falou calmamente encarando Sasuke que a encaravam de volta. "Muito menos gritem com ela" A menina adicionou fechando os olhos e dando de ombros.

"O QUE?!" Ele gritou, ódio e irritação pingando de sua voz. "Sakura!" Ele gritou. Sakura olhou para ele com um pouco de nojo, como que se a visão dele pudesse lhe sujar.

"Itachi-kun é meu marido Uchiha-san" Ela disse se juntando a filha no processo de encarar o Sasuke.

"Eu vou mata-lo!" Sasuke gritou ativando o Chidori pelo seu corpo inteiro. "MATA-LO" gritou mais alto ainda. Itachi surgiu na frente dele e deu uma rasteira, mas Sasuke pulou para trás evitando. Mas assim que recuperou o equilíbrio, se lançou à frente pronto para atravessar a barriga de seu irmão mais velho com um Chidori Nagara.

"Inútil Otoutou." Itachi sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke. Sasuke sentiu uma dor aguda de seu ombro direito... Itachi tinha cravado uma kunai bem na articulação, impedindo movimento.

"Como?! Eu tinha matado você!" Sasuke gritou sem fôlego.

"E realmente eu morri" Itachi respondeu friamente. Andando para a frente de Sasuke, pegou-o pelos cabelos e ergueu a cabeça do irmão até ficar na altura da sua. Piscou uma vez e logo seus olhos estavam rubros com a forma do Mangekyou Sharingan. "Por que não experimenta a morte? É bem interessante" Itachi sorriu, levando Sasuke para setenta e duas horas de tortura no mundo do Tskuyomi.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke cai de joelhos no chão, abraçando a si mesmo da melhor maneira possível com braço inutilizado.

"Você não é digno de ser morto, por mais que eu gostaria de fazer isso" Ele olhou com desprezo para o seu irmão. "Mas seria injusto com Sakura" Fechou os olhos, e quando voltou a abri-los, eram da cor negra, tão bela quanto a noite. "Ikuso Sakura, Ichigo (vamos, Sakura, Ichigo)" Sakura e Ichigo começaram a andar atrás de Itachi. Ambas com um pequeno sorriso de contentamento no rosto.

"Por que não o matou Otou-sama?" Ichigo perguntou. Itachi a olhou e resolveu responder.

"Por que não vale a pena." Deu de ombros e Ichigo largou o assunto por ai. Sasuke nesse meio tempo se recuperara do choque, e conseguira se erguer estável nas duas pernas. Sacou sua Kataná e correu pronto para atravessar o peito de Itachi com ela.

"Shire! (morra)" Gritou avançando. No entanto, antes mesmo que pudesse encontrar o seu alvo, sentiu uma terrível dor na perna, que não conseguindo agüentar seu peso cedeu.

"Não ataque o meu Otou-sama pelas costas seu verme!" Ichigo falou baixo, perigosamente baixo. Segurava a kataná de Itachi em suas mãos. A lamina vermelha pingando gotas de sangue do corte recém aberto na perna de Sasuke. "Ryuu-kun é muito melhor que você" Ela disse. Gostava de seu meio-irmao apesar de tudo e não queria insulta-lo xingando Sasuke.

"Eu sou seu verdadeiro pai..." Sasuke murmurou, Sakura e Itachi ficaram apenas observando interessados Ichigo e Sasuke conversarem. Itachi tinha um meio sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Nunca diga isso se não quiser perder a língua!" Ela falou não mais tão baixo. "Você não significa nada para mim, apenas uma origem vergonhosa. Você viveu sua vida devotada a vingança! Depois restaurar seu clã. Abandonou a Okaa-sama varias vezes, partindo o coração dela. Foi fútil e infantil e não percebeu que o Otou-sama estava apenas tentando proteger você dando a você um motivo para ficar forte, um motivo para superar o ódio e transforma-lo em força! Mas para você foi a ruína. Otou-sama conseguiu superar o caminho com seu ódio, conseguiu aceitar a Okaa-sama e a mim." Ela terminou seu discurso lentamente, aumentado o volume da voz conforme cada frase era dita. Por fim terminou suas palavras inflamadas com um pequeno soluço. "E a mim..."

TO BE CONTINUE! o/

Tentei escrever, mas não sei se ficou segundo as expectativas TT.TT... Ainda vai continuar, inda tem um pouco de solo pela frente!. Huhuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuh!! Muitas surpresas siim siiim.

Kisus! o/


	30. Nova missão, mate o lorde da água!

Novamente desculpem por eu ser uma autora tao preguiçosa que não escreve nada, mas agora eu escrevi hohoho! Não só Rubi como Quando os Deuses Amam ontem a noite, (de madrugada ¬¬) A inspiração me veio por que eu tava morrendo de sono e fui tomar banho (2:45 Am) daí passou o sono 8D, daí eu imaginei uma cena onde o Naruto fazia essa maldade com o Sasuke, e tinha que escrever! TT.TT. Em todo caso, eu tinha que atualizar aquela fic pros meus leitores \o/ Então aproveitando a onda aqui vai mais um capitulo de Rubi.

**NIA**: _Quebrei a cabeça escolhendo um titulo pra esse capitulo... então escolhi só quando terminei de digitar, então talvez esteja um pouco nada a ver e sem coerência por que quando eu escrevo alguma coisa é baseada pelo titulo, sem um titulo eu fico perdida TT.TT_

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 30: Nova missão, mate o lorde da água!.**

"_Nunca diga isso se não quiser perder a língua!" Ela falou não mais tão baixo. "Você não significa nada para mim, apenas uma origem vergonhosa. Você viveu sua vida devotada a vingança! Depois restaurar seu clã. Abandonou a Okaa-sama varias vezes, partindo o coração dela. Foi fútil e infantil e não percebeu que o Otou-sama estava apenas tentando proteger você dando a você um motivo para ficar forte, um motivo para superar o ódio e transforma-lo em força! Mas para você foi a ruína. Otou-sama conseguiu superar o caminho com seu ódio, conseguiu aceitar a Okaa-sama e a mim." Ela terminou seu discurso lentamente, aumentado o volume da voz conforme cada frase era dita. Por fim terminou suas palavras inflamadas com um pequeno soluço. "E a mim..."_

Sakura olhou tristemente para sua filha e se sentiu mal pelo modo traumático pelo qual ela aprendera a verdade, Itachi que também encarava Ichigo, alcançou uma mão e a colocou nos ombros da jovem Uchiha. Ichigo ergueu os olhos para o pai e tentou sorrir.

"Tudo bem Otou-sama" Ela disse em voz baixa. Itachi continuou a encarar a menina mas tirou a mão do ombro dela, fazendo um gesto positivo e quase indetectavel com a cabeça. Sakura sorriu e pegou a mão de Ichigo, seguindo Itachi para o topo das arvores para sua casa em Tsuchigakure.

Em algum lugar no topo da montanha onde Orochimaru estava se escondendo...

Um vulto saia de baixo dos escombros e montes de terra já coberta pela neve. Com dificuldade, ficou de pé e tirou a neve de suas roupas e cabelo.

Tinha no rosto um pequeno sorriso e andou lentamente floresta a dentro para ser engolido pela escuridão.

Três anos depois.

Tsuchigakure.

"Okaa-sama!" Um grito alto e rouco soou pela enorme casa nos arredores da vila oculta ninja da Terra. Um menino com cabelo preto e comprido, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo corria de um lado a outro do quintal chamando a mulher a quem reconhecia ser sua mãe. "Okaa-sama!" Gritou novamente, já perdendo as esperanças de onde sua mãe poderia estar... O menino aparentava ter entre dez e onze anos, vestia uma camiseta sem manga na cor vinho e um short branco. Nas costas de sua camiseta, um símbolo, algo que lembrava uma raquete, metade vermelha metade branca.

"Cala a boca Ikasu-nii" Uma menininha saiu de dentro da casa com as mãos na cintura e olhou duramente para seu irmão mais velho que apenas ignorou a pequena menina de cabelos rosa e olhos negros que tinha a expressão em total descontentamento. Ela vestia um short colado na cor preta e um blusão branco com o mesmo símbolo nas costas que o menino.

"É, Ikasu-nii, a Okaa-sama saiu com o Otou-sama, alguma coisa a ver com a Ichigo-nee" Uma outra criança saiu de dentro da casa, ele tinha o cabelo na cor vinho escuro e os olhos negros também. Vestia uma roupa parecida com a do menino mais velho, só que a blusa era preta e o short branco. O símbolo dos outros dois nas costas.

O menino chamado Ikasu murmurou um xingamento bem baixo para que as duas crianças não ouvissem. Olhou para os seus irmãos com cara feia, primeiro para a menina e depois para o menino. Os dois não tinham mais de três anos mas já mostravam ser clones de seus pais. A menina de cabelos róseos tinha os olhos alertas e bem abertos, enquanto o menino usava uma expressão boba e desatenta. Mesmo assim, os dois irmãos eram um a cara do outro, tirando a cor do cabelo.

"Myague e Takuto" Ikasu chamou os dois com a voz baixa... Os gêmeos o olharam de volta. Um pouco incertos da intenção do irmão.

Na verdade, Ikasu estava um pouco entediado... Já tinha se tornado Gennin e seu exame Chuunin estava bem próximo, dentro de poucas semanas. Ele não estava se preocupando em viajar por que o exame seria realizado em Tsuchigakure mesmo. Queria encontrar sua mãe para que ela pudesse lhe treinar no controle de chakra... coisa da qual ele não era tão bom. Mas ouvira que seus pais saíram com sua irmã mais velha, Ichigo. Para fazer sei-lá-oque, e agora precisaria de alguma outra distração... Ainda bem que seus irmãos estavam logo ali, na frente dele. Um sorriso maligno brotou em seus lábios fazendo os gêmeos hesitarem um pouco antes de responder.

"Si-sim Ikasu-nii-chan?" O menino Takuto gaguejou respondendo, virou-se para a irmã gêmea procurando algo nos olhos dela, talvez um plano de fuga?

"Hn?" Ela não respondeu ao pedido silencioso de Takuto para um plano de fuga, queria ver o que seu irmão mais velho queria.

"Querem me ajudar a treinar?" Ikasu sorriu maliciosamente estilo Uchiha enquanto Takuto tentava correr, no entanto Myague o segurara pela gola da blusa impedindo tão ato e devolveu o sorriso patenteado Uchiha que dizia 'vamos logo com isso seu verme não tenho o dia todo'.

"Claro Ikasu-nii-chan" Takuto desistiu de fugir e se preparou mentalmente para muito, muito...

MUITO desconforto.

Outro lugar.

Uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos como fogo vestindo uma capa preta com detalhes vermelhos também, olhou com olhos cerrados para o homem de pé a sua frente. Ele tinha cabelos laranja tão vivos quanto os dela eram vermelhos e olhos cinzas de padrão estranho. Alem de numerosos piercings espalhados pelo seu rosto.

Depois de se encararem por alguns minutos a garota se deu por vencida e exclamou.

"Tudo bem! Eu vou" E fez uma mesura propositalmente exagerada para tentar irritar aquele maldito velho, como ela gostava de se referir a ele pelas costas... Dito cujo velho para a nossa Ichigo era o formal líder da impetuosa organização criminosa em ascensão chamada a muitos anos de Akatsuki.

Pein não respondeu aos maus modos da jovem mulher, sabia que se dependesse da educação que ela tivera com o seu pai, Uchiha Itachi, ela seria a ferramenta shinobi perfeita, mas ela também tinha o cérebro de uma garota, e o mais importante, o cérebro de sua mãe... O impetuoso líder deu um longo e cansado suspiro, não era fácil lidar com mulheres, ainda mais pirralhas com habilidades surpreendentes com uma linhagem sanguinea que poderia o por sobre tortura durante setenta e duas horas sem parar, isso sem derramar uma gota de suor.

"Então eu já vo... Pein-ojiji, já que você que me deu a missão, explica pra Okaa-sama e pro Otou-sama que eu quero terminar com isso logo" A garota ruiva falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, arrumando a franja em seu devido lugar e abaixando os fios rebeldes que insistiam em se manter eriçados, não importando o esforço da ruiva de mante-los comportados.

Pein observou a figura da garota desaparecendo de sua visão, porta afora de sua mansão/base/esconderijo secreto que ficava na vila da chuva, vila da qual era líder. Suspirou novamente, sinalizando com as mãos na direção de um certo canto da sala ampla onde eram dirigidas reuniões com os membros da Aktasuki e com os conselheiros da vila da chuva.

"Pein-sama" A voz doce de uma mulher ecoou pela sala, fazendo Pein se lembrar inconscientemente da ruiva que acabara de dispensar em uma missão... Como ele não poderia associar as duas?

Quando eram mãe e filha?

"Explique a missão, Pein-sama" Desta vez a voz era masculina... Pein nem precisava conhecer a voz para saber a quem pertencia... Uchiha Itachi. O único que ousava falar com ele com respeito e ainda lhe dar ordens. Pein rolou os olhos em irritação mentalmente.

Pois como todos sabem, lideres malignos de organizações do mal secretas são frios e não demonstram emoção, portanto, não giram os olhos em irritação.

"Mandei a Gaki em um assassinato" respondeu dando de ombros, falando Gaki, querendo se referir a Ichigo. "Ela deve provar que é capaz de fazer um serviço limpo" Ele completou querendo dar mais entendimento ao porque da missão, mesmo sabendo não haver necessidade se sentia no dever de dar, já que tomara a posição de uma espécie distorcida de padrinho para a jovem moça do ramo da família Uchiha que o servia...

Claro que o Madara-sama ocupava o cargo de avô para ambos os casos, no de Ichigo e no de Pein.

"Hn" Itachi 'Hnnou' e pegando Sakura pelo braço, usou Shuushin (uma espécie de técnica de teleporte, o Kakashi usa), desaparecendo da frente de Pein e ressurgindo do lado de fora da mansão/esconderijo/base do líder da Akatsuki e do líder da Amegakure (vila da chuva). Antes de desaparecer, Sakura sorriu complacidamente para Pein, reconhecendo o sofrimento que o lider haveria de ter passado para fazer com que Ichigo aceitasse a missao...

"Pobre Pein-ojii" Sakura suspirou agarrada ao braço de seu marido. Itachi olhou para sua esposa pelo canto do olho e silenciosamente concordou. Quando estavam na estrada, passou os braços por baixo das pernas dela e pelo pescoço, a carregando no colo. Sakura sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça no peito forte de seu marido, agradecendo pelo conforto.

Itachi a carregou até em casa, onde foram recebidos por seus três filhos.

"Okaa-sama, onde está a Ichigo-ane?" Ikasu perguntou parta sua mãe que ainda estava no colo de Itachi. Myague e Takuto olhavam os dois um pouco curiosos, e quando Takuto tentou carregar Myague, mas falhando e a derrubando no chão, Ikasu e Sakura caíram na risada, obrigando Itachi a soltar Sakura e dar atenção a sua pequena filha.

"Otou-sama!" Myague exclamou quando Itachi a pegou no colo e a carregou do mesmo modo como carregara Sakura, ganhando como recompensa um enorme sorriso por parte de sua filha e um olhar invejoso por parte de seu filho mais novo. Notando isso, Sakura bagunçou o cabelo de Takuto e sorriu.

"Se quiser carregar uma garota também, treine bastante e fique maias forte, que nem o Otou-sama e o Ikasu-kun!" Takuto olhou pra sua mãe com um pequeno sorriso. Concordando com a cabeça.

"Vou ficar mais forte! Daí vou poder carregar a Okaa-sama e a Myague-chan juntas!" Sakura sorriu maliciosamente, tendo uma idéia. Se virou para Itachi que tinha posto Myague em seu ombro e pulou nos braços de seu marido. Olhou para Takuto que inflara as bochechas e fazia bico. "Assim não vale Okaa-sama! é trapaça" Ikasu e Itachi rolaram os olhos mentalmente...

Pois como todos sabem, Uchihas não rolam os olhos em irritação.

Itachi colocou Myague no chão novamente e com Sakura ainda no colo, entrou em casa, seguido pelas três crianças... Ikasu em seus calcanhares gritando.

"OI! Oyaji, me ensina alguma coisa nova!" Desta vez Itachi realmente rolou os olhos...

Pobre Pein Oji...

Em algum lugar perto da fronteira norte do pais da Água.

"Quem aquele velho pensa que é pra me dar missões tão faceis" A moça de cabelos ruivos caminhava lentamente por uma estrada arenosa, nariz empinado e passos confiantes. "Até o baka do Ikasu podia fazer isso" Cada palavra que ela pronunciava, cada vez mais forte seus passos iam ficando...

Em Tsuchigakure, na casa dos Uchihas.

"Atchim!" Um menino com cabelos negros espirrou alto, sua irmã olhou para ele demoradamente antes de perguntar preocupada.

"Tudo bem maninho?" O garoto sorriu.

"Yare Yare nê Myague-omoutou-chan" Ele respondeu ainda com o sorriso no rosto passando a mão pelo cabelo da menina...

Ichigo-anee-baka-chan deve estar falando mal de mim. O menino pensou com raiva já bolando um modo de se vingar... quando teve uma idéia, riu maniacamente, atraindo a atenção de sua irmã que estava próximo. Com um enorme suspiro, a menina exclamou mentalmente, fazendo uma nota.

- Não fazer que nem o Ikasu-nini e andar muito com o Deidara-oji. Corro risco de ficar que nem ele. A esse ponto deu uma olhada no irmão que estava com uma

De volta a algum lugar perto da fronteira norte do pais da Água.

"Acho que o Pein-ojiji ficou senil..." Esse pensamento a fez sorrir imensamente, quando uma idéia brotou em sua mente. "Talvez ele me nomeie líder!" Depois disso seus passos se tornaram mais leves, embora muito mais confiantes.

Enquanto caminha até o Pais da Água, ficou repassando a missão mentalmente, fazendo planos para realizar da melhor maneira possível a tarefa que lhe foi incubida.

Se infiltrar no exercito particular do lorde mais rico do pais da água, Tatsukiro Akita, e o assassinar sem deixar vestígios de quem quer que tenha feito a 'obra' e recuperar um item valioso que pertencia ao pais da chuva, mas que fora roubado durante a guerra civil. Segundo Pein era uma questão de honra... Apesar de que Ichigo não acreditava muito naquela historia.

Alcançou dentro de poucas horas um vilarejo onde o tal lorde negociava. Começou sua busca e rastreamento, perguntando das pessoas se o conheciam. Chegou em uma rua não muito movimentada com construções variando entre modestas e chiques. Bares, hotéis, restaurantes e Bordeis espalhados por toda a rua.

"Tatsukiro-sama?! Oh sim, o filho dele vive naquele bar! Talvez possa ajudar você docinho..." Um homem mal encarado respondeu a pergunta de Ichigo. A garota ruiva prontamente odiou o uso da palavra docinho numa sentença direcionada a ela, e manteve a guarda alta ao redor daquele homem. "Mas o Aoi não pode ser mais interessante que eu!" O homem continuou falando, olhando Ichigo de cima a baixo, notando com grande luxuria a aparência dela.

Para a missão, Ichigo achou que seria mais confortável e chamaria menos atenção se livrar da capa da Akatsuki. Estava usando um vestido até o joelho na cor vermelho escuro, com uma faixa preta na sua cintura. A gola do vestido era alta e subia até alto no seu pescoço. Ao lado, nas suas coxas, tinha um corte no vestido, que permitia movimentos mais amplos, por baixo, um shorts preto colado com a sua bolsa de armas amarrada em sua perna direita deixando claro que ela era uma Kunoichi. Nas duas mãos, usava luvas, exceto que na mão esquerda, a luva vinha até o cotovelo e deixava os dedos de fora, e na outra mão, vinha apenas até o pulso e seus dedos estavam completamente cobertos.

"Se quiser manter sua língua, jamais fale comigo deste jeito novamente" Ichigo falou friamente encarando o homem de volta. Resolvera ser piedosa com ele já que ele a indicara o caminho até o filho do lorde o qual teria que matar.

"Ela morde? Que bonitinha! Eu quero te ter ainda mais docinho..." Ele agarrou o pulso dela e tentou força-la a ir até uma espécie de motel, mas antes que Ichigo pudesse reagir, uma kunai passou atravessando o ar com um zunido e se alojou no pescoço do homem que tentara agarrar Ichigo.

Procurando a pessoa que arremessara a kunai, Ichigo o encontrou. Um rapaz mais velho que ela por alguns anos, vestido com roupas shinobis. Tinha o cabelo em um tom claro de azul, assim como seus olhos. Tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda que lembrava a de Naruto, três cortes horizontais. Ao notar que Ichigo o encarava, o rapaz sorriu e se aproximou, oferecendo uma mão para comprimentar.

"Tatsukiro Aoi" Ele disse sorrindo para Ichigo que não podia acreditar na própria sorte... Resolvendo que aquela era uma chance imperdível, conciliou suas emoções e fingiu alegria. Sorriu de volta para Aoi que tinha 'salvo' ela e aceitou a mão dele. Tomando cuidado com o aperto, leve e delicado, para dar a idéia de que ela era submissa e não muito forte.

"Tsuki Uchigo" Aceitou que ele a puxasse em direção ao bar de onde provavelmente ele teria vindo.

Porem, uma coisa continuava a incomodar Ichigo. Pór que ele saiu do bar naquela exata hora?

Saberia ele da missão dela?

Nahh, Era confidencial da Akatsuki...Missao dada a ela por Pein pessoalmente, não teria como ele saber. Deu um suspiro mentalmente. Acalmando seus nervos.

Das sombras de um beco, observando toda a cena, um jovem rapaz, aparentemente com a mesma idade de Aoi cerrava os punhos com raiva. Vira aquele homem tentar tocar naquela garota ruiva e sem saber porque, seu coração escapuliu uma batida ao ver os olhos daquela garota.

Verdes esmeraldas.

Mas que de alguma forma o lembravam de sangue. Imaginou como os olhos dela seriam, se ao invés de Esmeraldas, tivessem a cor de Rubis? (**NIA**: _Isso foi uma tirada, por que os olhos da I-chan ficam cor de Rubi quando ela usa o sharingan, espero que tenham percebido XD_).

Quando aquele outro rapaz interferiu, quase se sentiu aliviado, no entanto notou o olhar daquele rapaz para a garota. Ele estaria a desejando? Seja o que for...

Não permitiria que aquele maldito tocasse um dedo naquela que ele tinha proclamado ser sua...

"I-chan" Murmurou. Cerrando ainda mais os punhos, fazendo com que gotas de sangue pingassem no chão seco.

Continua no próximo capitulo/episodio XD

HOHOHOHO! Quem será quem será? HUHUHU! Eu amo isso eu amo isso demais XD deixar cês curioso é tão bao. O.o'

OBS: O próximo capitulo será dedicado a Ichigo! u.u. vai ser cumprido, enton pode ser que demore um pouco... Mas eu demoro pra atualizar mesmo assim .-.

Desculpem demorar tanto e ser tão curtinho o capitulo, mas o assunto que eu tinha era pra esse capitulo XD

Kisus


	31. Encontro desencontrado

Yoh... Desculpem a demora pra postar, eu queria me concentrar em quando os deuses amam e atualizar mais daquela fic... meu cérebro é pentium0.5 não agüenta múltiplas tarefas... entao eu ia escrevendo Rubi de pouquinho em pouquinho XD enquanto escrevia quando os deuses amam. Não é fácil... eu tenho que decorar cada detalhe da estória pra não me perder, e criar uma linha de açao/tempo de modo a não ficar confuso pra vocês u.ú. Alem do que, sexta feira eu tinha um simulado no colégio, alem de escrever, eu tinha que estudar e ser uma boa filha u.ú;

Ah Ah AH! Minha professora de redação falou que eu escrevo quase perfeito °o°! Por que eu estou feliz em ganhar um quase perfeito? Poke ela é corrigia redações de faculdades... eu tenho coerencia no assunto!! To tão filiz XD \ô/

Obrigada a todos que deixaram review! \ô/

Esse capitulo vai se dedicado a I-chan, enton, se eu não colocar ItaSaku não me culpem TT.TT

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 31: Reencontro desencontrado.**

_Quando aquele outro rapaz interferiu, quase se sentiu aliviado, no entanto notou o olhar daquele rapaz para a garota. Ele estaria a desejando? Seja o que for..._

_Não permitiria que aquele maldito tocasse um dedo naquela que ele tinha proclamado ser sua..._

"_I-chan" Murmurou. Cerrando ainda mais os punhos, fazendo com que gotas de sangue pingassem no chão seco._

Aoi levou Ichigo até o bar de onde tinha saído, assim que entrou, foi aclamado por uma urrada de palmas e gritos de viva. Ichigo fez uma cara confusa e olhou de lado para o seu 'salvador', questionando-o através do olhar o porque daquilo.

"Eu sou bastante popular por aqui, a acho que vou ficar ainda mais salvando uma moça tão linda... Não?" Ele deu uma piscada discreta para Ichigo, que apenas deu de ombros. No entanto, aquela informação fez seu cérebro estalar...

Então aquela cena na rua momentos antes tinha sido montada por Aoi? A garota de cabelos vermelhos deu um pequeno sorriso e se virou para Aoi inteiramente.

"Você pagou àquele homem?" Por alguns instantes o rosto de Aoi caiu, mas quando ele viu o sorriso no rosto da garota ruiva, ele voltou a sorrir passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis claros.

"Pode-se dizer que eu o conheço, mas nunca o paguei" Deu outra piscada pra Ichigo. Mas uma coisa ainda não estava certa, por que dele querer 'salva-la'? Esperou para perguntar quando estivesse sozinha com Aoi, seria melhor para ele falar sem ter o risco de ter ninguem ouvindo os motivos dele, imaginou.

Aoi a guiou pelo bar, tinha mesas espalhadas por todo o perímetro e um enorme balcão de bebidas no canto. Um garçom com a roupa manchada na manga da blusa branca com algo da cor vermelha andava habilmente entre as mesas com uma bandeja cheia de garrafas e copos com gelo. No balcão, um velho com os olhos sonolentos preparava drinks e os deixava na bandeja conforme os pedidos que o garçom hora ou outra deixava no balcão junto com copos sujos e garrafas fazias. Finalmente chegaram a uma mesa no canto do bar. Aoi indicou um lugar para Ichigo. Agora poderia começar a perguntar...

"Por que eu?" Ichigo perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos de Aoi para descobrir qualquer detalhe a mais que ele pudesse tentar esconder dela através das palavras. O garoto de cabelos azuis apenas deu de ombros.

"Por que você é a garota mais bonita que eu encontrei pelas ruas naquela hora" Ele se sentou na frente de Ichigo na mesa do bar e ficou a encarando também nos olhos. Ichigo viu nele um brilho que a lembrava daquele homem. Luxuria. Deu um tapa em si mesma mentalmente por atrair tremendos trogloditas mas pelo bem de sua missão deu um pequeno sorriso e forçou alguma cor em sua bochecha, como se estivesse corando.

"Tastukiro-san..." Ela falou baixo para dar mais efeito a cor que tinha nas bochechas.

Ele mordeu a isca... Ichigo cumprimentou a si mesma pelo trabalho bem feito, mas não ainda não tinha acabado.

"Pode me chamar de Aoi se quiser" Ele disse esticando a mão por cima da mesa e tocando na franja solta de Ichigo.

"Por que quer uma garota bonita?" Ela perguntou tentando ignorar a desagradavel sensação de estar sendo tocada de uma maneira tão intima por um desconhecido.

Tudo pelo bem da missão. Repetia como um mantra.

"Que bom que perguntou" Aoi respondeu retirando suas mãos do cabelo dela e voltando a sentar ereto na cadeira. "Meu pai vai dar uma festa daqui a alguns dias, e eu preciso de uma acompanhante a altura." Ele encarou Ichigo de cima a baixo. "Eu sei que você é uma kunoichi Ichigo-chan" Neste ponto, voltou a se inclinar na direção de Ichigo, como que para ouvir melhor o que ela tinha a dizer.

"De fato sou... Mas não sei combate corpo a corpo, sou Medic-nin" Ela disse sorrindo fingindo nervosismo pelo olhar que ele direcionava a ela. Ela tinha que fingir o papel de uma garota tímida e submissa, mas também não tão burra. Não era seu estilo.

Aoi voltou a sorrir.

"Entao, por que estava me procurando?" Isso pegou Ichigo de surpresa, e quando viu a cara dela, Aoi completou. "As pessoas me disseram que você estava perguntando por ai por mim" Ah claro! Ele era popular nessa maldita cidade! Por que Ichigo não pensara nisso antes. Desmanchou a cara de surpresa e voltou ao sorriso tímido.

"É que eu queria entrar no exercito de seu pai" Ichigo falou com a voz baixa, Aoi continuou a encarar a garota ruiva, analizando-a. Até que chegou a uma conclusão.

"Entao está ai, eu te arrumo para entrar no exercito do meu Velho e você vai comigo para a festa!" Ele bateu as palmas. "Não vou perguntar seus motivos para querer tal coisa, mas acho que seria melhor você me contar..." Voltou a encara-la de modo analítico. Ichigo ficou imaginando como uma pessoa podia trocar de humor tão facilmente.

"Preciso de dinheiro" Ela falou quase em um sussurro baixando a cabeça. Aoi sorriu satisfeito.

"Entao vamos... Nê Ichigo-chan!" Se levantou bruscamente da mesa e a agarrou pelo pulso, puxando a garota ruiva com tudo para fora do bar...

No bar, mas em outro canto.

O rapaz que observava a cena do beco, seguiu os dois até aquele bar e escolhera uma mesa longe para evitar ser visto. Não conseguiria ouvir a conversa dos dois, mas ainda podia ler os lábios deles.

Quando Aoi pegou Ichigo e a puxou para fora do bar com ele, não pode evitar dar um pequeno sorriso... Entendera no momento em que Ichigo dissera que queria entrar no exercito qual era o plano dela.

Que, por coincidência era o mesmo que o dele.

Matar Tatsukiro Akita.

Akita é um lorde poderoso do pais da Água, mas durante a sua escalada ao poder, fizera muitos inimigos por todos os lugares. Era um homem inescrupuloso que se utilizaria dos meios mais sujos para conseguir o que queria.

Inclusive, roubou diversos documentos históricos e jóias de paises mais fracos no momento em que fora nomeado lorde, para aumentar o seu poder.

"Vai querer algo senhor?" O garçom, um homem de meia idade vestido com uma camiseta branca e uma calça preta, completamente manchado de vermelho apareceu ao seu lado com uma caderneta na mão. A bandeja esquecida no balcão para que o Barman servisse os pedidos. O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e falou baixo.

"Já estou de saída" E sumiu na frente do Garçom em uma nuvem de fumaça negra.

Com Ichigo.

Aoi puxara Ichigo até uma enorme mansão em uma região que parecia mais nobre da cidade. A mansão era gigantesca, construída com alvenaria. Quando estavam às portas da mansão, Aoi se virou para Ichigo de repente sério.

"Meu pai está aqui, exatamente pelo motivo de selecionar a guarda pessoal dele, quando entrarmos, vou leva-la até onde estão sendo feitas as seleções" Ichigo assentiu, já se acostumando com as mudanças de humor que aquele rapaz tinha.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis a guiou até um enorme salão. No centro daquele salão, tinha uma mesa com três cadeiras. Sentados naquelas cadeiras, três homens. Na parede oposta a mesa, uma fileira de homens gigantescos. Ichigo os observou detalhadamente, eram enormes e seus braços grossos cheios de músculos, exceto por um ou outro que eram relativamente menores, mas que aparentavam ser muito mais fortes.

Ante a expectativa de lutar contra alguém forte, Ichigo sentiu um arrepio de excitação subindo pela sua coluna, e a vontade de lutar aumentando. Ondas de adrenalina percorriam suas veias com vigor, a cada pulsada do coração dela. Controlando a respiração e suas feições para parecer fria, se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Aoi ao ver o sorriso no rosto de sua acompanhante, deu um sorriso ele mesmo e se adiantou em explicar.

"Os homens sentados à mesa são meu pai e seus conselheiros... O da esquerda, de cabelos brancos se chama Jyuujirou e é chefe de segurança, o da direita com cabelo loiro se chama Hakoumaru e é conselheiro de decisões. O do meio é meu pai." Ichigo passou os olhos pelos homens, o que mais lhe chamou a atençao foi o chefe de segurança, ele tinha uma bandana da vila da chuva na testa...

Uma bandana com um imenso corte no meio.

Aoi andou até a mesa onde os homens estavam assembleiados e cochichou algo no ouvido de seu pai... O homem lançou um olhar na direção de Ichigo que mantinha a fachada impassível. O homem sacudiu a cabeça em modo desaprovador e se virou novamente para Aoi, respondendo algo. O garoto de cabelos azuis sacudiu a cabeça e suas sobrancelhas se uniram.

Ele está com raiva. Pensou Ichigo entretida com a comoção que causara entre pai e filho.

Justamente quando achou que não ia acabar a discussão, Aoi voltou para o lado dela e sussurrou.

"Vá para a fila... Jyuujirou-san, o chefe de segurança, gostou de você." Ele deu uma piscadinha e voltou para a mesa no centro da sala, se posicionando atrás do pai. Ichigo fez como instruída e ficou na ponta mais próxima de si na fila.

Não que tenha percebido, ou pelo menos ignorou este fato, mas cada um dos olhos estava focado na estranha garota de cabelos vermelhos. Podia até ouvir os sussurros entre os candidatos do seu lado.

"Ela deve ser amante do Aoi-sama..."

Ou

"Espero poder pegar aquela gracinha sozinha... vou ensinar pra ela umas coisas..."

E até mesmo isso.

"AI! O cabelo dela é tão estupendo! Queria saber qual a cor da tintura que ela usa, amei esse vermelho!" Uma gota imensa surgiu na cabeça dela com a voz alta e fina de um homem fingindo ser mulher?

A cor do meu vermelho é Rubi. Ela pensou, achando que talvez o homem estranho pudesse ouvir e parasse de gritar... "Aquela piranha metida! Ta se achando a Gostosa" Toda vez que Ichigo o olhava.

Quando Tatsukiro Akita se levantou da mesa central para falar, a mesma porta que Ichigo passara se abriu, e um homem coberto por uma capa azul marinha entrou no salão.

"Quem é você?" Akita perguntou irritado pela interrupção. O estranho curvou-se em uma mesura perfeita e não chegou nem a responder, Jyuujirou levantou-se e falou por ele.

"É um candidato especial que eu chamei" Ele falou mencionando para o homem com o capuz se aproximar. "O nome dele é Kinniou Taimaru" O senhor acenou afirmativamente e sinalizou para que Taimaru se juntasse a fila também. Ele foi ao lado de Ichigo.

A Uchiha ficou observando o estranho ao seu lado...

Kinniou Taimaru? Parece familiar... a presença dele é extremamente familiar... Por que?

Por que eu...

Por que eu me sinto segura perto dele?

Eu nem o conheço.

"Senhorita" Taimaru murmurou falando com Ichigo. A garota piscou algumas vezes para se livrar da confusão e analisou mais de perto aquela figura que lhe provocava nostalgia.

"Hm?" Hmmm... era o que ela pensava...

Capa azul marinha, cobrindo-o da cabeça aos pés, nem mesmo um furo pra mim espiar. Perfeito disfarce.

"Eu sei." Ele comentou casualmente... Foi ai que Ichigo se tocou que tinha falado seus pensamentos alto demais. Podia sentir o sorriso no rosto daquele estranho enquanto ele falava e aquilo a estava deixando irada de alguma forma.

"Eu conheço você?" Ela perguntou...

No P.O.V do Kinniou?

"Eu conheço você?" Ela me perguntou.

Claro que conhece, eu pensei de certa forma admirado, ela reconhecia a minha presença mesmo depois de anos... Isso seria ainda mais interessante.

I-chan...

P.O.V. normal?

Akito limpou a garganta e se preparou para voltar a falar, instantaneamente todos no salão se viraram para ele.

"Muito bem... Aqui eu estou fazendo um teste para selecionar os melhores guerreiros para a minha guarda pessoal." Ele pausou e lançou um olhar mais ou menos dramático nos olhos de cada homem... ou mulher... na fila. Aoi rolou os olhos discretamente atrás do pai. "O teste vai ser constituído apenas de lutas. Estou ciente da presença de shinobis entre vocês, por isso vai ter apenas uma regra, sem jutsus de nenhum tipo" Com isso, saiu da mesa e se dirigiu até a porta de saída, antes de sair, se virou e falou. "Jyuujirou vai cuidar de vocês..." Saiu. Aoi seguindo o pai.

O homem de cabelos brancos se levantou e olhou para os candidatos com desprezo, com escárnio.

O olhar de um verdadeiro critico, pensou Ichigo admirada. Ser reconhecido como sendo digno por aqueles olhos provaria a força de um guerreiro. Sem duvida Tatsukiro-san deixou este homem como chefe dos seus guardas... Apenas os melhores hum?

"Vamos por aqui, não ligo se não estão preparados, as lutas começarão agora mesmo!" Gritou... Ichigo ficou ainda mais admirada com a força que aquele homem mostrava na voz.

Quero ficar de cabelos brancos e ainda ser capaz de intimidar como ele... Bem, sonho longe, eu já não intimido ninguém nessa minha idade... A garota ruiva pensou secamente, tentando se recordar quando, sem ser dentro da Akatsuki, que alguém mostrara respeito por ela.

"Senhorita, vamos" O estranho no capuz azul marinho falou, colocando uma mão no ombro esquerdo dela para chamar a atenção. Ichigo sentiu suas bochechas vermelhas por ser pega espaceando no meio do dia, duas vezes pelo mesmo homem.

"Ah...Claro" Ela tentou sorrir, mas queria mesmo era socar alguém até a morte por ser tão burra. Ele tirou a mão do ombro dela, e a garota ruiva se sentiu quase impelida a pedir que ele a tocasse de novo. A mão dele era quente e mandava arrepios pelo corpo dela.

Por que me sinto assim?

É tão vil e baixo.

Me sentir assim submissa a um homem que...

Eu nem conheço, mas será?

_Fim do capitulo ;D _

_No próximo capitulo eu vou por lutas, e um aviso vital e de extrema importância, essa fic não vai ter Hentai por que eu sou anta e não sei escrever, alem do que eu me sentiria estranha escrevendo hentai sobre os meus queridos personagens TT.TT Nem de ler ou ver hentai eu gosto, mas nada contra pra quem gosta, eu confesso que gosto de yaoi... o.o'_


	32. Pegar chances

:D To empolgada em escrever, vou aproveitar e atualizar hoje o que der e talvez amanha, mas não de certeza por que eu tenho PROVA O.O quarta feira ¬¬.

Obrigada a todas as reviews! Eu amei amei amei amei amei amei! \ô/ Mucho Thankyou all :D/

Filhinha!! Que saiu deixando review em todas as minhas fics! Eu queria agradicer XD E te dar pra vc cuidar o Adraldo ù.ú o novo gatinho de eu. E da oi pra "Bel" por mim... n.ñ;

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 32: Pegar chances**

"Ah...Claro" Ela tentou sorrir, mas queria mesmo era socar alguém até a morte por ser tão burra. Ele tirou a mão do ombro dela, e a garota ruiva se sentiu quase impelida a pedir que ele a tocasse de novo. A mão dele era quente e mandava arrepios pelo corpo dela.

Por que me sinto assim?

É tão vil e baixo.

Me sentir assim submissa a um homem que...

Eu nem conheço, mas será?

O chefe da segurança e também ninja procurado da nevoa, Jyuujirou, guiou os homens, e a Ichigo, até um campo aberto no lado de fora da enorme mansão.

Eu jamais teria visto isso da frente da casa... Ichigo pensou passando os olhos criticamente pelo campo.

Ilegal pelas aparências.

Os outros participantes pareciam estar tendo os mesmos pensamentos, pois estava imprimido na cara de cada um o espanto... só que a kunoichi ruiva duvidava que teria sequer passado pelas cabeças deles que ali era um lugar ilegal...

Sinto o cheiro de sangue. E realmente, para um bom observador, o chão emanava uma aura típica de campos de batalha. Tudo aquilo apenas contribuiu ainda mais para o espírito guerreiro da kunoichi.

"As lutas vão se passar aqui" Jyuujirou falou arrancando a atenção de todos para si. "Vou apontar dois de vocês, e vão lutar... no final devem ficar quatro pessoas." Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, sua língua escorregando entre eles para umidecer... afinal, o sol de meio de tarde brilhava alto e quente, não perdoando as pobres almas a sua mercê.

"Espero ter a chance de lutar contra você docinho" Um homem baixo, da mesma altura de Ichigo falou tentando tocar nela, no entanto a única coisa que conseguiu foi um dedo quebrado...

Quem quebrou?

"O-obrigada, não precisava me defender" Ichigo falou cruzando os braços, bufando que nem um touro em fúria mentalmente, afinal ela era uma Uchiha, e Uchihas não bufam feito touros em fúria na frente de todo mundo.

"Hun" Respondeu o estranho vestido na capa cor azul marinha, soltando a mão do homem que ousara tentar tocar em Ichigo. Ele usava luvas pretas com a ponta dos dedos a mostra, o braço estava coberto por uma manga preta com alguns cintos prendendo o material no lugar (**NIA**. _Imaginem o carinha de Trigun_...) A kunoichi não pode deixar de notar o quão bem os braços dele eram.

Este vai dar um bom oponente, espero ter que lutar contra ele... Ela pensou sorrindo. E realmente sorrindo... nada mais satisfatório que provar sua força contra oponentes de valor, e o que a kunoichi Uchiha mais queria era ver o seu adversário, forte de preferência, implorando pela vida.

"Seu sorriso..." Ele começou, ganhando a atenção de Ichigo. "Me lembra o de alguem" A garota quase, quase podia sentir o sorriso por de baixo do capuz que ele usava.

Foram impedidos de continuar a conversar pois a voz de comando do chefe da guarda apontou dois dos homens a lutar...

Finalmente a diversão!

Os dois homens apontados lutaram, e logo foram mais dois... A quantidade de homens ia diminuindo cada vez mais, e não tardou muito para que Ichigo fosse chamada.

"Você ai moranguinho" Jyuujirou chamou fazendo um sinal de 'venha' com os dedos. Ichigo pode não ter percebido, ou decidiu ignorar... mas o homem com quem estava interessada em lutar, cerrou os punhos com força ao ouvir o modo como a kunoichi era tratada.

Ela não percebeu...

Pois no momento seguinte, um rapaz que parecia ter a mesma idade que ela fora apontado pelo chefe da guarda, e se dirigiu até o centro do campo. Ele tinha cabelo marrom e olhos negros, uma cicatriz horrível cruzava seu rosto, do queixo até a bochecha esquerda. Vestia um uniforme estilo militar na cor marrom e botas clássicas de soldados de selva.

Hum... parece interessante... A kunoichi sorriu, o sorriso foi retribuído pelo rapaz a sua frente, com quem ia lutar.

"Prazer, eu sou Riku" Ele disse se curvando sem jeito, suas bochechas vermelhas.

Ótimo... mais um otário que vai pegar leve por que eu sou mulher...

"Menos conversa mais ação!" Gritou o chefe da guarda, Ichigou assumiu logo sua posição de Taijutsu e Riku apenas ficou lá parado.

O que ele quer fazer? Pensou frustrada. O jeito é atacar.

E foi isso que fez, usando incrível velocidade, pareceu que tinha sumido de seu lugar por apenas poucos segundos, em poucos instantes, Riku caiu no chão duro.

"Vencedora é..." Jyuujirou ia anunciar, mas parou bem quando Riku se levantou do chão limpando preguiçosamente a poeira de seu uniforme.

"Rápida você em docinho? É rude não se apresentar quando eu já me apresentei" Ele comentou encarando Ichigo. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de raiva que a kunoichi ignorou. "Eu achei que você era fraquinha, por isso nem liguei, agora você vai ver!" Ela sorriu.

Tiro e queda, ele começou a andar, calmamente, em direção a Ichigo e a agarrou pelo pescoço, o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto se desmanchou e se transformou em uma impassiva.

"Se não me soltar agora, perderá o braço" Sua voz fria enviou arrepios pelas costas dos mais fracos, enquanto os mais fortes se excitavam ainda mais ante a oportunidade de lutar.

"Tente docinho... eu vou fazer você perder outra coisa" Ele sorriu doentio. Aquela era sua deixa, com seu joelho, Ichigo atingiu com a máxima força que possuía nas pernas, aquele lugar onde mais dói no homem...

Digamos que por toda a cidade onde Akito estava, ouviu-se um grito de mais pura agonia... Dentre os homens assistindo, o pensamento era o mesmo...

Isso deve ter doido...

"Er... Vencedora a morang..." Jyuujirou parou, recebendo um olhar fixo e gelado da kunoichi que estava prestes a chamar de moranguinho... "a kunoichi-san" Terminou. Ichigo respirou fundo e saiu do campo, fazendo questão de pisar com força na barriga de Riku no caminho.

"Rápida sua luta" Comentou seu amigo da capa azul marinho. Novamente ela podia sentir o sorriso nos lábios dele através da voz. Era estranho... como se sentia completa com ele a elogiando.

O que ele tem de especial? Aquilo já estava começando a ficar irritante.

"Hn" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar sem usar a voz, com medo do timbre dela trair sua confusão interna.

O que está havendo? Eu nunca senti isso antes... Mesmo ela que treinara com Itachi, ela que conseguia ocultar completamente todo e qualquer sentimento que sentia... Por que?

"Próxima luta, você e você, Taimaru!" Gritou apontando um dedo para o homem da capa cor de azul marinho. O homem deu de ombros e seguiu até o campo. O oponente dele era um homem gigantesco, vestindo uma calça de lã na cor laranja e uma bandana branca na cabeça, seu cabelo era alaranjado. Suas feições eram grotescas e desproporcionais.

"Boa luta" Ichigo falou alto o suficiente para que Kinniou Taimaru ouvisse. Ele ouviu e acenou com a cabeça, iria ter uma boa luta, à se iria...

A luta deles não foi tão rápida quanto a de Ichigo, mas fora igualmente, ou até mais interessante que a de Ichigo.

O gigante nem mesmo esperou Taimaru assumir uma posição de luta e já se lançou em cima dele para um ataque direto. Taimaru desviou com graça, a sua capa voando com cada movimento que fazia, revelando a sua roupa.

Como Ichigo tinha visto, uma blusa preta. Nos braços, cintos de couro seguravam o tecido, tinha um corte no peito, que se estendia até o umbido, deixando a mostra o abdômen. Também cintos prendiam a parte do peito. Cada fivela na cor prateada. A calça era preta, estilo paraquedista, com uma bolsa de armas afivelada na coxa esquerda. Botas de cano alto até o joelho, também de afivelar, na cor cinza escuro.

"Osoi... (lento)" Taimaru murmurou, se estendendo de pé bem na frente do gigante que formou com as mãos um punho e com toda a sua força bruta, socou Taimaru que saltou para trás evitando o contato. Assim que as poderosas mãos fizeram contato com o solo, abriu uma pequena cratera.

"Vai ficar apenas fugindo é?" O homem gigante gritou furioso. Aquele homem estava se achando demais, era hora de cortar as asinhas dele. Sorriu diabólico.

Fingiu que ia chutar Taimaru quando na verdade, deu uma estrelinha desajeitada parando com as mãos no chão, contorceu o pulso dando um 190° e com suas pernas tentou atingir Taimaru que se abaixou, mas o golpe não era aquele, as pernas pararam no meio do ar, bem acima de onde o homem da capa azul marinha estava agachado.

BOM!

As mássicas pernas fizeram contato com o solo, desta vez levantando uma nuvem de fumaça... Quando a poeira clareou, Taimaru estava no centro da cratera...

Com as pernas do gigante...

Acima de si...

Na verdade, Taimaru sustentava a perna do gigante com ambos os braços, de pé em seu lugar... Ichigo imaginou que se pudesse ver o rosto dele agora, teria gotículas de suor escorrendo pelas sobrancelhas.

O gigante chocado, dobrou o abdômen e caiu de lado no chão. Taimaru não perdendo a chance, deu um golpe com a palma da mão virada no pescoço do seu oponente, o deixando inconsciente.

"Vencedor... Kinniou" Jyuujirou exclamou lançando um olhar aprovador na direção de Taimaru. "Agora vao vocês!" Gritou para dois dos homens que o encaravam naquele fatídico instante.

Quem mandou terem contato visual?

"Boa luta... Kinniou-san?" Ichigo falou com um sorriso patenteado Uchiha© "prazer te conhecer, eu sou Uchiha, Uchiha Fulano" plantado em seu rosto, usado casualmente para apresentações formais. Estendeu sua mão.

"Sabe meu nome, me diga o seu..." A kunoichi ficou olhando para aquele homem que tanto a fascinava, e contemplou se deveria ou não contar-lhe seu verdadeiro nome... Resolveu que por medida de segurança para a sua missão, seria melhor não dizer sua verdadeira identidade.

"Tsuki Ichigo" Ela sentiu como se Kinniou a estivesse perfurando com o olhar... por que se sentia daquele jeito? Como se tivesse sido pega mentindo? Sua resposta veio logo quando ele disse com a voz seria.

"Seu verdadeiro nome" Sim... era oficial... aquele homem, Kinniou Taimaru, a fazia passar vergonha. Ainda bem que conseguia manter a cara de jogadora de poker, aquela cara que não deixava o adversário saber o que você estava pensando, ou se estava blefando ou dizendo a verdade.

"Uchiha Ichigo" Insira aqui olhar e sorriso patenteado© Uchiha usado para apresentações formais nos casos em que seu oponente é interessante. Nisso ele deu a mão a ela para apertar, em um comprimento entre duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer...

Mas aquilo não era verdade!

Ela conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar, apenas se pudesse colocar seus dedos na memória... mas a dita cuja continuava a escapar de suas mãos sempre que conseguia localiza-la.

Kinniou sorria embaixo do capuz. O aperto de mão dela era forte e determinado, assim como ele esperava que fosse. Se ao menos ele pudesse...

Não, não era hora de mostrar seu verdadeiro eu...

Ainda.

"Vocês ai pombinhos, vamos a luta!" Jyuujirou gritou claramente irritado. Ichigo logo se deu conta de que passara um grande bocado de tempo perdida em seus pensamentos e em nenhum destes instantes soltou a mão daquele homem.

"Parece que vamos ter que lutar Ichigo-san" Ele disse... Mas Ichigo podia ver/ouvir, que ele fazia um grande esforço em falar aquilo, mesmo que por dentro sua vontade de lutar contra ela esteja vencendo toda e qualquer barreira que ele tenha posto em volta do nome dela.

Por que soou tão forçado quando ele disse meu nome daquele jeito? Humm...

"Para tornar as coisas mais interessantes... se você ganhar de mim, te deixo me chamar do que quiser" Ela sorriu... aquele sorriso desafiador. Quanto a esta proposta, muitos homens que ainda estavam de pé arquearam a orelha para saber se ouviram direito. Aquela mulher fria e bonita... Muito bonita, estava dando mole praquele cara do capuz? O que caras com capuz tinham de tão especial?

Dezenas de pares de olhos fulminantes dardejaram na direção de Kinniou. Que apenas deu de ombros. Aquele mesmo cara...? que pedira a cor do cabelo de Ichigo falou com a voz fina.

"Uii gostozao, pode me chamar de sua que eu vou ai correndo!" Foi totalmente ignorado... Embora que, os homens que estavam ao lado da figura deram bons dois passos de distancia para longe dele/dela.

Assim que Jyuujirou ia dar sinal para a luta começar, o sinal consistindo de erguer sua mão e abaixa-la com um movimento rápido, foi interrompido... Tatsukiro e filho saíram da case com pose.

"Por favor Jyuujirou-san, queremos ver a luta" Akito falou trotando até onde o chefe de sua segurança estava de pé. Aoi correu os olhos pelo campo até encontrarem a mulher pela qual tinha tomado interesse.

Ela ia lutar? Ele ficaria para assistir.

"Ichigo-chan! Boa luta!" Ele gritou acenando os braços acima da cabeça para chamar atenção da ruiva... que apenas rolou os olhos. Kinniou novamente cerrou os punhos. Por que todos tinham que dar tanta atenção assim para aquela mulher? Não que estivesse incomodado dela ser bonita e chamar a atenção... era algo mais intimo dentro dele.

Ciúme?

Por que não? Decidiu que o que quer de problemas que tenha, deveria ser resolvido no campo de batalha. Mas lutar contra ela? A única que ele queria proteger... seria difícil.

"Vamos começar?" Kinniou perguntou segurando a lingua para não acabar falando besteira. Ichigo afirmativamente balançou a cabeça, fazendo sua franja sacudir se acomodar no seu rosto. Olhos verdes passando a brilhar com uma nova luz... Ela estava excitada para lutar, Ele podia sentir isso mesmo a alguns passos longe dela.

Não um intuito assassino, mas algo muito mais difícil de se compreender.

Como uma chama.

"Achei que não ia perguntar nunca Kinniou-san" Ambos assumiram uma pose defensiva, apenas se encarando... Ou melhor, Ichigo encarando, pois com o rosto coberto pelo capuz, ela não tinha certeza. Mas se tivesse que chutar, podia dizer que os olhos dele estavam cravados nos dela.

Ele enxergava alguma coisa com aquele capuz?

Sua pergunta foi respondia com um House round Kick mirado bem na cara dela. Ichigo se abaixou e aproveitou a chance para dar uma rasteira, apoiando suas mãos no chão e esticando a perna por baixo da dele. Mas Kinniou saltou para trás evitando a manha da kunoichi e se pos a correr na direção dela novamente.

Com um punho cerrado, Ichigo mirou um soco na cara de seu adversário, mas ele segurou o braço dela pelo cotovelo e a virou, de modo a jogar o corpo dela por trás do seu. Ichigo se contorceu, a pele de seu braço queimando sobre as mãos que seguravam firme enquanto ela se movia para se livrar do aperto. Quando conseguiu, uma marca de mão deixava sua marca ardente no ante-braço da kunoichi.

"Belo truque" Ele murmurou se recompondo assim como Ichigo. Ela deu um meio sorriso e cumprimentou também.

"Você também Kinniou-san" Ele devia estar sorrindo... A se estava, a kunoichi podia apostar sua alma ao diabo se aquele homem não estaria sorrindo naquele momento. Ele não deu tempo dela retribuir o sorriso, tentou mais uma vez dar um chute, desta vez mais para baixo, na barriga dela. Ichigo deu um salto olímpico para trás, mas foi pega de surpresa por Kinniou que surgiu atrás dela segurando ambas as mãos dela de modo a eliminar os movimentos braçais da mulher.

"Desista agora Ichigo-san" Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que a kunoichi se arrepiasse com a voz dele ressoando diretamente em seu ouvido. Apesar daquilo, ela não iria desistir, não podia.

"Muito obrigada mas não." Ela sussurrou de volta com o mesmo tom de voz que ele. Juntando toda a sua força nas pernas sem usar seu chakra, deu um salto para trás, de ponta cabeça, levando Kinniou com ela. Se não se soltasse no meio do salto, podia acabar com o pescoço quebrado, mas tinha que levar este risco.

Droga! Kinniou gritou dentro de sua cabeça, vendo ambas as suas opções, soltar sua oponente e arriscar levar uma pequena surra ou a segurar e ganhar naquele campeonato idiota...

Precisa perguntar o que ele fez?

"Sua idiota!" Gritou sussurrando com raiva quando ambos caíram de costas no chão, Ichigo livre. "Queria morrer?!" Ela apenas piscou, se levantando do chão e limpando a poeira de suas roupas.

"Sabia que Kinniou-san seria um bom oponente" Ichigo disse sorrindo. Oponentes como ele, fortes, já eram difíceis de encontrar, mas oponentes como ele, que respeitavam uma luta, eram mais raros ainda. Desta vez, por baixo do capuz ele sorriu. Se pondo em posição de ataque desta vez.

Ichigo avançou em cima dele com tudo, seu punho cerrado para dar um soco na barriga, Kinniou pisou para o lado evitando o contato corporal, rapidamente, assim como o gigante fizera, Ichigo plantou as mãos no chão e contorceu o corpo, de modo a ficar plantando bananeira no ar, gingou suas pernas, atingindo Kinniou bem no seu alvo. O peito.

O seu oponente deu uns passos para trás, se recuperando do golpe. Por causa daquilo ele foi obrigado a pausar por alguns segundos de modo a recuperar o ar. Tempo que Ichigo não desperdiçou em fazer mais um movimento.

A kunoichi se levantou rapidamente, e correu até seu oponente que agarrava o tecido de encontro ao peito tentando respirar. Curvou o corpo para ter mais velocidade no impacto e preparou o murro que iria encaixar no estomago dele. Kinniou viu o golpe vindo e rapidamente saltou como um sapinho por cima das costas de Ichigo, parando graciosamente de pé atrás dela, que cambaleou um pouco antes de parar.

Taijutsu sem chakra nunca foi minha área... que droga! Ela amaldiçoou... se tivesse mais tempo para se preparar, poderia ter deixado seu corpo em perfeito estado.

Preciso acabar logo com isso. Pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ichigou deu um salto e se virou de frente para Kinniou. Assumindo posição de defesa, sinalizou com as mãos para ele vir ataca-la, coisa que ele fez com prazer.

Começaram a trocar chutes e socos, defendendo ou não cada um.

Tatsukiro Akito e Aoi, juntamente com Jyuujirou, o chefe de segurança, os outros candidatos, observavam com admiração e estoneamento a luta entre eles. Tirando alguns casos como Aoi, Jyuujirou e um ou outro candidato restante, o resto tudo tinha a boca aberta até o peito.

"Ichigo-san é poderosa Otou-sama..." Aoi comentou para o seu pai, que acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, perdendo as palavras para expressar o que sentia. No entanto, Aoi continuou com um pequeno sorriso. "Ainda acho que o Jyuujirou-san é mais... mulheres são apenas para servir de enfeite para o homem, não lutar" Desta vez seu pai concordou com palavras.

"Sim... mas estou pensando em recrutar essa mulher e aquele homem encapuzado com ela está lutando" Aoi cerrou os olhos... Tinha a leve impressão de que aquele cara do capuz tinha alguma coisa suspeita para cima de Sua Ichigo.

"Deve escolher também Kinniou Taimaru-san" Jyuujimaru comentou pela primeira vez abrindo a boca. "Eu o acolhi a algumas semanas e ele é um shinobi poderoso" Akito estava coçando o queixo pensativamente. Aoi continuava com os olhos e agora também os punhos cerrados.

A Ichigo-chan é minha...

De volta a luta.

Ambos os candidatos estavam arfando... Embora que Ichigo esteja com muito mais cansaço físico que Kinniou.

Acabar... com isso rápido...

Kinniou cerrou os punhos, não queria machucar aquela mulher, mas não teria outra opção... resolveu que era melhor tentar... pelo bem de sua missão e da dela.

A missão de matar Tatsukiro Akito.

Fechou os olhos... um vento começou a bater pelo campo, levantando uma nuvem grossa e opaca de poeira... sua capa indo e vindo com o movimento uniforme das forças daquele vento. Cada músculo do seu corpo contraindo e relaxando. Podia até, se quiser, ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Se concentrou ainda mais no seu corpo, sem mexer no chakra, apenas no corpo. Passou a sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela... os pequenos pelos que cobriam a sua pele se arrepiaram... Era a hora.

Correu com tudo para a frente e tentou soca-la diretamente. Como previra, ela desviou pulando para trás... agora tinha que trabalhar rapidamente. Aproveitou o impulso do soco e deu uma estrelinha para a frente, quando a palma de sua mão tocou o chão, podia ver sua oponente de cabeça para baixo, o encarando desafiadoramente.

Continuou com o que ia fazer e empurrou seu corpo com toda a força de seus braços, indo parar no meio do ar... Com um back-flip, se virou para ela e tentou um chute aéreo, falhando...

Mas ele esperava isso, era seu plano. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, fingiu ir para um lado... parando bem na frente dela. Ichigo armou uma joelhada na boca da barriga dele, mas ele abaixou e deu uma rasteira.

Poff... As costas de Ichigo fizeram um barulho oco no chão... todo o ar dos pulmões dela escapando com apenas um movimento esmagador de sua própria caixa toraxica sobre os pobres órgãos que agora lutavam para engolir mais oxigênio para o seu mais do que exercitado corpo.

Quando ia se levantar no entanto, sentiu um corpo por cima do seu, a prendendo de encontro ao chão... As mãos deles seguravam as delas firmemente por cima da cabeleira ruiva que se espalhava pelo chão, deixando o chão encardido com poeira com finos traços vermelhos. As pernas dele entre as dela, para evitar qualquer movimento... baixo.

"Desista agora..." Ele disse engolindo ar rapidamente. Também estava exausto, mas não tão quanto ela. Podia sentir a respiração da kunoichi pesada em seu rosto, provavelmente nem tinha recuperado o fôlego ainda, pois não mexia seu corpo para se livrar do aperto... coisa da qual ele ficou muito grato... se não estariam em uma posição um tanto estranha.

Por alguns segundos ela não respondeu... Ele torcia para que ela desistisse logo, não queria ter de machuca-la.

Finalmente, ela tomou um grande bocado de ar com um bocejo e graceou os ouvidos dele com sua voz... rouca e cansada.

"Está bem..." Ela murmurou.

Kinniou saiu de cima dela e deu as mãos para ajuda-la a levantar também. Ichigo ficou encarando a mão dele direcionada a ela... As mãos cobertas pelas luvas, apenas com os dedos de fora, oferecendo ajuda para que ela se levantasse. Ela aceitou.

Melhor aceitar a derrota com honra e parabenizar seu oponente que ganhou de modo limpo, em uma luta de artes marciais onde apenas força física bruta contava.

Se ela tivesse usando chakra, o final não teria sido aquele, a não...

"Parabéns... foi uma luta boa e você mereceu ganhar" Ela tinha que engolir o orgulho para dizer aquilo, aproveitando que já tinha as mãos nas deles, deu uma leve sacudida para provar o seu ponto.

"Já que eu ganhei, posso cobrar o meu premio?" Novamente, Ichigo podia ouvir o sorriso enquanto ele falava. Suas perfeitas sobrancelhas rubras se ergueram quase imediatamente.

"Que premio?" Insira aqui uma Ichigo com uma enorme interrogação no meio da testa.

"I-chan..." Ele murmurou... Os olhos da kunoichi se arregalaram por alguns segundos...

Ele... acabou de me chamar de... I-chan? As batidas de seu coração multiplicaram... quem eram as únicas pessoas que a chamavam daquilo? Sua mãe, seus irmãos e...

"Kim...?" Kinniou não respondeu, apenas ficou ali segurando a mão dela, não ousava falar. Ate que Aoi se cansando de ver aquela cena, gritou.

"Ichigo-chan! Aqui! meu pai quer conhecer você..." E assim eles se separaram, pelo menos por hora.

smTrês dias depois.

Ichigo não tivera a chance de confrontar Kinniou Taimaru... o qual tinha uma enorme, se não absoluta certeza ser o mesmo Kim que morrera anos atrás. Naquela ocasião, quando ele sumiu, tinha deixado nas mãos dela um pingente em forma de gota, que ela guardava em uma corrente que usava embaixo da roupa. Como não usava decote... não aparecia.

Mas por que ele está me evitando então? Se sabia quem eu era, por que não veio falar comigo?

Aquilo tudo era agoniante... imaginou o que sua mãe faria na situação dela. O que o seu pai faria? Provavelmente tiraria quem quer que estivesse na sua frente para chegar até a pessoa amada.

Mas ele não queria vê-la... Queria?

Para piorar, não conseguira entrar na guarda pessoal de Tatsukiro Akita... teve que formular um outro plano para tirar a vida dele... Neste momento, ela estava em um dos quartos da mansão Tatsukiro, afinal, ainda iria ser par de Aoi para a festa que seria dada.

Na festa realizaria sua missão.

"Ichigo-chan! Já está pronta!?" Aoi gritou batendo na porta impacientemente. Sim... a festa teria lugar ali na mansão, naquela mesma noite.

"Já vou" Ela gritou de volta fingindo entusiasmo. Olhou mais uma vez no espelho para o vestido que estava usando... Um vestido vermelho vinho de ceda colado em seu corpo até o joelho, onde ele se abria até metade da coxa. Na bainha, costuras com fios dourados. Tinha deixado seus cabelos vermelhos fogo soltos, com uma fivela dourada em cada lado do rosto para segurar a franja incessantemente rebelde. Nos pés, um salto com laços que subiam até o tornozelo na cor dourada também. O pingente em forma de gota em seu pescoço contrastava com todo o vermelho, mas o verde da esmeralda combinava com seus olhos, então estava tudo bem.

Andando cuidadosamente para não cair de cara no chão com aquele salto, caminhou até a porta e a abriu... Como previra, os olhos de Aoi se abriram e praticamente a enguliram viva... Mas ele se recuperou a tempo de evitar que uma enorme gota de bata escorresse pelo seu queixo.

"Vamos..." Ele disse recuperando a voz, oferecendo um braço a ela, como um cavalheiro faria...

Kinniou Taimaru... onde está? Sem que menos percebesse, todos os seus sentimentos que tinha em relação ao antigo Kim voltaram com força total dentro do seu coração.

Ignorando o nó que tinha no peito, andou ao lado de Aoi até o salão principal onde a festa estava sendo regida.

Pessoas vestidas com roupas caras e cobertas de jóias andavam desfilando pelo amplo salão todo decorado. Varias mesas despojadas pelos cantos, e no meio, um palco onde uma cantora de meia idade continuava soando baladas antigas sobre amores perdidos.

Ótimo... exatamente o que eu preciso...

Aoi guiou a moça ao seu lado, sem saber do que se passava na cabeça dela, até uma mesa mais reservada no canto da sala, e sentou-se lá, antes, claro, puxando uma cadeira para Ichigo sentar-se primeiro. Não demorou muito tempo e Akito surgiu no salão acompanhado pelo que parecia ser um haren de mulheres, uma mais bonita que a outra, e os escolhidos entre os candidatos...

Kinnio Taimaru estava lá... e em poucos segundos depois de entrar na sala, seus olhos encontraram os de Ichigo. Ele não estava com o capuz.

Ichigo analisou admirada a aparência daquele rapaz que fazia seu coração se descompassar... Ele tinha cabelo negro e curto, com uma franja caindo sobre seus olhos. Tinha a marca da gota só que em apenas uma das bochechas. Seus olhos eram verdes escuros, puxando um pouco para o amarelo. A pele sempre pálida, contrastando com a de Ichigo que era morena devido ao treinamento sob a luz do sol... A roupa que ele estava usando era formal, e Ichigo podia ver que ele não gostava daquele ambiente, apesar de não mostrar estava imprimido no modo como ele olhava para as pessoas daquela sociedade, com escárnio.

Kim, ou Kinniou analisou Ichigo do mesmo modo como ela o estava analisando, e sentiu ódio crescer dentro de si por vê-la tão perto daquele maldito Aoi.

"Tou-sama" Aoi reconheceu a presença de seu pai e Akito sentou-se do lado dele, uma de suas mulheres, a mais bonita, sentou-se ao seu lado esquerdo enquanto Jyuujirou sentou-se do seu lado direito. Com Aoi e Ichigo sentados bem a sua frente. Os quatro guarda-costas de pé atrás dele.

Ichigo olhou discretamente pata Kinniou e viu que ele também a observava... Ela queria sair dali, pelo menos matar logo esse tal de Akita pra acabar logo com isso, mas pela sua missão não deveriam haver testemunhas.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Aoi nada fazia alem de ficar ali parado com Ichigo ao seu lado, conversando sobre negócios com seu pai. Kinniou então aproveitou a chance e foi ao lado de Ichigo, estendendo a mão para ela, perguntou em tom cortes.

"Quer dançar comigo?" Ela prontamente aceitou o convite, segurando na mão dele e deixando-se ser levada até a pista de dança... a musica, coincidência ou não, era uma lenta. Os dois valsaram por algum tempo, até Aoi perceber o sumiço de seu par e avista-la nos braços de outro homem... engolindo a raiva que fulminava em si, pediu licença ao seu pai e foi até Ichigo, a puxando pelo braço.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?! Você está comigo!" Rissou no ouvido dela com fúria, o aperto que ele infringia em seu braço começando a doer e a kunoichi teve que se segurar ao maximo para não mata-lo ali naquele momento.

"Solte ela" Kinniou falou com a voz baixa e perigosa. Aoi parou no meio do caminho, obrigando Ichigo a parar também.

"Você é só um guarda, por que eu deveria obedecer você!?" Desta vez ele gritou, atraindo toda a atenção para si...

Tudo conforme o plano.

Enquanto os dois brigavam... uma sombra saiu de um canto e se esgueirou até onde Akita estava, com uma pequena adaga ninja, conhecida como kunai, deferiu um golpe profundo no peito dele antes que Jyuujirou pudesse reagir, que foi na forma de atirar uma agulha bem onde ficaria o olho do assaltante, mas no que a agulha fez contato, o assassino desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça...

A mulher logo notou o que tinha acontecido e deu um grito, roubando a atenção dos convidados para um morto Tatsukiro Akito jogado no chão, com sangue saindo como cascatas de seu peito.

"OTOU-SAMA!" Aoi gritou derrubando Ichigo no chão, mas antes dela atingir o solo, braços fortes a envolveram em um abraço apertado. Ela olhou nos olhos daquele que a 'salvara' e sorriu.

"Belo trabalho ali" Ela murmurou sorrindo satisfeita. Enquanto dançavam, ele tinha sussurrado o plano no ouvido dela para que ela agisse de acordo.

"Hn" Ele não sentia vontade de falar naquele instante... com a dama que sempre sonhou em seus braços, queria apenas uma coisa a fazer...

Fechou os olhos e diminuiu a distancia entre os seus rostos, até ficar no ponto em que seus narizes quase se tocavam... Ela não tinha objeções, nem mesmo lutou para sair do abraço dele.

Ela não o estava rejeitando como ele achou que Ichigo faria caso a visse novamente... para ele seria melhor se ficassem separados, que ele não a visse mais. Pois ela o via apenas como um...

Não concluiu seus pensamentos, sentiu um par de labios quentes cobrirem os seus em um beijo suave mas mesmo assim apaixonado, e se deixou envolver por aquilo.

Aoi ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver sua 'mulher' nos braços de outro homem, ainda mais beijando-o. Se levantou, esquecendo do corpo do pai que até agora estivera segurando e trotou, tropeçando pelo mesmo corpo, e puxou uma agulha do bolso, espetando-a no braço de Ichigo sem que ela percebesse... O beijo fora cortado.

"Seu desgraçado, o que fez com ela?" Kinniou/Kim gritou segurando o corpo de Ichigo conforme sentia que este ia ficando cada vez mais mole... Aoi sorriu e segurou a agulha nas mãos, bem na frente de Kim. A agulha pingava um liquido transparente misturado com algo vermelho... o sangue dela.

"Apenas uma lembrança para ela saber quem é que manda!" Aoi riu, não se segurando mais, Kinniou deu um soco na mandíbula do rapaz de cabelos azuis, que tropeçou e caiu para trás. "Se me matar, não vai saber a cura!" Gritou.

"Eu pego minhas chances..." Kinniou Taimaru sussurrou entre os dentes cerrados, fechando tanto os punhos que seus tendões dos dedos ficaram brancos, totalmente sem sangue. Aoi começa a rir antes de Jyuujirou sair correndo de onde estava o corpo de Akito para a frente de Aoi.

"Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro seu tolo" Kinniou sorriu... se era lutar que ele queria, era uma luta que ele teria... e agora ele tinha um motivo forte para ganhar.

A vida de Ichigo estava em suas mãos.

Continua no próximo capitulo! WE por favor não me matem! e.e°  
Eu sei que parei na melhor parte XD mas vejam pelo lado bom.. ou ruim.. faltam 3 ou 4 capitulos pra acabar Rubi... eu acho. o.o;

BYE BYE!

KISUS \Ô/


	33. Conversa com o sogrão?

Yoh! Mais um capitulo proceis XD... daqui a pouco é páscoa, e eu lanço o capitulo do especial de pascoa n.n; até la suportem com Rubi! Bye.

Brigada a todos que me deixaram reviews! °¬° Amo oceis \ô/

Ah. Eu fiz uma ilustração do Kim e coloquei o link no meu profile, quem quiser ver, ta com o nome de Kim 2.0 XD... EEE! Seria legal se alguem fizesse uma fanart da minha fic TT.TT meu sonho de consumo é uma fanart XDD fuis

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 33: Conversa com o sogrão?**

"_Eu pego minhas chances..." Kinniou Taimaru sussurrou entre os dentes cerrados, fechando tanto os punhos que seus tendões dos dedos ficaram brancos, totalmente sem sangue. Aoi começa a rir antes de Jyuujirou sair correndo de onde estava o corpo de Akito para a frente de Aoi._

"_Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro seu tolo" Kinniou sorriu... se era lutar que ele queria, era uma luta que ele teria... e agora ele tinha um motivo forte para ganhar._

_A vida de Ichigo estava em suas mãos. _

Jyuujirou lançou-se para cima de Kim com um golpe fluido de seu pulso, pronto para dar uma espécie de tapa no ombro de Kim, que desviou a tempo...

"O que você tentou fazer?" Perguntou irritado, se tinha uma coisa que não gostava... por inclusive conhecer Ichigo, era lutar contra médicos que conheciam a técnica do bisturi de chakra. 

"O que você acha?" O chefe de segurança apenas riu e se lançou para mais um ataque, defendido desta fez. Kim segurava o pulso dele e aproveitando a situação, deu uma joelhada na barriga de Jyuujirou que tropeçou para trás alguns passos mas não caiu. Vendo sua chance, Kinniou começou uma serie de selos, quando terminou, todo seu corpo estava envolvido em chamas. O seu oponente apenas o encarou... sua boca abrindo e fechando com um peixe.

"Que... é isso?" Desta vez o sorrisinho de escárnio estava no rosto de Kim. 

"Apenas um truque que eu aprendi durante a minha curta vida... também conhecido como escudo de fogo (não sei o nome em japonês TT.TT perdão!)" Levando seu braço a frente, tentou golpear com um soco Jyuujirou, que esquivou para baixo rapidamente e tentou um chute no joelho de Kim, que apenas ficou parado ali para ser atingido. Quando isso aconteceu...

Não foi bonito... 

"Ma-maldito!" Jyuujirou gritou, sua perna com uma enorme queimadura. Mas ele não ficou parado, tirou do bolso de suas vestes algumas agulhas e as atirou em Kim, que desviou... Apenas para descobrir que elas estavam conectadas a mão de seu oponente por finos fios de chakra.

Essa não... Ele gemeu irritado mentalmente. Odiava agulhas... o lembravam de médicos... que o lembravam de quão brutal e macabra Ichigo ficava quando lutava.

Ichigo... agora lutava por ela, tinha que vencer esse traste para poder 'descobrir' qual era o antídoto com o Aoi.

Falando do dito cujo...

Aoi se levantou cambaleando do chão depois do soco que levara. Passou uma mão pela sua boca que sangrava pelo canto. O gosto de sangue estava desagradável, e ele estava com uma convicta decisão de que faria o miserável por aquilo sofrer.

Ah... mas aquele miserável não tinha apenas o humilhado com um soco no seu belo rosto, não... tinha também tomado para si a mulher que clamou ser sua. 

Foi com isso em mente que o garoto andou lentamente para não atrair a atenção de seu "rival" que lutava entretido com o chefe da segurança de seu próprio pai agora morto, até o corpo da mulher de sua atenção. Ichigo estava deitada imóvel com os olhos fechados. Do mesmo modo que Kim a tinha deixado antes de ir lutar contra Jyuujimaru. 

"A... tão linda como sempre, até mais agora que sabe quem manda não?" Ele falou acariciando gentilmente o rosto da kunoichi envenenada que agora estava tão pálido que parecia mesmo que ela estava morta. "Não se preocupe minha flor, uma vez que aquele que tentou te roubar de mim estiver morto, eu vou salva-la, como um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco! Que tal?" Ele tinha um sorriso e um brilho doentio nos olhos.

Tirou do bolso uma bula pequena com um liquido verde escuro e uma seringa. 

"Vê, esse é o antídoto meu amor..." Aoi se aproximou de Ichigo ainda mais, tanto que seus rostos estavam quase se tocando e sussurrou nos lábios dela. "Vou da-lo a você e depois que te resgatar, seu cavaleiro, isto é eu, vou clama-la para mim..." Seus lábios quase tocavam os dela, quando disse a ultima palavra. "...totalmente..." Fechou os olhos e tomou a boca dela na sua possessivamente, apesar dela estar semi-morta...

Ou não...

Ichigo abriu os olhos e com uma kunai que tinha escondida na roupa, estocou Aoi na barriga, removendo-o de cima de si. Com a costa das mãos, limpou os lábios com nojo.

"Ma-mas como? Achei que o veneno..." Ichigo o olhou com raiva e contemplou se ele era digno de sua resposta ou não, mas por fim decidiu dar do mesmo jeito, afinal mesmo sendo um verme a ajudara a encontrar ao Kim novamente...

"Eu sou uma ninja medica, não te disse isso? Foi fácil para mim usar meu chakra para isolar o veneno em uma parte especifica do meu corpo, como a ponta de meu dedo... fingi estar mal apenas por medida de segurança. Caso fosse necessário, eu poderia lutar seu idiota" Aoi piscou algumas vezes, a ferida em seu peito jorrando sangue a cada segundo que passava, conforme as batidas do coração dele. 

"Sua... piran..." Não terminou de falar, Ichigo que já tinha se levantado do chão, o chutou com tudo no rosto. 

Um a menos... 

Vamos lá Kim! Ichigo sorriu discretamente e se abaixou para pegar das mãos de Aoi o antídoto para o veneno que mantinha armazenado a parte de sua corrente sanguínea.

Ainda bem que consegui a tempo... Pensou... mesmo tendo um controle fenomenal de chakra, não podia cortar completamente a sua circulação sanguinea, e pequenas partes de veneno escapavam e já tinham começado a fazer efeito em seu corpo. 

Com a seringa, furou a bula. Levou esta ao seu nariz e tendo certeza de que era seguro, puxou o antídoto com a agulha. Dando um pequeno suspiro, enfiou a fina agulha em seu braço e respirou fundo, esperando o efeito do veneno passar. Mas...

Espera um pouco... algo está errado! Ela pensou, não sentia seu corpo melhorando em nada, e pior, parecia que suas mãos e pés ficavam dormente a cada instante que passava. 

Ah aquele maldito me enganou! Ela pensou com ódio e se deixou cair no chão, já que o veneno cortara a comunicação de seus nervos com as pernas... 

Aquilo não era antídoto... era... mais veneno? Mas como... eu tinha certeza que...

"Kim! Me... aju...da" Conseguiu suspirar com o resto de suas forças. Só restava esperar que Kim conseguisse a salvar antes do veneno fazer efeito em seu coração, pulmão ou cérebro. Não demoraria muito...

Menos de quinze minutos.

Na luta. 

Kinniou sabia que Ichigo estava fingindo, por isso aceitou lutar sem problemas, mas enquanto enfrentava Jyuujirou, notou a cena que se desenrolou com Ichigo pelo canto dos olhos. 

Claro que ficou irado com o beijo que aquele Aoi deu forçadamente em Ichigo, mas essa fúria fora convertida para uma cruel e sádica satisfação quando a kunai de Ichigo atingiu provavelmente uma artéria por causa do sangue. 

Quando Ichigo injetou em si mesma aquele antídoto, estava certo de que tudo daria certo, mas agora, quando a olhou de novo, a viu deitada no chão em uma posição de quem tinha caído, com o rosto mais pálido que antes, e o pior, seu peito quase não subia e descia.

"DROGA!" Gritou quando viu a seringa que Ichigo usara e logo compreendeu o jogo daquele maldito Aoi. Tomado de fúria, não se controlou em sua luta contra o chefe de segurança e com um golpe direto de sua perna na cabeça do homem de cabelos brancos, terminou a luta... 

Jyuujirou estava inconsciente. 

Correu até Ichigo e sentiu a pulsação dela... Quase nenhuma. 

Droga... eu tenho que agir rápido...

"I-chan... por favor me perdoa por isso, pode doer um pouco." Kinniou fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, a gota que tinha na bochecha cresceu e ficou como um corte em seu rosto. Os olhos antes verdes agora brilhavam amarelos. Abriu a boca...

Seus caninos estavam afiados como um vampiro, e foi com esses caninos que ele deu uma mordida no pescoço de Ichigo, onde passava mais sangue.

E sugou a maior parte de veneno do sangue dela quanto lhe foi possível. 

Quando terminou, cuspiu no chão um liquido azulado, que misturado com um pouco de vermelho, parecia um roxo doentio. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria dos lábios dele pelo queixo. A mesma coisa acontecia com o pescoço da kunoichi, que por duas pequenas marcas, escorria um liquido vermelho, manchando a pele dela.

Bem... ele tinha tirado a maior parte do veneno dela, mas aquilo não seria suficiente para tirar o veneno, seria necessário um medico de elite, como a Grande Perdedora, princesa Tsunade, ou...

Uchiha Sakura! Mãe de Ichigo. 

Estava resolvido, ele levaria a garota de volta para casa, onde a mãe dela cuidaria do resto do veneno que ainda circulava em seu sangue. Por mais que em pequena quantidade, se não fosse retirado poderia mata-la. Afinal a respiração dela ainda não estava normalizada, apesar de ter recuperado um pouco de vitalidade.

Passando um braço por baixo do joelho de Ichigo e outro pelo seu pescoço, a carregou no colo e dartejou para fora da mansão, depois da cidade. Em direção a vila da Pedra, onde sabia por um fato que a família de Ichigo morava com o nome de Tsuki. 

Um dia depois, portões de Iwagakure. 

"Quem vem lá?" Um guarda vestindo uma túnica esverdeada gritou de dentro da guarita do portão de entrada de sua vila. 

"É urgente, preciso ver o chefe da família Tsuki desta cidade" Kim disse calmamente, carregando Ichigo em suas costas. Os braços dela estavam cruzados no pescoço dele e ele segurava as pernas da kunoichi nos braços. Como um cavalinho. O guarda olhou para a dupla por alguns segundos antes de reconhecer a garota nas costas daquele estranho.

"Tsu-uki Ichi-i-go?" Gaguejou nervoso apontando para a garota inconsciente. Uma gota se formou no topo da cabeça de Kim quando ele confirmou com a cabeça levemente. O guarda fez uma reverencia e deixou os dois entrarem. 

"Onde ela mora?" Kim perguntou se dando conta de que não sabia o caminho certo. Desta vez foi o guarda que gotejou e indicou com a ponta do dedo uma enorme casa estilo japonês clássico no topo de uma colina nas periferias da vila. (**NIA**: _periferia vem de periferial, não significa que é pobre, apenas a área periférica de algo_.)

Kim correu até a casa apontada pelo guarda, e ao chegar lá...

Sakura estava na sua casa, em Iwagakure, quando ao longe, sentiu o chakra de sua filha... mas espera um pouco... tinha outro chakra acompanhado do dela, curiosa, a mãe saiu de casa até a entrada para ver quem vinha com a sua filha. 

Seu queixo praticamente caiu quando viu Ichigo sendo carregada nas costas de um homem... Ah... um homem moreno com uma marca de gota na bochecha e franja que cobria o rosto. Vestia um traje praticamente todo preto. Uma camisa de manga comprida com a frente aberta, cintos de couro amarrados em seus braços e um contornando o peito. Luva que deixava apenas a ponta dos dedos a mostra, uma calça estilo balão, com uma bota até o joelho. 

"No que minha menina anda se metendo?" Sakura pensou com uma gota gigante em sua testa ao imaginar sua filha com aquele homem. 

Não posso culpa-la... afinal eu já gostei de um bastardo parecido com ele... pelo menos esse não parece ser bastardo que nem o Sasuke... Mas a mãe não pode continuar muito bem as suas indagações, pois quando Ichigo e o homem que a carregava se aproximaram, Sakura pode ver o quão pálida a sua filha estava e correu de encontro a eles. 

"Ichigo..." Sakura murmurou colocando uma mão sobre a testa pálida e fria de sua filha mais velha. "traga-a aqui rápido" Sinalizou para dentro da casa, Kim a seguiu...

"Foi envenenamento" Kim murmurou para Sakura que afirmou com a cabeça. A Kunoichi mais velha tomou um pouco de fôlego e lançou.

"RAPIDO, TRAGA AGUA QUENTE E UMA TOALHA! QUERO AS ERVAS QUE ESTAO NO PODE AZUL NO ARMARIO DA COZINHA!" Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões para os empregados da casa e para Kim inclusive... "Coloque ela deitada aqui!" Apontou para um colchão no chão. Kim assim o fez e esperou pacientemente para mais algum pedido daquela mulher estranha, mãe de Ichigo. Decidiu que pela saúde da mulher que amava, iria ouvir aquela outra com cabelo rosa. 

Quando os empregados trouxeram o material, Sakura primeiro analisou sua filha. Depois virou-se para Kim.

"Preciso de detalhes do que aconteceu" Sua voz era seria e carregada de autoridade. Como uma medica, kunoichi e mãe. 

"O filho do alvo dela a envenenou, o nome da substancia é Daruki Kawa (_dark river – rio negro/escuro_). Eu removi o que pude, mas ainda há resíduos." Sakura sacudiu a cabeça entendendo e começou a preparar as ervas para utilizar o método se extração de veneno desenvolvido por Tsunade, que usara com Kankurou a tantos anos atrás. 

"Fez bem... esse veneno não sai do sangue, o rim não consegue filtrar, e não existe antídotos eficientes, uma vez que ele mata em menos de meia hora, mas você conseguiu traze-la até aqui... significa que não deve ter muito da substancia no sangue dela. Mas mesmo assim ela está morrendo... se puder me dar licença agora senhor" Sakura murmurou tudo em fôlego só. Kim entendeu que a kunoichi queria privacidade para trabalhar e deu aquele espaço para ela, saindo do quarto onde Ichigo e Sakura estavam.

"Quem é você?" Uma voz ainda mais autoritária e centenas de vezes mais aterrorizantes que a de Sakura falou por trás de Kim quando ele fechava a porta do quarto. Virou-se lentamente, e lá, atrás dele, estava Uchiha Itachi, com a pior cara de poucos amigos e os braços cruzados, pronto para matar qualquer um a sua frente. 

"Kinniou Taimaru" Kim falou olhando para o rosto de Itachi, mas evitando os olhos, que naquela hora giravam furiosamente com o sharingan. 

"O que você quer com a minha filha?" Se Kim não estava nervoso, naquela hora realmente estava... completamente. 

O que ele queria com a Ichigo? Itachi não queria saber o que tinha acontecido com a garota uma vez que ela provavelmente ficaria bem com Sakura cuidando dela, queria saber o que diabos aquele shinobi que tinha trazido sua filha até ali queria com ela.

"A quero pra mim" Kim respondeu simplesmente... a resposta ganhou um sorriso do homem a sua frente. Itachi continuava com as braços cruzados, mas desativou o sharingan. 

"Se provar se digno de te-la, pode" Com isso, virou as costas e saiu corredor a dentro, deixando o shinobi de cabelos negros plantado no chão com a expressão exasperada, apenas imaginando o que "provar ser digno" significava para Uchiha Itachi... "Você vem ou não?" Itachi falou baixo e irritado ainda seguindo seu caminho, não parando para esperar por Kim, que não correu para alcança-lo, andou rápido apenas.

"O que eu tenho que fazer Uchiha-san?" Perguntou sem um pingo de interesse na voz, apesar de que por dentro sentia um pouco de curiosidade para que tipo de tortura ou tarefa absurda a mente de Itachi tinha planejado para ele. 

"Quero que cuide dos dois" Itachi finalmente parou na frente de uma porta no fim do corredor... De dentro da porta saiam barulhos de crianças gritando, algo quebrando, o grito desesperado de uma mulher... Segundos depois, a porta fora escancarada aberta e uma mulher pálida e despenteada saiu correndo da sala, parando na frente de Itachi e se curvando em uma mesura. 

"NÃO DÁ Itachi-sama, por favor me perdoe!" E com isso, a pobre alma saiu fugindo pelo corredor com a maxima velocidade de suas pernas. Alguns instantes depois, duas crianças com caras de inocentes pipocaram as caras pela fresta da porta e olharam de Itachi para o estranho ao lado dele. 

"Otou-sama?" A menina perguntou saindo totalmente do quarto. 

"Quem é?" O menino completou a frase da menina que claramente era sua gêmea. 

"Sua nova babá" Itachi falou isso e também desapareceu pelo corredor, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que a mulher seguira. Kim encarou friamente as crianças... que o encararam de volta com sorrisinhos sádicos e malignos no rosto?

Essa vai ser uma longa tarde... Kim suspirou, sendo pego por ambas as mãos pelas crianças e guiado até o quarto com promessas de que iriam se divertir muito...

Algumas horas depois. 

"Tadaima! (cheguei)" Ikasu gritou colocando o pé dentro de casa, apenas para ser recebido por um silencio quase mortal. Caminhou pelos enormes corredores até o quarto de onde a maior parte do barulho da casa era proveniente, e encontrou seus dois irmãos deitados de barriga no chão escutando atenciosos a um cara com roupa punk contando uma historia...

"...E foi assim que eu tirei a cabeça daquele criminoso e ganhei um premio em dinheiro" O punk terminou de contar... os gêmeos tinham os olhos brilhantes e ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. 

"MAIS UMA ONI-SAN!" Kim suspirou com tédio e se virou para Ikasu. 

"Quem é você?" Ikasu se assustou com a pergunta e com o olhar assassino direcionado a si por aquele homem que estava sentado ali no meio do quarto de seus irmãos lhe contando historinhas. Bem...

"Eu sou Uchiha Ikasu, e quem é VOCE?" ?Os gêmeos olharam de um a outro... entre Kim e Ikasu... e um sorriso diabólico britou nos rostinhos angelicais dos dois, principalmente o da Myague. 

"Nosso novo irmão mais velho!" Gritou a menina... Takuto ficou calado apenas observando a cara do irmão mais velho... que pareceu pensativo por uns instantes antes de apontar um dedo acusador na cara de Kim.

"Você não vai casar com a minha irmã!" Mais uma vez, uma gota se formou na testa de Kim... 

Do fim do corredor, Itachi analisava a cena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios... Afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra a babá ideal para seus filhos... né?

O único ponto ruim daquilo era que se Ichigo casasse, ela sairia de baixo das asas dele, isto é, ela estaria com aquele homem. E se tiverem filhos, que ele fosse um bom pai pelo menos...

Tinha agora aquela certeza distorcida e estalou os dedos... 

Se aquele miserável fizesse sua menina derramar uma só lagrima, ele estava morto.

"Itachi... ela está salva!" Sakura saiu do quarto, onde Ichigo dormia tranquilamente. "Deve acordar daqui a alguns dias" Itachi balançou a cabeça levemente para indicar compreensão. "Mas e enquanto ao..." Não terminou de falar... fora silenciada pelo dedo indicador de Itachi em seus lábios. 

"É o noivo dela" Sakura corou e se deixou ser beijada amorosamente pelo marido...

Espera um pouco ai...

Ele disse mesmo...

NOIVO!

Enquanto isso em Konoha. 

"É a cara da mãe" Sasuke resmungou segurando um bebe nos braços.

Sua mulher, Saki, acabara de dar a luz a um outro menino, Ryuu estava lá também, segurando a mão de sua mãe que estava deitada na cama, cansada depois do parto, enquanto Sasuke ninava o menino. 

"Sen..." Saki murmurou. "O nome dele é Sen" Sasuke meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Como você quiser." E passou o bebe delicadamente para seu para o seu filho mais velho depois de dar um beijo na testa de sua esposa. Ikasu olhou a criança em seus braços e depois a entregou para Saki com um pequeno suspiro.

"Vou treinar... melhoras Okaa-san!" Saiu. 

Quando estava quase chegando aos campos de treinamento, avistou uma figura solitária ao portão de Konoha. A figura vestia uma camiseta azul com a veste jounnin, a calça frouxa e a sandália ninja. Tinha o cabelo comprido até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e os olhos daquela pessoa refletiam o azul do céu em sua cor de lavanda claro. 

"OE! TAKERU! Ta fazendo o que aqui!" Ryuu perguntou alcançando a figura ao portão. Takeru olhou seu amigo e deu um sorriso apontando para a mochila em suas costas.

"Vou fazer uma pequena viajem" Respondeu e saiu Konoha afora... acenando de costas para Ryuu que o encarava um pouco confuso.

Enquanto isso, Hyuuga Takeru assoviava uma musiquinha ao vento enquanto pensava em uma certa kunoichi de cabelos negros que morava em Iwa. 

Midori-chan... eu vou buscar você. 

De volta com Ichigo. 

"Então é isso..." O garoto de onze anos suspirou aliviado ao ouvir a historia que sua mãe lhe contara. O que não conseguia engolir era que... aquele punk que.

Agora tinha ambos os gêmeos pendurados nos ombros, com a completa cara de irritação e tédio, iria casar com a sua irmã mais velha. 

"Nê... Onii-san! Você vai mesmo casar com a Ichigo-nee-chan?" Myague perguntou tentando desafivelar um dos cintos do braço de Kim. Conseguindo. Kim pacientemente arrumou o cinto e tirou as crianças de cima de si. 

"Ele vai" Itachi falou por trás dele novamente. 

Pelo menos ele estava de bons termos com o sogro né?...

Esperava que sim.

Fim do capitulo! 

HOHOHOHOHO! Eu sei que sou mal. Bem, esse pode ser considerado um fim pra fic, mas eu ainda quero publicar mais um capitulo, o fim real que eu programei é muito mais lindooo! XD Então, o epílogo está saindo pra-semana n.n;

NÃO ME MATEM POR FAVOR! EU AMEI ESCREVER RUBI DE PAIXAO! Ainda vai sair o ultimo capitulo... BEIJOS!

Obrigada por terem me acompanhado até agora!  
Obrigada por todas as reviews!

Obrigada por toda a atenção!  
Obrigada por todo o carinho!

Espero que vocês acompanhem as minhas novas fics XD

Vou revelar o ganhador da votação...

Nigth Stakers! HOHOHOHO!

Então... bye bye \ô/


	34. Gran Finale

:D To empolgada em escrever, vou aproveitar e atualizar hoje o que der e talvez amanha, mas não de certeza por que eu tenho PROVA O

Ultimo capitulo para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado da fic XD claro que para ter lido ate aqui tem que ter no mínimo simpatizado ne? x.x

Obrigada³ pelas reviews! Amei muito recebe-las n.n/

Em todo caso, não será uma despedida, hohoho! Este é apenas o começo XD Rubi jamais será minha ultima fic, hohohohohoho! Então enquanto não sai Nigth Stalkers como eu prometi, acompanhem as minhas outras fics 8D/ Semana que vem vou ter mínimos problemas para atualizar... malditos testes na escola... uma semana é prova prova prova ¬¬ agora é teste teste teste! \õ/ Ainda pior quando eu pego uma baita duma gripe e tenho que ficar de cama... maaas como eu odeio ficar parada, tenho que ficar fazendo alguma coisa, clandestinamente eu vim pro pc \Ô/

Chega de enrolação e ao ultimo cap de Rubi \ô/

**Rubi**

**Capitulo 34: O desfecho.**

_Tudo que fazemos gera uma conseqüência... cada escolha nossa leva a um fim diferente do que seria caso tivéssemos escolhido a outra opção. Nós, temos o poder de mudar nosso futuro agora, nas nossas mãos... esse poder se chama presente, escolha, atos, e pensamentos. Ambos com um destino final, um final irreal e irreputavel, que mesmo nos sendo desconhecido agora, quando chegar a hora todos nos vamos conhece-lo. _

_O plano de nossa existência na terra... tudo é determinado por uma coisa somente... as nossas escolhas. Se vamos ser bons ou maus, se vamos sovinar aos outros ou se vamos dividir, se vamos amar fulano ou odiar sicrano, se vamos comer isso agora ou guardar para depois... tudo isso influencia na nossa vida. Alguem pode pensar, qual a diferença se eu não comer esse chiclete agora e comer mais tarde? A resposta está no lapso de tempo que se leva para comer o chiclete. Entre o agora e o depois, alguem pode vir e comer o chiclete pelo alguem, ou o alguem pode perder o dito chiclete por ai. _

_A diferença do agora e do depois está no lapso de tempo que acontece entre eles. Se não tivesse esse lapso de tempo, não haveria continuidade. Pois cada ato nosso gera a uma seqüência de mais atos... Coma o chiclete agora, uma hora ele perdera o gosto e alguem haverá de joga-lo fora. Mas humanos não são objetos. _

_Jamais me arrependeria das minhas escolhas pois isso gerou um futuro que agora eu amo e não poderia desejar diferente. Quanto ao chiclete? É daqueles que demoram "séculos" para perder o gosto... e mesmo se algum dia perder, vai reganha-lo com tanta facilidade quando ganha a minha escolha. _

"Nê... Obaa-sama! Ta fazendo o que?!" Uma menina com cabelos cor de vinho perguntou de apoiando no braço de sua avó, uma mulher elegante que não aparentava ter mais de trinta e cinco anos, mesmo assim o ar etéreo do saber e da experiência a contornava... Cabelos rosados presos em um coque firme no topo da cabeça dela, com parte da franja emoldurando o seu rosto.

"Apenas escrevendo Shii-chan (**NIA** _Depois de um longo debate comigo mesma, o nome da criatura é 'shii'... que significa morte XD mas não é esse o nome, é apenas um apelido ù.ú_). Por que não vai procurar a I-chan?" A mulher de cabelos rosados proferiu estas palavras fechando o diario com a capa igualmente rosada repousando a caneta sobre o colo. A criança apenas ficou encarando a senhora nos olhos... cor verde marinho encontrando verde esmeralda.

"Hai! Sakura no obaa-chan!" Com isso a criança se pos a correr em direçao a casa onde moravam os seus avós junto com seus dois tios gêmeos.

Quando a criança saiu do campo de vista, um homem que exalava um ar de importância se aproximou da mulher lentamente, enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço dela.

"Trinta e dois anos amanha... Sakura" Ele murmurou sem quase nenhuma emoção na voz no ouvido dela... mas Sakura sabia ouvir o tom por baixo dos panos, um tom orgulhoso e forte que o classificava tão bem, o tom que a fazia se apaixonar por ele de novo e de novo conforme os anos se passavam, o tom que classificava Uchiha Itachi. Olhou para ele... verde encontrando a imensidão negra e profunda. Ele não aparentava ser mais velho que trinta e cinco anos também, embora tivesse marcado em ambos a idade adquirida.

"Me pergunto de onde veio aquele comportamento do Otoshi-chan" Sakura murmurou também para seu marido querendo mudar de assunto. Como toda mulher, era vaidosa, e como toda mulher, evitava pensar em sua idade...

"De você" Ele falou como que se pondo um ponto final na suposta discussão deles, sendo ele quem era, não admitiria que tamanho comportamento indisciplinado teria vindo de sua parte da família.

"Talvez venha da sua..." Ela bufou com falsa raiva... Itachi rolou os olhos e apenas falou calmo como sempre.

"Vamos entrar" Sakura não fez nenhuma menção de se mexer, portanto com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios, Itachi enlaçou as mãos que já estavam sobre ela, na nuca e nos joelhos, a carregando no colo até a casa onde moravam.

De fato, já faziam doze anos desde que o pequeno Otoshi nascera;  
treze anos desde que Ichigo se casara, catorze anos desde que reencontrara Kim;  
e trinta e dois anos desde que Itachi e Sakura se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Ichigo e Kim vieram visitar como faziam todos os anos... Traziam consigo todas as vezes Otoshi, o filho mais velho do casal com doze anos e Sayon, o filho mais novo com dez anos. Myage e Takuto ainda moravam com os pais, apesar de que a irmã gêmea da dupla estava comprometida e em alguns meses se casaria também.

Ikasu saira de casa a alguns anos, sendo treinado por Itachi e a Akatsuki, ao contrario de Ichigo que recusara o cargo de líder, Ikasu aceitara... ao lado de Madara, reconstruíram finalmente a plenos poderes a antiga facção criminosa conhecida mundialmente por Akatsuki.

"Obaa-chan! Ojii-sama!" Sayon saltou dos braços de Myage e correu para receber os avós, corando um pouco com a cena de Itachi carregando Sakura, mas logo o bom senso se abateu sobre ele e logo sua voz ao invés da alegria que tinha, passou a ter o tom preocupado. "A Sakura no obaa-chan está bem?!"

Ao contrario de Otoshi, Sayon tinha o cabelo e os olhos negros, como um Uchiha, apesar de não ter herdado o Sharingan, tinha os olhos de seu pai, por culpa disso, nas suas bochechas parecendo lagrimas, duas marcas de gotas. Enquanto Otochi, com seu cabelo cor de vinho e olhos verdes escuros, tinha o Sharingan.

Por causa disso os irmãos não possuíam o mesmo sobrenome. Na hierarquia na família Uchiha, Sayon herdaria o nome do pai, por ter o Kogaku, e Otoshi o nome da mãe, por ter o Sharingan.

Kinniou Sayon e Uchiha Otoshi.

"Hn" Itachi não tinha a intenção de responder a ninguém naquele momento. Apenas de levar Sakura até o quarto deles e a deitar na cama... Quando passou por Sayon, não evitou rir mentalmente pela cara de ofendido do garoto, que o lembrou de Sasuke. Myage sorriu vendo a cara do pai escondendo o sorriso e acenou...

"Sayon-kun, onde foi que o Shii-chan e a Ichigo-nee foram mesmo?" Myage questionou seu sobrinho que teimosamente tentava seguir Itachi... ao ouvir as palavras da tia, os olhos do mais novo se iluminaram e ele ergueu os braços como que tendo uma idéia.

"Vamos ver o que eles estao fazendo!" Falando isso saiu correndo porta afora seguido por uma Myage com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Otoshi tinha acabado de entrar em casa procurando por Ichigo e Myage dissera ao sobrinho mais velho que a sua mãe estaria treinando no quintal... Com seu pai.

Depois de atravessarem o quintal da casa inteiro, que não era pequeno... Sayon finalmente encontrou sua mãe, pai e irmão treinando...

"Nê! Por que não me chamaram para treinar também?!" Gritou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Myage logo atrás dele ainda com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Eles também não me chamaram seu Baka! Eu vim aqui por conta própria" Hm... o chão estava cheio de buracos, as arvores eram apenas toquinhos incinerados e não tinha um centímetro de grama inteiro em todo o chão era prova de que o 'treinamento' de sua irmã ia um pouco alem do nível dos sobrinhos. Myage pensou entretida com a cena.

"Já que vocês querem tanto treinar... por que não se juntam a nós?" Ichigo tinha aquele sorriso Uchiha patenteado que dizia... "já que quer morrer, tente me atacar" plantado e enraizado nos lábios. Myage se surpreendeu quando o sorriso fora devolvido a mãe por ambos os meninos.

Kim aparentemente pressentindo o perigo que se aproximava, andou lenta e cuidadosamente até o lado de Myage.

"Não vai participar?" A tia perguntou ao cunhado que deu de ombros...

"Ela agüenta sozinha..." Ele suspirou... e a cunhada não perdeu a parte onde ele disse sobre o fôlego que tomava... "Eu acho..." O que fez com que uma enorme gota se formasse na cabeça dela. Até onde iriam os seus sobrinhos?

"Qual o nível deles?" Perguntou, imaginando que se fosse como ela e seus irmãos, o mais novo já seria apto a ser chuunin... mas ou seus ouvidos a engaram ou o seu cunhado era um baita dum...

"Os dois são de nível jounnin..." mentiroso?

Teve sua resposta com o desenvolver da luta...

Sayon e Otoshi usavam a mesma técnica de Sakura com a super-força. A tia tinha que admitir que eram bons até esse ponto. Ichigo ativara seu sharingan e assim o fez Otoshi. Sayon como sabia, não possuía o sharingan, por isso se limitava a usar as técnicas do pai...

Um assassino do silencio...

As vezes Myage achava que Ichigo e Kim deram os nomes errados aos seus filhos... Sayon era o que preferia as sombras e Otoshi lutava como Ichigo, com inteligência e força. Mas ambos irmãos apaixonados pela luta. Apaixonados por sentir a força do seu oponente.

"Kurokiri no jutsu!" Sayon disse fazendo uma serie de selos com as mãos... as gotas em seus olhos tinham se estendido, e íris outrora negras tinham um tom amarelado com um corte no meio. No mesmo instante em que acabara seus selos, o campo de luta deles fora coberto de uma fumaça fosca e negra que saia da boca do menino.

Usando o sharingan, Sayon e Ichigo conseguiam se localizar no meio da nevoa negra, mas aquela técnica não só fazia com que o adversário perdesse a visibilidade, como também permitia que o usuário se dissipasse no ar ao seu redor... como o usuário podia fazer isso ele o fez.

"koti! (aqui!)" Otoshi gritou puxando uma kunai e a girando num arco de sessenta e cinco graus a sua direita... a nevoa se dissipou, e a meros milímetros da lamina da faca ninja estava o pescoço de Sayon. No entanto, aquele Sayon explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça negra, e no lugar dele estava Ichigo. "Okaa-sama!?" Otoshi gritou retirando imediatamente a kunai do pescoço de Ichigo. Apesar de que seu sharingan lhe dizia que aquela não era sua mãe.

"Iie..." A voz que saiu daqueles lábios não era a de Ichigo, mas a de Sayon. Que se transformou se volta e deu um chute na perna de Otoshi. " a gente devia estar lutando contra a okaa-sama, não contra o outro!" Sayon exclamou ajudando Otoshi a se levantar depois do chute na perna.

"Shii-chan, devia confiar no seu sharingan... quando viu que não era eu, não deveria ter baixado a guarda" A voz de Ichigo ecoou alarmando os dois irmãos.

"Eu sei!" Otoshi gritou para o ar, mas murmurou logo em seguida para Sayon. "Encontre o rastro do chakra da Okaa-sama" Sayon afirmou com a cabeça e se concentrou no poder de seus olhos...

O kogaku podia ser uma forma menos forte do sharingan, mas ainda sim tinha suas utilidades, como rastrear o chakra de outros seres vivos...

"Asoko da nii-san! (bem ali irmão)" Sayon gritou apontando para um ponto especifico no chão. Otoshi apenas fez alguns ins e disse o jutsu.

"Katon Goukyaku no jutsu!" Uma enorme bola de fogo escapou da boca do irmão mais velho e acertou em cheio o chão. O fogo maravilhava Sayon, apesar de o menino não poder usar o elemento fogo assim como o irmão mais velho por aquele não ser o seu elemento, ainda podia usar o elemento do ar e da água.

No lugar onde a bola de fogo atingiu, houve uma explosão... seguida por outra e mais outra, fazendo um caminho calculado até os meninos.

"Droga! Uma armadilha!" Otoshi gritou empurrando com força Sayon do caminho das explosões e saindo de lá rapidamente.

"Nada mal" Ichigo aplaudiu por trás deles com um sorriso no rosto. Myage respirou fundo e lançou um olhar pelo canto de seus olhos para Kim que também sorria. "Mas vamos parar antes de destruir a casa da Okaa-sama..." Desta vez a gêmea suspirou...

O quintal estava em ruínas... conhecia um certo Uchiha, seu pai, que não ia ficar muito feliz com aquilo. Deu um pequeno aceno com as mãos e os seus dois sobrinhos, irmã mais velha e cunhado a seguiram até a casa de seus pais.

No dia seguinte teriam uma pequena comemoração. Onde Ichigo daria ao seu filho mais velho uma pequena noticia que mudaria a vida dele para sempre...

Ta, talvez não tão pequena assim...

Enquanto isso em Konoha.

"Hm... este aqui é o Hiroyuki-kun!" A voz de uma mulher preenchida de alegria ressoou nos ouvidos do homem que a amava. Ela era alta, a idade de Ichigo, com cabelo negro levemente ondulado nas pontas que desciam até a altura de seu peito. Olhos verdes com um tom de marrom no centro da íris. Ela segurava um álbum de fotografia e apontava para um menino parecido com ela, mas com olhos perolados e cabelos curtos repicados.

"Ele está tão grandinho, nem imagino o quanto o tempo passa depressa ne?" O homem replicou com o tom carinhoso acariciando o rosto delicado da mulher.

"Ele sendo tão bonito assim, você nem me deixou vender ele praquele mercenário!" Ela exclamou cruzando os braços. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do homem... Sua mulher realmente queria vender seu filho para um mercenário?

Pelo sim, pelo não, torcia pelo não...

"Até onde eu sei, você queria ter mais daqueles..." Ele falou no ouvido dela, fazendo uma onda de arrepios cruzarem a espinha da mulher. "Midori-chan" Ela deu um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

"Mais pestinhas pra me deixar acabada de vez?" O sorriso dela aumentou com a gota que surgiu na testa dele. "Você quer me ver gorda e flácida Takeru?" Desta vez o dedo dela apontava para uma versão mais jovem de si... só que com uma barriga gigantesca.

"Eu acho você bonita de qualquer jeito..." Ele respondeu tomando o álbum das mãos dela. "Por mais que eu prefira você assim" Apontou para uma foto dela grávida também.

"Mas ai eu estou grávida do mesmo jeito!" Ela gritou tomando o album das mãos dele.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san?" Um menino caminhou lentamente até o sofá onde seus pais estavam sentados, amontoados de álbuns, cada um com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Estavam na sala da casa do casal, em Konoha.

"O que foi Hiro-kun?" Midori perguntou vendo pela cara pidona de seu filho que ele queria alguma coisa... se ele estava pensando em cabular o treino estava redondamente enganado!

"Nem pense em pedir para cabular o treino" Takeru se antecipou e falou pela esposa.

"Não é isso..." Ele tinha as bochechas vermelhas "É que a Rejya-chan vem treinar hoje com o tio Usagi... pode?" O maldito olhar de cachorrinho sem dono! Maldito olhar e quem o inventou...

"Pode"... Seus pais suspiraram ao mesmo tempo... Midori não particularmente, mas Takeru evitava ao maximo o primo mais velho desde aquele incidente, a catorze anos atrás...

Flash Back.

Takeru saiu de konoha a passos confiantes, decidido a ir buscar a única garota que conseguira chamar sua atenção.

A maior parte de sua motivação vinha do seu pai... mas isso não vem muito ao caso, ele foi atrás dela em Iwa do mesmo jeito.

"TAKERU-KUN!" Ela gritou quando seus olhos verde-acastanhados caíram sobre o Hyuuga que conhecera anos atrás. Praticamente voou para os braços dele que a envolveram em um abraço apertado... Depois disso eles não se separaram mais... pelo menos por um tempo.

"Midori-chan... vem comigo para Konoha?" Ele perguntou com esperança na voz. Ela apenas olhou para ele e em um tom meio indiferente disse.

"Ta" Aquilo pode não ter sido intencional mais o machucou, percebendo o seu deslize, Midori se inclinou para a frente e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele. Aquilo fez com que alguma luz voltassem aqueles olhos perolados.

"Então vamos logo!" Ele falou alto a puxando pelo braço Iwa afora.

"E-espera! Minhas coisas!" Ela gritou, mas seus gritos caíram em ouvidos surdos... Ele a arrastou até Konoha.

Chegando lá, Midori ficou hospedada na casa de Naruto e Hinata, junto com Takeru.

"Midori-san?" Um dia Usagui, filho de Neji com Tenten fora visitar Takeru para eles irem treinarem, seus olhos atraídos imediatamente para a kunoichi que começou a se sentir um pouco insegura.

"Hai?" Ela respondeu para não ser indelicada. Usagui sorriu e se virou para Takeru.

"Você foi busca-la mesmo né Nii-san" Isso fez com que as bochechas do Hyuuga mais novo corassem, assim como as de Midori. O que passou despercebido por ambos foi o giro de cento e oitenta graus que deu o sorriso de Usagui... se transformando em uma careta e o Hyuuga cerrando os punhos com força.

Uma noite, quando Midori estava voltando para casa depois de ter jantado com Hinata em um restaurante nas vizinhanças da vila Hyuuga, deu de cara com Usagui.

"Por que você prefere o meu primo?" Ele foi direto ao assunto segurando a Kunoichi pelos pulsos... certo, kunoichi. Ela deu uma joelhada no estomago dele que foi defendida. Ambos saltaram a uma boa distancia um do outro.

"Por causa disso!" Ela gritou de volta um tanto indignada. Estaria o primo de seu "namorado" dando em cima dela?

Não que ela gostasse de Usagui, ela amava a Takeru, mas considerava o outro Hyuuga como um irmão mais velho, e não podia sentir raiva dele... No entanto, os sentimentos dela não impediram que o mesmo Hyuuga a pegasse de surpresa e a beijasse nos lábios.

Neste mesmo instante Takeru surge com uma sacola de compras na mão. Deixa a sacola cair no chão e engole seco. Depois de piscar algumas vezes, junta a sacola e gira em seus calcanhares voltando pelo caminho de onde viera.

Midori para se livrar do beijo, deu a joelhada na barriga clássica... Conseguira se soltar de Usagui, mas Takeru não estava mais ali... Uma lagrima saiu de seus olhos e ela também deu meia volta e saiu de costas a Usagui.

"O que eu fiz?..." Usagui pensou levando a mão aos lábios e os tocando levemente...

Na manha seguinte, Takeru achara uma carta endereçada a ele por Midori, dizendo que a kunoichi não era digna dele e estava voltando para Iwa. Takeru amassou o papel nas mãos um pouco suadas e quando ia jogar no lixo, seu punho fora segurado pelas mãos de seu primo.

"Não faça isso" Ele disse serio encarando Takeru que não respondeu, apenas encarou de volta o primo. "Eu fiz aquilo, ela não..." Ele murmurou baixo, seu orgulho ferido.

"Por que?" Takeru finalmente falou. Usagui largou o braço de Takeru que ficou pendido mole ao seu lado.

"Por que eu a queria para mim, mas ela gosta de você... então eu a beijei ontem a noite" Ele disse com a voz não tão mais alta que o zumbido de um mosquito.

"Hn" Takuro murmurou de volta encolhendo o punho e amassando ainda mais o papel...

Naquela mesma tarde ele saira em disparada de konoha e encontrara Midori na metade do caminho para Iwa. A pegou nos braços como no dia que tinham se reencontrado e deu um enorme beijo nos lábios nela...

Agora sim, a partir daquele dia eles nunca mais se separaram.

Flash Back off...

"Como vão" Usagui acenou puxando pela mão sua filha mais velha, Yoru, com Byakugan... No final, ele se casara com a filha de sua prima. Hanabi tivera dois filhos, sendo uma deles, Hanaechi que se casara com Usagui. O fim disso foi que agora o ramo da família de Usagui, que era a de Neji, agora se tornou a Souke da família Uchiha, a família principal.

"Bem e você Usa-kun?" Midori disse alegremente acenando para o primo de seu marido, agora podia muito bem ser considerado, irmão mais velho. Por mais que Takeru algumas vezes se sinta desconfortável, não podia evitar de sua esposa considerar com carinho o primo.

Ciúme?

Definitivamente...

Duvida?

Nenhuma.

Enquanto isso.

"Vamos partir depois de amanha" Ryuu falou para sua filha mais velha, Akame. Sasuke colocou a mão no ombro do filho e perguntou com a voz cansada, mas que ainda segurava aquela velha autoridade e respeito que sempre tivera.

"Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer Ryuu?" Akame olhou do pai para o avô tentando decifrar o que estaria acontecendo entre eles... tudo que sabia era que o exame chuunin aquele semestre seria realizado em Iwa, e teria que viajar para lá em alguns dias para completar a prova.

Iria com seu time, Hiroyuki, filho do melhor amigo de seu pai, Hyuuga Takeru, e Shoumaru, filho do outro melhor amigo de seu pai. Nara Keichi.

Mas realmente não lhe passava pela cabeça o por que da cara de poucos amigos do avô e a expressão indecisa no rosto do pai...

A verdade? A verdade estava ainda muito longe de sua compreensão.

"O que Otou-sama, Ojii-sama?" Perguntou um tanto incerta aos seus parentes que a ignoraram não dando a ela nem mesmo um olhar de reconhecimento. Cruzando os braços, a kunoichi de doze anos ergueu o queixo, empinou o nariz no ar e saiu pisando fundo da sala onde seu Pai e Avô conversavam.

Tinha o cabelo preto até a altura do ombro, uma fivela segurava metade de sua franja enquanto a outra metade caia livremente pelo seu rosto cobrindo o seu olho esquerdo. Como seu pai e avô, ela possuía o sharingan. Usava um vestido vermelho com uma faixa preta na cintura, nas costas o símbolo do clã Uchiha. O vestido descia até a coxa onde tinha um short largo na cor preta também. Usava as sandálias ninjas azuis habituais. A cor da fivela em seu cabelo era vermelha.

Bom, a única coisa que sabia era que pretendia ir para Iwa com seu time e se tornar Chuunin de Konoha.

Em Iwa dois dias depois.

"Os exames chuunins serão realizados aqui em Iwa Otoshi" Takeru falou para o sobrinho que insistia que queria ir embora com a mãe, o pai e o irmão mais novo de volta para casa.

"Não ligo! Eu quero ser que nem o Ikasu-oji e o Madara-sama!" falou com a voz fria, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Takuto, que se sentindo intimidado pelo sobrinho de treze anos, ativou o sharingan sendo encarado pelo próprio sharingan de Otoshi.

"Se preocupe com isso depois, até mesmo Ikasu-nii-san teve que passar por isso seu ChibiBaka!" Myage surgiu por trás dele e o socou na cabeça...

Com força.

"ITAI!" Ele levou a mão na cabeça e massageou o seu recém adquirido galo enquanto a sua tia... maldita tia... cochichava algo no ouvido do seu tio... outro maldito tio.

"Boas noticias, arrumamos um time pra você" Ela disse de repente atraindo a atenção do garoto.

"Não preciso de um time fraco" Voz fria.

Era verdade, Otoshi nunca tinha ido para a academia, sendo treinado por Ichigo e Itachi diretamente... o plano?

Transforma-lo no herdeiro da família.

"Talvez não na hora no vamos-ver, mas nessa burocracia ainda teremos você arrumado bonitinho em um time!" Myage disse cruzando o braço e com um sorriso de total escárnio nos lábios. Takuto queria rir da cara de Otoshi.

Em outro lugar.

"Ichigo, tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?" Itachi perguntou olhando serio para sua filha. Ichigo meneou a cabeça com um não incerto.

"Não sei se o Otoshi vai aceitar, nem se a _pretendente_ vai aceitar, mas temos que fazer isso! é pelo bem e pela conservação do nosso clã" Desta vez a voz dela estava séria.

"Hun... me admiro que o meu irmaozinho tolo aceitou" Itachi deixou um sorriso boiar desdenhosamente em seus lábios. Ichigo influenciada pelo sorriso, seus lábios também curvaram-se para cima. Relaxando o semblante dela.

A verdade?

Difícil de explicar.

A verdade?

A simples e pura verdade era que Ichigo fizera um acordo com o seu meio-irmao, iriam juntar as raízes do clã Uchiha e a plantar em um único lugar... Konoha. Por isso, Ichigo iria se mudar junto com Kim de volta para konoha, levando consigo Otoshi e Sayon. O noivo de Myage também era de konoha.

Já era um começo.

Infelizmente, para mudanças permanentes da hierarquia e na genética do clã... alguns sacrifícios deveriam ser feitos... como casamentos entre parentes.

Por isso fora decidido que Otoshi se casaria com Akame. Iriam receber a noticia depois do exame Chunnin. Ou o fato dos primos não se conhecerem...

Sakura ainda iria viver com Itachi em Iwa, seu filho Ikasu ainda era líder da Akatsuki, juntamente com Madara. Takuto continuaria em Iwa para assumir o legado de seu pai lá...

Dia do exame Chuunin.

Os exames em Iwa eram completamente diferente dos de em konoha, mas mesmo assim ambos tinham o mesmo objetivo, testar as capacidades básicas do shinobi em treinamento para que ele possa receber o seu nível.

"Todos os candidatos devem encontrar um dos pergaminhos nesta montanha. Temos trinta pergaminhos e noventa e seis candidatos esse ano" O examinador era um homem velho e barbado, com cara de mal encarado. Algum gennin levantou a mão.

"E se alguem do time não conseguir um pergaminho?" O velho deu um sorriso sadonico.

"Então o time está desqualificado. Podem matar" Com isso deu as costas ao Gennin e andou calmamente até atrás de uma mesa. "Venham assinar estes papeis" Sinalizou para uma pilha de papeis e logo uma fila certinha de gennins se formou a sua frente.

"Qual é o seu nome kunoichi?" Otoshi perguntou desinteressado o nome da kunoichi a sua frente apenas para passar o tempo... mas quando deu uma melhor olhada nela, um pequeno sorriso matador surgiu em seus lábios.

"Pode me chamar de Akame" Ela respondeu quase que educadamente, igualmente desinteressada.

"Konoha hum?" Desta vez ao ouvir o nome de sua vila a kunoichi se virou, cabelos negros seguindo o movimento dela.

"Que é que tem Iwa-nin?" Tinha sarcasmo na voz dela. Otoshi apenas continuou sorrindo.

"Nada... a proposito, pode me chamar de Otoshi, Konoha-nin" Ela corou um pouco e se virou para frente erguendo a coluna.

"É minha vez de assinar" E realmente era... ela assinou o seu papel, logo em seguida por Otoshi.

"Boa prova para você Konoha no kunoichi Akame" Piscadela.

"Boa prova pra você Iwa no shinobi Otoshi" vermelho nas bochechas.

Começou a prova.

O time de Akame já tinha conseguido todos os pergaminhos, o mesmo com o time de Otoshi. No entanto, quando Akame estava para entrar na sala onde deveriam reportar para o fim do teste, seu grupo fora atacado por um outro grupo de gennins...

"Passe já o seu pergaminho kunoichi" O que parecia ser o líder deles gritou para Akame, ela ignorou e continuou andando, assim como os seus amigos... O inimigo se irritou pela esnobação e sacou uma agulha da bolsa de arma, a mirando no pescoço de Akame com uma precisão mortal.

A kunoichi se preparou para defender quando uma sombra surgiu na frente dela...

"Tsc... não devia atacar damas desse jeito" Otoshi falou segurando a agulha entre seus dedos médio e indicador.

"Otoshi-san?" Ela sabia quem era, mas não evitou sorrir quando o viu.

Estava apaixonada.

O shinobi pelo apertou a agulha entre os dedos, e com um movimento fluido com o pulso, atirou a arma de volta a seu remetente, o ninja que tinha atacado Akame tentou se desvirar, mas a agulha era rápida demais para ele e se alojou dolorosamente no olho direito dele.

"Vai... pagar... por isso" Gemeu retirando com a mão tremendo a agulha de seu olho sangrando. Otoshi o ignorou e se virou para a Kunoichi que tinha um sorriso sádico de satisfação no rosto. Seus companheiros, Hiroyuki e Shoumaru tinham os olhos arregalados...

Não sabiam explicar por que estavam com tanto ciúme daquele garoto prepotente que desde o inicio da prova não tirava os olhos de sua antiga amiga.

"Acho melhor entrarmos... não?" Ofereceu um braço a Akame que aceitou depois de hesitar um pouco.

"Akame-chan?" Hiroyuki falou levantando um braço dramaticamente na direção da amiga... lagrimas estilo anime rolaram dos olhos dele enquanto assumia a forma chibi... Shoumaru observava tudo com uma gota enorme na cabeça. "Não nos deixe!" Segurou o amigo pela gola da roupa para evitar que fizesse uma cena pior que aquela.

Akame tinha as bochechas coradas, era a primeira vez que recebia tanta atenção de um garoto que não fosse Shoumaru ou Hiroyuki. Mas ao contrario do que seu bom senso lhe dizia, seguiu suas emoções... afinal o que seria uma garota sem elas?

Apenas mais um garoto... Ela pensou com uma gota mental.

Quando entraram na sala seguidos por seus devidos times, Otoshi seguiu para junto do seu enquanto Akame foi para junto dos seus dois amigos de infância. No final, apenas três times conseguiram chegar na final.

Houve mais um campeonato onde os gennins tiveram que lutar em um grande estádio assim como em konoha.

Como combinado, Ichigo deu a novidade para Otoshi e Ryuu para Akame.

"Iie! Não! Otou-sama! Não quero me casar seja com quem for!" Akame gritou fechando a cara para o pai. Ryuu tinha a expressão dolorida, não queria obrigar sua filha a nada, mas era o dever deles se eles quisessem mesmo unificar os ramos separados do clã Uchiha.

"É filho da minha meia irmã, vai saber quem ele é hoje a noite em um jantar na casa dela" Afinal eles estavam em Iwa ainda né? Como Ryuu era o Nanadaime de Konoha, tinha uma casa já reservada para ele e sua família. Veria Ichigo apenas no jantar aquela noite e não via a hora para ver no que a irmã tinha se tornado.

A cena se desenrolava parecida com Ichigo e Otoshi. Só que Otoshi aceitou melhor que a "noiva"

"Se for para o melhor" Ele curvou a cabeça perante a mãe que colocou uma mão reconfortante nos ombros dele.

Naquela mesma tarde, Otoshi resolveu sair para dar uma volta e clarear os pensamentos que não paravam de girar em torno de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos negros e curtos. Afinal de contas, quem seria essa sua tal noiva? Sua mãe dissera que ela viera também para competir no exame chuunin, mas ele não vira muitas garotas este semestre, não que tenha prestado a atenção nisso... era que...

Normalmente quando ele entrava num lugar, "magicamente" os olhos das garotas grudavam nele como cola, e ele podia sentir como se elas pudessem ver pela alma dele.

Mas aquele ano não foi bem assim. A única garota que pareceu ser mais interessante na verdade se tornara para ele a mais interessante de todas, e agora ele teria de se casar com uma daquelas maria-kunoichi que depende em tudo dele.

Mas também sua mãe disse que a sua noiva também seria sua prima. Se ela fosse uma Uchiha, então ela teria o sharingan. Não é?

Se ela tivesse o sharingan não seria tão bunda mole como ele acreditava... Vejamos... na final ficaram apenas duas garotas... Akame, e uma outra do pais da chuva que perdeu na sua partida contra um companheiro do seu próprio time.

Bom, se ela tivesse o sharingan certamente era patética. Ou tinha um time patético...

Distraído em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que esbarrou em alguem. Sentindo que a pessoa ia cair, ele esticou o braço e puxou a pessoa para frente, evitando assim que ela caísse.

"Otoshi-san!?" Akame exclamou quando percebeu em quem tinha esbarrado. Suas bochechas assumiram um leve tom rosado mas ela se controlou... afinal estava noiva e prometida a outro homem.

Percebeu de modo estranho que Otoshi também estava um pouco inconfortável e evasivo quanto ao olhar dela, mas mesmo assim respondeu ao cumprimento.

"Akame..." Ela olhou para ele com um brilho que se dissipava nos olhos. Otoshi vendo isso perguntou. "O que há de errado?" Ela desviou os olhos.

"Nada" Mentiu... claro que tinha alguma coisa.

"Eu vou me casar" Ele falou de repente. Akame se virou num pulo e voltou a encara-lo. Ele também estava noivo? Estaria ele enganando a noiva dele com ela? A Uchiha ficou com uma ponta de raiva dele, e também invejou a sorte que ele tinha por poder escolher seu noivo. Se ela tivesse uma escolha, Otoshi seria bem melhor que um estranho qualquer. "Mas eu queria poder fazer algo antes disso..." Com essas palavras, ele a segurou pelo rosto e encostou os lábios levemente nos dela, fazendo-a corar bastante, mas nem por isso se afastar.

Aquele garoto roubara o seu primeiro beijo?

Continuaram conversando como bons amigos... Akame não teve coragem de dizer que também estava noiva, ainda mais depois do beijo que ele lhe dera. O que também causou uma atmosfera estranha entre eles. Quando estava escurecendo, se despediram e cada um rumou para um lado diferente...

Apenas para se encontrarem na mesma noite e serem "apresentados" um para o outro como noivo e noiva...

De longe, observando tudo, um homem enlaçou a cintura da mulher que estava ao lado dele e deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

"Destino é uma coisa engraçada... nê Ana-chan?" Ele tinha os cabelos brancos e parte de seu rosto coberto por uma mascara.

"As vezes eu o acho engraçado" Ela sorriu para ele e continuou a observar as cenas que desenrolavam abaixo deles. "Daemon, vem cá" Ela gritou... assim que a sua voz se fez ouvida, uma garota de cabelos brancos, lisos e reluzentes surgiu na frente deles. Os olhos dela eram castanhos claros.

"Hai Okaa-san?" Ela perguntou olhando para sua mãe.

"Nada... queria apenas que se sentasse aqui ao nosso lado" E assim ela o fez...

Destino... uma coisa engraçada de se lidar... alguns dizem que não se pode ser mudado, outros dizem que a gente o constrói durante a vida...

Qual verdade será a nossa? Qual verdade prevalecera?

**FIM!**

_Finalmente o fim de Rubi... espero que tenham gostado do meu final, eu sei que demorou, mas eu tinha que aproveitar o maximo de tempo junto com ele ne? XD A Banana Poter 2 ajudou eu a ter algumas idéias para o capitulo... eu acho que quando converso com alguem eu tenho mais idéias \ô/ Mas enfim, é o fim..._

_BRIGADA ZENTI \Ô/_


End file.
